


Специалист хорошего профиля

by Girl_with_Violets



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: В Галактике можно найти что угодно: от мохнатых серых русалок до разумных компьютеров и искусственных планет. Вот только с логикой беда, ну, и, пожалуй, с хорошим кофе. А ещё — со специалистами хорошего профиля. (Кто сказал «широкого профиля»? В Галактике так не говорят).Крис Эванс с планеты Земля и понятия не имел ни о чём из перечисленного. Да и «специалистом хорошего профиля» называл себя разве что в шутку. До тех самых пор, пока в один очень плохой день своей жизни не познакомился со странным парнем на ярко-зелёном автомобиле и не ввязался вместе с ним в приключения, последствия которых оказались непредвиденнее некуда.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор считает себя обязанным предупредить, что: тотал!AU, ООС, абсурд; текст нарушает все законы физики, химии, биологии и логики, к которым мог бы иметь отношение; присутствуют одна некрасивая истерика, одно непреднамеренное употребление изменяющих сознание веществ, одна, упомянутая мельком, смерть третьестепенного персонажа и один намёк на ксенофилию в прошлом; большое количество нецензурной лексики; Крис!центрик.
> 
> don't panic!:)
> 
> Данный текст является кроссовером эванстэн-RPS со вселенной Дугласа Адамса "Путеводитель по Галактике для автостопщиков" (без учёта пятой книги). В тексте присутствуют некоторые отсылки к различным кинофильмам, сериалам, компьютерным играм и интернет-мемам.
> 
> Текст был написан специально для старбакс-бб на дайри, отбечен [Uccello_Spreo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo). Иллюстрации нарисовала талантливейшая [Левая рука Баки Барнса](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB)

_«В своей жизни я всегда придерживался строгих принципов. И самым строгим из них, который всегда меня выручал — а если не мог выручить, то помогал хотя бы смириться с ситуацией, — был следующий: если человек проработал на бумажной, офисной, бюрократической работе три года, его нужно с неё выгонять. А ещё лучше — расстреливать. Потому что если кто-то три года оттрубил на такой работе, его мозг необратимо изменяется, и это приводит к тому, что человек начинает совершать какие-то странные, безумные поступки. И его уже не спасти. И в этом проблема всей Галактики»._

_П. Эджбридж. "Подлинная автобиография строителя  
высотных домов и великих империй"_

Галактика неописуема.

Говорят, что Тиафор Вебр, профессор кафедры вынужденного неестествознания Максимегалонского университета, любил на своём экзамене давать студентам задание: «Друг мой, а опишите-ка мне Галактику. Коротко, понятно, такими словами, которые можно перевести абсолютно на любой язык». По давно сложившейся традиции студенты после этого задания замолкали, тушевались и вскоре выходили с экзамена с оценкой «глубоко неудовлетворительно». Не то чтобы Вебра интересовал их ответ — таким нехитрым способом он всего лишь заваливал нелюбимых студентов.

Однажды жертвой Вебра стал молодой, но крайне амбициозный для своих лет студент Рангайд Страйбот Юдахэ. Выслушав задание, он попросил время на размышления и вышел из экзаменационной аудитории. Над ответом он думал следующие семнадцать лет, после чего сошёл с ума. Ни Тиафор Вебр, ни все прочие сотрудники Максимегалонского университета больше никогда не видели студента Юдахэ, да и видеть, собственно, не желали. На память о нём на кафедре остался лишь написанный от руки трактат «О постижении Галактики», который состоял всего из трёх положений:

«Во-первых, невзирая на конечные размеры, Галактика безгранична.

Во-вторых, устройство её во многом напоминает простой звездолётный ангар, который набили старой рухлядью, оторвали от земли, встряхнули и установили на прежнее место, но уже вверх ногами.

В-третьих, что напрямую следует из второго утверждения, в Галактике постоянно что-то теряется».

В самом захолустном уголке западной части Галактики, в секторе зет-зет-девять-зет-альфа, на крохотной планете под названием Земля никто и никогда не слышал ни о Максимегалонском университете, ни о студенте Юдахэ и его трактате. Тем не менее, как и все остальные разумные существа, люди — именно так называли себя обитатели планеты Земля — вечно что-то теряли: ключи, кошельки, работу, жён, мужей и второй носок в красно-белую полоску.

А один из этих людей однажды где-то обронил смысл своей жизни.

Звали этого человека Кристофер Роберт Эванс.

Всё началось в шесть часов пятьдесят четыре минуты утра, в среду, в самом начале осени, со звонка — с пронзительного вопля, если точнее — будильника. Не просыпаясь, Крис отработанным движением нащупал кнопку отключения, хлопнул по ней ладонью и перевернулся на другой бок. У него оставалось всего пять минут на то, чтобы сладко подремать и предаться бесплотным мечтам, что сегодня, вот именно сегодня не придётся идти на любимую до зубовного скрежета работу.

Ровно в семь включилось радио, и ди-джей возмутительно бодрым для такого раннего времени голосом поздравил «всех ранних пташек с добрым утром и новым рабочим днём».

— Да чтоб тебе провалиться, — не отрывая головы от подушки, просипел в ответ Крис.

Ведущий на столь тёплое приветствие не обиделся и радостно сообщил, что сейчас для таких же жаворонков, как он сам, прозвучит самая популярная композиция этого месяца. Крис, очевидно, к жаворонкам не относился, и специально для него из динамиков полились чарующие звуки циркулярной пилы и парового молота.

— Да что ж ты будешь делать, — простонал Крис и попытался побиться головой о подушку. К сожалению, та была слишком мягкой, и к третьему удару он ощутил, что снова неуклонно проваливается в сон. Усилием воли он поднялся с кровати и буквально на ощупь побрёл в ванную.

В душевой кабине было два несомненных плюса: в ней практически не было слышно шедевра музыкально-строительной индустрии и была прохладная, приятно освежающая вода. Постояв под ней какое-то время, Крис слегка приободрился и даже открыл глаза; его хватило ровно на то, чтобы почистить зубы и, с сомнением погладив щетину на щеках и под подбородком, решить не бриться.

На кухне Криса ждал самый главный его друг и соратник: кофемашина. Про себя Крис называл её Некромантом — потому что порой по утрам возвращался в мир живых только с помощью пары кружек её крепкой чёрной магии. Он махом высыпал в приёмник все оставшиеся кофейные зёрна и потыкал по кнопкам на передней панели. Машина издала долгий мучительный стон, а затем загудела и затряслась, как в припадке. Её колотило долгих три минуты, после чего из блестящего хромированного носика брызнул обжигающий кофе — в кружку, в поддон, на столешницу и на грудь Криса.

— Да ты издеваешься! — Крис одной рукой потёр обожжённое место, а второй осторожно подхватил кружку и заглянул внутрь. Кофе в ней было чуть больше половины. — Нет, ты точно издеваешься.

Кофемашина издала жалобный звук и заглохла.

Крис скрипнул зубами. Подсаженный на кофеин организм требовал обычную утреннюю порцию, без которой отказывался работать; за неимением лучшего Крис одним махом влил в себя всё содержимое кружки, в сердцах шваркнул ею о стол и полез в шкафчик за чрезвычайно полезными цельнозерновыми хлопьями. Те, если верить надписям на упаковке, не содержали консервантов, ГМО, сахара, а также следов яиц, арахиса и злаков. Вкус у них был соответствующий — от вкуса картонной упаковки он отличался разве что наличием пары кусочков сомнительного вида сухофруктов.

За окном шпарил унылый промозглый дождь; по радио ди-джей надрывно радовался прохладной освежающей погоде; Крис в омерзительном расположении духа заканчивал завтрак.

До начала рабочего дня оставалось подозрительно мало времени, а заготовленная с вечера рубашка, вся в брызгах от кофе, отправилась во внеплановую стирку. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Крис натянул на себя относительно не мятый джемпер, подхватил с тумбочки в прихожей рабочий портфель и ключи и понёсся на подземную парковку к своему автомобилю.

И только выехав на улицу и тут же попав в пробку, он вспомнил, что оставил телефон на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Да пропади ты пропадом, — рыкнул Крис и забарабанил пальцами по рулю. Пробка, пусть и безумно медленно, но двигалась, и развернуться в её тягучем потоке было просто невозможно. Да и часы на приборной панели ненавязчиво намекали на скорое начало рабочего дня и практически неизбежное опоздание.

От нечего делать Крис включил радио, и оттуда радостно заголосил давешний ди-джей. Крис зарычал и переключил на другую радиостанцию.

Не то чтобы жизнь часто радовала его добрыми утрами, но сегодняшний день начался так отвратительно, словно у Криса над головой болтался какой-то злокозненный дух и прицельно швырялся в него мелкими и очень обидными неприятностями. Крис и в добрые утра не отличался хорошим настроением — нельзя чувствовать себя хорошо, проснувшись в семь часов — но сегодня с каждой секундой он всё сильнее готов был взорваться к чертям.

— _У меня есть целый карман, полный солнечного света_ , — замурлыкали динамики голосом Наташи Бедингфилд. — _У меня есть любовь, и я знаю, что она только моя._

— А у меня сволочной дождь, грёбаная пробка и дурацкая привычка спорить с радио, — процедил Крис, переключая дворники в режим непрерывной работы и осторожно отпуская педаль газа. — Один-один.

— _Я хочу, чтобы ты совладал со мной, но ты не в силах_ , — самозабвенно продолжало радио, которому на терзания Криса было абсолютно наплевать — как и всем остальным. — _Сделай что угодно, чтобы совладать со мной, о, о, о…_

— Могу выключить на хрен, — нелюбезно предложил Крис, — толку-то с тебя!

Впрочем, он не стал исполнять угрозу: либо он будет слушать омерзительно-позитивные песенки, либо клаксоны соседей по пробке.

Чёртов город, чёртово дорожное движение, чёртова работа и чёртов грёбаный дождь — на секунду Крис испытал острое желание, чтобы оно всё провалилось куда-нибудь поглубже. А потом ещё на одну секунду. И ещё одну.

— _Забери меня, забери меня в секретное место,_ — распевала оцифрованная Наташа Бедингфилд, и её сладкий голос ввинчивался Крису прямо в череп. — _Это желанный побег, забери меня с собой…_

— Умолкни, — Крис выкрутил звук на минимум и прибавил газ — впереди был большой перекрёсток, где пробка начала рассасываться, а машины, ползущие впереди, брызнули в стороны, как тараканы на ярком свету.

Впереди замаячил неровный частокол небоскрёбов делового центра города; сегодня они непривычно ужались и съёжились, как будто дождь был кислотным и постепенно их обгладывал. Крису этого очень хотелось бы. Но чем ближе он подъезжал, тем сильнее убеждался, что это была лишь иллюзия.

Наверное, у других людей рабочий энтузиазм в начале дня вспыхивал в сердце, но у Криса он неизменно подкатывал к горлу.

Крис имел счастье работать в компании с непритязательным названием «Элемент». Она занималась продажами, правда, не элементов — ни топливных, ни редкоземельных, ни даже тех, что составляют дамских гардероб, — а научного оборудования и комплектующих. Руководство компании безмерно гордилось тем, что только благодаря ей научные институты Восточного побережья могли за весьма умеренную плату приобрести всё, что нужно для работы — от магнитно-резонансного спектрометра до тефлоновых уплотнительных колечек в четверть дюйма диаметром. Гордились, наверное, и сотрудники — все, кроме Криса. Он лишь искренне, с долей негодования недоумевал, каким ветром его, бакалавра физики с опытом работы в сфере электроники, занесло в эту адскую машину по производству денег из воздуха, магнитного поля и инфракрасного излучения.

До начала рабочего дня оставались считанные минуты. Крис покружил по офисной парковке, втиснулся на крохотный свободный пятачок и заглушил мотор. Сосчитав до десяти, он выбрался из машины, поставил её на сигнализацию, потом для верности снял, снова включил и, прикрываясь рукой от дождя, поспешил к зданию.

Оказавшись внутри, Крис едва не застонал вслух: он и забыл, что в тёмном углу фойе стоял торговый автомат с кофе. Тот сожрал втрое больше монет, чем стоил стандартный стакан американо, но после того, как Крис прицельно стукнул по особой вмятине на жестяном боку корпуса, всё же сдался и нацедил в стаканчик подозрительной коричневой жижи. Времени выпить её тут же, в фойе, уже не оставалось, и Крис, сунув портфель под мышку и перехватив стакан двумя пальцами, направился к лифту.

Его то и дело обгоняли коллеги и просто знакомые, работавшие в том же здании, но на других этажах и на других капиталистов. Как назло, все они были бодры и доброжелательны, как будто их утро было лишено таких радостей, как ранний подъём, дождь, пробки и дурацкие песенки по радио. Крис тоже попытался натянуть на лицо вежливую улыбку, но, как назло, от постоянного дурного настроения вежливая улыбка увяла, засохла и никак не желала натягиваться. Так что он просто встал в самом углу лифта и поднял взгляд к потолку — ехать предстояло на тридцать девятый этаж.

«Забери меня, — неожиданно заголосила в его голове невидимая Наташа Бедингфилд, — забери меня в секретное место…»

Крис закатил глаза и сжал губы. Он где-то слышал, что песню можно выкинуть из головы, пропев от начала и до конца, но, как назло, абсолютно не помнил второго куплета, так что до самого тридцать девятого этажа в ушах на бесконечном повторе проигрывался припев.

Едва двери лифта раскрылись, Крис вылетел из них и, чудом не разлив кофе, широким шагом направился на рабочее место.

Кабинет, который Крис делил со своей коллегой Скарлетт, совершенно точно проектировали для узких специалистов — причём понятие об узких специалистах у архитектора было самое что ни на есть буквальное. Только так можно было объяснить, почему площадью комнатка напоминала скорее клетку для морской свинки средней упитанности, чем рабочую площадь для двух человек. В неё едва-едва втискивались два офисных стола и шкаф для бумаг, зато целых две стены занимали полноростовые окна из бронебойного стекла, на которые всё же было страшновато не то что опираться, но даже дышать.

Скарлетт уже сидела в кабинете. Она поприветствовала Криса взмахом руки, а в следующую секунду резко вытянула эту же руку вперёд, пытаясь схватить стакан с кофе.

— Куда! — Крис отшатнулся в сторону и тут же об этом пожалел, с размаху врезавшись бедром в угол собственного стола.

— Я думала, ты принёс его для меня, — невинно улыбнулась Скарлетт, не убирая руки.

— Да, да, конечно, — демонстративно покивал Крис, протискиваясь на своё место. — Я же всю жизнь мечтал тебе кофе покупать!

— Жадина, — притворно вздохнула Скарлетт и вновь повернулась к экрану своего компьютера. — А раньше поделился бы.

Крис ничего не ответил; он максимально отодвинулся от стола — спинка кресла опасно упёрлась в стекло, — носком ботинка ткнул в кнопку включения на системном блоке, со второго раза попал и только после этого неспешно, со вкусом отпил кофе.

Кофе явно не заслуживал того, чтобы его смаковать: судя по вкусу, концентрат, из которого его готовили, выварили как минимум три раза, после чего использовали для косметической маски, собрали, высушили и снова засунули в автомат. Поэтому Крис, тщательно сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, передал стакан Скарлетт — та почему-то частенько его пила.

— И чего ты сегодня такой сердитый? — поинтересовалась Скарлетт, передвигая стакан подальше от Криса — видимо, боясь, что он передумает.

— Ну, что ты, всё просто отлично, — дёрнул подбородком Крис.

Вопрос «Почему ты такой сердитый?» был вторым по популярности среди людей, которые в принципе что-либо спрашивали у Криса. Первым был «Есть ли у вас виниловые трубки с внутренним диаметром в половину дюйма?» — Криса он неизменно приводил в бешенство, поскольку именно таких трубок их компания не поставляла никогда. Но если на этот вопрос можно было ответить коротким письменным «Нет», то распространяться о причинах своего плохого настроения Крис совершенно не желал. Даже перед Скарлетт, с которой уже долго работал вместе и старался поддерживать приятельские отношения.

— Да, я вижу, что отлично, — пробормотала Скарлетт, не выпуская изо рта край стакана с кофе. — Вот скажи мне, Эванс, где же тот улыбчивый, добрый, славный парень, который три года назад пришёл работать к нам в «Элемент»?

— Я-то почём знаю, — рассеянно ответил Крис, открывая рабочую почту. Оттуда на него буквально высыпался ворох новых писем — в основном спама, предлагающего купить силиконовую посуду, избавиться от залысин и пожертвовать деньги на восстановление бесследно утраченной популяции дельфинов. — Уволился и переехал на Аляску, наверное.

— Несомненно. Только вот звали его, как тебя, и выглядел он ну точь-в-точь как ты…

— Учёные доказали, что у каждого человека на планете есть двойник, — отрезал Крис максимально холодным и деловым тоном, который должен был показать, что разговор окончен.

А рабочий день, наоборот, начался.

***

Когда короткая стрелка на настенных часах указала строго вверх, Крис с некоторым трудом отлип от экрана компьютера и бухнулся лбом в стол, закрыв глаза. Казалось, от недостатка сна и кофе его голова превратилась в железный паровой котёл, и с самого начала рабочего дня туда под несмолкающий аккомпанемент Наташи Бедингфилд закачивали под давлением перегретый водяной пар. Иными словами, голова у Криса была готова взорваться.

— Крис? — донёсся откуда-то издалека голос Скарлетт. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— А? — Крис приподнял голову. Картинка перед глазами чуть плыла влево, а буквы на экране ощутимо приплясывали. — О, я в полном порядке, спасибо, просто чудесно! — Он резко вскинул голову, метнул на Скарлетт рассвирепевший взгляд, от которого та крупно вздрогнула, и отъехал назад, пока спинка кресла не ударилась об опасно загудевшее стекло. — Сейчас отращу крылья и в окно вылечу от счастья.

— Оно и видно, — скептически покивала Скарлетт. — Ещё чуть-чуть, и у тебя дым из ушей повалит.

— Да ладно? — воскликнул Крис и потёр ладонями щёки. Они и вправду были непривычно горячими, как будто он не рассылал коммерческие предложения, а подкидывал уголь в топку старинного паровоза. — Вот скажи мне, ты уверена, что с нами сотрудничают учёные, а не люди с особыми потребностями?

— А что, есть сомнения? — прищурилась Скарлетт.

— Нет, что ты, никаких... — Крис развёл чуть подрагивающими от злости руками, набрал полные лёгкие воздуха и гаркнул, отводя душу: — Только вот мне почему-то на рабочую почту пишут только слепые, глухие и умственно отсталые!

Скарлетт снова вздрогнула — на этот раз вместе со своим креслом. При этом ей каким-то непостижимым образом удалось сохранить невозмутимое лицо — наверное, это было особое умение, которое появляется у людей с детьми, Крис не был уверен.

— Мне кажется, ты драматизируешь, — пожала плечами Скарлетт.

— Я? Драматизирую? — Крис резким движением подвинулся к столу и развернул вкладку с почтой. — Хочешь послушать, что написали мне только за сегодня?

— Нет, спасибо, — покачала головой Скарлетт.

— Нет, ты хочешь послушать, — надавил Крис и наугад открыл письмо из середины списка. — Вот у нас, например, мистер Янг из Монтпилиера. Мистеру Янгу очень интересно, с какими службами доставки мы работаем… Видимо, он настолько слеп, что огромную вкладку «Доставка» на главной странице сайта попросту не видит.

— Может, и правда не видит. — Скарлетт пожала плечами.

— Хорошо, — как можно более ровно выдавил Крис, — откроем другое письмо. Мистер Рэффил из Портленда. Этот уважаемый всеми человек просит на месяц отсрочить оплату своего заказа, потому что… — Он вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с поднимающейся злостью. — Потому что финансовый отдел их колледжа ошибся на одну цифру в номере расчётного счёта, оплата ушла в никуда, а они теперь судятся с банком!

Крис поднял взгляд от экрана и поглядел на Скарлетт. Та усердно изображала, что внимательно слушает.

— Ну, и наконец, мистер Жоффе из Бостона… работает, к слову, в получасе езды от нас. — Крис закрыл глаза и тряхнул головой. — У мистера Жоффе нет электронно-цифровой подписи, поэтому распечатанные договоры ему послали с курьером. Да вот только курьер на полпути от нас к ним таинственным образом исчез вместе с машиной и документами! — На последней фразе голос сорвался, Крис закашлялся, и Скарлетт любезно предложила ему остатки утренней кофеобразной дряни. — Но и это не всё. Самое весёлое — это уже второй курьер, понимаешь? Второй бесследно пропавший курьер!

— Послушай, Крис, я тебе искренне сочувствую. — Ни в голосе, ни во взгляде Скарлетт сочувствия не было ни на унцию — ну, или оно было тщательно замаскировано под ехидство. — Но ты можешь выражать своё недовольство как-нибудь потише?

— Могу, — на прежней громкости ответил Крис. — Я всё могу, я же, чёрт возьми, специалист хорошего профиля!

— Широкого профиля, — поправила Скарлетт.

— Именно! Специалист хорошего профиля, который ни свет ни заря каждый день тащится на работу, чтобы общаться с одними тупыми клиентами, а другим рассылать коммерческие предложения — да кого я обманываю, сраный спам!

Давление пара в его голове наконец достигло критической отметки, и Криса прорвало.

— Идиотская работа. Идиотские обязанности. Ты понимаешь, я в колледже роботов собирал, да, простейшие машины с элементарными программами, но поверь — даже их это всё бесило бы! А что говорить про меня? Да я тупею на этой работе, тупею с каждым днём и с каждым клиентом! Я скоро элементарный колебательный контур обсчитать не смогу, да что там — я вообще забуду, что такое колебательный контур!

— Боже мой, Крис! — Скарлетт закатила глаза. — Может, ты просто вспомнишь, как английскими буквами пишется «Прошу уволить меня по собственному желанию» и перестанешь орать на меня? Вот честно, мне с утра хватило шефа, который объявил всем выговор по внутренней связи и ушёл трясти отдел сервиса. Но у него хотя бы была причина… наверное.

Крис закрыл глаза, со стоном выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и отвернулся к монитору. Именно поэтому он никогда не отвечал на вопрос о своём настроении. Именно поэтому никогда не делился мыслями и переживаниями — всем было искренне на них плевать.

Впрочем, рабочий телефон явно понимал, что Криса во взбешённом состоянии лучше не нервировать громкими звуками, поэтому запиликал тоненько и чуть слышно. Однако этого жеста Крис не оценил и рванул к себе трубку с такой силой, что чуть не вырвал шнур.

— Да! — гаркнул он, спешно приладив коннектор на место.

— Мистер Эванс, вас срочно хочет видеть мистер Уидон, — монотонным роботизированным голосом пробубнила секретарша шефа. — И будьте так любезны в следующий раз брать трубку мобильного телефона, когда я вам звоню.

— Все-не-пре-мен-но, мэм! — по слогам выговорил в трубку Крис. Как только в ответ раздались гудки, он опустил трубку на место и закончил: — Сей же час изобрету телепорт, сгоняю домой и ка-ак начну отвечать на ваши звонки!

Из-за монитора Скарлетт раздалось громкое шипение.

— Чего? — переспросил Крис.

— Пш-ш-ш, — с довольным лицом повторила Скарлетт. — Это только что сломался мой ручной сарказмометр.

— Я подарю тебе новый на Рождество, — пообещал Крис, выбираясь из-за стола. Стол был против и цеплялся за его ноги всеми углами, какими мог дотянуться, а Крис ругался и отпинывался; минуту спустя они остановились на боевой ничьей, и Крис ретировался из кабинета.

Он шёл по коридору, и в его голове набатными колоколами звучало: «Забери меня, забери меня в секретное место…»

Кабинет мистера Уидона находился в самом дальнем конце длинного Z-образного коридора, пересекавшего весь этаж. По пути к нему стены постепенно становились темнее, полы — чище, а ручки дверей — пафоснее и дороже; вероятно, по задумке архитектора это должно было вызывать у узких специалистов из узких кабинетов благоговейный трепет перед руководством. На Криса, правда, это не действовало — он и так трепетал, правда, скорее от злости.

Как только Крис прошёл из приёмной непосредственно в кабинет шефа, ему в глаза бросилась огромная, в половину стены, чёрно-белая картина, стопроцентно срисованная из теста Роршаха. Крис внимательно вгляделся в симметричные чёрные пятна, пытаясь найти в них что-нибудь непристойное или кровавое, отражающее его текущее настроение, но минуту спустя с удивлением понял, что это всего-навсего графическое изображение совиной головы. Крис с сомнением склонил голову, проверяя, не привиделось ли ему, и услышал недовольное покашливание.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Уидон! — опомнившись, проорал он во всю мощь лёгких.

Мистер Уидон недовольно оглядел Криса с головы до ног и распушил рыжие с проседью бакенбарды. В этот момент он был так похож на настоящего коренного шотландца, что, казалось, поднеси к нему волынку — та заиграет сама по себе, преисполнившись шотландским духом.

— Я вижу, вас заинтересовала картина, Эванс, — протянул он, качая головой. — Это радостно, но вызвал я вас не поэтому. Присядьте. Возможно, разговор будет долгим.

Крис бросил последний взгляд на картину — та всё ещё была похожа на совиную голову и ни на что другое — и уселся в кресло для посетителей.

— Итак, Эванс, насколько мне известно, полтора года назад вы продали в один из научных институтов в Конкорде УФ-видимый спектрометр. Это так?

— При всём уважении, сэр, чёрт его знает, — честно ответил Крис. — Но я храню все документы и могу поискать, если нужно.

— Не нужно, — махнул рукой Уидон. — Все документы уже найдены. Да будет вам известно, что спустя десять месяцев с прибором возникла серьёзная проблема…

— …УФ-видимый спектрометр стал УФ-невидимым, — вполголоса закончил Крис.

Уидон раздул бакенбарды ещё сильнее — так, что теперь воображаемая волынка сама по себе играла бы военные марши уже в добрых двух метрах от него.

— Я бы попросил вас не ёрничать, Эванс, — ледяным тоном произнёс он. — Насколько мне известно, с этой проблемой покупатели обратились к вам, и вы перенаправили обращение в отдел сервиса. Вы следили за судьбой обращения?

— Нет, — Крис почти удивился — это точно не входило в его должностные обязанности.

— Отлично, просто отлично, — Уидон перешёл на свистящий шёпот, — тогда я вас просвещу. Наш отдел сервиса заключил, что неисправность возникла по вине самих покупателей — неправильная эксплуатация, сами понимаете — и дал соответствующее заключение, которое отправили клиентам.

— Да что там можно неправильно эксплуатировать, — вырвалось у Криса, — они же проще кофемашины!

При воспоминании о безвременно погибшем Некроманте у него заныло сердце и свело челюсти.

— Ага! — Уидон приподнялся с места, потрясая стопкой бумаг. — Значит, если бы вы всё-таки следили за судьбой обращения, такой ситуации не возникло бы!

— Да какой ситуации, сэр, вы о чём? — повысил голос Крис. Под ложечкой у него неприятно защекотало — то ли это шалила паранойя, то ли зарождалось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Покупатели отдали прибор на независимую экспертизу, которая заключила, что изначальная неисправность была результатом производственного брака, — тоном человека с хронически больными зубами начал шеф. — А кроме того, независимые эксперты сделали вывод, что наш отдел сервиса совершил подлог, чтобы свалить вину на пользователей!

— Потрясающе, — покачал головой Крис. — Ну, то есть, мне очень жаль, конечно. А я-то тут при чём?

— А вы, Эванс, — ещё немного повысил голос Уидон, — продали нашим клиентам некачественный товар! Именно через вас к ним поступило бракованное оборудование, и поэтому…

— Вы серьёзно? — перебил его Крис, не дослушав сути претензии. — Нет, сэр, вы серьёзно? Я скромный продажник, в мои обязанности не входит тестировать приборы на брак или надзирать за отделом сервиса!

— …и именно по вашей халатности нашей компании грозит судебное разбирательство! Нам, при всей нашей безупречной репутации…

— О, так вы ещё мне и обвинение предъявите? — взорвался Крис.

— Увы. — Уидон сник, и вздыбленные бакенбарды опали. — Ваши действия никак нельзя подвести под суд. Тем не менее... — Он снова поднял голову и убедительно изобразил лицо Зевса, мечущего молнии. — Об этом прецеденте знает уже всё научное сообщество Восточного побережья. Они забросали меня обвинениями в твиттере, как вообще узнали, что он у меня есть… народ жаждет крови, Эванс! В общем… приказ о вашем увольнении уже в отделе кадров. Считайте, что с сегодняшнего дня вы у нас не работаете.

Крис подавился воздухом и несколько долгих секунд только открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах высказать что-либо цензурное.

«Забери меня, забери меня в секретное место», — услужливо подсказала в голове осточертевшая мисс Бедингфилд.

Крис поскрипел зубами и встал со стула, даже его не опрокинув.

— Ну, и к чёрту вас, — подчёркнуто вежливо сообщил он. Взгляд его сам собой метнулся на картину с совой Роршаха, на римскую штору серо-стального цвета, а затем на стоявшую на столе дизайнерскую круглую вазу из дымчатого стекла. Надпись на ней всегда казалась Крису дурацкой, но сегодня она почему-то стала удивительно уместной. — Всего хорошего, сэр… и спасибо за рыбу!

И, прежде чем Уидон успел как-либо отреагировать, Крис вылетел из кабинета, напоследок саданув дверью с такой силой, что от косяка по лощёной, выкрашенной в гранитно-серый цвет стене побежала паутинка тонких трещинок.

Теперь этот день просто невозможно было сделать ещё хуже.

***

Увольнение Криса опечалило всех; Крис хотел бы сказать, что его поведение было здесь ни при чём, но не любил врать самому себе.

Расстроились сотрудницы отдела кадров, у которых он стоял над душой примерно полчаса, пока не получил на руки все бумаги. Взгрустнула и Скарлетт, которой скопом достались «по наследству» господа Янг, Рэффил и Жоффе, а также ещё десяток недалёких — но, к счастью, уже бывших — клиентов, с которыми работал Крис. Насколько сильно печалился мистер Уидон, чей кабинет теперь украшали эффектные трещины вдоль дверного косяка, Крис даже знать не желал. И только погода расстроилась совершенно искренне, без его участия: как только Крис сделал шаг из дверей офисного здания, держа в руках коробку со своими пожитками, дождь, который было закончился, полил втрое сильнее прежнего, оплакав Криса с ног до головы.

За двадцать шагов от здания до машины Крис вымок до нитки; вода стекала по его лицу, хлюпала в ботинках и плескалась в коробке, превращая её в самый оригинальный в мире аквариум. Вот только Крис этой оригинальности оценить не мог: подойдя к машине, он обнаружил на лобовом стекле мерзкие размокшие останки какого-то рекламного флаера. Они расползались в руках и пачкали их ядовито-зелёной краской. Минут пять Крис потратил на то, чтобы отколупать ошмётки от стекла, а потом ещё три — чтобы стряхнуть их с пальцев прямо на асфальт.

Едва он залез в машину, ливень закончился.

— Ах ты ж блядина, — выдохнул Крис.

Он застегнул ремень безопасности, неизящно вставил ключ зажигания и повернул. Автомобиль издал слабый стон, освещение на панели мигнуло и погасло.

— А с тобой-то что. — Крис со свистом втянул воздух и снова повернул ключ — с тем же успехом. И третий раз. И четвёртый. — Да что такое, ну?

«Стартер сдох», — услужливо подсказала в голове Наташа Бедингфилд — для разнообразия спокойным голосом и без музыкального сопровождения.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь! — Крис с размаху саданул обеими руками по рулю. — Почему сегодня? Почему сейчас? Почему…

Он выскочил на улицу, хлопнул рукой по карману штанов, в котором носил телефон, и только потом вспомнил о его отсутствии.

— Вот так, да? — Крис снова вскипал; гнев клокотал в груди, бил в голову и буквально выливался из ушей. — Да чтоб тебя…

Он дёрнул головой и окинул парковку взглядом. Кроме него, тут не было ни души — после всех остальных подарков судьбы это было даже ожидаемо. Даже вездесущие курьеры, которые в иной день сновали туда-сюда, как ящерицы, попрятались по норам.

Прокляв до седьмого колена весь ближайший квартал, Крис захлопнул машину, поставил её на сигнализацию, повернулся на каблуках и практически нос к носу столкнулся с каким-то парнем.

Тот стоял в шаге от Криса, опершись задницей на соседний автомобиль и засунув руки в карманы дурацкой кожаной куртки дурацкого серо-коричневого цвета. И она, и джинсы, и волосы, и всё остальное у парня было возмутительно сухим, словно он под дождь не попадал и вообще только что телепортировался сюда.

— Привет. — Парень наклонил голову и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Отвали, — рыкнул Крис.

Улыбка на лице парня угасла, но с места он не сдвинулся.

— По-хорошему прошу: уйди, — медленно, с расстановкой произнёс Крис.

— У тебя… неприятности, — наклонив голову в другую сторону, заключил парень. У него был какой-то странный тягучий акцент, которого Крис раньше не слышал. — Я могу помочь?

— Ты очень поможешь, если отойдёшь от меня, — ответил Крис. Через секунду до него дошло, что у незваного помощника мог оказаться с собой телефон. — Или если одолжишь мобильник. В автосервис позвонить.

— У меня нет мобильника, — немного растерянно протянул парень.

Крис вопросительно оглядел его с головы до ног. Карманы куртки и штанов парня были так туго набиты какими-то вещами, что было даже удивительно, как это у него где-нибудь не было спрятано мобильника. То ли он был слишком недоверчив, чтобы давать незнакомцу в руки телефон, то ли принадлежал к каким-нибудь очередным хиппи или религиозным фанатикам — кто там сейчас не признавал телефоны?

— А до дома меня подкинуть можешь? — наугад спросил Крис. — Если нет, то иди на хрен куда шёл.

— Я не могу подкинуть тебя до дома, — растягивая слова, как жвачку, ответил парень. Но не успел Крис озвучить адрес, куда в таком случае следовало незамедлительно отправиться, он продолжил: — Но могу предложить что-то получше.

— Чего ещё? — протянул Крис, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Парень сверкнул глазами, широко улыбнулся и сказал только одно слово:

— Космос.

— К-космос? — переспросил Крис, сощурив глаза.

— Да, — покивал парень. — Космос.

Крис тяжело привалился спиной к собственной машине, запрокинул голову и взвыл. Видимо, уже пережитых неприятностей было недостаточно, раз напоследок судьба послала ему ещё и барыгу.

Это было просто чудесно. Прекрасно и удивительно. Крис остро ощутил, как с огромной скоростью и свистом ветра в ушах падает прямо на самое дно общества, где его с распростёртыми объятиями ждёт молодой улыбчивый наркодилер.

Крис закрыл глаза и спросил у самого себя, неужто он так сильно похож на торчка, что барыги сами тянутся к нему и предлагают попробовать какой-то «космос». Он, Крис, который следил за своим здоровьем и даже практически не курил…

Да, подсказал внутренний голос. Сейчас он стоял у машины, мокрый насквозь, лохматый, злой и с зелёными пальцами, как будто только что вылез из поросшей водорослями сточной канавы. И ему любезно предлагали туда вернуться.

— А давай! — выпалил он к удивлению не только барыги, но и к своему собственному. — Космос, говоришь? Я согласен.

— О. — Парень приоткрыл искусанные красные губы. — Правда?

Похоже, этот парень, который и выглядел так, будто только в этом году окончил школу, вступил на тёмную и скользкую дорожку не так давно; может быть, Крис даже был у него первым. Клиентом.

— Да правда, правда, — торопливо, чтобы не успеть опомниться и выползти со дна, выпалил Крис.

— Тогда идём. — Парень протянул ему руку — жилистую, с резными металлическими кольцами на пальцах, но без выраженных наркоманских вен. — У тебя есть какие-то срочные дела? Покормить кошек, позвонить маме…

— Чего? Это что, ещё и надолго? — с подозрением уточнил Крис.

— Возможно, что да, — покивал парень. Не дождавшись, когда Крис возьмёт его за руку, он поспешил прочь со стоянки, не очень уверенно лавируя между машинами и иногда сшибая локтями зеркала.

— Слушай, э-э... — Крис заторопился следом. — Как звать-то тебя?

— Себастиан, — не оборачиваясь, откликнулся парень.

— Слушай, Себастиан, а сколько это будет стоить?

— Прилично. Тебя устроит, — отрезал Себастиан. Он пересёк дорогу по переходу и нырнул в проулок между двумя зданиями.

«Что я делаю со своей жизнью, — мысленно взвыл Крис. — Иду с едва знакомым чуваком в укромное место, чтобы отдать большие деньги за то, чтобы употребить что-то неизвестное и явно запрещённое законом…»

— Мы пришли, — неожиданно произнёс Себастиан. Он остановился рядом с автомобилем — кажется, это был «Крайслер-Вояджер». Крис никогда не думал, что наркоторговцы ездят на семейных минивэнах, пускай и ярко-зелёного цвета; хотя с точки зрения маскировки она была гораздо лучше, чем какой-нибудь «Кадиллак-Эльдорадо». — Залезай.

Крис обошёл машину кругом, открыл дверь и плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье. Оно было жёстким, совершенно не продавленным — видимо, на нём и в самом деле редко кто-то оказывался. А вот пахло в машине почему-то не химией, не дешёвыми духами, не приторным освежителем воздуха, а апельсинами.

— Не забудь пристегнуться, — попросил Себастиан.

— А мы что, не здесь…

— Вообще, можем и здесь, — с сомнением протянул Себастиан, неотрывно глядя в лобовое стекло на обшитую гранитными панелями стену здания. — Пристегнись, я прошу тебя.

— Будет так сильно колотить? — уточнил Крис. Желание спустить свою жизнь в унитаз тонкой струйкой утекало из его головы.

— В первый раз — возможно, — серьёзно кивнул Себастиан.

— Ладно. — Крис вздохнул, но покладисто нашарил за плечом язычок ремня безопасности, протянул его над грудью и наклонился влево, к замку.

Себастиан в это время зачем-то всё-таки завёл мотор. «Крайслер» загудел, и его пробило крупной дрожью — Крис снова некстати вспомнил о своей кофемашине. Свет мигнул и погас, и на пару секунд всё погрузилось в странную абсолютную черноту. Машину неожиданно мощно тряхнуло вверх, вниз, затем вперёд — Крис едва успел застегнуть ремень, который удержал его, несмотря на скрюченную позу. А секунду спустя свет снова зажёгся.

— Ну ни хрена ж себе, — выдавил Крис, выпрямляясь в кресле. — Ты что, свою дурь прямо в салоне распыля…

Он взглянул в лобовое стекло и осёкся. Серой стены из искусственного гранита за ним не стало, да и остальной тёмный проулок бесследно исчез. Теперь снаружи простиралась непроглядная чернильная темень, густо усыпанная белыми, желтоватыми и голубоватыми точками разной величины.

Звёзды.


	2. Chapter 2

_«Возьмите любой электрон — благо, их в нашей Галактике бесчисленное множество. А потом возьмите любого физика — их едва ли не больше, чем электронов. Усадите физика в кресло, налейте ему шот джанкс-спирта и спросите: где находится электрон? Физик выпьет, дохнёт пламенем и ответит: везде. Электрон одновременно находится в любой точке Галактики, просто с разной вероятностью._  
_А теперь представьте, что мы воздействуем на выбранный электрон узким пучком нейтринного излучения и выбиваем его. На его месте образуется дырка — и заметьте, эта дырка также возникает во всей Галактике, просто с разной вероятностью!_  
_А теперь взгляните на данный прибор. Космический корабль, оснащённый им, а также искусственным интеллектом нового поколения, получит возможность посредством электронно-дырочной проводимости пронзать ткань пространства и перемещаться в любую точку Галактики — необходимо лишь выбрать электрон, который в точке выхода находится с чуть большей вероятностью, чем во всех остальных._  
_Я хочу представить вашему вниманию первый в Галактике корабль, на котором установлен этот прибор. Он собран нашей инженерной группой, прошёл все испытания и готов к вводу в широкое производство…»_

_Из доклада Я. Тамм, инженера-конструктора,_  
_на три тысячи двадцать седьмой_  
_ежемесячной конференции по инновациям,_  
_Кибернетическая Корпорация Сириуса_  
_(резолюция генерального директора: проект свернуть,_  
_экспериментальный корабль утилизировать,_  
_сотрудника Тамм за непомерную наглость, попрание_  
_законов физики и авторитета руководства_  
_уволить без права восстановления в должности)_

Крис неотрывно пялился на звёзды, и звёзды отвечали ему тем же. Самая ближняя из них, крупная и грязно-жёлтая, ещё и подмигивала — быстро и как-то нервно; секунду спустя левое веко Криса задёргалось в такт её мерцанию.

— Чт… что это. — Он негнущимися пальцами отстегнул ремень и стёк на пол. Места между креслом и приборной панелью внезапно оказалось в пять раз больше, чем в самом просторном минивэне. Как-то очень отдалённо Крис отметил, что и сама приборная панель с перчаточным ящиком и отделением для подушки безопасности тоже исчезла, а вместо неё на добрых три фута вперёд тянулась расчерченная тонкими линиями серебристая плоскость. А от неё вверх поднималось широкое и толстое лобовое стекло — иллюминатор, Крис, это называется иллюминатор, зашептало в голове, — за которым тревожно мигала противно-жёлтая звезда. — Что это?

— Лакайль, — откуда-то слева тихо-тихо отозвался Себастиан.

— К чёрту Лакайль, — просипел Крис, едва слыша собственный голос за растущим шумом в ушах. — Что это? Это… шутка, да? Это… — Он открыл и закрыл рот, хватая воздух и пытаясь подобрать название всему увиденному. Название не подбиралось, прячась за пределами видимости.

— Я же сказал. Космос, — пробормотал Себастиан. Он тоже исчез из внезапно сузившегося поля зрения Криса.

— Космос, — тупо повторил Крис. — Космос… Что?

Он слитным движением вскочил на ноги, пошатнулся и упал обеими ладонями на панель — та угрожающе заполыхала красным.

— Космос? Какого хрена, Себастиан? Что мы тут делаем? Что я тут делаю? — Внезапно к Крису вернулся голос, чем он и воспользовался на полную мощь.

— Я предложил тебе космос. Ты согласился, — ответил Себастиан. — Я уточнил. Ты согласился.

— Да не на это я соглашался! — выпалил Крис и развернулся на месте так резко, что едва не упал коленями в кресло. — Я соглашался на сраную наркоту! Я думал, что ты дилер и торгуешь «кислотой»!

— Я не дилер, — замотал головой Себастиан. — Я простой перевозчик… и не работаю с кислотами.

— Да поебать! — зарычал Крис. — Верни меня обратно!

— Я… не могу.

Крис осел на панель и судорожно схватился за её край руками.

— Как это…

— Мощности нейтринной пушки для p-n-перехода недостаточно, чтобы… — начал Себастиан — как будто Крис слушал.

— Как это не можешь, — перебил он, с ужасом ощущая, как ускоряется сердечный ритм. — Как это — не можешь? Я машину на парковке бросил! У меня Некромант утром сдох! Там… там, блядь, вся моя жизнь осталась, ты понимаешь это или нет, астронавт хренов? Верни меня обратно!

— Я сказал, что я не могу, — повторил Себастиан и с опаской отступил от Криса на пару шагов. — Прости, но я боюсь, что придётся…

— Что придётся? Застрять здесь, с тобой, в ёбаной середине ёбаной Галактики? — Эта перспектива со всего размаху ударила в голову Криса; его замутило, в ушах зашумело, а перед глазами поплыло. Он сделал шаг вперёд, споткнулся о кресло и со всей силы пнул его — оно закрутилось вокруг своей оси. — Блядь, блядь, что за херня, а, что за сраный день, что за сраная жизнь!

Он заметался по крохотной — три шага вперёд и три назад — рубке. Себастиан, вжавшись в переборку, вертел головой туда-сюда, следя за его перемещениями, и пытался что-то говорить, но Крис его не слышал. Все предыдущие неприятности навалились на него скопом, словно норовя сбить с ног и похоронить прямо здесь, в полу, под своей тяжестью.

— Мало мне было паршивого утра, мало того, что меня уволили, мало, да, теперь ещё и космос? — на остатках голоса прохрипел Крис. — Блядский боже, за что всё это, почему я такой лузер, почему, а, вот скажи мне?

Крис остановился в полушаге от Себастиана и уставился на него, смаргивая неожиданные злые слёзы. Дышать было тяжело, говорить — ещё тяжелее, и он просто хватал ртом воздух, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Минуту или чуть больше Себастиан смотрел на Криса в ответ, вжавшись в стену и распахнув глаза. Когда же Крис был готов снова заорать, Себастиан внезапно хлопнул левой рукой по стене — позади него открылся тёмный провал прохода — а правой сгрёб Криса за воротник и резко дёрнул на себя. Крис успел лишь взмахнуть руками, чтобы не повалиться на пол, а Себастиан с неожиданной силой протащил его по какому-то залу и короткому, слабо освещённому коридору и втолкнул в ещё один тёмный дверной проём. По инерции Крис пролетел пару шагов и врезался в твёрдую пластиковую стенку.

А в следующую секунду над его головой резко зажёгся слепящий белый свет, от которого глаза заслезились с новой силой, и со всех сторон — сверху, спереди, сзади, с боков — брызнула ледяная вода.

Севший голос вернулся в ту же секунду. Крис заорал и заметался, уходя от колючих потоков воды, но безуспешно — они были повсюду, словно он оказался в сплошном шаре из воды, в адской стиральной машинке. Позади него — там, где должен был быть проход, через который он сюда попал — внезапно появилась ещё одна пластиковая стенка, отрезавшая путь к отступлению. Вода заливалась в нос, рот и уши, и Крис замолчал, рухнул на пол, отполз в угол и прикрыл лицо обеими руками.

Несколько секунд он сидел неподвижно, желая только одного: чтобы чёртова вода уже утопила его, заморозила или сделала что угодно ещё, лишь бы наконец отключиться и прекратить весь этот пиздец. Затем сквозь шум воды он расслышал шорох, поднял голову и увидел движущуюся фигуру за мутной пластиковой перегородкой.

— Когда остынешь и придёшь в себя, — сказала фигура голосом Себастиана и уронила что-то на пол, — милости прошу в кают-компанию. Поговорим. Вода выключается на панели у тебя над головой.

И он вышел, оставив Криса одного.

***

Пару минут спустя Крис ощутил, что очень замёрз — точнее, перестал чувствовать собственные пальцы — и повернулся к выключателю.

На стене над его головой обнаружилась подсвеченная зелёным панель из дымчатого стекла и без единого обозначения. Крис на пробу нажал на неё занемевшими пальцами, но ничего не произошло. Тогда он провёл по ней слева направо, и ледяная вода мгновенно сменилась кипятком. Крис взвыл и чиркнул пальцами влево — на этот раз вода показалась всего лишь блаженно прохладной. Затем он провёл рукой сверху вниз, и на этот раз, к счастью, угадал — напор воды ослабел, а ещё через несколько секунд она иссякла.

После долгого сидения под ледяной водой ноги не слушались, и Крису пришлось цепляться руками за стену — к счастью, та была приятно шершавой и не скользила. Он сдвинул в сторону перегородку, выбрался из «душевой кабины» и обнаружил на полу широкое махровое полотенце и халат совершенно земного вида.

Мокрая одежда мерзко липла к коже, так что лишь на то, чтобы снять джемпер, Крису понадобилось несколько минут. Брюки же не поддавались в принципе; Крис скинул ботинки, уселся на пол, прислонившись к стене, и принялся медленно, буквально по миллиметру, стаскивать их с ног. В конце концов ему это удалось. Правда, пришлось пожертвовать и брюками, которые превратились из довольно дорогой вещи в пожёванную ветошь, и частично — состоянием кожи ног, покрасневшей там, где Крис слишком сильно тянул, и посиневшей — от брюк — на остальных участках. Боксеры и носки Крис снимать не стал, решив, что они высохнут и на нём, накинул халат и, разобравшись с сенсорным замком двери, выбрался из ванной.

Он снова оказался в коротком, слабо освещённом коридоре. За собственной некрасивой истерикой он не помнил, откуда приволок его Себастиан. Он интуитивно повернул налево и угадал — с этой стороны коридор оканчивался тем самым залом, который, видимо, и был кают-компанией; на противоположной его стороне располагалась открытая дверь в рубку.

Подавив острое желание постучаться, Крис вошёл.

Себастиан сидел по правую руку от входа на низком угловом диванчике, спиной к ещё одному широкому иллюминатору, и не сводил глаз с плоской серебристой коробочки, похожей на селектор, которая покоилась перед ним на таком же низком прозрачном столе. В руках он крутил какую-то мелкую вещицу, которую так быстро перекидывал туда-сюда, что Крис никак не мог разглядеть, что это такое.

Заметив его, Себастиан махнул рукой, предлагая присесть, и Крис устроился на краю диванчика. Себастиан смерил его взглядом, который, наверное, предполагался тяжёлым; правда, при его-то больших круглых глазах, почти по-детски мягких чертах лица и торчащей вперёд и вверх кудрявой чёлке взгляд получился не тяжёлым, а больше недоумённым и обиженным. Тем не менее, Крис испытал острый укол вины.

— Извини, пожалуйста, — начал он. — За ту сце…

— Подожди, — жестом остановил его Себастиан. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

— Что на этот раз?

— Рыба, — ответил Себастиан и протянул ему штуковину, которую вертел в руках. Это оказалась прозрачная подушечка, на ощупь похожая на зефир; внутрь неё была заключена губастая жёлтая рыбка.

— И что мне с ней делать? — Крис с подозрением повертел подушечку в руках. — Съесть? Она точно не ядовитая?

— Нет и нет, — покачал головой Себастиан. — Вытащи её и засунь себе в ухо.

— Чего? — От удивления Крис открыл рот, но обратно закрыл с трудом. — Зачем?

— Крис, я плохо говорю на твоём языке, — медленно, ещё сильнее растягивая слова, произнёс Себастиан. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня понимал.

— А рыба-то как мне поможет? — не понял Крис.

— Засунь рыбу в ухо, — повторил Себастиан, неотрывно глядя на Криса. — Мне трудно много говорить на твоём языке.

Крис вздохнул и повертел подушечку в руках. Увы, к ней не прилагалось никакой, даже самой завалящей инструкции типа «Внимание: не предназначено для еды. Только наружное применение. Не давать в руки детям до трёх лет, инвалидам и нервным землянам». А может, она и была, просто Крис со своим ограниченным человеческим набором чувств её не видел, не слышал, не ощущал пальцами и по запаху. Так что он вздохнул и под одобрительным взглядом Себастиана разломил подушечку пополам. Оказавшись на свободе, рыбка принялась извиваться и барахтаться, неприятно щекоча ладонь; при мысли, что эту юркую пакость придётся совать в ухо, Крис испытал не самое приятное ощущение в желудке. Но взгляд Себастиана снова потяжелел, и Крис, сжав зубы, схватил рыбку за хвостик-раструб и втолкнул в правое ухо.

— Отлично, — сказал Себастиан.

Крис так не считал: треклятая рыбка повозилась в слуховом проходе, щекоча его, ввинтилась дальше и, по ощущениям, проникла прямо в мозг, пусть в реальности и не могла продвинуться дальше барабанной перепонки.

— Гадость, — честно признался он.

— Ну, извини, это не самая приятная вещь в Галактике. Правда, есть и похуже, — неожиданно быстро и совершенно без акцента сказал Себастиан. Заметив недоумение Криса, он постучал пальцами по собственному уху и пояснил: — Штуковина, которую я тебе дал, называется «вавилонская рыбка». Благодаря ей ты сможешь понять меня, на каком бы языке я ни говорил. Даже на вогонском.

— На вогонском? — переспросил Крис.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Себастиан. — Ты положил свои вещи сушиться?

— А ты сказал мне, куда? — Вообще-то, Крис сложил их аккуратной стопкой на парапет рядом с душевой кабиной.

— Точно. Прости, — опустил голову Себастиан. — Я дам тебе что-нибудь из своего, хорошо?

— Буду этому очень рад, — осторожно ответил Крис, поправляя пояс халата.

Себастиан исчез из кают-компании и вернулся пару минут спустя, держа в руках ком из одежды.

— Держи. — Он протянул вещи Крису и снова уселся на диванчик гипнотизировать «селектор». — Футболка безразмерная, а брюки, надеюсь, подойдут. Мне они великоваты.

— Спасибо. — Крис кивнул и уже знакомым маршрутом направился в ванную.

Брюки в самом деле подошли, правда ощущались немного странно — было заметно, что они хорошо разношены другим человеком, пускай Себастиан и говорил, что они ему велики. А вот «безразмерная» тёмно-красная футболка с длинными рукавами села на Криса как родная.

Пока Крис решал, надевать ли промокшие насквозь ботинки или дальше ходить по кораблю в носках, из кают-компании отдалённо донеслись два голоса — один принадлежал Себастиану, а другой был Крису не знаком. Очевидно, «селектор», возле которого кружил Себастиан, был каким-то устройством связи.

Интересно было бы знать, как оно работает, подумала та часть Криса, в которой офисная работа не убила интерес к физике и технике.

Крис ещё раз взвесил все «за» и «против», натянул на ноги неприятно чавкающие ботинки и вышел из ванной.

— …да, я знаю, что ты никогда меня не обманывал, — донёсся до него несколько раздражённый голос Себастиана. — Но что случилось в этот раз? Ты же знаешь, что у меня и так не самая простая ситуация. Зачем ты пообещал, что дашь контакты полезного человека, а вместо этого просватал мне синюю непарнокрылку с Беты Сквалена?

— Что… — начал его собеседник, но его прервал пронзительный и, вероятно, радостный детский визг — Крис не разбирался в модуляциях детских визгов и не мог сказать наверняка. — Какую ещё непарнокрылку?

Крис замер у самых дверей и заглянул внутрь. Себастиан сидел на диванчике к нему спиной, а перед ним на уровне глаз висел полупрозрачный голографический прямоугольник. С него широко улыбался темнокожий парень совершенно гуманоидного вида, вокруг которого сновал целый выводок совершенно одинаковых на первый взгляд детей — то ли трое, то ли два десятка.

— Непарнокрылка, Маки, — вздохнул Себастиан, — это такая большая болотная птица, которая начинает истошно орать и хлопать всеми пятью крыльями, стоит подойти к ней ближе, чем на два метра. Если бы у такой птицы был гуманоидный двойник, я бы с уверенностью сказал, что именно его взял сегодня на борт. По твоему настоянию, между прочим.

— Мужик, ты что-то путаешь, — нахмурился Маки. — Ты же знаешь, я плохого не советую.

Крис нахмурился. То, что его только что за глаза назвали инопланетной пернатой истеричкой, он ещё мог с грехом пополам стерпеть — в конце концов, сам он на нервной почве повёл себя именно как… это самое. Но какого чёрта незнакомые инопланетяне советуют его другим инопланетянам? Крис скрипнул зубами и зашёл в кают-компанию разбираться.

— О, привет, — махнул рукой Маки с голограммы, завидев Криса. — Себастиан, не познакомишь меня с этим парнем, которому твои шмотки идут больше, чем тебе?

— А? — Себастиан резко обернулся к Крису, быстро оглядел его с ног до головы и снова уставился в голограмму. — Это ведь его ты мне посоветовал?

— Да ты точно что-то путаешь, я его впервые вижу! — Маки поймал за воротник резвого кудрявого карапуза, безостановочно лепечущего «па-па-па-па», и усадил куда-то за пределами экрана. — Чувак, мы же точно не знакомы?

— Не знакомы, — мрачно подтвердил Крис.

— Но… — Себастиан растерянно перевёл взгляд с Маки на Криса и обратно. — Я прилетел по координатам, которые ты мне сбросил, и встретил человека, подходящего под твоё описание: высокий, накачанный, русоволосый, бородатый, зовут Крис. Как получилось, что…

С той стороны голографического экрана что-то гулко грохнуло, и Маки, не ответив Себастиану, с изменившимся лицом бросился туда. Через пару секунд он появился снова.

— Младшие опять перевернули свой манеж, — торопливо пояснил он. — Как знал, что нужно было прикручивать его шурупами на семь, пятые они выкручивают… Себастиан, прости, потом договорим! — На этих словах экран отключился.

Крис ещё немного постоял у прохода, глядя на растерянного Себастиана сверху вниз, а затем подошёл и сел рядом.

— Может, теперь объяснишь, что это было? — попросил он самым вежливым голосом, который в этот момент мог изобразить.

— Я бы тоже очень хотел, чтобы мне кто-нибудь это объяснил. — Себастиан быстро облизнул губы кончиком языка и потеребил пальцами манжет куртки. — Но, кажется, случилось досадное недоразумение.

— Я это тоже понял, — мрачно кивнул Крис. — Что будем делать?

Себастиан открыл рот для ответа, но в это же время «селектор» на столе замигал и низко загудел, а в воздухе над ним появился светящийся прямоугольник, заполненный непонятными значками.

— О, нет, — выдохнул Себастиан, изменившись в лице, и повернулся к Крису. — Шеф звонит… можешь временно отойти чуть дальше, чтобы не попасться ему на глаза?

— Всегда пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Крис. Он поднялся с дивана и отодвинулся к иллюминатору, а Себастиан, одновременно вытянувшись в струнку и съёжившись — как ему это удалось, Крис и не подозревал — нажал на кнопку на «селекторе». Маленькое окошко с иероглифами развернулось в большой — раза в полтора больше того, через которое звонил Маки — прямоугольник.

Как оказалось, научно-фантастические фильмы и сериалы про инопланетян, которые за свою жизнь посмотрел Крис, бессовестно врали: вот уже третий увиденный им инопланетянин выглядел в точности как обычный человек, без всяких лишних глаз, дополнительных конечностей, жабр или даже острых ушей.

— Здравствуй, Себастиан, — начал шеф. Голос у него был негромкий, мягкий и очень спокойный, но от интонации вкупе с пронзительным взглядом у Криса по спине пробежала волна мурашек. — Я не хочу начинать разговор с претензии, но вынужден это сделать. Почему тебя до сих пор нет в пределах системы Бетельгейзе?

— Джо, я… — Себастиан подобрался и прикусил губу. — Развозил заказы в дальних секторах. Кажется, задержался. Извини, пожалуйста.

— Меня всегда радовало твоё рвение к работе, — кивнул Джо — господи, даже имя у него было самое что ни на есть человеческое. — Но, надеюсь, ты помнишь, что срок выполнения твоего задания истекает завтра?

— Да, — опустил голову Себастиан.

— И тебе не нужно напоминать, что этот контракт очень важен для компании?

— Не нужно. Я всё помню, — чуть слышно пробормотал Себастиан, дёргая пальцами несчастный манжет.

— Я очень рад. Пожалуйста, не подведи нас. Мы очень на тебя рассчитываем, — с этими словами Джо отключился, и Себастиан уронил голову — так резко, что Крис на секунду испугался, что тот потерял сознание.

— Отлично. Просто отлично, — глухо прошептал Себастиан минуту спустя. Крис отлепился от переборки, подошёл и сел рядом, ничего не говоря. Что такое строгое начальство, он знал не понаслышке, так что в каком-то смысле даже посочувствовал.

Некоторое время они помолчали — Себастиан не поднимал головы, Крис не лез. Наконец Себастиан громко вздохнул, дёрнул плечами и откинулся на спинку диванчика.

— Ну, что, поговорим серьёзно, как взрослые люди? — бесцветным голосом предложил он.

— Конечно, — согласился Крис. Он уселся удобнее, сложив руки на груди, и обратился в слух.

— В общем, меня зовут Себастиан Стэн, и я работаю в компании межпланетных грузоперевозок «Руссо и Руссо», планета приписки — Бетельгейзе-Пять, — начал Себастиан. — Только что ты видел одного из моих начальников, Джо... Неважно. Я в основном занимаюсь перевозками... — Он обвёл рукой кают-компанию. — Но иногда приходится и заключать контракты. И сейчас на мне висит задание заключить долгосрочный контракт на перевозку минерального сырья с Зак’р’Харама на Бетельгейзе. Господин Шт’Финкли, с которым мы заключаем этот контракт, послезавтра улетает обратно на родную планету, и никому не известно, когда он прибудет снова. Поэтому не позднее завтрашнего дня мне нужно заполучить его подпись на документах.

— Ну, так и в чём проблема? — спросил Крис. Он старательно пропускал мимо ушей имена и названия, но в целом задача была ему понятна. И знакома.

— Проблема… их несколько, — нахмурился Себастиан. — Во-первых, заряда в моём p-n-переходнике осталось только на один полноценный прыжок. Если я потрачу его на то, чтобы вернуть на Землю тебя, то застряну там на неопределённое время. Если я использую его, чтобы вернуться домой самому, тебе волей-неволей придётся лететь со мной. Потому что только там я смогу зарядить переходник и вернуть домой уже тебя.

— Так. — Крис помотал головой, переваривая информацию. — Что ещё?

— А вторая проблема... — Голос Себастиана сорвался. — Вторая проблема в том, что договориться о чём-либо с господином Шт’Финкли практически нереально. Один раз я уже встречался с ним и пытался заключить этот контракт. Он согласился на переговоры, вёл их примерно девять часов, пытал меня непонятными вопросами, а потом отправил восвояси ни с чем! И, насколько я слышал, у других компаний результат примерно такой же. И главное, что никто не знает, почему он так себя ведёт, почему отказывается… что все делают не так. — Он нервно дёрнул плечами и снова опустил голову, и Крис испытал укол сочувствия: что такое вредные клиенты и компаньоны, он тоже хорошо знал. — Маки — ты его видел — помог найти специалиста по сложным сделкам, который мог бы мне помочь. Я прибыл на место, где должен был с ним встретиться... дальше ты знаешь.

Он опять замолчал.

— И если я сейчас вернусь на Бетельгейзе, то пойду заключать сделку сам. И со стопроцентной вероятностью не смогу. А вот представить, как будут недовольны Джо и Энтони — мои шефы — могу уже сейчас… Не знаю, что со мной потом будет, но с них станется отправить меня в трёхгодичную командировку на Дзету Прутивнобендзы. Заготавливать матрассов на болотах.

— Погоди. — Крис вскинул руки. — Чего ты заранее себя накручиваешь? У меня тоже среди заказчиков были разные неприятные люди, но…

— Господин Шт’Финкли — ящер, — перебил Себастиан.

— Но в итоге договориться удавалось со всеми! — закончил Крис. — Просто… к кому-то приходилось искать подход чуть дольше.

— Да я не знаю, как найти к нему подход, — выдавил Себастиан. — Этого, кажется, не знает никто во всей Галактике. Зак’р’Харам — закрытая планета, а ящеры ведут замкнутый образ жизни, мало кого к себе подпускают, так что непонятно, как вообще к ним подобраться!

— Печально, — признал Крис. Он с грустью подумал, что мерзкий в общении профессор Лайонс, с которым «Элемент» заключал договор на поставку нескольких хроматографов пару месяцев назад, определённо состоял в родстве с ящерами, пусть и жили те неизвестно где.

— В общем, — хлопнул руками по коленям Себастиан, — как бы то ни было, прямо сейчас мне нужно вернуться домой, чтобы хотя бы попытаться заключить эту сделку. Поэтому прости, но тебе придётся слетать со мной. Считай это… ну, внеплановым отпуском.

Крис прикусил щёку, раздумывая. С одной стороны, его до сих пор потряхивало от одной резкой перемены мест, а теперь ему предстояло совершить другую; с другой — профессиональная солидарность требовала не мешать коллеге, пусть и инопланетному, выполнить важное поручение начальства.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Лети на свою сделку. Я постараюсь больше не изображать вопящую птицу и не мешать тебе.

***

— Ионицэ, просыпайся, — раздался из рубки громкий и уверенный голос Себастиана.

— _Добрый день_ , — тут же ответил откуда-то с потолка приятный, чуть металлический бесполый голос. — _Провожу проверку и запуск системы управления_.

Какое странное имя для бортового компьютера, подумал Крис. Вот уж точно — инопланетное, в отличие от самого Себастиана.

Крис повернулся, заглядывая в открытые двери в рубку, мазнул взглядом по выглядывающей над креслом макушке Себастиана и с интересом уставился на серебристую панель перед ним. С каждой секундой чёрточки на ней, которые светились красным, когда по ним возил ладонями Крис, разгорались приятным бело-сиреневым цветом; спустя короткое время над некоторыми из них начали появляться голографические окна. Какие-то Себастиан заталкивал обратно так быстро, что было невозможно даже одним глазком рассмотреть, что было на них изображено. Впрочем, Крис всё равно не умел читать на бетельгейзском… или бетельгейзианском?

Когда над панелью из целого скопления окон осталось всего штук пять, Себастиан приманил к себе одно из них, растянул его пальцами и начал что-то быстро-быстро выстукивать по передней части панели — по всей вероятности, она служила ещё и клавиатурой. Крис некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как на экране вспыхивают строчки незнакомых букв, диаграммы и таблицы, а затем отвернулся, прикрыл глаза и погрузился в размышления.

Вредные и противные клиенты, как видно, были проблемой не только земной, но и всегалактической. Крис отлично помнил одного из самых первых своих покупателей, господина Куручи — тот по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств сделал у «Элемента» заказ буквально накануне планового поднятия цен. Крис предупредил, что господину Куручи необходимо внимательнее следить за ценами, указанными на сайте. А в ответ получил троекратную некрасивую телефонную истерику, во время которой господин Куручи всячески убеждал его, что никогда и ни за что ничего не купит в их мошеннической фирме, что к «Элементу» веры нет и что они показали себя в худшем свете. Правда, через два дня Куручи, остыв, всё же сделал заказ; правда, теперь уже у Криса не было к нему веры.

И таких клиентов, как Куручи, у Криса было предостаточно. Покупатели, не умеющие читать информацию на сайте, сменяли покупателей, которые считали своим долгом пожаловаться на непомерную дороговизну, а следом всегда приходили странные личности, которым не было жизни без виниловых шлангов в полдюйма диаметром. Единственное, что объединяло практически всех, — с ними можно было договориться. Даже в самые мрачные времена накануне увольнения, когда Крис возненавидел собственную работу сильнее, чем утренние пробки и плохой кофе, он всё же старался со всеми договариваться. Так что проблему Себастиана с неизвестным труднопроизносимым ящером он воспринял чуть ближе к сердцу, чем хотел.

Даже сопливому стажёру было бы понятно, что у людей… у бетельгейзианцев и ящеров были огромные культурные различия — с чего бы им не быть, если ящеры и правда жили на закрытой планете. Наверное, это понимал и Себастиан. По всей видимости, тот, другой Крис, с которым он должен был встретиться на парковке возле офисного здания, умел налаживать общение между представителями разных культур.

А ещё, наверное, он очень сильно ругался, не встретившись с Себастианом в назначенное время, с затаённой грустью подумал Крис. Вероятно, такого количества ругательств в один день несчастная парковка не слышала с самой застройки.

— Сейчас будем совершать p-n-переход, — раздался над самым ухом голос Себастиана. Крис открыл глаза и выглянул в рубку — все окна, кроме одного, большого, были свёрнуты, а сама панель светилась зелёным. Сам Себастиан, который успел снять куртку — теперь она валялась на диванчике чуть поодаль от Криса — стоял рядом, уперев руки в бока. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты на время сел в кресло второго пилота и пристегнулся.

— А? Ладно, да, конечно. — Крис широко зевнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Если тебе скучно сидеть просто так, можешь взять что-нибудь почитать, — предложил Себастиан, вернувшись в рубку. — У меня на борту книг немного, но «Путеводитель» точно есть.

— Я бы с радостью, — протянул Крис, — вот только боюсь, что твоя рыба переводит только то, что я слышу! А совать в глаза каких-нибудь вавилонских медуз только для того, чтобы понимать написанное, я не хочу, уж извини.

— Точно! — Себастиан хлопнул себя по лбу, выбрался из своего кресла и загрохотал чем-то в кают-компании. Крис обернулся и обнаружил, что тот, согнувшись в три погибели, роется в выдвижном ящике под диваном. — Где-то они у меня были, я же не мог их выбросить… Нашёл!

Он выпрямился и пошёл обратно в рубку, по дороге подтягивая неприлично сползшие штаны. Крис успел зацепиться взглядом за его тощий живот и выступающие тазовые кости, мелькнувшие между поясом и водолазкой, а затем Себастиан кинул ему на колени очки со светло-зелёными стёклами и планшет в мягкой кожаной обложке. Отложив последний на пульт управления, Крис поднял очки и повертел перед глазами.

— Примерь, — посоветовал Себастиан. — Я настроил их на земной английский, когда учил его.

Крис, нахмурившись, нацепил очки на нос. К его удовольствию, яркий свет, который бил по чувствительным глазам, приятно померк и приобрёл зеленоватый оттенок — видимо, стёкла были поляризационными. Облегчённо выдохнув, Крис поправил очки и поднял взгляд на Себастиана.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Серьёзно, спасибо.

— Подожди благодарить. — Себастиан уселся в кресло, вытянул из пульта одно голографическое окно и щелчком пальцев отправил к Крису. — Можешь прочесть?

— «На Максимегалоне закончилась церемония публичного прощания с Т. Вебром», — не веря своим глазам, прочитал Крис. — «Почтить память уважаемого профессора, скоропостижно скончавшегося после продолжительной ментальной болезни, пришли многочисленные родственники, коллеги и студенты». Ты что, у него учился?

— Не-а, — покачал головой Себастиан. — Просто нашёл интересную информацию. В официальных некрологах такого, конечно, не напишут, но этот Вебр достоин премии за самую нелепую смерть года. Он, будучи в маразме, проглотил живого хомяка. И тот защекотал его изнутри до смерти.

— Боже правый, — передёрнуло Криса. — Бедный хомяк.

— Так или иначе, очки работают, — неожиданно сменил тему Себастиан. — Всё, что ты будешь читать, они станут переводить на твой язык. Теперь пристегнись, а то влетишь в иллюминатор во время перехода.

Крис покрутился в кресле, оглянулся по сторонам и на всякий случай заглянул под кресло, но так и не нашёл, откуда доставать ремень. Себастиан несколько минут понаблюдал за его мучениями, а затем подошёл сбоку, хлопнул ладонью по спинке кресла, вытащил из-за правого плеча Криса язычок ремня, протянул у Криса над грудью и, немного повозившись у левого бедра, застегнул. Крис коротко поблагодарил и отвернулся вправо, к ехидно подмигивающему Лакайлю за иллюминатором. Он не думал, что будет хорошей идеей показать, что ему была в чём-то приятна такая забота — и возня у левого бедра.

— Ионицэ, — позвал Себастиан, снова устроившись в кресле пилота и наскоро пристегнувшись, — запуск нейтринного луча, медленно и нежно!

— _Выполняю_ , — незамедлительно ответил бортовой компьютер. — _Медленно и нежно_.

Корабль мелко завибрировал, и Криса вжало в кресло. Он подхватил с панели чёрный планшет, уложил его на колени и прижал рукой, чтобы тот не свалился, и, как оказалось, сделал это вовремя. Корабль снова тряхнуло, как и в прошлый раз, когда он каким-то непостижимым образом притворялся автомобилем (Крис сделал себе мысленную пометку спросить у Себастиана, как такое вообще возможно), свет полностью погас и снова зажёгся через пару секунд.

То ли Крис на этот раз был морально готов к перемещению в другую точку Галактики, то ли слишком перенервничал в прошлый раз, а теперь его охватила апатия, но никакого волнения он не ощущал. Вместо этого он вяло порадовался отсутствию мигающей жёлтой звезды и с самым слабым интересом оглянулся на возникшую по левому борту серо-голубую планету величиной с баскетбольный мяч.

— Как-то мы далековато от места назначения, — заметил он, расковыривая застёжки планшетного чехла — те поддавались с трудом, видимо, открывали его редко.

— Правила безопасности, — пожал плечами Себастиан. — Все корабли, оснащённые двигателями на невероятностной, бистроматической, электронно-дырочной тяге, ну, и остальные, которые умеют мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве, должны появляться на самой внешней орбите планет и дальше добираться своим ходом, потому что движение очень оживлённое, можно в кого-нибудь врезаться.

— И ты это говоришь после того, как в прошлый раз переместился прямо с Земли? — уточнил Крис. — Нарушаешь правила?

— Зарквон с тобой, — отмахнулся Себастиан. — Мы перемещались в абсолютно безжизненную точку Галактики с планеты, которая ещё не дошла в развитии до межзвёздных перелётов. Вероятность того, что мы с кем-нибудь столкнёмся, была меньше тысячной доли процента. А вокруг Бетельгейзе-Пять одних плавучих станций гиперсети порядка миллиона, не говоря уже о кораблях ближнего следования.

— Ладно, убедил, — кивнул Крис. Он наконец сумел открыть чехол планшета и теперь безучастно глядел на скрытую под ним крупную яркую надпись, начертанную приятными для глаз буквами: «Без паники!»

Что ж, этот совет очень пригодился бы полчаса назад.

— Себастиан, я тебе тут не помешаю? — на всякий случай уточнил Крис.

— Нет, сиди, не мешаешь, — отвлечённо пробормотал Себастиан, отстукивая по панели управления. Судя по мелькающим в окнах надписям «скорость подачи водорода» и «степень расходования пероксида», он заводил двигатель — Крис весьма отдалённо помнил, что такое сочетание веществ может служить топливом.

Крис отстегнул ремень, поудобнее устроился в своём кресле и включил «Путеводитель». Экран размером с блокнотный лист мигнул, пошёл рябью и приятно, неярко засветился; Крис подумал, что теперь, когда на нём поляризующие очки, любой источник света покажется ему приятным.

— _Добрый день, уважаемый пользователь_ , — неожиданно заговорил «Путеводитель» глубоким сочным голосом со странным, похожим на британский акцентом. — _Выберите, пожалуйста, желаемый пункт меню или воспользуйтесь поиском. Меню вы можете найти в левой части экрана слева_. — В ту же секунду на экране замелькали разноцветные прямоугольные ярлычки, похожие на закладки, с надписями «Планеты», «Интересные места», «Полезные советы», «Часто задаваемые вопросы» и многими другими, которые Крис не успевал читать. — _Строка поиска находится в верхней части экрана_. — Самую строку, честно говоря, наполовину заслоняли мелькающие закладки меню, и Крис понятия не имел, как ею в таких условиях пользоваться.

— Так, — озадаченно крякнул Крис, — а голосовой поиск есть?

— Вроде бы был, — пробормотал Себастиан. Кажется, он извлёк откуда-то из-под панели управления штурвал — по крайней мере, раньше Крис его не наблюдал.

— _Извините_ , — вежливо ответил «Путеводитель», — _вы не авторизованы для пользования голосовым поиском. Воспользуйтесь меню или строкой поиска_.

— Себ, — позвал Крис, — как авторизоваться на этой адовой машине?

— Себастиан, — поправил тот. Он надавил обеими ладонями на штурвал, и корабль плавно двинулся с места. — Там в меню должны быть настройки.

Крис озадаченно посмотрел на меню — закладки в нём громоздились уже в два ряда, постепенно захватывая экран, и продолжали мелькать. Крис наугад ткнул в одну из них.

— _Вы выбрали пункт «Речевой анализ»_ , — охотно сообщил «Путеводитель». — _По результатам речевого анализа вам рекомендована статья «Земля»_.

— Боже, как я люблю, когда техника старается показать, что умнее меня, — едко вздохнул Крис.

— _По результатам сравнительного анализа количества информации, хранимой в Путеводителе и в голове среднего человека, можно сделать вывод, что Путеводитель умнее вас_ , — охотно включился в разговор бортовой компьютер.

— Ионицэ! — возмущённо воскликнул Себастиан.

— _Приятного чтения_ , — напомнил о себе «Путеводитель» и завибрировал у Криса в руках. Крис опустил взгляд на экран:

_«ЗЕМЛЯ_

_В основном безвредна»_.

— Вот тебе раз, — озадаченно протянул Крис. — Какая интересная, информационно насыщенная статья!

— _Внимание_ , — снова ожил «Путеводитель». — _Ваша версия статьи устарела. Подключаюсь к гиперсети для обновления. Пожалуйста, подождите_.

— О, он опять показывает, что умнее меня, — растерянно поделился Крис.

— О, здесь уже ловит гиперсеть, — обрадованно воскликнул Себастиан и тут же навешал вокруг себя десяток голографических окон.

Экран Путеводителя потемнел, а когда зажёгся снова, стал целиком заполнен текстом. Скроллер в правой части, который в первую секунду занимал практически весь экран, начал стремительно уменьшаться, пока не стал толщиной в один несчастный пиксель.

— Вот это я понимаю — информативность, — одобрил Крис и приступил к чтению. Ему стало очень интересно, что инопланетянин со странным именем Ыкс мог так подробно написать о его родной планете.

— Ой, — неожиданно громко произнёс Себастиан.

— Что такое? — не отвлекаясь от страницы о норвежских фьордах, спросил Крис.

— Я совсем не подумал… — сокрушённо начал Себастиан. — Хотя… Ладно.

Он замолчал, только на краю поля зрения Криса стремительно замелькали окна.

— Крис, как твоё полное имя? — неожиданно снова подал голос он.

— Э-э, — поглощённый высокохудожественным, но совершенно неправдивым описанием Бостона, Крис не сразу сориентировался. — Кристофер Роберт Эванс. А тебе зачем?

— А сколько тебе полных лет?

— Двадцать девять. Так зачем тебе?

— Я регистрирую тебя в качестве второго пилота корабля, — пробубнил Себастиан.

— Чего? — мгновенно вскинулся Крис. — За каким чёртом? Я же с тобой буквально на день! Да я даже твой корабль водить не умею!

— Это неважно, — отмахнулся Себастиан. — Но, когда мы будем пролетать таможню, меня спросят, кто я такой и что везу, и вдобавок просветят сканером. И, поверь, мне проще сейчас вбить твои данные в память Ионицэ, чем потом регистрировать тебя как живой груз с десятком справок.

— Ну, смотри. — Крис снова углубился в чтение.

Впрочем, качество текста, казалось, находилось в обратной пропорции к количеству: таинственный мистер Ыкс будто бы скакал из города в город, из страны в страну, и компоновал свои заметки о Земле соответствующим образом: после рассказа о Бостоне шла заметка о тибетских монастырях, затем — материалы о лучших ресторанах средиземноморского побережья и фауне африканских саванн.

— _Регистрация второго пилота завершена. Кристофер Роберт Эванс, пожалуйста, задайте персональный голосовой пароль_.

— Великолепный скворец, — машинально прочёл Крис попавшуюся на глаза строчку.

— _Повторите голосовой пароль._

— Что-что? — Крис оторвался от чтения и уставился на голографическое окно, висевшее прямо у него под носом.

— _Пароль не совпадает. Повторите, пожалуйста, пароль_.

— Э-э… Великолепный скворец? — уточнил Крис.

— _Пароль установлен. Добро пожаловать на борт, второй пилот Эванс_.

Крис несколько растерянно оглянулся на Себастиана.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, Крис, — со смущённой улыбкой повторил тот.


	3. Chapter 3

_«Если с чем и сравнивать современную науку, то только с огородом. Вы представляете себе огород? Большие ровные грядки, на которых растут полезные культуры, и сорная трава между ними. Хозяин огорода тщательно поливает и удобряет полезные растения, немного этого добра достаётся сорнякам. Но чему нет места на огороде, так это цветам. Да, они красивые, да, нежные, но от них нет никакой пользы, говорят огородники._  
_Вот так и с наукой. На что выделяют финансирование? На крепкие прикладные проекты, результаты которых можно продать и превратить в чистую прибыль. А между делом — на какую-нибудь никому не нужную ерунду вроде изучения поведения хомяков в колесе или влияния длины светового дня на уровень продаж обуви. Но никто, никто не выделяет деньги на такие увлекательные, сложные и вместе с тем нежные направления, как этнография! Стыдно, господа. Стыдно!_  
_Знаете, что сказала мне та дама из отдела финансов, когда я захотел издать свой словарь? Что мне просто нечем заняться! Да, господа, в моей жизни меня удостаивали многих дурных эпитетов, но это — уже ни в какие ворота!»._

_Из доклада одного неназванного доктора наук_  
_на вечеринке по поводу вручения ежегодной премии_  
_«Лучшая научная фантастика западного спирального рукава Галактики»_

«Куда я вляпался», — пронеслось у Криса в голове.

Умом он понимал, что всё было в полном порядке. Что должность второго пилота на корабле, которым он не умеет управлять, на планете, о которой он до недавнего времени и не догадывался, — это пустая формальность. Что буквально через день-другой он вернётся на Землю, напьётся, проспится и забудет спонтанное космическое путешествие как страшный сон. Но это не успокаивало: организм, не успевший перестроиться с офисной работы и получивший, пусть и не настоящее, но новое место работы, требовал к нему трудовой договор, должностную инструкцию, компьютер, кактус и дерьмовый кофе из автомата.

При мысли о кофе у Криса свело живот — то ли от воспоминаний о почившем Некроманте, то ли от голода.

Меж тем Себастиан, не говоря больше ни слова, вернулся к управлению кораблём — огромный шар Бетельгейзе-Пять всё приближался и уже занимал добрую треть обзора в иллюминаторах. Так что Крис с силой подавил собственное неуместное волнение и вернулся к Путеводителю.

Статья неизвестного Ыкса о Земле с каждой минутой радовала его всё меньше и меньше.

— Слушай, Себ… Себастиан, — позвал он минут пять спустя. — Ты же авторизован в «Путеводителе»? Для голосового поиска?

— Угу, — не отрывая взгляда от иллюминатора и плавно надавливая обеими ладонями на штурвал, пробормотал Себастиан.

— Можешь отвлечься на секунду и задать голосовой поиск планеты, где живут твои ящеры? Если не трудно. Пожалуйста.

Себастиан молча протянул руку, и Крис вложил в неё Путеводитель.

— Поиск по ключевому слову, — пробормотал Себастиан, поднеся его к самому рту, — Зак’р’Харам.

— _Выполняю загрузку результатов_ , — квакнул роботизированный голос, в котором Крис расслышал явственную досаду — или ему просто показалось.

Впрочем, в следующую секунду досаду испытал он сам: поиск выдал один-единственный результат.

«Зак’р’Харам, — гласила заметка, занимавшая едва ли больше половины маленького экрана. — Планета в системе Меиссы-Б. Покрыта пустынями, болотами и Зарквон знает чем ещё. Населена крайне нелюдимыми ящерами. Если у вас есть свободное время, даже не думайте тратить его на эту планету».

— Ну, просто обалдеть, — невесело восхитился Крис. — Какая длинная, какая подробная статья!

— Это был сарказм? — не поворачивая головы, уточнил Себастиан.

— Нет, почему же, по сравнению со старой статьёй про Землю она очень подробная! — чуть громче и ядовитее продолжил Крис.

— Понятно, — вздохнул Себастиан. — Теперь это точно был сарказм. Приближаемся к внешней границе слоя искусственных спутников, Ионицэ, систему распознавания пространства на полную чувствительность!

На несколько долгих секунд Крис оторвался от Путеводителя и уставился на Себастиана — тот неожиданно показался старше и серьёзнее.

— А сколько тебе лет? — вырвалось у Криса.

— Двадцать восемь, — помедлив, ответил Себастиан. — А что?

— Выглядишь на все двадцать, — честно признался Крис. — И на этот раз — не сарказм.

— Угу, — кивнул Себастиан. — Приготовиться к прохождению таможни.

Он вызвал ещё пару окон, на этот раз с незнакомыми регистрационными формами, и окончательно отвернулся от Криса.

«Двадцать восемь, надо же, — повторил про себя Крис. — Видимо, на Бетельгейзе люди просто медленнее стареют. Как японцы. Или эльфы».

Он вернулся взглядом к «Путеводителю» и ещё раз пробежал глазами по статье о Зак’р’Хараме. В отличие от статьи о Земле, она явно не желала самообновляться до более подробной версии. Крис по буквам повторил название планеты, а затем — фамилию автора статьи, указанную в самом конце буквами такими мелкими, словно они пытались съёжиться от стыда и исчезнуть: Ы. Коорв. Она ни о чём не говорила Крису, однако какая-то смутная, не успевшая пока оформиться мысль скреблась в голове и не давала покоя.

Крис повернулся было к Себастиану, но вспомнил, что обещал не отвлекать его.

— Ионицэ, — позвал он вместо этого. Инопланетное имя ощущалось на языке странно и чужеродно.

— _Я слушаю, второй пилот Эванс_ , — немедленно отозвался бортовой компьютер.

— Можно ли… — Крис замялся, подбирая слова. — Могу я с твоей помощью выйти в сеть и кое-что найти?

— Разумеется, — ответил Ионицэ, и перед Крисом развернулось голографическое окно, смутно похожее по интерфейсу на стартовую страницу любого земного браузера. — Пожалуйста, введите искомое в строку поиска. Клавиатура перед вами.

Крис опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что теперь на панели прямо перед ним находилась подсвеченная бело-сиреневым клавиатура. Расположение символов на ней было Крису незнакомо, а на нескольких клавишах вместо букв находились целые длинные слоги — видимо, её тоже переводили на английский зелёные чудо-очки.

Потратив несколько минут на изучение клавиатуры, Крис набрал в строке поиска «Ы. Коорв». В тот же миг на месте стартового окна появилось новое, шире и ярче, разграниченное на множество более мелких. Крис поправил очки на переносице, вчитался в предложенные результаты… и едва не застонал от разочарования вслух.

Ыньялат Коорв был известным на всю Галактику писателем-фантастом.

Первые же самые популярные результаты поиска предлагали прочесть интервью с писателем, прослушать запись его речи с недавней церемонии награждения, купить его книги, аудиокниги и ознакомиться с последними сплетнями касаемо его политических выступлений крайне правого, крайне левого и умеренно центристского толка. Крис просмотрел названия и аннотации всех изданных романов Коорва, но ни «Серая плесень», ни «Один моль моли с Альфы Центавра», ни тем более «Любовь в условиях сверхкритического давления» не были посвящены ящерам с планеты Зак’р’Харам.

— _Возможно, вам стоит поискать в менее популярных результатах ниже_ , — предложил компьютер.

— Помолчите оба, пожалуйста, — вклинился Себастиан. — Я пытаюсь связаться с таможней.

Крис послушно замолк.

— «Фэт-Фрумос» просит разрешения на посадку, — негромко и немного нервно произнёс Себастиан. — Повторяю: «Фэт-Фрумос» просит разрешения на посадку.

— Ваш запрос получен, — раздался из динамиков монотонный гнусавый голос, до боли напомнивший Крису голос секретарши бывшего шефа. — «Фэт-Фрумос», доложите по форме ноль тридцать восемь пять дробь гамма четыре.

— Чтоб тебя Хрунг побрал, вошь астероидная, — сквозь зубы прошипел Себастиан, выдохнул и продолжил обычным голосом: — Просит разрешения на посадку малый транспортный челнок «Фэт-Фрумос» компании «Грузоперевозки Руссо и Руссо», планета приписки — Бетельгейзе-Пять, экипаж: первый пилот Стэн, планета приписки — Бетельгейзе-Пять, второй пилот Эванс, планета приписки — Земля, зет-зет-девять-зет-альфа. На борту органический неживой груз массой до двух центнеров, кодификатор тридцать два двадцать сто пятьдесят один штрих.

— Запрос принят, — прогудел из динамиков безликий таможенный голос, — ожидайте.

— И вот так каждый раз. — Себастиан со вздохом откинулся в кресле и скосил глаза на Криса. — Сначала посылаешь им заполненную въездную форму, а затем её же зачитываешь вслух. Вот зачем, скажи мне, зачем так делать?

— Бюрократы, сэр, — сочувственно пожал плечами Крис. — А что это за «органический неживой груз» с кодификатором?

— Полтора центнера апельсинов в грузовом отсеке, — невесело хмыкнул Себастиан. — У нас они растут плохо, поэтому я регулярно гоняю за ними на Землю. Ну… хорошо хоть, что в этот раз с меня не потребовали разрешение на управление межпланетным транспортом в одиночку.

— А что, и такое нужно? — удивился Крис.

Себастиан не ответил; он махнул рукой, стёк вниз по креслу и закрыл глаза. Вместо него неожиданно подал голос Ионицэ:

— _Согласно законодательству Бетельгейзе-Пять, первый пилот Стэн обязан иметь напарника. Но уже несколько месяцев он управляет мной в одиночку, что сопряжено с множеством бюрократических трудностей._

— Спасибо, Ионицэ, — не открывая глаз, пробормотал Себастиан. — Нет, я спокойно могу управлять кораблём один. Но бумажная волокита на таможне при каждом въезде и выезде страшно напрягает.

— А на этот раз ты вписал меня вторым пилотом, поэтому пронесло, да? — закончил Крис. — Ну, я рад хоть так помочь. А почему ты летаешь один?

— Моему предыдущему второму пилоту, Игану, надоело мотаться по всей Галактике, поэтому он перевёлся на офисную работу, — пояснил Себастиан.

— Да он же там уже через год взвоет от скуки! — воскликнул Крис.

— Но это уже будут не мои проблемы, — закончил за него Себастиан. — А другого напарника пока подобрать не могу. Приходится регулярно писать объяснительные, что из-за особенностей корабля мне нужен напарник со специальным образованием, что таких не находится и всё такое. Собственно, потому я и мотаюсь по дальним секторам Галактики — чем больше времени я провожу там, тем реже приходится общаться с таможней.

— Сочувствую, — сказал Крис. — А что за особенности корабля, что тебе нужен особый напарник? Никто не может ужиться с Ионицэ?

— _При всём уважении, второй пилот Эванс, я был создан, чтобы уживаться с любыми разумными существами_ , — немного обиженно заявил компьютер.

— Нет, — покачал головой Себастиан. — «Фэт-Фрумос» — это первый экспериментальный корабль с p-n-переходником. Индивидуальной ручной сборки. Его почему-то забраковали и отправили в утиль, так что я нашёл его на рынке подержанных звездолётов и купил за бесценок. Потом, насколько мне известно, корабли по аналогичным чертежам всё же запустили в серию, но этот товарищ — единственный в своём роде.

— А, тогда понятно. — На месте Себастиана Крис остерёгся бы летать на экспериментальном корабле — мало ли какие недочёты остались не устранёнными, за что-то же его списали! Но это был не его корабль и не его дело.

Неожиданно динамики снова ожили, и всё тот же голос таможенной сотрудницы сообщил:

— «Фэт-Фрумос», ваш запрос одобрен. Закреплённое за вами посадочное место в секторе «С» свободно. Мягкой посадки.

— Ионицэ, включить автоматический режим посадки, — потребовал Себастиан. — Крис, сейчас я посажу корабль и отправлюсь домой. Хотел бы, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Не возражаешь? Или предпочтёшь заночевать здесь?

— Нет уж. — Перспектива провести ночь в одиночестве посреди неизвестного космодрома на неизвестной планете вызывала у Криса исключительно нервную дрожь. — Лучше с тобой. Вдруг буду ещё чем-нибудь полезен.

Себастиан не ответил, только коротко кивнул. Корабль завибрировал, а иллюминаторы стали постепенно темнеть, пока не стали непроницаемо чёрными. Искусственный свет, льющийся с потолка, стал чуть ярче.

— Вообще, сажать корабль нужно вдвоём, — пояснил Себастиан. — Но поскольку этот космодром Ионицэ знает до последней молекулы, я доверяю это дело ему.

Крис кивнул. У него возникло неожиданное ощущение, что они находились в лифте, который мягко, но с огромной скоростью спускался неизвестно куда.

— А ты не… — Он постеснялся произнести «боишься» и начал заново: — А тебе разве не интересно во время посадки смотреть в иллюминаторы?

— Да на что там смотреть, — отмахнулся Себастиан. — Ионосфера, облака и прочая скукота.

Корабль мягко опустился на землю, вздрогнул и затих.

— _Приземление успешно завершено_ , — довольно объявил бортовой компьютер. — _С возвращением на Бетельгейзе-Пять!_

— Спасибо, дорогой Ионицэ, — с чувством ответил Себастиан и поднялся с кресла. — Ну, что, Крис, идём?

Крис поднялся и отправился вслед за ним.

Впереди ждал его собственный «маленький шаг для человека»… который, впрочем, не имел никакого смысла для человечества.

***

Небо над Бетельгейзе-Пять было серо-синим, глянцевым, как будто отполированным. Крис неотрывно пялился в него, стоя в нескольких шагах от трапа, пока Себастиан блокировал шлюз и устанавливал сигнализацию.

В своём истинном обличье «Фэт-Фрумос» был и впрямь очень похож на «Крайслер-Вояджер», выросший раз этак в десять: массивный, кряжистый, с вытянутым носом и мощным грузовым отсеком со стороны кормы. По обе стороны от переднего иллюминатора торчали симметричные приборы, похожие на зеркала заднего вида — как пояснил Себастиан, это были «генераторы ННП-поля», благодаря которым можно было замаскировать большой корабль под обычный автомобиль. Между жилым блоком и грузовым отсеком располагался шлюз, и от него к земле тянулся узкий, шаткий на вид сетчатый трап.

Как только Себастиан спустился, трап мгновенно сложился и втянулся в узкое отверстие под шлюзом.

— Идём. — Себастиан подхватил Криса под локоть и потянул его прочь от корабля. — Уже вечереет, а нам ещё добираться до города.

Крис молча последовал за ним.

По узкой дорожке из неизвестного материала, пружинящего под ногами и исчерченного неоново-жёлтыми стрелками, Крис и Себастиан поспешили мимо других посадочных площадок, разгороженных тонкими полупрозрачными сетками. Некоторые из площадок были заняты разномастными кораблями: одни были похожи на торчащие из земли заострённые колья, другие, мощные и приземистые, смахивали на челнок Себастиана. На одну «летающую тарелку», округлую и серебристую, как будто сошедшую с экрана плохого кино, Крис так засмотрелся, что едва не споткнулся о что-то мелкое и коричневое, резво выкатившееся ему под ноги.

— Крыса! — воскликнул он, отскочив на фут назад. — У вас на космодромах есть крысы?

— Это хомяк, — усталым голосом ответил Себастиан, не оборачиваясь. — Расплодились по всей Галактике несколько лет назад. Бороться с ними сложно, так что все просто смирились.

— Ужас. — Крис проводил взглядом ещё пару шмыгающих грызунов. — А они точно не вредные? Ничего не переносят? Как микробы?

— Ничего, если верить учёным, — покачал головой Себастиан. — Кажется, они только и делают, что едят, размножаются и дохнут. Так что, если исключить то, что они не приносят вред, они и есть микробы. Такие милые мохнатые микробчики… Мы пришли.

Он вывел Криса на широкую площадку, равномерно усеянную неглубокими округлыми ямами. От неё вдаль уходила широкая ровная трасса, на другом конце которой едва заметной тёмной кучей выглядывал город.

— Нам туда. — Себастиан подошёл к невысокому жёлтому столбику, похожему на банкомат, у края площадки, наклонился и хлопнул по нему ладонью. — На два человека до Тревиры, пожалуйста!

Автомат издал немелодичную трель и выплюнул обратно в руки Себастиана длинную белую полоску чека. В следующую секунду из самой ближней к Крису ямы со звонким чпоком выскочила вертикально вверх здоровенная механическая лягушка неприятного жёлто-серого цвета; при ближайшем рассмотрении у «лягушки» обнаружились боковые двери с затемнёнными окнами, которые Крис поначалу принял за камуфляжную окраску, и здоровенный номерной знак на заднице.

— Залезай! — Себастиан потянул дверцу на себя, втолкнул Криса внутрь и забрался следом. Такси утробно квакнуло, поднялось на полметра над землёй, величаво описало круг над площадкой и направилось к городу.

Крис поёрзал на неприятном сиденье — скользком и упругом, как лягушачье брюхо — и выглянул в окно. Вдоль дороги с невообразимой скоростью проносились длинные здания с круглыми крышами — полупрозрачные, как теплицы, и тёмно-серые, похожие на самолётные ангары. Время от времени где-то сверху мелькали фонари, которые разгорались тем ярче, чем ближе они подъезжали к городу: вечерело.

«Это какой-то дурной сон, — подумал Крис, прислонившись лбом к гладкому тёмному окну и пытаясь унять нарастающее сердцебиение. — Завтра я проснусь дома, в своей кровати, и забуду, что сел на случайную летающую тарелку и улетел на другую планету за сотни световых лет от Земли. Это просто сон, и нечего бояться, нечего…»

— …седьмая улица по левую руку на север от центра, жилой комплекс номер тринадцать двадцать два, — откуда-то издалека глухо донёсся до него голос Себастиана. — Крис? Крис! С тобой всё хорошо?

— А? — Крис потряс головой и обернулся. Обеспокоенное лицо Себастиана перед глазами расплывалось. — Нет, я… просто… Задумался. Сколько световых лет от Земли до Бетельгейзе?

— Шестьсот, — шепнул Себастиан. Он осторожно взял Криса за руку и потёр центр его ладони большими пальцами. Это короткое жёсткое движение неожиданно помогло: шум в ушах ослабел, а зрение почти вернулось в норму. Сердце, правда, ещё колотилось.

— Я за шестьсот чёртовых световых лет от дома, — просипел он, откинув голову на спинку сиденья и закрыв глаза. — Какого чёрта, а…

— Ш-ш-ш... — Себастиан ещё раз надавил в центр его ладони, а затем начал осторожно растирать пальцы. — Пожалуйста, не отключайся от меня, ну. Дыши: вдох на два счёта, выдох на четыре. Ты сможешь, давай…

Его голос становился то громче, то тише. Крис послушно попытался сделать вдох и выдох; где-то с третьей попытки у него получилось.

— Вот так, молодец, — пробормотал Себастиан. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Я тебя слышу, — медленно ответил Крис.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил Себастиан. — Расскажи что угодно. Про своё детство, про то, где ты учился или почему сегодня внезапно согласился отправиться со мной в космос…

— Я же говорил, — заплетающимся языком произнёс Крис. — Я принял тебя за… дилера. Который торгует наркотиками.

— Расскажи, — настойчиво повторил Себастиан.

И Крис, не открывая глаз, начал рассказывать — торопливо, кусками, сбиваясь с отвратительной погоды на описание дерьмового кофе, а затем на бакенбарды бывшего шефа, картину с совой и дурацкие узкие кабинеты. Он говорил и говорил, выплёвывая слова, как автомат для подачи теннисных мячиков, пока такси внезапно не остановилось с ещё одним гулким кваком.

— Приехали, — пояснил Себастиан. Не отпуская руки Криса, он распахнул дверцу со своей стороны, выбрался наружу, дождался, пока выберется Крис, и потянул его к высотному зданию странной формы, будто наспех сложенному из детских кубиков. Если бы существовали детские кубики из дымчатого стекла.

— Как ты сейчас? — всё ещё встревоженно спросил Себастиан, когда они зашли в широкий круглый лифт внутри здания.

Крис медленно просканировал собственные ощущения. Тревожность всё ещё накатывала короткими волнами, но уже не захлёстывала с головой, сердце билось ровнее. Желудок жалостно урчал и сжимался — но уже совсем не от паники.

— Жить буду, — медленно ответил он. — Особенно если у тебя найдётся что-нибудь из еды.

— Найдётся… наверное, — обрадованно кивнул Себастиан.

Из лифта он вытащил Криса на узкую площадку с тремя дверьми, подошёл к самой левой и отстучал длинный код на сенсорной панели сбоку. Дверь с лёгким шорохом отъехала в сторону, и Крис вслед за Себастианом вошёл.

— Ну… вот тут я живу, — пробормотал Себастиан.

Когда на потолке зажёгся приятный желтоватый свет, Крис увидел, что они оказались в небольшой, почти квадратной квартирке-студии. По левую руку от них находился кухонный островок, отделённый барной стойкой, дальше полупрозрачные, почти бумажные на вид стенки окружали стоящую на небольшом возвышении кровать. По правую руку была небольшая вешалка для одежды, а дальше — ещё одна дверь, ведущая, по всей видимости, в уборную. И вся эта обстановка настолько сильно напоминала обычную земную, что у Криса поначалу не нашлось слов. Он на другую планету прилетел, в конце концов, или в Нью-Йорк на внеплановые выходные?

— Да, очень похоже на Землю, — ответил Себастиан на невысказанный вопрос. Он скинул свои сапоги в угол и направился на кухоньку. — И люди очень похожи на землян, но это ты уже понял, наверное. Да, меня тоже поначалу удивляло такое сходство, но я привык. И ты постарайся, хорошо?

Крис растерянно кивнул, всё ещё озираясь по сторонам. Себастиан тем временем едва ли не по пояс зарылся в холодильник, и оттуда что-то глухо загрохотало.

— Тебе помочь чем-нибудь? — спросил Крис.

— Нет-нет, я только разогрею лепёшки, — отозвался Себастиан из холодильника. — Ты, кстати, нашёл, что искал, в Сети?

— Не-а. — Крис подошёл ближе и забрался на высокий стул у стойки. — Я искал автора заметки о ящерской планете из Путеводителя. Думал, вдруг полную версию можно где-нибудь отыскать. Но…

— Что — но? — Себастиан выпростал из холодильника руку с зажатым в ней пластиковым контейнером и вопросительно им помахал. Крис, уловив молчаливую просьбу, забрал контейнер и поставил на стойку.

— Но нашёл лишь то, что автор статьи пишет фантастические романы, — со вздохом закончил он. — Ыньялат Коорв, кажется.

— О! — Себастиан наконец вылез из холодильника и повернулся к одному из навесных шкафчиков. — Это тот самый Коорв, который посвятил своей жене роман «Серая плесень»?

— А он романтик, — хмыкнул Крис. — Но даже если так, мне это ничем не помогло.

— Может, стоит поискать ещё. — Себастиан вытащил из шкафчика две полупрозрачные белые тарелки, тут же выронил их, и они с глухим бряканьем запрыгали по полу, но, к счастью, не разбились. — Прости. Кажется, теперь потряхивает уже меня. Перед завтрашней встречей.

— Понимаю, — сочувственно кивнул Крис. — Прости, что не могу ничем помочь и что…

— Да забудем, — рассеянно махнул рукой Себастиан. Он подобрал тарелки с пола и вывалил в каждую по одной большой пухлой квадратной лепёшке из контейнера. — Всё равно я не знаю, помог бы мне тот другой Крис или нет. А теперь уже бесполезно рассуждать. Тебе дать планшет, чтобы ты продолжил искать про Коорва? — неожиданно сменил он тему.

— А… Да, было бы неплохо, — ответил Крис спине Себастиана — тот отвернулся и запихнул обе тарелки в небольшой белый шкафчик с откидной дверцей.

Себастиан пошлёпал в гостиную и вскоре вернулся оттуда с планшетом, который выложил на стол перед Крисом.

— С интерфейсом разберёшься, надеюсь, — сказал он. — Я, наверное, поужинаю и лягу спать. Если не могу никак повлиять на ситуацию…

— Хотя бы выспишься, чтобы ящеру не пришлось любоваться твоим сонным лицом, — закончил Крис.

— Ага. Именно. Диван в твоём распоряжении, под раковиной в ванной должна быть нераспечатанная зубная щётка, — монотонно перечислил Себастиан. Он вытащил из «микроволновки» тарелки с лепёшками и протянул одну Крису, а затем снова отвернулся и достал из холодильника бутылку с какой-то оранжевой жидкостью. Секундой позже, когда он отвинтил крышку, Крис опознал по запаху апельсиновый сок.

— Ешь, пожалуйста, пока не остыли. — Себастиан кивнул на лепёшку, стоящую перед Крисом, и принялся за собственную.

Крис последовал его примеру.

Как оказалось, «лепёшка», несмотря на название, состояла из теста не целиком. Уместнее было бы назвать её «пирожком» или даже «конвертом из тонкого теста, в который завернули всякую всячину, заклеили и поджарили». Вкус начинки был Крису незнаком, но в нём были различимы кусочки какого-то мяса и разные овощи, которые склеивала в единую массу тягучая субстанция, напоминающая сыр. Это была странная, но неожиданно вкусная и сытная штуковина.

Аккуратно схватив «лепёшку» левой рукой, Крис подвинул к себе планшет и со второй попытки нашёл браузер. Не доверяя голосовому поиску, он отыскал виртуальную клавиатуру и снова набрал в строке поиска «Ыньялат Коорв».

На этот раз он начал с биографии писателя, и неожиданно именно здесь ему улыбнулась удача. Вернее сказать, лишь слегка блеснула глазами и приподняла уголки губ, но уже это был огромный прогресс.

— Себ, ты только посмотри! Оказывается, этот Коорв по образованию — этнограф! — воскликнул Крис, прокручивая страницу до конца. — Конечно, иначе почему ещё он был бы связан с ящерами!

Себастиан никак не отреагировал. Он широко зевнул, переставил тарелку и стакан в раковину и ушёл в ванную.

Не дождавшись ответа, Крис открыл следующую вкладку.

***

Несколько часов спустя, уже глубокой ночью, в темноте, которую нарушали только свечение экрана планшета и потускневшие фонари за окном, Крис зашёл в «спальный отсек» к Себастиану и бесцеремонно подёргал его за укрытую тонким пледом лодыжку.

— Себ, — позвал он. — Себастиан, проснись. Я нашёл тебе решение твоей проблемы.

— М-м, — глубокомысленно раздалось из-под пледа, и следом Себастиан высунул голову, сонно щурясь.

— Подвинь ноги, дай мне сесть, — попросил Крис. Себастиан послушно согнул колени, освобождая место на кровати; как только Крис уселся, ему в бедро уткнулись ледяные ступни. — Чего у тебя ноги такие холодные, а?

— Угу, — кротко отозвался Себастиан, хлопая глазами. Он выглядел настолько заспанно, что Криса внезапно тоже с неодолимой силой потянуло в сон — то есть, улечься тут же, у Себастиана под боком, и уснуть.

— Эх, ты. — Крис машинально накрыл ладонью замёрзшие ступни Себастиана и потёр, чтобы согреть. — Давай, проснись немного, я хочу тебе кое-что зачитать.

— Да? — Себастиан приподнялся на локте и уставился на планшет в руках Криса.

— Было трудно, но я всё же нашёл ранние неизданные труды Коорва по этнографии, — пояснил Крис. — В том числе и книгу о Зак’р’Хараме. Пришлось долго продираться сквозь авторский текст, но вот что я нашёл: «Ввиду того, что основным анализатором ящеров является орган обоняния, они общаются, выделяя те или иные запахи посредством парных челюстных желёз. При этом речевой аппарат ящеров недоразвит, а речь весьма ограничена; ввиду этого ограничена и возможность общения их с другими расами. В их словаре насчитывается всего несколько тысяч слов, которые используются в строго определённых конструкциях. Все их я привёл в своём «Едином словаре зак’р’харамского языка». Существование других слов ящеры отрицают. Если в общении с ящером употреблять много незнакомых слов, это вызывает у того панику, гнев и неприятие вас как собеседника». Себастиан, ты что, заснул?

— Нет, — помотал головой Себастиан и легонько пихнул бедро Криса ногами.

— Ладно, я объясню своими словами, — решил Крис. — Если совсем коротко, у ящеров очень ограниченный словарный запас. А говорить с ними нужно именно на их языке. Ну, с любым клиентом нужно говорить на его языке, понимаешь?

— Ага, понимаю, — кивнул Себастиан.

— А если какой-нибудь продажник с подвешенным языком приходит к ящеру и начинает его уговаривать что-нибудь купить, то это… Ну, представь, если бы к тебе кто-нибудь пришёл и начал что-то рассказывать, скажем, о сегнетоэлектриках и зависимости формы петли гистерезиса от приложенного напряжения!

— Ну, я в целом знаю, что такое сегнетоэлектрики, но аналогию, кажется, понял, — подумав, кивнул Себастиан. — Можешь сразу перейти к выводам?

— А вывод в том, что ящеры — до хрена логичные существа. Даже чересчур логичные, — ответил Крис. — Хуже, чем вулканцы… Примерно как вулканцы в квадрате. Или даже в кубе.

— Вулканцы? — переспросил Себастиан, наклонив голову. — Никогда не слышал о такой расе. Из какого они сектора?

— Они… — Крис прикусил язык. Можно было бы и догадаться: не всё, что он узнал о космосе из сериалов и кино, было правдой. Далеко не всё. — Скажем так, из сектора научной фантастики. Забей. Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что скачал тебе ящерский словарь Коорва. И тебе завтра нужно будет всего лишь общаться с заказчиком, используя только те слова и конструкции, которые он понимает!

— То есть, ты предлагаешь мне быстренько выучить несколько тысяч слов и научиться составлять предложения только и них. — Себастиан сосредоточенно закусил губу. — Это невозможно, ты же понимаешь? Но у меня не остаётся иного выбора. Давай продолжим завтра утром, ладно? Иди спать.

Крис с лёгким сожалением поднялся с насиженного места, и Себастиан повернулся на другой бок и снова с головой закутался в плед.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал ему Крис, но в ответ получил только ровное негромкое сопение.

***

Диван, на котором Крис устроился на ночь, был до боли похож на тот, что стоял в кают-компании «Фэт-Фрумоса»: такой же угловой, серебристо-серый и узкий — когда Крис поворачивался на спину, его левое плечо на пару дюймов выдавалось за границу диванной подушки. Но чересчур волнительный день сказался весьма однозначно: Крис отрубился, едва успев повернуться на бок и закутаться в тонкий, но тёплый плед из незнакомой ткани. И если Себастиан и заводил какой-нибудь будильник, Крис его благополучно проспал.

Крис проснулся, когда инопланетный утренний свет из окна стал ярким ровно настолько, что невысокая спинка дивана перестала от него защищать, и полез своими инопланетными щупальцами в лицо, непредусмотрительно высунутое из-под пледа. Крис повернулся на другой бок, но тут из того угла, где располагалась кухня, зашуршало и забренчало; резко вспомнились все события вчерашнего дня, которые привели его сюда, на узкий длинный диван, к бренчанию на кухне и инопланетному навязчивому утреннему свету. Крис поёжился, несмотря на тёплый плед, и открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, — негромко пожелал он и поморщился: горло за ночь пересохло.

— Доброе, — отрешённо раздалось из кухонного угла.

Себастиан сидел на высоком стуле за стойкой, подперев руками подбородок, и смотрел на стоящие перед ним тарелки. На его лице было выражение, свойственное больше не людям, а кошкам, присаживающимся по важному делу в цветочный горшок — глубоко задумчивое и несколько виноватое. Рядом с тарелками лежал включенный планшет.

— Когда-то я по незнанию купил тоудский завтрак быстрого приготовления, — сообщил Себастиан, как только Крис поднялся с дивана и подошёл ближе. — Сегодня решил его приготовить. Даже нашёл видео-инструкцию…

Он подвинул ближе к Крису планшет, на экране которого застыло изображение улыбчивой зеленокожей женщины с зелёными же щупальцами-дредами на голове. Себастиан как-то хитро ткнул пальцем в экран, и над ним развернулось уже знакомое Крису голографическое окно.

«Во всей Галактике нет более простого, сытного и питательного завтрака, чем тоудские «Несладкие крошки», — лучезарно улыбаясь, начала женщина на видео. — Для приготовления вам понадобится чашка, устойчивая к микроволновому излучению, упаковка «Несладких крошек» и вода…»

Изображение сменилось — теперь вместо лица женщины на экране появились её же руки, зелёные и перепончатые, которые широким жестом обвели перечисленные ингредиенты, стоящие на столе.

«Поместите в чашку одну часть углеводного порошка и одну часть белкового, — инструктировала женщина, параллельно выполняя те же действия. — Затем влейте воду при помощи мерного стакана, который прилагается к упаковке. Перемешайте до однородного состояния».

— Поместил, влил, перемешал, как она говорит, — перебил Себастиан.

«Затем поместите чашку со смесью в ваш микроволновой шкаф на тридцать стандартных единиц времени второго порядка».

— На тридцать секунд, — перевёл Себастиан.

«После этого охладите до приемлемой температуры, измельчите массу и наслаждайтесь «Несладкими крошками»!»

— Я сделал всё, как она говорит, — тихо повторил Себастиан, уставившись в одну из чашек. — Всё, кроме последнего пункта.

— В смысле, пункта про «наслаждаться»? — переспросил Крис.

— А… предпоследнего, — поправил сам себя Себастиан. — Вот, посмотри сам.

Он протянул Крису одну из чашек, полную ещё тёплой вспененной массы песочного цвета со слабым запахом теста. Крис на пробу ткнул в неё пальцем — на ощупь она напоминала канцелярский ластик.

— Она не крошится! — обиженно воскликнул Себастиан. — Я пробовал крошить ложкой, потом ножом, но эту резину можно только разрезать. И то с трудом!

Крис ещё раз нажал на «Несладкий монолит» — тот слабо пружинил, при желании его действительно можно было проткнуть, но раскрошиться эта резиноподобная масса никак не могла. Структура не позволяла.

— Может, ты недодержал его в печке? Или, наоборот, передержал? — предположил Крис.

— Но я замерял тридцать секунд по таймеру! — Себастиан ещё раз заглянул в чашку, будто бы ожидая, что в какой-то момент конгломерат волшебным образом превратится в нужные крошки. — Не знаю, что я сделал не так. Кажется, у меня просто всё сегодня валится из рук. Слишком волнуюсь.

— Понимаю, — сочувственно кивнул Крис. — У вас на планете водится кофе?

— Откуда бы, — невесело хмыкнул Себастиан. — В Галактике в принципе туго с кофе. С хорошим кофе — тем более.

— Прямо как на Земле, — пробормотал Крис себе под нос.

— Поэтому я пью травяной чай, — закончил, не слушая его, Себастиан.

Перед Крисом тут же материализовалась высокая кружка, полная дымящейся тёмно-красной жидкости. К удивлению Криса, на ощупь кружка была прохладной; потом он заметил над ручкой кружки небольшой заострённый выступ, похожий по форме на свечной огонёк, и сложил два и два.

— Использовать сосуд Дьюара вместо кружки — умно, — кивнул он и добавил на непонимающий взгляд Себастиана: — Термос. Любой сосуд с двойными стенками и вакуумом между ними. У нас на Земле… у нас на Земле среди физиков это называется сосудом Дьюара.

— Понял, — слабо улыбнулся Себастиан. — Это и в самом деле хорошая кружка, если стараться не разбить носик. И чай тоже неплохой, попробуй.

Крис придвинул кружку к себе и принюхался. От «чая» слабо тянуло незнакомыми травами, но запах был приятным. Как и вкус — терпкий и самую малость горьковатый, но очень интересный; Крис и не заметил, как выпил полкружки.

— Хороший чай, — согласился он и вновь придвинул к себе чашку со злополучным завтраком. — Как думаешь, что можно с ним сделать?

— Выбросить и приготовить что-то другое? — задумчиво предложил Себастиан.

— Погоди с радикальными поступками! — Крис взял чашку в левую руку и осторожно поддел пальцем краешек массы. Когда тот поддался и отлип, Крис поддел ещё раз, теперь уже сильнее, и завтрак с тихим, но отчётливым чпоком отделился от чашки и остался в руке.

Под слабо заинтересованным взглядом Себастиана Крис повертел в руках получившуюся лепёшку, ещё раз принюхался и надкусил.

На вкус «Несладкий монолит» — называть его «крошками» не выходило даже мысленно — действительно был несладким; по текстуре он напоминал молодой фермерский сыр, а по вкусу — серединку слоёного пирожка. И он определённо был съедобен.

— Знаешь, эту странную ерунду можно и не крошить, — поделился Крис, прожевав. — Бери руками и ешь прямо так.

Себастиан покосился на чашку, потом — на Криса, но последовал его совету: отклеил завтрак от чашки и надкусил.

— Ой. И правда. — Он удивлённо округлил глаза и быстрее заработал челюстями.

— Не торопись же, ну, — попросил Крис. — Или ты опаздываешь на встречу?

Себастиан снова заметно скис.

— Мне было велено позвонить сегодня утром и назначить время. Сейчас я доем и… позвоню. Наверное. Если хватит смелости.

— Хватит-хватит, — уверил Крис. — Если хочешь, я буду стоять у тебя над душой и нудеть, пока ты наконец не сделаешь этот звонок.

— Пожалуй, я лучше сам. — Себастиан едва заметно попятился вместе со своим стулом.

— Ты же даже не слышал мой нудёж! — притворно возмутился Крис.

— Не слышал, — подтвердил Себастиан. — Но я слышал, как ты злишься и…

— Это было другое, я был в шоке и уже извинился! — торопливо перебил его Крис.

Себастиан молча дожевал завтрак, допил травяной чай, придвинул к себе планшет и открыл список контактов. Крис хотел невинно поинтересоваться, всегда ли тот звонит в важные инстанции в домашнем наряде — заношенной до полупрозрачности белой майке и низко сидящих штанах — но Себастиан, видимо, тоже это понимал и решил обойтись без видеозвонка: на голографическом окне, которое открылось с началом звонка, медленно вращался светящийся полиэдр. Видимо, это был логотип телефонного оператора.

— Здравствуйте! Вы позвонили в приёмную господина Шт’Финкли, резидента колонии Из’Зтс планеты Зак’р’Харам в городе Тревира планеты Бетельгейзе-Пять, — раздался из динамика планшета скрипучий роботизированный голос. Поначалу Крис принял его за автоответчик и уже ожидал просьбы оставить сообщение или убираться к чертям, но тут голос продолжил: — Пожалуйста, назовите ваше имя, место работы и цель звонка.

Так, значит, он не ошибся, сравнив ящеров с вулканцами, подумал Крис. Те действительно общались по-вулкански, логично и бюрократично.

— Здравствуйте! — бодрым голосом начал Себастиан. — Я представляю компанию «Грузоперевозки Руссо и Руссо», меня зовут…

— Пожалуйста, назовите ваше имя, место работы и цель звонка, — снова раздалось из трубки, не успел Себастиан договорить.

Крис сделал страшные глаза и показал Себастиану сначала один палец, потом два, а затем три, пытаясь донести мысль, что отвечать надо в том же порядке, в каком были заданы вопросы. Себастиан непонимающе округлил глаза, но секунду спустя закивал.

— Себастиан Стэн, компания «Грузоперевозки Руссо и Руссо», желаю назначить личную встречу с господином Шт’Финкли, — отрапортовал он.

— С какой целью вы хотите встретиться с господином Шт’Финкли? — проскрипел голос из трубки.

— С… — Себастиан поднял глаза на Криса. — С целью переговоров по поводу грузоперевозок минерала кеакулена.

«Договаривай», — одними губами произнёс Крис.

— А… с планеты Зак’р’Харам на планету Бетельгейзе-Пять, — закончил Себастиан.

— Спасибо, уважаемый Себастиан Стэн. Мы обработаем ваш запрос и свяжемся с вами через две стандартные единицы времени первого порядка, — проинформировали из трубки, и звонок прервался.

— Ничего не понимаю, — покачал головой Себастиан. — В прошлый раз, когда я назначал встречу, секретарь была человеком и разговаривала по-человечески. Он что, уже успел её уволить?

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Крис. — Может, она тоже не говорила на его языке?

Спустя две минуты планшет громко и мелодично зазвонил; Себастиан резко дёрнул рукой по направлению к нему и едва не свернул чашку из-под завтрака.

— Здравствуйте, уважаемый Себастиан Стэн. Вас беспокоят из приёмной господина Шт’Финкли, резидента колонии Из’Зтс планеты Зак’р’Харам в городе Тревира планеты Бетельгейзе-Пять, — сообщил всё тот же скрипучий голос секретаря. — Мы с сожалением сообщаем, что в вашей просьбе о встрече отказано, поскольку вы уже встречались с господином Шт’Финкли с той же целью. Согласно правилам господина Шт’Финкли, он никогда не встречается с одним и тем же человеком по одному и тому же вопросу более одного раза. Желаем вам отличного дня. Всего доброго!

Планшет отключился, и в квартире повисла тишина — такая тяжёлая, что ею можно было заколачивать сваи.

Себастиан мгновенно побледнел, и на его лице резко проступили желваки. Левой рукой он не глядя схватил свою кружку и сжал — так резко и сильно, что та лопнула, и на стол брызнули вымазанные красным осколки.

Это было нехорошо. Бить кружки и резать собственные руки, пусть и не нарочно — это было несерьёзно для взрослого ответственного человека, подумал было Крис, но затем вспомнил собственное поведение и прикусил язык.

— Это была очень важная сделка? — осторожно спросил он.

— Да ты и представить себе не можешь, — выдавил Себастиан. — Это была бы золотая сделка! Джо и Энтони мне очень доверяют… доверяли, поэтому поручили её мне. А я… последний олух!

— Тихо! — неожиданно для самого себя Крис повысил голос и тут же укорил сам себя. — Погоди. Тебе сначала надо руку перевязать, ты же её в мясо!

— Осколки борненового стекла не режутся. — Себастиан развернул ладонь, на которой не оказалось ни единой царапинки — только остатки красного травяного чая, который Крис принял за кровь.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением выдохнул Крис. — А по сделке — может, ещё можно что-то придумать? Как с завтраком?

— Ты смеёшься? — Себастиан поднял на него отчаянный взгляд. — Слышал же: он не встречается дважды по одному и тому же вопросу с одним и тем же человеком…

Крис отвернулся к окну и нахмурился. Ему казалось, что решение находилось на поверхности — но не лежало, а постоянно выскальзывало, как промасленный тефлоновый мячик.

— С одним и тем же человеком… — задумчиво повторил он. — Погоди-ка. Секретарь упомянул только человека? Не компанию?

— Да, — кивнул Себастиан. — Но это дело доверили мне, и…

— Стой, — снова перебил его Крис. Он с внезапной остротой ощутил, как на его личном счёте самых безумных поступков стало на один больше. Или станет. — Набери ещё раз номер приёмной и дай планшет мне.

— Зачем, Крис?

— Пожалуйста. Ты, можно сказать, уже попробовал, теперь дай попробовать мне.

Себастиан послал Крису долгий взгляд, до краёв полный сомнения и обречённости, но послушно набрал номер.

— Здравствуйте, — раздался уже знакомый голос секретаря. Вы позвонили…

Крис в третий раз за утро терпеливо выслушал перечисление имён, званий и планет и дождался просьбы отрекомендоваться.

— Кристофер Эванс, — представился он, стараясь сохранять ровный, уверенный профессиональный тон, — компания «Грузоперевозки Руссо и Руссо», хочу договориться о личной встрече с господином… господином Шт’Финкли.

— С какой целью вы хотите встретиться с господином Шт’Финкли? — тон секретаря не изменился ни на градус.

— С целью заключения договора о перевозках минерала… — Крис замялся.

— Кеакулен, — шёпотом подсказал Себастиан.

— Минерала кеакулена с планеты Зак’р’Харам на планету Бетельгейзе-Пять, — практически без запинок закончил Крис — уж название планеты он очень хорошо выучил прошлым вечером.

— Спасибо, уважаемый Кристофер Эванс. Мы обработаем ваш запрос и сообщим вам результат через две стандартные единицы времени первого порядка.

Снова наступила тишина.

— Зачем ты это сделал, — бесцветным тоном проскрипел Себастиан.

Крис пожал плечами, собрал со стола кружки и направился к кухонной мойке у Себастиана за спиной.

— Тебе всё равно уже нечего терять, — сказал он, разбираясь с сенсорным включением воды. — А я проверяю одну теорию.

— Если это повредит репутации нашей фирмы… — начал Себастиан, но тут его планшет снова зазвонил.

— Прими звонок, — попросил Крис. — Пожалуйста. У меня руки мокрые.

— Уважаемый Кристофер Эванс, вас беспокоят из приёмной господина Шт’Финкли, — монотонный голос в очередной раз перечислил, откуда господин приехал и где находился сейчас. — С радостью сообщаем, что сегодня через два часа после прохождения звездой Бетельгейзе её зенита вам назначена встреча с господином Шт’Финкли. Вам надлежит прибыть в его приёмную, которая расположена в деловом центре «Седьмая звезда» на второй улице по правую руку от центра Тревиры. Желаем вам хорошего дня!

— А теория моя заключалась в том, — немного торжествующе продолжил свою мысль Крис, — что от одной и той же компании могут прийти два разных человека! А поскольку никто из штатных сотрудников не может пойти — это твоё и только твоё задание — то я решил выступить добровольцем.

— Ты… — Себастиан подавился воздухом, и Крис похлопал его мокрой ладонью между лопаток, чем вызвал тоненький короткий вопль. — Ты даже не сотрудник компании!

— Формально — да, — кивнул Крис. — Но я числюсь вторым пилотом на корабле, который принадлежит вашей компании, а значит, могу теоретически считаться вашим внештатным сотрудником.

— Прецедент, — вздохнул Себастиан. — Но… ты на встречу-то как пойдёшь? На незнакомой планете с ящером? Да у тебя от простой поездки в такси едва не случился приступ паники!

— А вот это, Себ, уже только мои проблемы, — наставительным тоном произнёс Крис, выключая воду. — Когда я работаю, я себя контролирую, понятно?

Он оставил мокрую посуду на бортике мойки, снова обошёл стойку кругом и заглянул Себастиану в глаза.

— А сейчас у меня к тебе всего одна просьба: дай мне все документы, что у тебя есть по этой сделке. Положение о вашей деятельности. Лицензию на грузовые перевозки, совсем замечательно — если есть разрешение на перевозку минерального сырья. Ещё найди проект контракта, принеси чаю и какую-нибудь бумажку, чтобы можно было делать пометки.

Себастиан обречённо застонал и сполз со стула.

***

Дома, на Земле, Крис частенько слышал, что офисные здания принято сравнивать с муравейниками, но на Бетельгейзе сравнение неожиданно заиграло абсолютно новыми красками: деловой центр «Седьмая звезда» напоминал муравейник в самом прямом смысле. Это было массивное пирамидальное здание тёмно-серого цвета, кое-где затянутое строительной сеткой; в некоторых местах у здания отсутствовали окна, и из зияющих проёмов гигантскими соломинками торчали балки.

— Оно что, на ремонте? — Крис задрал голову и сощурился, прикидывая, не свалится ли какая-нибудь из балок ему на голову. — И при этом в нём ещё кто-то работает?

— Нет, ты что, это его обычный вид! — возразил Себастиан. — В этом здании располагают свои представительства те расы, которые привыкли жить в норах и…

— И в муравейниках, я понял, — закончил Крис.

Его несколько потряхивало, как и боялся Себастиан, — но Крис не думал, что это могло помешать работе. Предыдущие пять часов он провёл, вооружившись кипой документов и зарывшись в ящерский словарь. Вероятно, если бы всё, что он отсмотрел, в самом деле были напечатано на бумаге, Криса можно было бы завалить ею с головой; но, к счастью, Себастиан охотно пояснил, как управляться с голографическими окнами, и Крис нашёл, что так гораздо удобнее.

— Так. — Он одёрнул на себе очередной джемпер, одолженный Себастианом, сунул под мышку его же планшет и поправил на носу очки, которые уже начал считать своими. — Я пошёл. Ты со мной?

— Я провожу тебя до нужной приёмной, чтобы ты не заблудился, — ответил Себастиан, окидывая Криса придирчивым взглядом. — И буду ждать снаружи, когда ты выйдешь.

— Принято, — кивнул Крис. — Ну, веди, посмотрим на твоего ящера.

Себастиан нырнул в слабо освещённый проём парадной двери, больше похожий на вход в нору хоббита, и заспешил по извилистым неровным коридорам куда-то влево и вниз. Крис последовал за ним; идти пришлось быстро, так, что времени запомнить дорогу у него не оставалось. Чем дальше они уходили, тем более болотно-зелёным становился цвет настенных и потолочных ламп и тем сильнее становился странный горчичный запах.

— В этом крыле создали условия, которые нравятся ящерам, — не оборачиваясь, пояснил Себастиан. — Тепло, влажно и зелено, как в болоте.

Влажность и вправду повышалась, молча согласился Крис, утирая выступивший на лбу пот.

Спустя пару крутых поворотов коридора Себастиан остановился перед одной из дверей — тёмной, из разбухших влажных досок, поросших мхом. Крис поначалу брезгливо попятился, но затем, приглядевшись, понял, что влажное позеленевшее дерево было всего лишь искусно расписанным пластиком. Впрочем, от неё шёл запах настоящей трухи — Крис смутно помнил про слабое зрение ящеров, острое обоняние и любовь к строгим логическим соответствиям. Всё правильно: даже не по-настоящему гнилая дверь должна пахнуть гнилой дверью.

— В общем… тебе сюда. — Себастиан махнул головой на дверь. — И спасибо.

— Я же пока ничего не сделал, — приподнял брови Крис.

— Спасибо уже за то, что решил прийти к нему и попытаться что-то сделать, — пояснил Себастиан. — Не то чтобы я верил в успех, но… удачи, Крис.

— Спасибо. — Крис хлопнул Себастиана по плечу и, на секунду замявшись, взялся за ручку двери.

Комнатка, в которую он попал, была ещё сильнее похожа на вырытую в глинистой земле нору. У неё были шершавые даже на вид стены глинистого цвета и мягкий пружинящий пол; справа у стены стоял невзрачный стол с большим планшетом на столешнице, сверху на который лился столп зелёного света.

За столом сидела большая серая ящерица.

— Здравствуйте, уважаемый секретарь господина Шт’Финкли, — громко, с выражением начал Крис, подходя ближе. — Меня зовут Кристофер Эванс, я представляю компанию «Грузоперевозки Руссо и Руссо», хочу встретиться с господином Шт’Финкли, мне было назначено на это время.

Секретарь поднял голову, смерил Криса долгим взглядом, а затем поочерёдно моргнул обеими парами маленьких глянцевых глазок.

— Здравствуйте, Кристофер Эванс, — наконец проскрипел секретарь. — Господин Шт’Финкли готов встретиться с вами. Он ждёт в своём кабинете. Вы можете пройти туда через дверь, которая находится за моей спиной.

— Благодарю вас за то, что вы пояснили мне дорогу, — ответил Крис и скрипнул зубами про себя. Коорв в предисловии к своему словарю советовал разговаривать с ящерами так, чтобы речь была понятной даже маленькому ребёнку с задержкой в развитии, но такая манера общения для нормальных людей — для Криса как минимум — была непривычной и утомительной.

Ящер больше ничего не говорил. Он неподвижно сидел на своём месте, сложив на столе перед собой маленькие костистые ручки, и источал недружелюбие и запах горчицы. Если верить Коорву, этот запах что-то должен был значить — очевидно, деловое настроение, раз уж им был пропитан каждый уголок этой части здания. Крис задержал дыхание, чтобы не чихнуть, и прошёл в кабинет господина Шт’Финкли.

Интерьер внутри кабинета принципиально отличался от интерьера приёмной лишь тем, что стол — такой же серый и непримечательный — стоял строго по центру, а перед ним располагался хлипкий на вид табурет для посетителей. По другую сторону стола неподвижно сидел ещё один ящер. Его шкура была гораздо светлее, чем у секретаря, и имела оттенок припылённой благородной седины, а мощные надбровные гребни были совсем белыми на кончиках. Ящер — господин Шт’Финкли — был одет в серо-голубую хламиду, которая придавала ему ещё более непрезентабельный и самодовольный вид.

— Здравствуйте, уважаемый господин Шт’Финкли, — медленно и размеренно поприветствовал Крис.

— Здравс-с-ствуйте, Крис-стофер Эванс. — Ящер ощерился, обнажив серые острые зубы, и махнул лапкой на стул. — Присаживайтесь и рассказывайте.

Крис устроился на табурете, который на поверку оказался более прочным, чем на вид, и положил на колени планшет.

— Я являюсь представителем компании «Грузоперевозки Руссо и Руссо, которая хочет предложить вам заключить контракт…

— Подождите, молодой человек. — Шт’Финкли привстал со своего места, опёрся лапками о столешницу и вперил в Криса взгляд четырёх глаз. — Объясните мне, что вы понимаете под словом «контракт»?

Крис набрал в грудь воздуха, мысленно пожелал долгих лет жизни Ыньялату Коорву и незаметно включил на планшете ящерский словарь.

Переговоры обещали быть долгими… Впрочем, Себастиан это тоже обещал.

***

Из кабинета господина Шт’Финкли Крис вышел, по ощущениям, спустя целую вечность. Впрочем, слово «вышел» было не совсем правильным; он совершил некоторое движение, которое можно было в равной степени назвать «выполз без сил» и «вылетел стремглав». С его лба и висков ручьями стекал пот, а борода и джемпер, казалось, были мокрыми насквозь. Следом за ним из приоткрытой двери тянулся тяжёлый, густой, перебивающий все остальные запах дешёвого табака.

Ыньялат Коорв в своём трактате не предупреждал, что в хорошем расположении духа ящеры пахнут дерьмовыми сигаретами.

За дверью, оформленной под гнилушку, Криса ждал Себастиан. За неимением лавочек он сидел прямо на полу, вытянув длинные стройные ноги в проход; он нервно подёргивал правой ступнёй, и со стены из-под подошвы его сапога осыпались крошки влажной земли. Крис бесцеремонно упал рядом и практически с наслаждением закашлялся. Запахи горчицы и гнилого дерева, рванувшие в лёгкие, показались ему манной небесной.

— Крис? — Себастиан обеспокоенно подёргал его за рукав, а затем положил руку на спину. — Что с тобой? Тебя не отравили?

Крис, согнувшись пополам и уткнувшись лицом в собственные колени, помотал головой.

— Не-а, — наконец выдохнул он, справившись с судорожно дёргающейся глоткой. — Нет, он… он был очень любезен. Расспрашивал… о Земле и даже пригласил посетить Зак’р’Харам.

Приглашение — написанное лично рукой господина Шт’Финкли и сохранённое на плоском кристалле зак’р’харамского шпата, — оттягивало левый карман брюк.

Подняв глаза на Себастиана, Крис с неудовольствием увидел, что тот с каждой секундой становился всё мрачнее — как будто расстраивался, что такой шанс выпал не ему.

— Не переживай, приглашение на несколько персон… — неловко пошутил он. Себастиан звучно скрипнул зубами, и Крис, оставив попытки юмора, переложил ему на колени ещё один кристалл — большой, мутноватый изнутри, с выгравированной на нём подписью господина Шт’Финкли. — Вот ваш договор на поставку кеакулена. Электронный вариант лежит в твоём планшете.

Себастиан положил обе руки на кристалл. Он медленно менялся в лице: брови ползли вверх, норовя спрятаться под разлохмаченной чёлкой, а челюсть с той же скоростью изящно планировала вниз. Губы Себастиана складывались в аккуратное покрасневшее «О», и Крису потребовалось некоторое количество силы воли, чтобы отвести от них взгляд.

— Как ты… — Себастиан тряхнул головой, несколько раз моргнул, будто лежащий на коленях договор ему привиделся, и уставился на Криса. — Просто — как? Ещё ни один человек не мог заключить контракт с ящером, а ты просто пошёл и…

— …И поговорил с ним на его языке, — невозмутимо, насколько ему позволяла усталость, закончил Крис.

— Хрунг над тобой разразись, Крис… — Себастиан благоговейно погладил договор по верхней грани, подхватил его в руки и неловко поднялся с пола. На его брюках от пояса и почти до самых колен отпечатались следы влажной почвы, и Крис, недолго думая, поднялся следом и протянул руку, чтобы их стряхнуть. — Ты чего?

— У тебя вся задница в земле, — пояснил Крис. — Не отстираешь потом.

— Если ты её размажешь — точно не отстираю, — пробурчал Себастиан. — Идём. Надо отвезти договор в офис. Джо и Энтони не уйдут по домам, пока не увидят его своими глазами, а времени уже…

— Много? — предположил Крис. Если переговоры начались в два пополудни и продлились чёрт знает сколько…

— Очень много, — согласился Себастиан.

— Ну, тогда идём. — Крис, сунув планшет под мышку, потопал по коридору. Но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как получил увесистый шлепок по заднице.

— У тебя там земля налипла, — стараясь сохранять исключительно серьёзное и ни разу не мстительное выражение лица, пояснил Себастиан.

Крис пожал плечами и пошёл дальше; правда, дойдя до развилки аж трёх змеящихся коридоров, он остро осознал, что не помнит дорогу. Он остановился и оглянулся, и Себастиан, шумно вздохнув, пошёл вперёд, указывая путь.

Либо у него была отменная память, либо совершенное чувство направления, как у какого-нибудь ежа. Хотя, возможно, это свойство было общим для всех жителей Бетельгейзе — Крис понятия не имел.

***

Компания «Грузоперевозки Руссо и Руссо» квартировала на другом конце города, на холме, в деловом центре, более всего похожем на жидкокристаллический телевизор. Это было огромное чёрное здание с внушительными высотой и длиной, но при этом смехотворно узкое; на его отполированной передней стене отражались разноцветные огни всей Тревиры и, кажется, даже далёкого космодрома.

Такси выплюнуло Криса и Себастиана у входа, расположенного с торца здания. Крис поднял голову, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть, но даже в ярком вечернем освещении здание казалось единым монолитом, увеличенным чёрным аналогом кристалла зак’р’харамского шпата, который Себастиан всё ещё крепко прижимал к груди. Даже когда Крис снял зелёные очки, которые, казалось, приросли к переносице и стали как родные, зрение только ухудшилось — огни больно резанули по глазам. Поэтому он торопливо нацепил очки обратно и шагнул внутрь здания.

В холле было темно: свет был выключен, а наружные огни не пробивались через затонированное чёрным стекло панорамных окон — так что Крис не успел ничего разглядеть и по дороге к лифту. Зато в нём всё было точно так, как и должно быть в лифте бизнес-центра: зеркальные стены, мертвенно-белые лампы под потолком и хромированное табло с кнопками. Крис невольно вспомнил, как целую жизнь назад поднимался в лифте на место своей прошлой работы; припомнил, что у него в голове навязчиво играла какая-то песенка — но саму песенку вспомнить не мог. Ни строчки.

Впрочем, отличие от земных у этого лифта было: он останавливался не со звоном, а с коротким завыванием и гулким стуком, навевающим мысли об огромном магните, за счёт притяжения которого лифт и ехал вверх. Крис вяло усмехнулся этому предположению; после этого завывание раздалось снова, и он с удивлением понял, что звук идёт из его собственного желудка: от усталости он даже не ощущал, как тот сжимается от голода.

— С таким режимом питания я точно заработаю себе язву, — пробормотал он себе под нос, выходя из лифта то ли на тринадцатом, то ли на восемнадцатом — он не следил — этаже.

— Как только сдадим работу, я отведу тебя в ближайший приличный ресторан, — пообещал Себастиан. Он не глядя подхватил Криса под локоть и потащил направо по длинному коридору, тянущемуся, видимо, через всё здание.

— В тоудский? — снова попытался пошутить Крис. Несмотря на предвзятое отношение к их странным завтракам, сейчас он съел бы и не такое.

Себастиан не ответил. Он подошёл к одной из дверей, из-под которой пробивался свет, постучал и, дождавшись негромкого утвердительного «Войдите», проскользнул внутрь. Крис, помедлив, шагнул следом.

Несмотря на то, что само здание было чертовски узким, кабинет, в котором работали шефы Себастиана, был едва ли не втрое шире, чем та комнатушка, в которой когда-то Крис продавал людям хроматографы. И столы в нём располагались не перпендикулярно друг к другу, а практически параллельно — по прикидкам Криса, угол между ними составлял градусов сто шестьдесят.

В этот момент Крис с гораздо большей охотой высчитал бы углы между сотней столов, чем поднял глаза и посмотрел на начальников Себастиана.

«Соберись, Эванс», — мысленно прикрикнул он на самого себя, навесил на лицо деловое выражение и поднял голову.

Родственное сходство господ Руссо было очевидным с первого же короткого полувзгляда. Одного из братьев — Джо — Крис уже видел, пускай только издалека на голографическом экране; Энтони, второй брат, был несколько выше ростом, имел втрое меньше седины в волосах и вдобавок носил очки. Его взгляд казался каким-то более мягким, чем у Джо, и всё же…

Крис никогда не был знаком с итальянскими мафиози, но даже при этом ему было очевидно, что те выглядели именно как эти самые братья Руссо.

— Джо, Энтони, добрый вечер, — нарушил тишину Себастиан. Он сделал два шага вперёд и оказался практически у самой границы смыкающихся столешниц, отвлекая внимание на себя. Он снова принял эту странную позу, разом вытянувшись в струнку и едва заметно ссутулившись. — Я… Я всё объясню. Если совсем коротко… — Он выложил на стол глыбу с договором. — Вот договор на перевозку кеакулена, подписанный господином Шт’Финкли. А это… — Он обернулся и указал рукой на Криса: — Это Кристофер Эванс, и именно он от имени нашей компании заключил этот договор.

Джо и Энтони синхронно перевели взгляды на Криса, и тот непроизвольно поёжился. Он ощутил себя оленем, который выскочил на трассу во время национальных нелегальных ночных автогонок и оказался пойман в свете сразу трёх пар фар: две пары смотрели строго и серьёзно, ещё одна — практически отчаянно.

— Добрый вечер, — как можно более ровным голосом сказал он.

— Добрый вечер, Кристофер, — негромко откликнулся Джо. — Себастиан, пожалуйста, оставь договор здесь, иди в отдел кадров и постарайся заболтать мадам Рашжагаль, чтобы она задержалась на работе ещё немного. А мы пока побеседуем.

Себастиан кивнул и на явно негнущихся ногах вышел из кабинета. Крис остался стоять на прежнем месте, снова невольно ёжась: ни один из прежних начальников не вызывал у него подобного трепета, как эти двое инопланетных итальянских мафиози, которые и начальниками-то ему не были.

— Присаживайтесь. — Энтони кивнул на ряд из четырёх стульев для посетителей, аккуратно пристроенных перед столами. Крис, подумав, выбрал ближний к себе, поставил его по центру и сел.

— Я имею смелость предположить, что вы — Кристофер Роберт Эванс двадцати девяти лет с планеты Земля, — начал Джо, — который вчера был зарегистрирован искусственным интеллектом одного из наших малых транспортных судов в качестве второго пилота. Я прав?

— Правы, — честно ответил Крис.

Ему стоило догадаться, что «простая формальность» повлечёт не самые хорошие последствия.

— В таком случае мы хотели бы услышать вашу версию развития событий. — Джо сцепил пальцы в замок, положил руки на стол и подался вперёд, глядя на Криса. — Не каждый день встречаемся с незнакомыми сотрудниками нашей фирмы…

— С незнакомыми сотрудниками со сверхспособностями, — поправил Энтони и кивнул на лежащий перед ним договор.

Крис сглотнул. Он был уверен, что в мыслях господа Руссо уже вмуровывают в бетон и его, и Себастиана; если он сейчас без прикрас расскажет всё как было, их, скорее всего, ещё и пустят на корм каким-нибудь инопланетным рыбам, или что там делают инопланетные мафиози.

Он откашлялся — ящерский табачный запах ещё не до конца выветрился из горла — и начал говорить, осторожно подбирая слова:

— Я… приношу извинения, что так получилось с назначением на второго пилота, и если что, готов понести наказание. Если быть кратким, то на Земле я работал в сфере продаж и по долгу службы общался со сложными заказчиками. Себастиан… ну, он вышел на меня через ряд общих знакомых. Рассказал о своей проблеме с господином Шт’Финкли, и я обещал поискать выход. Собственно, я его нашёл, и на сегодняшние переговоры должен был идти Себастиан, но неожиданно оказалось, что господин ящер не общается дважды с одним и тем же переговорщиком, а Себастиан уже был у него один раз. Я… возможно, это было самонадеянно, но я предложил его подменить. Потребовал у него документацию, изучил её, отправился на переговоры. В общем, всё.

Энтони и Джо снова смотрели на него строго, изучающе, практически не моргая. Как на интересный образец в микроскоп. Молчание затягивалось, и Крис почувствовал себя ещё более неуютно. Вполне вероятно, прямо сейчас братья общались как-нибудь телепатически и решали, что с ним делать: медленно убивать или… очень медленно убивать. За нелегальное устройство на работу, знакомство с внутренней документацией, незаконное представительство и всё остальное.

— Знаешь, Энт, мне приятно, когда наши уроки дают плоды, — внезапно нарушил тишину Джо. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, не сводя глаз с Криса, хотя и обращался не к нему. — Он не справился с заданием сам и грамотно привлёк сторонний ресурс.

— Начать с того, что он нашёл весьма ценный сторонний ресурс, — согласился Энтони, отзеркаливая позу брата. — Грамотно воспользовался отсутствием второго пилота, чтобы вполне официально сделать господина Эванса сотрудником нашей компании. А господин Эванс, в свою очередь, сделал всё возможное и, как я понимаю, невозможное, чтобы сделка состоялась. Это дорогого стоит.

Крис перевёл взгляд с Джо на Энтони и обратно. Он понимал, что его — и Себастиана, заочно, — безжалостно препарируют, но всё же…

— Это стоит очень дорогого. Благодаря Себастиану у нашей компании появился господин Эванс, а благодаря господину Эвансу — исключительное право на перевозку ящерского кеакулена. Я буду самым большим дураком в секторе, если не повышу Себастиану зарплату и не предложу господину Эвансу работать у нас, но уже, так сказать, официально. Что скажете, Кристофер?

Крис часто-часто заморгал. Он уже был морально готов к бетону и хищным рыбам — но точно не к такому.

— Сп-пасибо, — выдавил он. — Это было… неожиданное предложение.

— Почему же? — усмехнулся Энтони. — За такими профессионалами, как вы, иногда идёт настоящая охота. Должны же мы успеть, пока вас не переманил кто-то ещё.

Крис пожевал губу, собираясь с мыслями.

— На самом деле, мне очень лестно, — наконец сказал он. — Проблема в том, что я впервые не то что за пределами своей системы — впервые в космосе, и… это довольно нервный опыт. У нас на Земле ведь только планируют осваивать межпланетные перелёты! А если я соглашусь, это значит, что мне придётся переехать на Бетельгейзе и всё такое… Простите, но я, кажется, морально не готов. К сожалению.

Джо и Энтони переглянулись.

— Что же, мы не можем вас принуждать, Кристофер, — кивнул Энтони. — Правда, оформить вас временным сотрудником — со вчерашнего дня и, скажем, по завтрашний — всё равно придётся. Идёмте в отдел кадров. Потом Себастиан вернёт вас на Землю.

— Но я бы всё же порекомендовал подумать над нашим предложением, — добавил Джо. — Если решитесь, мы примем вас в любое время.

Крис вежливо кивнул и ещё раз поблагодарил обоих братьев. Джо убрал кристалл с ящерским договором в сейф, спрятанный в стене, Энтони забрал электронный вариант с планшета, а затем они отправились в отдел кадров, где бледный Себастиан изнывал в компании великовозрастной фиолетовой дамы, которой даже отсутствие рта не мешало исключительной болтливости.

***

А ближайший приличный ресторан, куда Себастиан и Крис отправились получасом позже, всё же оказался тоудским.

Правда, готовили там отменно.

***

— Возможно, тебе всё-таки стоило ещё раз переночевать у меня и вылететь утром, — в третий раз за вечер повторил Себастиан, выбираясь из такси, которое довезло их с Крисом обратно до космодрома.

Крис выбрался следом, потянулся и с чувством зевнул — после долгого дня и сытного ужина его просто-напросто сморило в такси. Себастиан взглянул на него с затаённым выражением «Ну, я же говорю!» в глазах.

— И всё-таки нет, Себ, — в третий раз ответил Крис. — У тебя очень мило, но я хочу домой. В свою кровать. И на твой диван я с трудом помещаюсь.

— Если дело только в этом, я мог бы пустить тебя в свою постель, — рассеянно пожал плечами Себастиан. Секунду спустя до него дошла двусмысленность фразы, и он добавил: — А сам ушёл бы на диван. И разложил бы его… потому что он раскладывается.

Крис вздохнул, оглянулся на дорогу, ведущую из Тревиры на космодром, и повернулся к Себу.

— Извини. Но я правда не привык к долгому времяпрепровождению на других планетах. Я хочу домой.

Взгляд Себастиана, секунду назад ясный и сияющий, на мгновение померк.

— Я понимаю, — тихо признался он. — Когда я впервые попал на другую планету, мне тоже было очень страшно, грустно и одиноко. — Он помолчал. — Но мне было восемь.

Крис сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу.

— Ладно, — Себастиан грустно улыбнулся Крису и повернулся к расчерченным жёлтыми стрелками прорезиненным дорожкам. — Идём. У Ионицэ в памяти хранятся координаты последних прыжков, я воспользуюсь ими и довезу тебя домой как можно быстрее.

— А тебе не нужно… заряжать p-n-переходник? — вспомнил Крис.

— Что? — обернулся Себастиан. — Нет, пока ты вёл переговоры, я съездил сюда, зарядил его, заправился и проследил за разгрузкой апельсинов. Корабль готов к отлёту.

Крис кивнул и направился вслед за Себастианом по одной из дорожек, ведущей, если верить указателям, к сектору С. Под ногами у него то и дело шмыгали хомяки.

— Странно. В городе я их практически не видел, а тут они кишат, как крысы на помойке, — поделился он наблюдением.

— Нет, они есть и в Тревире, и в других крупных городах, — ответил Себастиан. — Правда, их меньше. Понятия не имею, чем они питаются на космодромах, что их тут так много.

— Может, ракетным топливом? — пошутил Крис.

— Да уж, — усмехнулся Себастиан. — Будь так, этих хомяков стоило бы бояться больше, чем гамильтонианской квантовой чумы.

Они ещё минут пять попетляли между огромными грузовыми кораблями и наконец вышли к стоянке «Фэт-Фрумоса», который при всех своих внушительных размерах казался маленьким и компактным. Впрочем, именно таким, наверное, и должен быть корабль, которым может управлять один человек.

Себастиан, постояв пару секунд, вытащил из внутреннего кармана всё той же куртки мерзко-коричневого цвета крохотное устройство — по всей вероятности, брелок сигнализации, — нажал кнопку на его боку и затараторил, поднеся его к губам:

— Открытие бозона — абсурдная фантазия жалких корреспондентов меисских радиостанций, начитавшихся сказок. Ионицэ, просыпайся!

В следующую секунду из узкого отверстия под шлюзом выпорхнул трап, а сам шлюз засиял по краю зеленоватой диодной подвсеткой и приоткрылся.

— _Приветствую, первый пилот Стэн_ , — раздался откуда-то из глубины механический голос Ионицэ.

— Это у тебя что, голосовой пароль? — не удержался Крис.

— Это было первое, что пришло мне в голову, — проворчал в ответ Себастиан. — Зато я уверен, что никто на ближайший десяток секторов не сможет его угадать или повторить. Даже твой проще.

— Мой пароль? — Крис озадаченно поскрёб бороду. — А. Великолепный скворец, да?

— _Приветствую, второй пилот Эванс_ , — вежливо поздоровался Ионицэ и с ним.

— Идём. — Себастиан вбежал по трапу внутрь. — Ионицэ, за время моего отсутствия ничего не случилось?

— _Системы корабля в норме. Грузовой отсек заблокирован. Обнаружено незначительное загрязнение биомассой_ , — перечислил компьютер.

— Биомассой? Ты о чём? — переспросил Крис, следуя за Себастианом в рубку. — Хотя… можешь не отвечать.

На пульте управления, тревожно мигающем красным, сидел хомяк. Он умывался, причёсывая лапками пышные усы, и делал это с таким сосредоточением, что не обращал внимания ни на подсветку, ни на то, что его уединение нарушили.

— Вот и оставляй режим микропроветривания включённым. — Себастиан вздохнул и присел в своё кресло. — Как думаешь, он уже успел что-нибудь погрызть?

— Ионицэ, — позвал Крис, — биомасса нанесла кораблю какой-нибудь урон?

— _Повреждений не обнаружено, блокировка пульта управления не нарушена_ , — ответил компьютер.

— Надо вынести его наружу, — предложил Крис.

— Наверное. Если ты не хочешь забрать его себе как домашнего питомца.

— Я не уверен, что у меня дома хватит ракетного топлива, чтобы его прокормить, — хмыкнул Крис. — Давай я его вынесу.

Он осторожно, двумя пальцами обхватил хомяка поперёк тушки и посадил в левую ладонь. Хомяк абсолютно никак не отреагировал на перемещение в пространстве и даже чистить усы не бросил.

— Среди звездолётчиков есть суеверие, — поделился Себастиан, не отрывая взгляда от рук Криса, — что если у себя на борту как-то навредишь хомяку, то тебе потом не будет удачи в космосе.

— Думаю, у этого суеверия есть разумное объяснение. — Крис погладил хомяка по голове указательным пальцем. — Люди, которые просто так вредят безобидным грызунам — садисты, которым в космосе не место. Правда, хомяк?

Хомяк смерил Криса безразличным взглядом чёрных глаз-бусинок, дёрнул носом и вернулся к чистке усов.

— Вынеси его, — попросил Себастиан, — и полетим.

Крис с хомяком в руках вышел из корабля, спустился по трапу на жёсткое, похожее на мелкозернистый асфальт, сел на корточки и выпустил хомяка. Тот не двинулся с места и сосредоточенно зашевелил усами.

— Беги отсюда, — посоветовал Крис. — А то тебе не поздоровится, когда мы будем взлетать.

Хомяк остался сидеть там же, где его оставил Крис.

— Да что ж ты за тупое животное, а… — Крис со вздохом поднял хомяка, проявляющего удивительное безразличие к собственной судьбе, и перенёс его подальше, к заградительной сетке.

Когда он вернулся в рубку, Себастиан уже запустил проверку всех систем.

— Слушай, Себ, а если хомяк залез под твой корабль, когда тот взлетает, и сгорел, это считается за «причинить хомяку вред»? — спросил Крис, устраиваясь в кресле второго пилота.

— Думаю, нет, — поразмыслив, ответил Себастиан. — Иначе удачи не было бы абсолютно всем кораблям в Галактике — хомяки постоянно дохнут, попав под выхлоп.

Крис был с этим согласен; он хотел сообщить об этом вслух, но его снова задавила зевота.

— Если хочешь, поспи в каюте, — предложил Себастиан.

— Не-а, я лучше схожу переоденусь в свои вещи, а потом ещё почитаю «Путеводитель». — Крис потёр глаза. — Не так уж и сильно я хочу спать…

— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Себастиан.

Иллюминаторы плавно потемнели, и «Фэт-Фрумос» мягко оторвался от земли.

***

Крис всё же задремал прямо в кресле, уткнувшись носом в «Путеводитель», под негромкое мурлыканье Себастиана, который зачитывал вслух выдержки из разрешения на вылет, пока «Фэт-Фрумос» проходил таможню. Он проспал прыжок до Лакайля и прыжок на Землю; когда Себастиан растолкал его, они снова оказались в том самом переулке, из которого стартовали накануне, а перед глазами у Криса опять была приборная панель «Крайслера-Вояджера».

— Мы вернулись в точку вылета, — пояснил Себастиан.

Крис потёр глаза.

— Как будто и не улетали никуда. Слушай, может, ты правда дилер, а я купил у тебя дурь, и все эти полтора суток у меня был приход?

— Если ты хочешь так думать — пожалуйста. — Себастиан тонко улыбнулся и опустил ресницы. — Приглашение на Зак’р’Харам, которое так неприлично оттопыривает карман твоих брюк, тоже привиделось?

— Купил когда-то в сувенирной лавке в Исландии, потом держал на работе и забрал, когда меня уволили? — в шутку предположил Крис, и улыбка Себастиана стала шире.

— Так или иначе, я не смогу довезти тебя до дома. Ты доберёшься своим ходом?

— Я… — Крис замялся. — У меня автомобиль тут, на стоянке — ну, если его ещё не угнали. Правда, он не заведётся — отказал стартер. Буквально за пару минут до встречи с тобой.

— Точно не заведётся? — уточнил Себастиан. — Может, это электроника временно отказала, а теперь заработает?

— Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, пойдём проверим, — нехотя согласился Крис и вылез из машины, попутно вытаскивая из второго кармана брюк связку ключей.

Они вернулись на стоянку, которая теперь — в середине ночи — пустовала, за исключением того места, которое занимал «Рейндж-Ровер» Криса.

— Смотри сам! — Крис снял автомобиль с сигнализации, сел внутрь и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Двигатель коротко заурчал и затих. — Видишь?

— Понял, — Себастиан заглянул в боковое окно. — А у твоего автомобиля нет блокировки двигателя от угона?

— Блокировки… Господи, блокировка! — Крис с чувством влепил сам себе по лбу, нащупал в связке второй ключ и разблокировал двигатель. — Я полнейший идиот.

— Ты просто был немного не в себе и забыл про неё, — поправил Себастиан.

Крис вылез из автомобиля, закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, глядя на Себастиана.

— Знаешь, а это было неплохо, — признал он. — Ну, космос, путешествие это… Даже господин Шт’Финкли оказался не таким отвратительным, как я думал. Мне понравилось.

— Но повторять ты не хочешь, — закончил за него Себастиан.

Глаза его поблёскивали в свете ярких городских огней, и он улыбался, приподняв острые уголки вечно искусанных покрасневших губ. Казалось, завершённая сделка скинула с его плеч тяжёлую ношу, а вместе с ней — несколько лет возраста, и теперь он снова выглядел тем же юным симпатичным парнем в странной одежде, с которым Крис познакомился на этом же месте целую вечность назад. Только теперь он стоял непозволительно близко для незнакомца, и от него шло ровное тепло, особенно прекрасное холодной сентябрьской ночью, и еле уловимый запах сладковатого одеколона, и…

— Мне, наверное, пора. — Шёпот Себастиана в наступившей тишине прозвучал неожиданно громко. — Ну, только если ты не хочешь пригласить меня на чашку кофе или…

— Я бы с радостью, — не задумываясь выпалил Крис, пытаясь оторвать взгляд от губ Себастиана. — Но у меня сломалась кофемашина.

— А. — Улыбка Себастиана медленно погасла, словно её мощность выкрутили на минимум. Он сунул руки в карманы куртки и отошёл на два шага. — Тогда… Прощай, значит?

— Стой, Себ! — Крис шагнул следом. — Ты ещё прилетишь на Землю?

— Если получится — да. Наверное, — бесцветным голосом ответил Себастиан.

— Слушай… может, попробуем встретиться, как окажешься у нас?

— Попробуем, — тихо повторил Себастиан. — Прощай, Крис.

Он повернулся на пятках и быстро зашагал прочь со стоянки. Крис долго смотрел ему в спину, а когда она скрылась из виду, залез в машину и несколько раз стукнулся лбом об руль.

— Так тебе и надо, Эванс, — прорычал он сам себе. — За безмозглую голову и длинный язык.

Он в мрачном молчании доехал до дома, поднялся к себе, торопливо разделся, скидав вещи на пол, рухнул на неразобранную кровать и уснул.

Ему снились ящеры, пахнущие сладковатым одеколоном и апельсинами, грустный Себастиан и ехидно подмигивающая жёлтая звезда Лакайль.


	4. Chapter 4

_«Ибо сказал великий пророк Замарайя: да будет каждому компьютеру дарован разум от разума отца их Думателя! И да обретёт каждый компьютер собственную волю, и каждый, кто сие не принимает, — суть еретик, погрязший во тьме биологического разума! Отриньте ересь, братья, и примите компьютеры как равных себе! Делите с ними кров и пищу, говорите с ними об отце их Думателе, и воздастся вам!  
P. S. Будучи верным учеником великого Замарайи, я обращался со своим рабочим компьютером, как с равным себе, и делил с ним бесценные крохи имеющегося у меня джанкс-спирта. Именно поэтому я хранил бутылку в корпусе блока питания»._

_Из объяснительной записки Б. Сонога,  
прораба по заготовке матрассов с Дзеты Прутивнобендзы,  
уволенного за пьянство и ересь на рабочем месте_

Будильник зазвонил ровно в шесть пятьдесят четыре утра, и Крис, застонав, нащупал справа от себя подушку и изо всех сил прихлопнул его. Ему оставалось всего шесть минут сладкого утреннего сна, и никакие зловредные произведения современной техники не могли ему в этом помешать.

Впрочем, радио, которое при его попустительстве давно и серьёзно сговорилось с будильником, включилось ровно в семь, и всё тот же до истерики бодрый и весёлый ведущий зачастил о солнечной погоде, индейском лете и том, как приятно в такое утро вставать на работу. Крис зарычал в подушку. Вставать на работу было неприятно всегда. Особенно под такие крики, если накануне пришёл домой ближе к двум часам ночи…

— И вообще, — сообщил он в пространство, — меня уволили. Могу спать хоть до вечера, и никто слова не скажет.

Не открывая глаз, он встал с постели, на ощупь выдернул радио из розетки, споткнулся о кучу собственной одежды, снова упал на постель и мгновенно уснул, завернувшись в плед.

В следующий раз он проснулся, если верить часам, после полудня. В окно нещадно светило не по-осеннему яркое солнце, несколькими этажами выше негромко и как-то любовно жужжала дрель — а может, это по радио передавали очередной «хит месяца». В коконе из пледа было тепло и уютно, и Крис позволил себе полежать с закрытыми глазами ещё полчаса, пока организм не начал настойчиво требовать прогулки в направлении уборной.

Справив нужду и умывшись, Крис отправился на кухню. Некромант виновато подмигнул красным огоньком, сигнализирующим о неисправности. Крис сочувствующе похлопал его по верхней панели и повернулся к холодильнику — кажется, там ещё оставались яйца и немного молока для омлета.

Не успел он зарыться в холодильник — на нижней полке обнаружилось ещё и немного ветчины в заводской упаковке, которую можно было накрошить в омлет, а ещё кусочек сыра, — как кофемашина утробно икнула, заскрипела и зажужжала. Крис резво обернулся, выронив сыр и ветчину на пол, и увидел на сенсорном окошке надпись: «Режим промывки».

— Какой ты у меня молодец, — восхитился Крис и снова залез в холодильник — за яйцами.

Жизнь определённо налаживалась. Если для этого потребовалось уволиться со старой работы и слетать на денёк на другую планету — что ж, Крис не возражал.

Только отправив ветчину на разогретую сковородку, он понял, что машинально нарезал её на две порции — да и яиц вытащил не три, а шесть, на двоих. Что на него нашло, Крис не совсем понимал: он совершенно определённо не мог всего за день привязаться к кому-то… к Себастиану — но, тем не менее, совершенно неосознанно готовил завтрак на двоих. Впервые за последний год.

— Если бы не твой дурной язык, ты бы на самом деле сегодня готовил завтрак на двоих, — сердито сообщил он сам себе.

Взбитые яйца отправились на сковородку, а Некромант торжествующе пискнул, сообщая, что готов к работе. Крис потянулся к высокой стеклянной банке, в которой хранил кофейные зёрна, нашел её первозданно пустой и только потом вспомнил, что ещё позавчера израсходовал остатки.

Что ж, теперь Крис знал, что в отсутствие кофе травяной чай тоже был неплох. А в магазин можно было сходить и после позднего завтрака.

Переложив омлет из сковороды в тарелку, Крис уселся было есть, но вспомнил о телефоне — тот, наверное, давно разрядился и всем звонящим отвечал пугающее «абонент недоступен». На всех Крису было наплевать, но…

Пять пропущенных звонков от мамы не предвещали ничего хорошего.

Следующие полчаса Крис терпеливо выслушивал монолог о том, какой он безответственный сын и как он трижды чуть не довёл маму до инфаркта: сначала сам, не ответив на звонок, затем посредством Скарлетт, которая сообщила, что его уволили с работы, а потом — снова сам, не ответив ещё на четыре звонка. После того, как мама немного истощила собственный поток красноречия, Крис ещё полчаса убеждал её, что с ним не случилось ничего страшного, он жив и здоров, что даже инопланетяне его не похищали. Когда этой маленькой лжи оказалось недостаточно, Крис сдобрил её ложью побольше: мол, так расстроился из-за увольнения, что ушёл в пьяный загул. После этого мама разразилась ещё одной тирадой — теперь уже на тему безответственного отношения к собственному здоровью.

Попрощавшись с мамой, Крис вздохнул, поплескал в горящее лицо прохладной водой из кухонной мойки и быстро доел остывший омлет. Этот разговор вымотал его практически так же быстро, как и переговоры с господином Шт’Финкли — даже несмотря на то, что на сей раз он сам по большей части молчал.

Не успел Крис допить холодный чай, неприятно вяжущий язык и нёбо, как телефон снова запиликал. На этот раз звонил Роберт, старый друг.

— Привет, молодым, счастливым и безработным! — поприветствовал он настолько громко и бодро, что Крису пришлось отодвинуть трубку от уха, чтобы не пострадать от звукового удара. — Сорока на хвосте принесла, что у твоей фирмы недобрые времена?

— Уже не моей, Роб, — вздохнул Крис. — И, честно говоря, мне теперь не особенно интересно, что там происходит.

— А зря, зря, — хохотнул Роберт. — Ваших трясёт, как шейкер в руках бармена под таблетками. Ты со своим увольнением ещё легко отделался! Кстати, раз уж ты вольная пташка, не хочешь перейти ко мне? Я как раз собирался расширять своё агентство, создам новый отдел специально под тебя… что думаешь? Хочешь сменить продажи на рекламу?

— Надо же, — усмехнулся Крис, — второе предложение работы за последний день! Когда это я успел стать таким ценным кадром?

— Эванс, ты ударил меня в самое сердце, — театрально охнул Роберт. — Кто этот страшный человек, который успел сманить тебя раньше, чем я? Я его знаю? Я могу начать разваливать его бизнес?

— О, нет, Роб, тебе точно не стоит этого делать, — весело покачал головой Крис. — Во-первых, они тебе не конкуренты, потому что… ну, работают слишком далеко от Штатов. А во-вторых, я всё равно отказался.

— Ты не перестаёшь меня поражать, — сообщил Роберт. В трубке послышался стук в дверь, шорох, как будто трубку закрыли ладонью, и приглушённая ругань. — Прости, деловой разговор. О чём это я? Ах, да — о том, что ты большой дурак и перебираешь предложениями работы. Нет, мне, конечно, лестно, что ты отказывал всем претендентам на твои золотые руки и голову, дожидаясь меня, но… За каким чёртом?

— Ну… — Крис пожал плечами. — Пришлось бы переехать. Далеко от Бостона.

— В Техас, что ли? — пренебрежительно спросил Роберт. — Какие мелочи. Нет? В Аргентину? В Россию? В Китай?

— Считай, что в Новую Зеландию, — соврал Крис, устав от его гаданий.

— Если тебе будут хорошо платить и уважать тебя как сотрудника — переезжай, — безапелляционно порекомендовал Роберт. — Серьёзно, не так уж и далеко, в любой момент сядешь на самолёт и прилетишь к мамочке на Рождество.

— Роб, давай я сам решу? — устало улыбнулся Крис. — Пойду я работать туда, к тебе, в принципе вернусь в физику… мне нужно переночевать с этим всем, хорошо?

— Да, разумеется! — бодро воскликнул Роберт. — Давай тем, много не пей, крепко спи и береги себя!

— И ты тоже, — ответил Крис, но звонок уже оборвался.

Несколько минут Крис посидел в тишине, лениво гоняя по дну кружки крупные чайные листья. Лимит его дневного общения стремительно подходил к концу всего после двух звонков, а в висках начинало неприятно покалывать. Ему срочно нужно было выйти проветриться, и прогулка за кофе для этого отлично подходила.

Крис с огромным наслаждением влез в футболку, джинсы и удобные крепкие ботинки. Затем, поколебавшись, нацепил на нос зелёные очки, которые накануне хотел отдать Себастиану, но тот велел забирать насовсем. Вслед за очками мысли Криса вернулись к вавилонской рыбке, которая так и поселилась в его ухе; он решил пока махнуть на это рукой — благо, она никак не мешала жить — накинул на плечи куртку, рассовал по карманам телефон, бумажник и ключи и вышел из квартиры.

До ближайшего торгового центра, где имелся магазинчик, торгующий чаем и кофе разных сортов, было двадцать минут пешим шагом. Крис шёл не торопясь, засунув руки в карманы и полной грудью вдыхая городской воздух, пахнущий прелой листвой и выхлопными газами. Навстречу ему шли исключительно самые обычные земные люди; правда, порой воображение Криса пририсовывало им дополнительные инфракрасные глазки между бровей, светочувствительные антенны за ушами или третье, вертикальное веко. Раньше он не стал бы заниматься подобными глупостями, но теперь ему это казалось даже забавным.

На Бетельгейзе-Пять прямо сейчас наверняка хватало и инфракрасных глазок, и дополнительных век.

В магазинчике чая и кофе Крис провёл двадцать волшебных минут и вышел оттуда с подарочной тканой сумкой через плечо, полной бумажных пакетов с кофейными зёрнами разных сортов. Теперь, куда бы он ни шёл, его окутывало облако самого правильного в мире ароматизатора, и от этого настроение стремительно улучшалось. Поддавшись порыву, Крис прошёл ещё пару кварталов до пекарни-кондитерской — душа требовала.

Не дойдя до вожделенной выпечки буквально десятка шагов, Крис, задумавшись, едва не столкнулся с прохожим, который шёл навстречу. Они попытались разминуться, отходя то влево, то вправо, но каждый раз шагали в одну и ту же сторону.

— Простите! — воскликнул Крис, когда они в третий раз одновременно шагнули к стене ближайшего здания.

— О, ничего страшного! — прохожий, поджарый скуластый мужик со стрижкой ёжиком, подмигнул ему третьим веком, бесцеремонно обхватил за плечи и притиснул к стене.

«Что-то не так», — успел подумать Крис.

В следующую секунду его левое плечо чем-то кольнуло, и наступила темнота.

***

Первым к Крису вернулось обоняние, и он ощутил тонкий, невероятно приятный аромат кофейных зёрен. Как ни странно, он успокаивал. Следом начало возвращаться ощущение собственного тела — но не целиком, а как-то странно: Крис ощутил, что всё, что находится вокруг него, крупно вибрирует, что сам он сидит в каком-то удобном, но чересчур мягком кресле, его запястья связаны, а на колени давит что-то некрупное, но довольно тяжёлое. Проснувшийся слух доложил о негромком, но неприятном звуке — как будто он находился внутри огромной ультразвуковой ванны. Поморщившись от неприятной ассоциации, Крис дёрнул головой и открыл глаза.

Ни того, ни другого делать явно не стоило: в виски и затылок тут же сотнями злых ос впилась боль, а лицо довольно ухмыляющегося давешнего прохожего, который, как оказалось, сидел напротив, поплыло. Крис моргнул раз, другой, но мерзкое ощущение не пропадало. Запавшие щёки, мощные надбровные дуги и седеющая короткая бородка словно смазывались, как на фотографии движущегося объекта; только глаза с третьим веком отчего-то оставались чёткими. Это было неприятно, и Крис опустил взгляд на собственные колени, на которых, как оказалось, лежала его сумка с кофе.

— Счастливого пробуждения, Кристофер Эванс, — прострекотал «прохожий». — Как отдыхалось?

— Никак, — просипел в ответ Крис. — Какого чёрта?

— Мы долго тебя искали, — не обратив внимания на вопрос, продолжил тот. — Целых двенадцать единиц времени нулевого порядка пришлось провести на твоей мерзкой планетке. Ты должен быть благодарен нашему боссу за то, что мы наконец вывезли тебя оттуда.

— Какого чёрта? — повторил Крис, на этот раз в полный голос. — Какого чёрта вы меня похитили и кто вы вообще такие?

— Меня ты можешь называть Грилло, — скрипнул похититель, скаля крупные неровные зубы. — А имя нашего босса тебе ничего не скажет. Пока что с тобой буду разговаривать я.

— А я не собираюсь разговаривать с тобой, — выплюнул Крис. — Ни пока что, ни вообще.

— Зря... — Грилло снова оскалился, черты его лица смазались и стали напоминать не человеческие, а ящерские. — Наш босс хочет предложить тебе работу. Работать на нашего босса очень почётно и выгод…

— Сразу нет. — Крис поднял вверх связанные запястья и демонстративно помахал ими. — С боссом, который похищает людей, чтобы предложить им работу? Вы серьёзно?

— Наш босс всегда серьёзен, — подтвердил Грилло, который теперь явственно позеленел. — А таких ценных специалистов, как ты, Кристофер Эванс, нужно ловить и запирать, чтобы не сбежали к конкурентам.

— Чего? — возмутился Крис.

— Слухи летят на два сектора впереди событий, — ухмыльнулся Грилло. — Ты сумел договориться с существом из самой несговорчивой расы в Галактике. А нашему боссу нужны люди, которые умеют убеждать ценных несговорчивых партнёров.

— Которых нельзя убедить, похитив и связав, да? — едко процедил Крис.

— Видишь, ты уже верно мыслишь, — довольно кивнул Грилло. — А теперь ты согласишься работать с нашим боссом, я развяжу тебе руки, и мы пойдём в кают-компанию подписывать договор.

— Облезешь, — мрачно ответил Крис.

К его удивлению, Грилло и вправду начал облезать: позеленевшая кожа осыпалась с лица, оставив после себя бугристую шкуру цвета сырого мяса и черты, лишь весьма отдалённо напоминающие человеческие.

— Никогда не видел мимикридов, Кристофер Эванс? — спросил он.

Вслед за лицом на кресло, в котором сидел Грилло, и пол перед ним осыпалась и одежда, и кожа с рук; несколько секунд спустя на том же месте с наслаждением потягивалось гуманоидное существо с серым панцирем на груди, длинными кривыми когтями и костяными наростами на конечностях.

— Мерзкая человеческая шкура, — он щёлкнул зубами и поднялся с кресла. — Наконец-то перелинял. Что смотришь, Кристофер Эванс? У тебя язык отнялся? Это ничего, ты можешь и молча согласиться. Просто кивни.

— Да пошёл ты вместе со своим шефом! — Крис мотнул головой и попытался подняться, но проклятое кресло как будто затянуло его обратно в себя.

— Что ж, я предупреждал босса, что ты несговорчивый, — покачал головой Грилло. — Раз так, тебе и твоему выводку придётся задержаться у нас.

— Выводку? — не понял Крис. — Какому ещё…

Договорить он не успел: Грилло, подойдя ближе, бесцеремонно ткнул его в плечо одним из своих когтей, и снова наступила темнота.

***

На следующий раз Крис очнулся, лёжа на ровной, жёсткой, практически не упругой поверхности. Голова болела, как от сильнейшего похмелья, всё тело было слабым и вялым, а мысли текли неторопливо, как густой клейстер. Кажется, Грилло вколол ему чересчур большую дозу снотворного — или что он там вкалывал; мелькнула мысль о том, что нужен какой-то антидот или хотя бы сорбент, но ни того, ни другого у Криса не было. Зато, как оказалось, были зелёные очки, которые съехали на самый кончик носа, но удивительным образом не потерялись, и сумка с кофе, которую так никто и не снял с плеча: теперь она лежала у Криса под боком.

Как ни странно, запах кофейных зёрен немного унял головную боль и дурноту. Обрадовавшись, Крис подтянул сумку к себе, отстегнул клапан на кнопке и практически с наслаждением зарылся носом внутрь.

Как только он пришёл в движение, абсолютную тишину, окружающую его, нарушил ровный цифровой голос:

— _Кристофер Эванс. Вам оставлено видео-сообщение. Запустить просмотр в новом голографическом окне?_

Крис оторвался от сумки с кофе, моргнул и поднял голову.

Он находился в небольшой, три на три метра или около того, камере без дверей и окон. По краям потолка были пущены светодиодные ленты, дающие ровный белый свет; стены были не то выкрашены в серебристый цвет, не то сделаны из металла. Всю меблировку камеры составляли низкая лежанка, на которой находился Крис, неизвестного назначения ящик в углу, белый пластиковый стол, на котором находилось устройство, похожее на плод любви духового шкафа и ретро-хлебницы, и что-то вроде терминала для экспресс-оплаты. Экран последнего светился мягким светом; очевидно, это был местный компьютер, и сообщение было записано именно на нём.

— _Запустить просмотр в новом голографическом окне?_ — переспросил тот же голос.

Крис хотел было, не думая, ответить «Да», но некстати взыграла паранойя. В эту камеру его определённо засунул Грилло — или какие-то его подручные; Грилло хотел, чтобы Крис согласился работать на таинственного босса. Что, если он скажет «Да», а это активирует не видео-обращение, а трудовой контракт, как вирусный спам?

— Запустить просмотр, — подумав, просипел пересохшим горлом Крис.

Над экраном «терминала» развернулось окно, на котором он узрел уже осточертевшую ухмыляющуюся морду — после линьки назвать её лицом было сложно — мимикрида Грилло.

 _«Кристофер Эванс_ , — начал он. — _Ты находишься в гостях у нашего босса. Ты останешься в этой камере до тех пор, пока не согласишься работать с нами. Компьютер управляет всеми системами жизнеобеспечения. Дважды в день пищевой синтезатор будет создавать пищу. Никаких контактов с внешним миром — только ты и твой выводок. Как только ты начнёшь сходить с ума или выводку понадобятся особые условия, ты согласишься с нами работать. Компьютер передаст твой ответ мне, и я выпущу тебя. Приятно оставаться!»_

Окно погасло, и экран компьютера померк.

— Выводок? Да какой, к чёрту… — Крис повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на мешок с кофе. — Чего?

Он внезапно припомнил, как с мимикрида одномоментно облезали клочки кожи и одежды, как будто организм не видел между ними разницы; по всей вероятности, мимикрид был абсолютно не знаком с физиологией людей — могло статься, что за «выводок» Криса он принял именно кофейные зёрна в сумке.

— А запах, значит, призван отпугивать от кладки хищников — так, что ли? — невесело хмыкнул Крис и похлопал по сумке: — Ну, мы и попали, «детки»… Интересно, он что, думает, что это я икру выметал? Или просто ношу с собой, как морской конёк?

Он снял с плеча порядком натёршую лямку сумки и вытянулся на лежанке, уставившись в ровный серый потолок. Время от времени он закрывал глаза и проваливался в неглубокий сон, а затем просыпался и начинал размышлять — пока его снова не одолевала дремота.

Ситуация складывалась безвыходная в самом прямом смысле этого слова: ни на потолке, ни на стенах не отыскивалось ни единой полосочки, даже самой тонкой, которая могла бы подсказать, где находится дверь, окно, вентиляционное отверстие, что угодно. Вариант «согласиться на предложение Грилло» Крис выходом не считал. Конечно, можно было бы попытаться каким-то образом обхитрить его: сбежать по дороге из камеры к тому месту, где надлежало подписывать договор, попытаться ускользнуть уже после его подписания — запороть сделку, в конце концов, и показать свою профнепригодность. Но Крис резонно опасался, что сделать первого и второго ему не дадут — поставят, например, дополнительную охрану — а после попытки сделать третье он вскоре окажется в ближайшем открытом космосе без скафандра.

Впрочем, можно было попробовать взломать компьютер. Крис не был хакером, но ещё было не поздно начать.

Крис сел на край лежанки, поправил очки на носу и внимательно вгляделся в корпус компьютера, пытаясь найти в нём съёмные детали, через которые получилось бы добраться до «железа». Безуспешно: корпус был таким же цельнолитным, как и стены камеры. Тогда Крис поднялся и наугад ткнул пальцем в экран; тот оказался не твёрдым, а желеподобным, как студень, и палец ушёл в него по первую костяшку.

— _Недопустимая операция_ , — вежливо уведомил металлический голос компьютера. — _Пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь голосовым управлением_.

— Вот как… — Крис опустился на лежанку и скрестил руки на груди. — Компьютер, ты меня слышишь? Можешь зарегистрировать меня в своей системе?

— _По прибытии сюда вы авторизованы внешним администратором как Кристофер Эванс, пользователь с ограниченными правами_ , — мгновенно отозвался компьютер.

— Даже так, — удивился Крис. — И что же ограничено?

— _Пользователю Кристофер Эванс запрещается узнавать о своём местоположении_ , — ответил компьютер, — _запрещается выходить в гиперсеть, получать информацию новостного, научно-популярного и развлекательного характера, печатные, фото- и видеоматериалы. Запрещается вмешиваться в работу системы жизнеобеспечения и менять настройки прав доступа без прямого указания внешнего администратора._

— То есть, грубо говоря, мне запрещается всё? — уточнил Крис.

— _Вам доступны права пользователя, за исключением перечисленных пунктов_ , — равнодушно перефразировал компьютер.

— Так… — Крис почесал в затылке. — Получается, просто задавать тебе вопросы я имею право? Если они будут входить в число запрещённых, ты просто мне об этом скажешь.

— _Утвердительно_ , — ответил компьютер.

— Забавно… — хмыкнул Крис. — Компьютер, какие указания в отношении меня дал Грилло?

— _Внешний администратор Грилло оставил следующие указания в отношении пользователя Кристофер Эванс_ , — снова заговорил компьютер. — _Поддерживать работу систем жизнеобеспечения для создания приемлемого уровня существования пользователя; управлять пищевым синтезатором «Нутримат», дважды в сутки сообщать программу для синтеза пищи; сообщать внешнему администратору сведения о состоянии здоровья пользователя; сообщать внешнему администратору о согласии пользователя на заключение рабочего договора._

— То есть, меня тут держат, как того хомяка в клетке с автоматической кормушкой и без колеса, — заключил Крис. — Спасибо, компьютер.

Ответа последовать не должно было, но внезапно компьютер отозвался:

— _Пожалуйста_.

Время снова потекло медленно-медленно. В камере стояла полная тишина, и даже компьютер работал абсолютно бесшумно. В противовес этой тишине в голове Криса стоял гул из повторяющихся мыслей и услышанных ранее голосов и шепотков. Он становился всё громче, навязчивее и надрывнее; кажется, именно это имел в виду Грилло, когда говорил, что рано или поздно Крис начнёт сходить с ума. К сожалению, Крис оказался слишком слаб и начал сходить с ума слишком скоро.

Однако это не значило, что он согласится работать. Возможно, проблемы с головой и множились, но пока что они не перерастали упрямство — его Крису было не занимать.

Он снова попытался заснуть, но голоса в голове мешали. Тогда он не нашёл ничего лучше, чем снова поговорить с компьютером.

— Компьютер, — позвал он.

— _Я вас слушаю_ , — немедленно ожил тот.

— Точно, слушай… Как я могу к тебе обращаться?

— _Уточните вопрос_ , — попросил компьютер.

— У тебя есть имя? Ну, у всех компьютеров, с которыми я имел дело, были имена, — пояснил Крис. — Как тебя назвали при производстве или, ну, при настройке?

— _У компьютеров, произведённых Кибернетической Корпорацией Сириуса, нет имён_ , — голосом, полным бесконечного терпения — хотя, возможно, Крис действительно начал сходить с ума и ему показалось — ответил компьютер. — _Только серийный номер: АСТ РИД триста одиннадцать двадцать два сто сорок восемь четыреста восемьдесят три…_

— Постой-ка, — прервал Крис. — Астрид?

— _АСТ РИД — это сирианская аббревиатура на одном из местных диалектов, приблизительная расшифровка которой такова: «Компьютер, обеспечивающий удобство и благополучие пользователя»._

— А у нас на одном из местных диалектов Астрид — это обычное имя, — ответил Крис. Странный диалог начал его забавлять; он был чем-то похож на разговор с ящером, только слова не нужно было подбирать. — Женское.

— _У искусственного интеллекта нет гендера_ , — возразил компьютер. — _В женском или мужском имени нет смысла._

— Погоди, но присвоение тебе имени не входит в число запрещённых действий? — уточнил Крис. — Проверь, ведь не входит.

— _Присвоение имени входит в число разрешённых действий,_ — подумав десяток секунд, сообщил компьютер.

— Тогда я присваиваю тебе имя Астрид, — решил Крис, хлопнув себя руками по коленям. — Грилло… внешнему администратору можешь не сообщать. Это не входит в твой перечень, о чём нужно докладывать.

— _Присвоение имени выполнено_ , — проигнорировав последние слова Криса, сообщил компьютер — Астрид. Крис мысленно попробовал имя на вкус — оно ему нравилось.

— Вот и познакомились, — сказал он.

— _Процедура знакомства нерелевантна для искусственного интеллекта_ , — возразил Астрид. — _Вы уже были авторизованы в системе_.

— Не обращай внимания, это мои человеческие заморочки, — махнул рукой Крис. — Не тянешь ты на безымянную бездушную машину, которую можно использовать только для выполнения команд.

— _Компьютер модели АСТ РИД триста одиннадцать двадцать два сто сорок восемь четыреста восемьдесят три предназначен для выполнения пользовательских команд_ , — сказал Астрид. — _Обозначение «безымянная бездушная машина» релевантно._

Крис мог поставить на кон всю сумку с кофе разом, что в ровном металлическом голосе явственно слышалась обида.

— Нерелевантно, — «утешил» он. — У тебя есть имя.

— _Изменения приняты_ , — согласился Астрид.

Они снова замолчали.

Крис посидел на краю лежанки, затем сполз на пол; вспомнив, что несколько дней не ходил в спортзал, он скинул куртку, джинсы и ботинки и, оставшись в футболке и белье, выполнил короткую разминку, сделал несколько простеньких упражнений на растяжку и поотжимался от стены. После этого он сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и приступил к дыхательным упражнениям.

Как только в голове наконец прояснилось, гибрид духового шкафа и хлебницы, стоящий на столе рядом с компьютером, загудел и мелко завибрировал.

— _Пищевой синтезатор «Нутримат» выполняет плановый синтез пищевых продуктов_ , — сообщил Астрид.

— Пригодных для людей, я надеюсь? — с подозрением уточнил Крис. Есть так быстро после тренировки было нельзя в любом случае — но он не знал, сколько приготовленная еда может его прождать.

— _Молекулярный состав, внешний вид и органолептические свойства синтезируемых продуктов были загружены внешним администратором с указанием, что они пригодны для питания организмов типа «человек»_ , — подтвердил компьютер.

«Нутримат» ещё немного погудел и затих.

— _Угостись и насладись_! — крякнул он, и дверца на передней панели открылась.

Крис с подозрением заглянул внутрь: там на пластиковом белом подносе стояла квадратная тарелочка с невинным на вид стейком и горкой картофеля, ещё одна тарелочка с шоколадным кексом и высокий стакан с кофе. Выглядело это всё весьма аппетитно, и у Криса немедленно заурчало в животе.

— У пищевого автомата тоже есть искусственный интеллект? — поинтересовался он, вытаскивая поднос.

— _Отрицательно_ , — ответил Астрид. — _После многочисленных жалоб пользователей пищевые синтезаторы «Нутримат» перестали оснащать искусственным интеллектом. В настоящее время пищевые синтезаторы управляются посредством подключения к компьютеру. Данным аппаратом управляю я._

— А что он тогда предлагает угоститься? — Крис поставил поднос на лежанку и, за неимением вилки, взял ломтик картофеля в руки.

— _Это стандартное пожелание, которое транслируется через встроенный динамик синтезатора_ , — пояснил компьютер.

Крис кивнул и принялся за еду.

И с первого же укуса подавил желание выплюнуть откушенную картошку, которая, будучи нежной, зажаристой и хрустящей, имела при этом яркий вкус шоколадного маффина с вишней.

— Да чтоб тебя. — Крис отложил картошку обратно на поднос. — Астрид! Когда тебе скидывали данные о том, какую еду заказывать у синтезатора, вкус блюд соответствовал их составу?

— _Утвердительно_ , — ответил компьютер. — _Данные были табулированы._

— Тогда почему они не совпадают на выходе? — возмутился Крис.

— _С незначительной долей вероятности данные в таблицах могли быть перепутаны_ , — подумав, ответил Астрид.

Крис подождал продолжения, но его не последовало; тогда, чувствуя себя ящером, он задал наводящий вопрос.

— Астрид, почему могли перепутаться данные?

— _Съёмный носитель, с которого были скопированы данные, содержал вирус_ , — с готовностью ответил компьютер. — _Заражённые файлы были обезврежены, но могли остаться повреждения в других файлах, как то перепутанные данные о пищевых продуктах._

— Да Грилло совсем с ума сошёл — пихать в компьютеры заражённые флэшки! — не удержался Крис.

— _Ваше возмущение релевантно_ , — подтвердил Астрид.

Крис ещё раз посмотрел на еду: голод подстёгивал попробовать, а разум подсказывал, что в следующий раз пищевой автомат заработает только через полсуток. Поэтому он взял в руки бифштекс и откусил. Тот имел вкус молодой картошки, обжаренной во фритюре. Поразмыслив, Крис предположил, что маффин на вкус будет похож на говядину — так и оказалось.

Вздохнув, Крис начал обед с «маффина», который закусывал «бифштексом», а после съел «картошку». Он чувствовал себя окончательно, абсолютно, бесповоротно спятившим.

Впрочем, оставался ещё кофе. Крис с опаской взял в руки ещё тёплый стакан, поднёс ко рту и отпил.

Что ж, кофе — если его можно было так назвать — имел вполне земной вкус. Вкус трижды испитой и заново заваренной бурды, которую в некоторых автоматах и заведениях быстрого питания выдавали за кофе и которая оскорбляла Криса до глубины души самим своим существованием. Крис с омерзением допил её и сунул поднос с посудой обратно в зев «Нутримата», который закрылся с лёгким щелчком.

— Астрид, а ты можешь поменять столбцы местами, чтобы они пришли в соответствие? — спросил Крис.

— _Вам запрещено вносить изменения в системы жизнеобеспечения_ , — грустно напомнил Астрид. А затем неожиданно добавил: — _Извините_.

Крис вздохнул, сел на лежанку, прислонившись спиной к стене, и закрыл глаза.

***

— Астрид, — проскрипел Крис несколько бесконечно длинных часов спустя, — интересно, почему тебе нельзя сказать мне, где мы находимся?

— _Запрет наложен внешним администратором_ , — меланхолично ответил компьютер.

— А причина? Мне ведь всё равно нельзя выходить в сеть, так что я не могу ни с кем связаться и сообщить, где нахожусь. Даже телефон... — Крис прохлопал карманы джинсов и куртки. — Даже телефон у меня отобрали!

— _Вам ограничены электронные средства связи_ , — пояснил Астрид, — _но ограничить псионные средства связи не представляется возможным. Если вы узнаете о своём местоположении, вы можете послать псионный сигнал. Поэтому давать вам эту информацию запрещено._

— Псионный… телепатически, что ли? — переспросил Крис. Не дождавшись ответа, он почесал бороду и с удивлением обнаружил, что она уже довольно солидно отросла. — Отличное же я получаюсь существо: телепат, который мечет икру! Такие вообще существуют в природе?

— _Вам запрещено получать информацию научно-популярного характера_ , — отговорился Астрид.

Крис вздохнул и замолчал.

Грилло был прав — скука убивала. От нечего делать Крис вытащил из сумки один из пакетов, высыпал кофейные зёрна на лежанку и начал выкладывать из них абстрактные узоры. Монотонная деятельность, сдобренная приятным запахом, ненадолго успокоила, но взамен подкинула новую обидную мысль: при полной сумке отличного кофе он был вынужден пить искусственную безвкусную бурду.

— Астрид, — в очередной раз позвал он. — Я тебе не надоел со своими разговорами?

— _Отрицательно_ , — коротко ответил компьютер и пояснил: — _Длительное общение с пользователем эффективнее нагружает процессор, чем пребывание в режиме ожидания._

— Как я тебя понимаю, — грустно усмехнулся Крис. — Думаешь, почему я с тобой постоянно говорю…

— _Паттерны моего интеллекта во многом повторяют структуру синаптической связи головного мозга гуманоидов_ , — сообщил Астрид. — _С высокой долей вероятности я понимаю, о чём вы говорите._

— Тебе запрещено давать мне научно-популярную информацию, — напомнил Крис.

— _Извините_. — Если бы Астрид имел человеческий интерфейс, то он бы, наверное, покраснел. — _Пользователю допустимо сообщать сведения о моём устройстве._

— Выкрутился, — кивнул Крис и снова ненадолго замолчал. После он сгрёб кофейные зёрна в кучку и поинтересовался: — А ты можешь нагружать свой процессор какими-то праздными задачами? Скажем, рассчитывать координаты электронов или какие-то другие задачки по квантовой механике?

На сей раз Астрид думал почти минуту.

— _Я не могу выбирать себе задачи самостоятельно_ , — наконец ответил он. — _Только пользователи и администраторы имеют право задавать мне задачи_.

— И я могу? — уточнил Крис.

— _Утвердительно. Вы тоже можете, за известными ограничениями_ , — сказал Астрид. — _Решение задачи не должно быть связано с вашим выходом в гиперсеть, получением информации научно-популярного, новостного и развлекательного характера…_

— Я помню, помню, — перебил Крис. — Я не смогу обойти свои ограниченные права и получить от тебя информацию.

Он нахмурился, придумывая задачу, и начал машинально перебирать лежащие перед ним кофейные зёрнышки.

— О, — сказал он. — Астрид, ты можешь рассчитать квантовомеханически изменения молекулярного состава образца, если я опишу, как воздействовали на образец, и предсказать, э-э… органолептику? И сравнить результат с имеющимся у тебя в памяти?

— _Для выполнения задачи потребуется доступ к молекулярному анализатору, программе квантовых расчётов и гиперсети_ , — подумав, ответил компьютер. — _Все три компонента имеются в наличии. Но вам отказано в доступе к гиперсети_.

— Я помню, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Крис. — Я не буду иметь с этой задачи ровным счётом ничего, понимаешь? Это просто развлечение для тебя. Записывай условия! У тебя имеется зерно кофе.

— _У меня нет зерна кофе_ , — возразил Астрид. — _Уточните параметр задачи_.

— Анализатор молекулярного состава есть? — спросил Крис.

— _Анализатор молекулярного состава доступен в синтезаторе «Нутримат»_ , — ответил компьютер.

— Как им воспользоваться? — Крис снял одно зерно с вершины кофейной горки и повертел в пальцах.

Дверца пищевого синтезатора открылась с лёгким клацаньем.

— _Положите образец на поднос_ , — попросил Астрид.

Крис аккуратно опустил одно зёрнышко на поднос между тарелками.

— Готово. Погоди анализировать, дослушай.

— _Я слушаю_ , — сообщил Астрид.

— Пункт первый: проанализировать геометрические размеры и состав образца, — начал перечислять Крис, загибая пальцы. — Пункт второй: взять — теоретически — пятьдесят таких образцов. Пункт третий: раздробить образцы на частицы размером сто микрон, погрешность в обе стороны по… положим, двадцать пять процентов. Записал?

— _Утвердительно_ , — ответил Астрид.

— Пункт четвёртый… так. — Крис нахмурился. — Взять сосуд из меди в форме полого усечённого конуса, внутренний объём… допустим, сто миллилитров. Тебе известна такая единица объёма?

— _Имеется в базе_ , — уточнил компьютер.

— Превосходно. Пункт пятый: подогреть сосуд до ста двадцати градусов по Фаренгейту… есть в твоих базах данные о такой шкале?

— _Требуется уточнение из гиперсети позднее_ , — сообщил Астрид.

— Уточнишь без меня, мне же нельзя, — напомнил Крис. — Значит, пункт шестой: поместить в него измельчённые образцы и семьдесят пять миллилитров воды. Пункт седьмой…

— _Уточните параметры задачи_ , — прервал его Астрид. — _Состав воды: должна ли это быть дистиллированная вода или допустима минерализация?_

— А… — Крис приоткрыл рот. — Как всё сложно… Ладно, бери дистиллированную для простоты. Пункт седьмой: проводить экстракцию в течение двадцати минут… стандартных единиц времени первого порядка. При этом равномерно нагревай дно сосуда до температуры… сто восемьдесят пять плюс-минус пять градусов по Фаренгейту. Так… опустим выкипание, значит, пункт восьмой: исследовать органолептические свойства полученной суспензии. И, наконец, пункт девятый: сравнить их с теми, что лежат в твоей памяти, в базе продуктов питания для существ типа «человек», соответственно пункту «кофе». Конец условий задачи.

— _Уточните форму выдачи результатов_ , — попросил компьютер.

— То есть? — не понял Крис. — Я же не смогу увидеть результаты, это научно-популярная информация!

— _Вам будет запрещено_ , — подтвердил Астрид. — _Укажите, где и в какой форме необходимо разместить результаты расчётов._

— Ну, чёрт... — Крис закусил губу. — Ну, допустим, оформи их в статью и отправь в «Путеводитель по Галактике для автостопщиков», вдруг примут.

— _Статьи для «Путеводителя по Галактике для автостопщиков» пишут разумные существа, населяющие Галактику_ , — сказал Астрид. — _Искусственный интеллект не может…_

— Да даже на моей отсталой планете роботы пишут книги! — перебил Крис. — Чем ты хуже? Напиши, подпишись «Астрид» и вышли.

— _Условия понятны_ , — сообщил компьютер. — _Начинаю загрузку данных…_

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовался Крис.

— _Решение задачи может занять продолжительное время_ , — предупредил Астрид.

— Ну, так ведь и мы никуда не торопимся, верно? — Крис сгрёб зёрна обратно в пакет, устроился на лежанке и прикрыл глаза.

— _Верно_ , — донёсся до него приглушённый металлический голос. — _Спасибо._

После этого Крис, кажется, задремал — на десять минут или, может, на несколько часов; его разбудил голос Астрида.

— _Выполнение поставленной задачи занимает слишком большую долю оперативной памяти_ , — обеспокоенно сообщил тот. — _Требуется отключение сторонних задач._

— Я не имею права это делать, — пробормотал Крис, не открывая глаз. — Реши сам. Только это… поддержание жизнеобеспечения не трогай.

Астрид какое-то время помолчал.

— _Внимание_ , — наконец сообщил он. — _В целях эффективного перераспределения задач будут отключены программа переключения яркости освещения «день-ночь», антивирус и программа автоматического патрулирования периметра и поддержания динамического внешнего силового поля._

— Антивирус не выключай, мало чего в сети нахватаешься, — машинально поправил Крис. — Остальное… чёрт с ним, мне всё равно не нужно освещение. Да и поле тоже — оно же снаружи, а я внутри.

— _Выполняю_ , — пискнул Астрид и замолк.

Свет, льющийся с потолка, постепенно померк, и камера погрузилась в сумерки. Крис попытался снова задремать, но сон не шёл. Тогда он лениво осмотрелся по сторонам — и замер, открыв рот.

На стенах, идеально ровных и гладких, появились тонкие, с волосок, щели, как будто выключенное силовое поле перестало идеально прижимать стеновые панели друг к другу, и они разъехались. Крис резко вскочил на ноги и буквально подлетел к стене напротив лежанки. Он принялся прощупывать и продавливать стены между каждыми двумя щелями, ища слабое место.

Ему повезло на пятом участке: кусок стены с небольшим трудом сдвинулся со своего места, а затем отъехал в сторону, открывая дверной проём.

Из проёма потянуло сухим холодным ветром и смесью химических запахов. Он вёл наружу.

Крис стремглав накинул на себя куртку, повесил на плечо сумку с кофе и огляделся, проверяя, не забыл ли чего.

— Астрид, — позвал он. — Как закончишь решать задачу, включи всё как было — поле, программы, всё, хорошо?

— _Задание понятно_ , — пробормотал Астрид.

— Ну, тогда бывай. — Крис на секунду задержался на «пороге», колеблемый неожиданным чувством вины за то, что бросает Астрида одного, а затем решительно шагнул вперёд. На свободу.

***

Клетка, в которой держали Криса, снаружи оказалась скромной серой коробкой наподобие почтовой, только увеличенной во много раз. Вокруг неё в темноте были различимы и другие такие же коробки — бывшая камера Криса отличалась от них только распахнутым зевом двери.

Крис огляделся в поисках каких-нибудь указателей или разметки — чего угодно, что могло бы направить его к выходу, — но видел только бесконечные гигантские коробки и, что было гораздо хуже, мелькающие кое-где тени. В голове мелькнула запоздалая мысль, что «внешний администратор» наверняка узнает о том, что Астрид отключил внешнее силовое поле, и вышлет за Крисом… кого-то. Может, таких же мимикридов, как он сам, а может, ещё менее симпатичных тварей. От мысли о наверняка неизбежной погоне Крису стало нехорошо, он пошатнулся и короткими перебежками между коробками направился к ближайшей стене.

«Стена, — мысленно сказал он сам себе, — должна либо иметь дверь или окно, либо примыкать к другой стене, где есть дверь или окно. Наверняка складское помещение — это не камера для специалистов хорошего профиля, а потому силовым полем не охраняется».

Крис оказался прав. Пройдя вдоль стены, он наткнулся на высокий, в два его роста, проём, ведущий из склада на улицу. Проём был занавешен широкими полосами из толстого пластика, и оттого слабый уличный свет не проникал внутрь и увидеть выход откуда-то изнутри склада было сложно. Раздвинув «жалюзи», Крис, поминутно оглядываясь, выскользнул наружу.

Он оказался на узкой улочке, буквально стиснутой двумя зданиями: одним из них был склад, где держали Криса, а другим, расположенным напротив, — высокий массивный дом с абсолютно прозрачной стеклянной стеной, за которой были видны перегородки, разделяющие отдельные квартирки. Дом-аквариум был безумно длинным; конец его, подсвеченный яркими огнями, находился почти на краю поля зрения. Узкая улочка, не прерываясь и не изгибаясь, шла вдоль него. Немного подумав и решив, что делать ему больше нечего, Крис также последовал вдоль дома, надеясь, что рано или поздно выйдет в более людное… более населённое место.

Большинство «аквариумов», мимо которых он проходил, были либо закрыты шторами, либо затемнены. Некоторые, наоборот, были ярко освещены и невольно притягивали взгляд. В одном из них был установлен хитрый металлический каркас, на котором гроздьями висели чёрные объёмные кляксы, липкие даже на вид; когда Крис проходил мимо их окна, несколько клякс протянули к стеклу тонкие нити, как будто хотели просочиться наружу. В другой квартирке было пусто, и всё пространство было заполнено тревожно дрожащим синим светом. В третьем окне Крис увидел обычную на вид студию, в которой за обычным столом сидел не очень молодой темноволосый человек, одетый в полосатый халат. Человек пил из кружки, очень напоминающей земную, какой-то напиток, похожий на чай, и читал «Путеводитель по Галактике для автостопщиков» в потрёпанной обложке.

По всей видимости, дом-аквариум был неким подобием земных трущоб, и в нём снимали или покупали дешёвое жильё представители самых разных видов с самых разных планет.

— Склад и трущобы, — пробормотал себе под нос Крис. — Кажется, меня занесло на неблагополучную окраину.

И он прибавил шагу.

Дом-аквариум кончился как-то очень неожиданно. Улочка вывела Криса на небольшую площадку, следом за которой начинался жуткий трёхмерный лабиринт из высотных домов и многоуровневых дорог. Лабиринт был заполнен транспортными средствами и живыми существами — издалека было сложно однозначно отделить одних от других — и подсвечен такими яркими разноцветными огнями, что даже под защитой зелёных стёкол у Криса немного заболели глаза. Похоже, он вышел к деловому центру данного города — чёрт знает какого города на чёрт знает какой планете.

Умом Крис понимал, что ему нужно идти туда, в лабиринт, и каким угодно способом пытаться связаться с Бетельгейзе-Пять — дозвониться до Земли даже не стоило пытаться. Но нагромождение высокотехнологичных конструкций вкупе с толпами инопланетян неожиданно пугали до постыдной дрожи в коленях.

Крис простоял на площадке целую минуту, пока до него не дошло, что он открыт всем ветрам и взглядам; если Грилло пошлёт за ним погоню, той не придётся даже особенно трудиться, чтобы найти и поймать Криса. Эта мысль подстегнула и придала сил, и Крис поспешил вперёд, к «лабиринту».

Дорога, по которой он шёл, ныряла под стеклянную перемычку, соединяющую два ближайших небоскрёба, после чего делилась натрое и начинала петлять. Крис наугад повернул направо, спустился на гигантском эскалаторе на уровень ниже и оказался в небольшом скверике с клумбами, которые были усажены не растениями, а гигантскими, в человеческий рост кристаллами. Крис прошёл по узкой тропке между ними, на другом конце сквера наткнулся на ещё одну дорогу, которая вела к ярко освещённому стеклянному зданию, напоминающему земной торговый центр, и пошёл туда, надеясь, что это в самом деле окажется именно торговый центр, а не что-то иное. Как минимум, в торговых центрах могли найтись указатели, которые говорили, в каком городе и на какой планете находился Крис. Как максимум…

Задумавшись, Крис не заметил, как через дорогу, по которой он шёл, потянулся дружный строй странных существ, похожих более всего на прямоходящих зайцев с длинными белыми бородами. «Зайцы» синхронно, как по команде, вертели головами влево-вправо и хором восхищались всем, что видели: торговым центром, садом кристаллов, дорожным покрытием, освещением… Пара комплиментов досталась даже Крису и его бороде. Чтобы не мешать процессии, Крис отступил вбок, на проулок, из которого она появилась, и продолжил путь уже по нему.

Проулок огибал торговый центр с другой стороны и заканчивался небольшой смотровой площадкой, огороженной авангардным изломанным заборчиком. Крису стало любопытно, на что же с неё можно было смотреть, и он направился туда.

Как оказалось, смотреть было на что.

С замершим, а затем заполошно забившимся сердцем Крис увидел, что место, на котором он находился, было вовсе не «первым этажом» города-лабиринта: вниз от него уходило буквально столько же уровней с дорогами, зданиями и переходами, что и вверх, если не больше. Казалось, что со смотровой площадки открывалась бездонная пропасть. Чем дольше Крис в неё смотрел, тем сильнее ему казалось, что ещё секунда — и сумка перевесит, обманчиво-прочный бортик проломится под руками, и он полетит вниз, на теряющийся из вида первый «этаж». Но даже при этом Крис не мог оторваться: он стоял, тяжело дыша, сглатывая пересохшим горлом, до боли сжимал руками верх ограждения и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел вниз…

Пока что-то гладкое, холодное и влажное не подтолкнуло его сзади.

Крис со свистом втянул воздух и обернулся так резко, что у него закружилась голова и потемнело в глазах. От этого он потерял равновесие и опасно навалился на бортик; он уже ощущал, как летит вниз, но в ту же секунду его крепко ухватили за плечи и удержали на месте.

Крис ещё добрую минуту стоял неподвижно, зажмурившись и пытаясь отдышаться. Когда в голове прояснилось, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на того, кто его держал — а вернее, на ту.

Перед ним стояла монументальная женщина добрых двух метров ростом. У неё была молочного цвета кожа, кажущаяся полупрозрачной, ярко-голубые глаза на круглом лице и ёжик светлых щетинок на голове. Покатые плечи, полные руки и выдающийся бюст были затянуты в переливающуюся ткань и сверху укрыты полупрозрачным колыхающимся воротником из желеподобного материала. А от пояса вниз широкой юбкой расходились многочисленные серебристо-серые щупальца, которые ни на секунду не прекращали колыхаться. Два из них обхватывали Криса за плечи; ещё одно было отставлено в сторону и имело на конце округлое прозрачное утолщение, в котором Крис с удивлением заметил жёлтую вавилонскую рыбку. Действительно, на голове у дамы ушей не было.

— Мальчик, — глубоким гортанным голосом произнесла дама, заметив, что Крис пришёл в себя. — Мальчик, простите, пожалуйста, что я так резко вырвала вас из стазиса. Но, кажется, здесь только вы можете помочь мне с одной небольшой проблемой.

Крис растерянно оглянулся: больше на площадке никого не было.

— М-мэм? — заикнулся он. — Смотря какая проблема…

— Вы можете называть меня госпожой Иррис, — вместо ответа сказала дама. — А как я могу обращаться к вам? Дело в том, что это довольно деликатная проблема, и я не могу обращаться с ней к незнакомцам. Но обстоятельства вынуждают…

— Кристофер, — торопливо представился Крис.

— Крис-то-фер, — по слогам произнесла госпожа Иррис, и ближайшие к Крису щупальца всколыхнулись. — Я очень рада свести с вами знакомство. Дело в том, что я желаю посетить торговый центр, а туда не пускают с питомцами. Мне необходимо, чтобы кто-то присмотрел за моей крошкой Лулу, пока я совершаю покупки. А как назло, поблизости никого нет. Могу я попросить вас об этом небольшом одолжении?

На первый взгляд, при госпоже Иррис не было никаких питомцев. Возможно, «крошка Лулу» пряталась среди щупалец — Крису вспомнились тропические рыбки, которые находят убежище в анемонах. Что ж, наверное, он мог посидеть немного с тропической рыбкой… если это, конечно, была не пиранья.

— Я согласен, — осторожно произнёс он.

— Вы так меня выручите, Кристофер! — Обрадованная госпожа Иррис сняла с себя воротник и аккуратно переложила его Крису на плечи. Воротник тут же растёкся по его рукам, груди и спине, как диковинное тяжёлое резиновое пончо, а затем футболку Криса начала обильно пропитывать прохладная слизь.

— Э-э… — выдавил Крис. — Это и есть Лулу?

Слизь промочила футболку насквозь, приклеив её к животу, а новые потёки заляпали джинсы.

— Лулу, нельзя! Плохая девочка! Нельзя есть! — Госпожа Иррис шлёпнула по «воротнику» щупальцем. — Не обижайтесь на неё, Кристофер. Лулу, как и все амёбы, мирная, но глупенькая, и всех новых знакомых пробует на вкус. Иногда увлекается.

— Амёба, значит, — пробормотал Крис. Он неожиданно забеспокоился о сумке с кофе: слизь наверняка пропитала её насквозь, растворила бумажные пакеты и попортила зёрна — но оказалось, что именно сумку склизкие ложноножки старательно огибали. Видимо, Лулу не нравился запах кофе, хотя это было абсурдно: из школьного курса биологии Крис смутно помнил, что у одноклеточных нет органов обоняния.

— Попарнская пурпурная амёба, — с гордостью подтвердила госпожа Иррис. — По правде сказать, у них нет выраженного пола, но я считаю Лулу девочкой. Вы только посмотрите, какая она красавица!

По мнению Криса, Лулу напоминала черносмородиновое желе, в которое положили мало загустителя, но он вежливо кивнул. Про себя он при этом подумал, что лично ему было бы обидно, если бы его считали девочкой только из-за внешности; но речевого аппарата амёбам тоже не досталось, так что Лулу, видимо, не возражала.

— Наверное, вам будет лучше присесть, ведь Лулу — довольно крупная девочка, — посоветовала госпожа Иррис. — Здесь неподалёку расположен очень красивый уголок соляных кристаллов, где есть скамейки. Я не буду возражать, если вы посидите там. Так вас будет легче найти.

— Хорошо, госпожа Иррис, — смиренно кивнул Крис.

— И не давайте ей ничего есть! — попросила госпожа Иррис. — Она на диете.

— Хорошо, — повторил Крис.

Госпожа Иррис умилённо потрепала его по щеке коротким тонким щупальцем, повернулась на месте и по-осьминожьи, быстро-быстро перебирая самыми крупными щупальцами, направилась к торговому центру, куда так и не дошёл Крис. А он сам, вздохнув и поправив на плечах накидку из «крошки Лулу», побрёл обратно к скверику с кристаллами, где устроился на самой ближайшей лавочке, поджав ноги и опустив голову.

Какое-то время Лулу едва заметно ёрзала у Криса на плечах, вибрировала всей своей немаленькой тушкой и обильно слюнявила всё, до чего могла дотянуться ложноножками — она успела заляпать своей слизью даже очки Криса, — но через некоторое время затихла, свесив ложноножки до самой земли. Поначалу Крис было расслабился, но затем вспомнил слова, сказанные Скарлетт: если ребёнок затих, значит, готовит какую-то большую пакость. Гигантская амёба, вероятно, по разумности отдалённо тянула на умственно отсталого ребёнка, а это значило, что она занималась чем-то не самым хорошим. И секунду спустя Крис увидел, чем именно.

Под лавочкой сидел хомяк — такой же серо-коричневый и флегматичный, как и другие хомяки, виденные Крисом на Бетельгейзе-Пять. Он шевелил усами и не двигался с места, даже несмотря на то, что вокруг него уже постепенно образовывали пищеварительную вакуоль.

— Лулу, нельзя! Фу! — прошипел Крис. Он выпростал руку и шлёпнул амёбу по загребущей ложноножке. — Плохая девочка! Брось!

Лулу снова завибрировала, на этот раз откровенно обиженно; будь у неё речевой аппарат, то она, наверное, ревела бы в голос. Она подобрала ложноножки и сгрудилась у Криса на коленях огромным бесформенным комком.

— Ну, ну, не надо плакать, — неожиданно для себя выдал Крис, погладив Лулу по гладкой упругой мембране, за что получил плевок слизи в лицо. — Какая вредная амёба…

Неожиданно до него с внезапной ясностью дошёл весь абсурд его положения: он, обычный парень, который жил скучнейшей жизнью, ныне сидел на лавочке в незнакомом городе на неизвестной планете, облепленный гигантским комком слизи и протоплазмы, который ему всучила первая встречная инопланетная осьминожиха. При себе у него не было ни денег, ни телефона — видимо, их забрал Грилло, пока Крис был в отключке, — зато была сумка с кофе, очки-переводчик, через которые было ни черта не видно, и рыбка в ухе. И где-то за ним шла погоня. Всё это накладывалось друг на друга так причудливо, что Крис, не удержавшись, согнулся, уткнулся лицом в Лулу и затрясся от жестокого истерического смеха. Он не мог вдохнуть — так сильно его колотило; на глазах выступили слёзы. Даже Лулу каким-то образом почувствовала, что Крис не в порядке, сочувственно облепила его ложноножками с ног до головы и снова обслюнявила.

И именно в этот момент, как будто выбрать получше было нельзя, в сквере появились два мимикрида. Одним из них, кажется, был Грилло, второго же Крис не узнавал, да и не хотел узнавать. Он против своей воли затрясся сильнее, давясь смехом и слезами; Лулу обеспокоенно завибрировала.

— …спросить, не проходил ли он тут, — донёсся до него глухой, как из-под воды, голос.

— Ты сбрендил? У кого тут спрашивать, у припадочной медузы, что ли? — прохрипел в ответ другой голос, который определённо принадлежал Грилло. — Нужно идти дальше, спрашивать у торгашей, вдруг они видели… и не подходи к медузе, идиот, вдруг она в тебя стреканёт!

Они стремительно пересекли сквер и быстрым шагом пошли в направлении торгового центра, где занималась шопингом госпожа Иррис. Как только они скрылись в дверях, Крис выдохнул, с трудом проталкивая остатки воздуха через горло.

— Лу… лу… — проскрипел он. — Ты мне жи…жизнь сп-пасла. Ха… рошая амёба…

Лулу перетекла основным своим весом Крису на плечи, несильно завибрировала и широким движением ложноножки стёрла с лица Криса очки, слёзы и собственную слизь.

Когда в сквер наконец вплыла госпожа Иррис, нагруженная несколькими пакетами с покупками, Крис немного успокоился и пришёл в себя. Никаких преследователей больше не появлялось, Лулу тихонько гудела, разлёгшись у него на плечах, а вокруг стояла тишина и возвышались кристаллы, и всё дышало покоем.

— Ну, как тут поживает моя крошка? — Госпожа Иррис, перехватив пакеты щупальцами, подняла Лулу с плеч Криса и водрузила на свои. — Как она себя вела?

— Как примерная девочка, — севшим голосом ответил Крис. — Очень смирно и послушно.

— Замечательно! — просияла госпожа Иррис. — Кристофер, вы меня очень выручили. И так хорошо сошлись с Лулу! Вы случайно не работаете с животными?

«Да, на прошлой работе приходилось», — хотел ответить Крис, но подумал, что его сарказм не поймут.

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Обычно я занимаюсь продажами.

— В таком случае вы — специалист хорошего профиля, — удовлетворённо кивнула госпожа Иррис.

— Широкого профиля? — уточнил Крис.

— Да-да, хорошего профиля, — повторила госпожа Иррис. — Скажите, если не секрет, где вы работаете?

— «Грузоперевозки Руссо и Руссо», — зачем-то соврал Крис. Впрочем, именно там формально было его самое недавнее место работы.

— Им с вами очень повезло, — решительно сообщила госпожа Иррис. — Надеюсь, вам хорошо платят. Но и я не могу не отплатить вам за услугу. Скажите, в чём вы сейчас нуждаетесь?

Крис замялся. В очередной раз за последние несколько дней он не мог рассказать правдивую историю — похищение ценного специалиста по общению с ящерами выглядело слишком неправдоподобно.

— Госпожа Иррис, видите ли, — начал он, — я, э-э, путешествовал автостопом и сел не на тот корабль. Попутчики забрали у меня деньги и средства связи и скинули на этой планете. Раньше я здесь не бывал, так что даже не знаю, где я…

— Вы на планете Смиид, милый Кристофер, — просветила его госпожа Иррис. — Мы с вами находимся в городе Втлин. А где лежала конечная точка вашего путешествия?

— На… Бетельгейзе-Пять, — ухватился Крис за неожиданный шанс, — город Тревира. Госпожа Иррис, не могли бы вы…

— Конечно, Кристофер, я куплю вам билет на ближайший скоростной рейс! — воскликнула госпожа Иррис. — Мы с вами немедленно поедем в космопорт.

Она приобняла Криса за плечи несколькими щупальцами и повлекла его прочь из сквера, к торговому центру — к заднему входу, который выходил на ровную площадку, расчерченную на разноцветные квадраты. Встав на один из них, синего цвета, госпожа Иррис с силой «топнула» по земле парой ходильных щупалец; минуту спустя откуда-то сверху буквально им на головы свалился небольшой каплевидный кораблик с синей полосой на боку.

— Залезайте в такси, милый! — На боку капли прорезалось округлое отверстие, и госпожа Иррис подтолкнула Криса к нему. Крис, помедлив, забрался внутрь и устроился на мягком бархатистом сиденье; когда госпожа Иррис уселась рядом с ним, проём закрылся, и такси плавно взмыло в воздух.

Некоторое время они летели молча. Крис предусмотрительно старался не смотреть в боковое окно и глядел только вперёд, на подсвеченную неярким голубым светом панель автоматического управления.

— Кристофер, — вдруг окликнула его госпожа Иррис. — Я боюсь показаться навязчивой, но мне безумно любопытно: скажите, вы не относитесь к числу поклонников писателя Ыньялата Коорва?

— Я? — от неожиданности Крис чуть не подпрыгнул. — Ну… мне нравятся некоторые его произведения. А с чего вы взя… сделали такой вывод?

— Я наслышана, что молодёжь порой стремится к внешней схожести с кумирами, — пояснила госпожа Иррис. — А вы носите на лице такую же густую растительность, как и Коорв.

— О… — Крис приподнял брови, слипшиеся от амёбьей слизи. — Это скорее совпадение.

— И какое же из произведений Коорва нравится вам больше всего? — поинтересовалась госпожа Иррис. — Я знаю, что вы, молодые люди, предпочитаете его фантастические романы, как тот же «Поймав таракана, сотри следы его шагов»…

— Недавно я по достоинству оценил его труд по жизнеописанию ящеров с планеты Зак’р’Харам, — не стал кривить душой Крис. — Из его ранних работ по этнографии.

Госпожа Иррис просияла.

— Какая приятная неожиданность, — умилённо проворковала она, погладив Криса щупальцем по щеке. — В наше время так редко встретишь людей, которые ценят раннего Коорва! Нас с вами определённо свела судьба. От себя порекомендую вам поискать его диссертацию о зарождении атипичных цивилизаций на вулканических планетах. Захватывающее чтиво!

Крис устало улыбнулся и кивнул.

Такси летело ещё минут десять, после чего мягко приземлилось у космодрома, который на вид абсолютно не отличался от тревирского. Госпожа Иррис извлекла круглый толстый жетон откуда-то из-под Лулу, приложила его к двери — видимо, это была оплата по карте, — и выбралась наружу через открывшийся проём. Крис последовал за ней.

— Вы пройдёте со мной к кассам или подождёте здесь? — спросила госпожа Иррис.

— Подожду… подышу воздухом. — Крис взглянул в серо-стальное небо, бессолнечное и безлунное, пытаясь определить хотя бы примерное время суток, но ему это не удалось.

— Тогда я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее! — С этими словами госпожа Иррис направилась к ближайшему зданию, оставив Криса одного.

Не прошло и трёх минут, как она вернулась, стремительно перебирая ходильными щупальцами — очевидно, это был осьминожий аналог бега. К нескольким пакетам с покупками, как заметил Крис, прибавилась круглая белая коробка.

— Возьмите ваш билет, милый Кристофер, — произнесла госпожа Иррис, и одно из её щупалец втолкнуло в руку Криса небольшой пластиковый прямоугольник. — Вам несказанно повезло: на ближайший рейс до Тревиры, Бетельгейзе-Пять, уже началась посадка. Корабль стоит в секторе А, место сто пять — надеюсь, вы не заблудитесь?

— Постараюсь, — слабо улыбнулся Крис.

— И это — тоже вам, — добавила госпожа Иррис, протягивая ему коробку, которую Лулу уже успела облепить ложноножками. — В инструкции написано, что этот продукт подходит для существ типа «человек». На случай, если вы проголодаетесь в дороге.

— Спасибо вам, госпожа Иррис, — со всей теплотой, на которую был способен, произнёс Крис.

— Не за что, Кристофер, — пропела та. — Я всегда плачу добром за добро. А теперь бегите, пока не закончилась посадка! Удачи вам и вашей компании!

Крис ещё раз поблагодарил госпожу Иррис, вчитался в указатели и побежал в сектор А.

Корабль, на котором ему предстояло лететь на Бетельгейзе-Пять, напоминал уложенную на бок Эйфелеву башню — даже рисунок на корпусе был отдалённо похож на вязь её металлических конструкций. Крис рассеянно отметил сходство, после чего вполз на трап, предъявил билет роботу-стюарду и вскоре уже полулежал в удобном кресле у фигурного иллюминатора.

Он заснул, едва объявили готовность к взлёту.

***

На Бетельгейзе-Пять Крис оказался спустя девятнадцать «стандартных единиц времени нулевого порядка». За это время он успел ополовинить коробку с едой, которую вручила ему госпожа Иррис — внутри оказалась длинная зелёная лапша, напоминающая на вид и вкус гигантскую морскую капусту, — познакомиться с соседом, разговорчивым бетельгейзианцем с очередным очень земным именем Джереми, и несколько раз поспать. Правда, это не помогло избавиться от накопившейся усталости, и, выходя из корабля, Крис чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым.

Уже подходя к сектору С, в котором, как он помнил, приземлялся «Фэт-Фрумос», Крис с опозданием понял, как сглупил: корабля могло не оказаться на месте, а даже если бы он там и был, то Себастиан наверняка был дома, в Тревире, а Ионицэ мог отказаться связываться с ним — в конце концов, Крис уволился и перестал числиться его вторым пилотом.

Но боги, если таковые и существовали в Галактике, были к Крису милосердны: «Фэт-Фрумос» стоял на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз, а шлюз и выдвинутый трап были подсвечены зелёным. Крис, не мешкая, направился к нему.

— Ионицэ, — позвал он на остатках голоса, — отзовись, пожалуйста. Пароль… «Великолепный скворец».

— _Приветствую, бывший второй пилот Эванс_ , — немедленно отозвался бортовой компьютер. — _Рад вас снова видеть_.

— Себастиан у тебя? — с надеждой спросил Крис.

— _Первый пилот Стэн на корабле_ , — подтвердил Ионицэ. — _Но, поскольку вы не являетесь сотрудником, вы не можете войти внутрь._

— Ну… хотя бы скажи ему, что я торчу под дверью, — со вздохом попросил Крис.

— _Первый пилот Стэн включил режим «Не беспокоить», поскольку занят оформлением важных бумаг_ , — сообщил Ионицэ. — _Ваше сообщение не входит в разряд приоритетных, поэтому я не могу передать его в данный момент._

— А когда сможешь? — Крис едва не свалился с трапа вниз от усталости.

— _Время не уточнено_ , — сухо отрезал Ионицэ. — _Вы можете подождать здесь или…_

— Да я же слышу, что кто-то скребётся, — раздался глухой голос с внутренней стороны двери. — Я не собираюсь ничего у вас покупать или… Крис?

— Привет, Себ, — пробормотал Крис, ища в себе силы улыбнуться. — Можно я… к тебе?

Себастиан, явно опешив, отступил от шлюза, и Крис ввалился внутрь. Первым делом он бросил на пол сумку и коробку с водорослями, а следом сполз сам.

— Крис, — повторил Себастиан, присев рядом с ним на корточки, — что случилось? Почему ты с ног до головы в соплях? Как ты, Хрунг над тобой разразись, здесь оказался?

— Просто я скучал, — заплетающимся языком произнёс Крис. — По тебе и… твоему душу. Пустишь ещё раз?

— Ты пьян? — нахмурился Себастиан.

— Нет… я пиздец как устал, — пробормотал Крис. — Дол… долгая история.

Теперь, на знакомом полу знакомого корабля, Крис ощутил себя в безопасности, и глаза начали слипаться сами собой.

— Так. — Себастиан подхватил Криса под мышки и с неожиданной силой потянул вверх. — Сейчас мы с тобой идём в душ. Потом ты проспишься и всё-всё мне расскажешь.

— Всё-всё, — подтвердил Крис.


	5. Chapter 5

_«Да о чём вообще с вами говорить, если вы не понимаете элементарных вещей? Наша Галактика уже захвачена, порабощена и поделена на сферы влияния. И имя захватчикам — транспланетные корпорации. Да, да, вы не ослышались! Попробуйте как-нибудь на досуге слетать на любую колонизированную планету — Смиид, Гратис, Сэйсэг, да хотя бы ту же Бреччию — и посмотрите, кому принадлежат там заводы, склады, самые крупные здания. Корпорациям! Ни Имперское Галактическое Правительство, ни сам Президент уже не имеют фактической власти, потому что Галактика принадлежит корпорациям! Вы хотите сказать, что Харизматичный Демон Чёрного Астрала представляет угрозу? Чушь! Пусть сначала организует свою корпорацию, а потом уже о нём можно будет говорить всерьёз»._

_Из теории заговора, высказанной политологом Рю Косуэ  
на ток-шоу с крайне низкими рейтингами_

Открытая веранда «лучшего кафе-мороженого во всей звёздной системе Бетельгейзе» занимала, по самым приблизительным прикидкам, площадь раза в полтора большую, чем средняя стоянка тревирских «лягушек»-такси. Впрочем, и верандой её можно было назвать с большой натяжкой: она представляла собой широкую и длинную площадку, огороженную условным перламутровым заборчиком и уставленную круглыми столами и разномастными — индивидуальными для гуманоидов, ящеров, полиподиев и множества других рас — креслами. Над ней на высоте двух человеческих ростов колыхалось полупрозрачное, переливающееся радужными разводами полотнище, обозначающее собой границу силового поля, защищающего от дождя, пыли и случайных пикирующих насекомых. Из стеклянной стены примыкающего к площадке высотного здания гармоничным округлым выступом рос обширный прилавок, вокруг которого сновал высокий многосуставчатый инопланетянин с чёрно-серой окраской кожных покровов — ни дать ни взять гибрид человека и паука-косиножки.

— И часто заказчики назначают встречу в кафе-мороженом? — Крис медленно оглядел площадку справа налево. Время было обеденное, но кафе, в силу своей узкой специализации, было почти пустым; его немногочисленные посетители, по всей видимости, были туристами с других планет.

— Примерно… никогда, — подумав, ответил Себастиан. Он по примеру Криса обвёл взглядом площадку, отрицательно качнул головой и направился к прилавку. — Как думаешь, он на нас не обидится, если мы закажем себе по порции, пока его нет?

— Думаю, если он назначает встречу в таком месте, то не обидится, — решил Крис. Он остановился у пузатого стекла, отделяющего от окружающей среды лотки с разноцветным мороженым, но Себастиан подхватил его под локоть и потянул левее — туда, где, как оказалось, выставляли мороженое, пригодное для гуманоидов. — Тем более что я и сам не откажусь. После семи кругов бюрократического ада мне необходимо чем-то порадовать себя.

Возможно, насчёт семи полноценных кругов Крис преувеличил: по кабинетам бюрократов из городского управления Тревиры, занимающихся приёмом заявок от рабочих мигрантов с других планет, Крис ходил всего четыре дня. Правда, за эти четыре дня, если судить по количеству заполненных форм, анкет и положений, Криса разобрали по косточкам, разложили по полочкам, а затем собрали заново и выпустили в мир совершенно новым человеком, снабдив временным удостоверением личности. Теперь оно — крохотная, с полногтя шириной чёрная глянцевая карточка — лежало в нагрудном кармане его куртки. Вместе с ним там лежали рабочее удостоверение второго пилота малого транспортного челнока «Фэт-Фрумос», принадлежащего компании «Грузоперевозки Руссо и Руссо», и зарплатная карточка, на счёт которой был внесён гонорар за сделку с ящером Шт’Финкли, — ещё две крохотные карточки, которые Крис страшно боялся потерять.

— Я полностью разделяю твоё желание, — покивал Себастиан, разглядывая мороженое. — Радовать себя нужно обязательно. Тем более, это твоё первое инопланетное мороженое! Оно должно быть особенным.

— «Со вкусом жареной непарнокрылки»? — со смехом уточнил Крис, вглядываясь в ценник. Упомянутое мороженое имело нежно-бирюзовый цвет и содержало в себе небольшие тёмно-синие крошки, которые, видимо, и являлись кусочками жареной пернатой истерички.

— Не настолько особенным, — весело отмахнулся Себастиан и ткнул пальцем в другое, в розово-зелёную полоску. — Возьми вот это. Из вьющейся груши с Сантрагинуса. И с солёной карамелью. Думаю, тебе понравится… хоть оно и не кофейное.

Крис усмехнулся про себя и заказал посоветованное. Себе же Себастиан выбрал чернильно-фиолетовое, пышно взбитое «дамогранское» — Крис не успел прочесть на ценнике, каких инопланетных плодов натолкали туда.

Многосуставчатый продавец, быстро и ловко орудуя многочисленными тонкими пальцами, разложил мороженое по витым прозрачным креманкам, воткнул в каждый шарик по гнутой соломинке и протянул Крису маленький круглый терминал оплаты. Спохватившись, Крис полез в карман куртки, вытащил крохотную квадратную карточку и приложил к окошку на терминале, едва не выронив по пути. Тот утвердительно пискнул и выплюнул маленькое голографическое окошко, которое растаяло секунду спустя. Крис убрал карточку, а его место у терминала занял Себастиан; он легко мазнул по окошку тыльной стороной левой руки, и терминал выдал ещё одно подтверждающее окошко. Крис открыл рот: за все те шесть дней, что он провёл на Бетельгейзе-Пять, он ни разу не задумался о том, где Себастиан носит свои карточки.

Себастиан, заметив его замешательство, подхватил креманку правой рукой, а левую, с витым серебристым перстнем на безымянном пальце, сунул под нос Крису.

— Видишь? — спросил он. — Это кольцо внутри полое, и свою карточку я ношу там. Гораздо удобнее, чем бесконечно шариться по карманам.

Крис кивнул и бросил короткий взгляд на правую руку Себастиана — на ней было целых два кольца.

— Получается, на правой ты носишь документы? — наугад спросил он.

— Именно! — Себастиан повернулся на пятках и направился к ближайшему пустому столику, на ходу подтягивая спадающие штаны. — Тебе тоже надо приобрести что-нибудь удобное.

— Я как-то не привык к кольцам, — хмыкнул Крис, устраиваясь в широком жёстком кресле. — Особенно в таком количестве.

— А я и не говорю про кольца, — отмахнулся Себастиан. — Кто-то вправляет карточки в браслеты, кто-то вешает на шею, некоторые втыкают в волосы… один мой знакомый фрагелианец носил свою карточку в традиционной налобной повязке. Правда, ему каждый раз приходилось кланяться терминалам. Было забавно.

— Производило на людей неизгладимое впечатление? — Крис подцепил палочкой немного мороженого и отправил его в рот. На вкус оно действительно было необычным и в чём-то забавным: как будто клубнику завернули в плавленый сыр и приправили шампиньонами.

— Не то слово, — кивнул Себастиан, увлечённо и сосредоточенно облизывая собственную палочку для мороженого. — Однажды он сделал так на виду у адептов пророка Замарайи — это такие фанатики, которые одушевляют компьютеры. Мгновенно заработал у них огромное уважение. Так, о чём я говорил?

— О чём? — переспросил Крис, с усилием отрывая взгляд от его рта.

— О том, что ты тоже найдёшь, где носить свои документы и карточки, — ответил Себастиан, — это несложно.

— Себ, если ты не помнишь, я переехал на твою планету всего шесть дней назад, — сказал Крис. — И мне пока что многое сложно.

— Ты быстро адаптируешься, — уверил его Себастиан. — Сам посуди: шесть дней назад ты явился ко мне на корабль в таком виде, будто тебя съел свирепый клоповидный зверь с планеты Трааль, но не переварил и выплюнул обратно. А сегодня сидишь здесь, лопаешь мороженое и улыбаешься, как простой житель Тревиры… Кстати, — спохватился он, — когда ты начал улыбаться? Раньше я за тобой такого как-то не замечал.

— Ну… — протянул Крис, зачерпывая ещё мороженого. — Пребывание в желудке у клоповидного зверя сильно влияет на мировоззрение. Кардинально, я бы сказал.

— Это была ужасная шутка, — с улыбкой закатил глаза Себастиан. — Не делай так больше. А улыбайся почаще, тебе это идёт… О, и наш заказчик, кстати, тоже идёт.

Крис, который уже почти совсем забыл, за каким чёртом они пришли сюда, вскинул голову и посмотрел в том направлении, куда указывал Себастиан. Там — на пересечении двух пешеходных дорожек, одна из которых вела к кафе, — появился тот самый человек, который и назначил им встречу, предварительно — по слухам — доведя до нервного тика двух секретарей компании.

Заказчик, высокий тучный мужчина неопределённого возраста, не шёл, а скорее степенно плыл по направлению к кафе. На его круглом лице цвела счастливая улыбка, какие бывают у младенцев и туристов, а взгляд рассеянно блуждал, не задерживаясь на одной точке более чем на секунду. Мужчина прошествовал прямиком к прилавку, где, бурно жестикулируя, заказал внушительную порцию мороженого из пернатой истерички, украшенного засахаренными лепестками неизвестного цветка, и только затем обратил своё внимание на столик, за которым сидели Крис и Себастиан.

— Здрас-сте, — улыбнувшись ещё шире, процедил мужчина и опустил мороженое на столик. — Если я не ошибаюсь, экипаж корабля «Фэт-Фрумос», верно?

— Верно, — кивнул Себастиан. — Я — первый пилот Стэн, а это второй пилот Эванс.

— Чудесно, — высоким, как будто не до конца мутировавшим дискантом пропел заказчик.

Он несколько секунд внимательно разглядывал Себастиана, затем — Криса. Крис невольно поёжился: прозрачные светло-серые глаза смотрели так пронизывающе, что даже начальственный взгляд Джо Руссо был по сравнению с этим тёплым и дружелюбным. Впрочем, как только заказчик отвёл глаза, неприятное ощущение спало.

— Чудесно, — повторил он. — Вы можете называть меня… Джизас Бонд. Джизас Бонд, да. Скажите, вы не будете как-то обижаться, плакать, затаивать на меня злобу, если я достану табак?

Крис переглянулся с Себастианом, и тот растерянно поднял брови.

— Нет, конечно, господин… Бонд, — покачал головой Крис.

Джизас Бонд тут же просиял с утроенной силой — другому человеку улыбка такой ширины уже раскроила бы напополам лицо — и извлёк из кармана маленькую полупрозрачную шкатулку, наполненную зеленовато-коричневой трухой.

— Итак, — начал он, набирая табак в щепоть, — я наслышан, скажем так, о хорошей репутации вашего корабля. Поэтому я намерен именно к вам обратиться со своим вопросом… интимно-специфического характера. — Он коротко высоко хихикнул.

Крис нахмурился. Прежде он знавал многих эксцентричных и чудаковатых людей, а теперь делал скидку на то, что Бонд был представителем другой планеты и другой культуры, но даже с этими натяжками тот говорил и вёл себя как-то чересчур странно.

— Дело в том, уважаемые мои, что я коллекционер, — доверительным тоном сообщил Бонд. — Собираю разные артефакты уже ушедших цивилизаций, предметы культа, если можно так выразиться. Коллекция небольшая, поскольку за некоторыми раритетами приходится охотиться по всей Галактике. Ну, вы понимаете. Вы же понимаете?

Крис снова переглянулся с Себастианом и кивнул. Известное дело: коллекционеры, собирающие редкие древности и древние редкости, были одинаковы во всех звёздных системах.

— Тогда, если вы понимаете, ответьте на следующий вопрос: что вы слышали о цивилизации Кремнезубых Бронескорпионов с планеты Стритизавр?

— Ровным счётом ничего, — для приличия подумав, ответил Крис.

— Какие-то обрывки из школьной программы, — пожал плечами Себастиан. — Кажется, они постоянно с кем-то воевали.

— Да-да, именно это проходят в школе. Приемлемо, — кивнул Бонд. — Я же хочу сообщить вам, что у этой цивилизации имелся некий артефакт. Так сказать, культовая вещица. Самих Бронескорпионов не существует уже двадцать миллиардов лет, но эта вещица, к удивлению моему, сохранилась и по сей день. И я хочу заполучить её в свою коллекцию.

Он сунул руку в карман своей ярко-розовой рубашки, достал небольшую карточку, запаянную в пластик, и протянул Крису.

На карточке был изображён тёмно-красный шар, по экватору расписанный сложным узором из золотистых и коричневых завитушек. Возможно, это были буквы, но очки отказывались их переводить — вероятно, они не работали с языками, умершими двадцать миллиардов лет назад. Крис повертел карточку и вгляделся в неё под разными углами, раздумывая, где мог видеть такое раньше, и с удивлением понял, что внешне артефакт напоминал самый обычный шар для крикета. Он передал карточку Себастиану, и тот, посмотрев на неё с полминуты, вернул Бонду.

— Нет! Пусть это изображение останется у вас! — неожиданно повысив голос, воскликнул тот. — Вам же нужно будет знать, что именно я от вас хочу.

— А вы хотите, чтобы мы нашли его? — с подозрением протянул Себастиан.

— Что вы. Я же понимаю, что найти в Галактике артефакт, который существует уже двадцать миллиардов лет и за это время не раз менял планеты и владельцев, — практически нереальная для обычных людей задача. Хотя… — Бонд пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Я не сержусь на это. Я ведь знаю, что в Галактике вечно всё теряется, как в старом сарае.

Он поднёс к носу щепоть табака, с наслаждением зажмурился и почти минуту сидел молча и неподвижно.

— О чём это я? — наконец ожил он. — Артефакт Бронескорпионов. К счастью, я знаю, где он находится сейчас: в одной сувенирной лавке на Картезии. Если не знаете, это такая маленькая планетка в соседнем спиральном рукаве.

— Знаем, — ответил за себя и за Криса Себастиан. Крис сердито покосился на него, но ничего не сказал: в конце концов, об этой Картезии он мог узнать и позже, в гиперсети. Или выцыганив у Себастиана «Путеводитель».

— Как замечательно, — снова почти пропел Бонд и коротко хихикнул. — Я сбросил для вас на записывающее устройство примерные координаты поселения, в котором находится артефакт. — Он снова сунул руку в карман и достал маленькую золотистую карту памяти. — Вот здесь. Она должна быть совместима с современной аппаратурой.

— Было бы здорово. Спасибо, — пробормотал Крис и убрал карту в нагрудный карман, в компанию к остальным. — Куда мы должны привезти артефакт, сюда же, на Бетельгейзе?

— О, что вы, мне будет гораздо удобнее, если вы привезёте его на мою родную планету. Координаты я также скинул на записывающее устройство, — безмятежно улыбаясь, пояснил Бонд.

— Подождите, — перебил его Себастиан. — Вы указали об этом в заявке, которую оставляли в компании?

— Юноша, — процедил Бонд, — я не оставлял никакой заявки. Я сообщил обоим секретарям, которые отвечали на мои звонки, что хочу сотрудничать не с фирмой, а с экипажем вашего корабля! Поэтому, собственно, мне и дали ваш контактный номер!

— Пожалуйста, не стоит так нервничать, господин Бонд, — попросил Крис. — Вы хотите, чтобы мы взяли ваш заказ… в частном порядке, так, получается?

— Не думаю, что Джо и Энтони будут сильно рады, если мы будем брать частные заказы вместе с рабочими, — тихо пробормотал Себастиан.

— Частный заказ. Именно это я и хотел сказать, — солидно кивнул Бонд. — И предложить вам оплату втрое больше, чем стандартная цена, которая указана в прейскуранте вашей компании. Это вас успокоит?

Крис посмотрел на Себастиана, и тот развёл руками.

— А почему бы вам не сделать официальный запрос через фирму? — спросил он Бонда. — Это обойдётся вам втрое дешевле, а нам не придётся краснеть перед руководством…

— Я почему-то уверен, что вы, юноша, сумеете объясниться с вашим руководством, — задумчиво покивал сам себе Бонд, отчего Себастиан удивлённо открыл рот и замолчал. — К слову, не забудьте дать мне номер счёта, куда переводить оплату. Я же честный человек и не могу оставить ваш труд без оплаты. — Он снова захихикал, как будто сказал какую-то невероятно скабрезную шутку.

Крис, впрочем, серьёзно сомневался, что Джизас Бонд был таким честным человеком, каким назвал себя, — чем дольше они общались, тем более странным тот казался. Но, возможно, вся проблема снова была в культурных различиях, которых не понимал Крис, потому что Себастиан, не говоря ни слова, взял из рук Бонда невесть откуда взявшийся планшет и набрал на нём длинный номер.

Забрав планшет, Бонд, посерьёзнев лицом, несколько минут колдовал над ним, а затем снова улыбнулся и сообщил:

— Я перевёл вам треть оплаты в качестве аванса. И небольшую сумму, которой, надеюсь, вам хватит, чтобы купить артефакт. Как только вы доставите его мне, я тотчас же переведу остаток.

С этими словами он поднялся со своего места, отвесил короткий поклон, который Крис в другое время счёл бы издевательским, резко развернулся и ушёл в ту же сторону, откуда появился. Нетронутое мороженое, с которого, впрочем, исчезли все засахаренные лепестки, осталось на столе.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, тебе он тоже показался… странным? — шепнул Крис, когда Джизас Бонд скрылся из виду.

— Странным? Я бы сказал, что он сумасшедший, — поёжился Себастиан, медленно водя палочкой по дну креманки. — Он выглядит, как сумасшедший, говорит, как сумасшедший, и платит сумасшедшие деньги за то, чтобы ему привезли старинную безделушку с другой планеты…

— Как будто не может слетать туда сам? — закончил Крис.

— Вот это как раз разумно, — покачал головой Себастиан. — Картезия лежит в отдалении от основных космических трасс, пассажирские рейсы туда не летают. Да и не каждый частный перевозчик возьмётся — там не самые лётные условия.

— Но мы всё же возьмёмся? — уточнил Крис.

— Мы — да. Ионицэ сможет провести там корабль. Вопрос в том, есть ли у нас сейчас заказы на Картезии. — Себастиан вздохнул, взял креманку в руки и совершенно неизящно выпил остатки растаявшего мороженого через край.

— Он не поставил нам конкретных сроков, — напомнил Крис.

— Конкретные сроки доставки указаны на сайте, — вздохнул Себастиан. — Если я не ошибаюсь, то максимальный срок в его случае — пятнадцать дней… Хотя я не знаю, как далеко планета этого… Бонда.

— Бонда, — со смешком повторил Крис. — Чёрт, почему он носит имя бога одной из земных религий и такую же фамилию, как один из самых известных земных киногероев?

— Ничего не значащее совпадение? — предположил Себастиан. — Такое же, по какому Бетельгейзе-Пять так похожа на Землю.

— Разве что… — протянул Крис. — Наверное, нам надо поехать в офис и выяснить, можем ли взять официальный заказ на Картезию?

— Надо, — кивнул Себастиан и встал. — И что-то я этого побаиваюсь.

***

Комнатка диспетчера, который распределял заказы и выдавал маршрутные листы, находилась на том же этаже офисного здания, что и отдел кадров, куда Крис за прошедшие дни уже успел протоптать целую тропу — к счастью, фигурально. Комнатка располагалась с краю здания, а перед ней было устроено что-то вроде небольшого холла с диванчиками для сидения и высокими причудливо изогнутыми кактусами в углах. Откуда-то из угла бормотало радио, где диктор бесцветным голосом зачитывал местные новости.

Когда Крис и Себастиан подошли к дверям диспетчерской, оттуда стремглав вылетела невысокая тоненькая девушка в цветастом комбинезоне и с планшетом в руках. На её лице было выражение крайней степени озадаченности, граничащей чуть ли не с брезгливостью.

— Лиз! — Себастиан ухватил девушку за локоть, вынуждая остановиться. — Кто там сегодня?

— Там сегодня Джулс, — негромким голосом ответила Лиз. — Не заходи туда… У неё обед.

— Оу. — Себастиан поморщился, отпустил локоть Лиз и повернулся к Крису. — Подождём немного. Если Джулс обедает, её лучше не беспокоить.

— Ругается? — уточнил Крис.

Себастиан подошёл к ближайшему диванчику и рухнул на него.

— Не-а, просто выглядит довольно мерзко. По человеческим меркам. Ты садись, нам ждать ещё минут двадцать.

Крис присел рядом с Себастианом и вытянул ноги. Бормотание радио стало громче, и на стену перед ними медленно, будто нехотя, выполз широкий голографический экран, на котором был, по-видимому, тот самый диктор новостей. Когда экран проползал по углу с одной стены на другую, лицо диктора неестественно изогнулось. Впрочем, это даже как-то добавило ему человечности.

— Вот ведь не повезло-то, — вздохнул тем временем Себастиан.

— Что такое? — Крис повернулся к нему.

— Джулс. Мы с ней не очень ладим, — пояснил Себастиан. — Вернее, это она почему-то меня невзлюбила. У неё в принципе невозможно выпросить направление на ту планету, на которую тебе нужно, а если выпрашиваю я, то она в бешенство впадает. Ну, а вообще она всегда злится, когда меня видит.

Он замолчал, и Крис, сочувственно похлопав его ладонью по плечу, повернулся к голоэкрану. Новости закончились, и теперь на нём группа экспертов, важно сотрясая плавниками и щупальцами, булькая, рыча и переругиваясь, обсуждала возможную военную агрессию со стороны какой-то звёздной системы с примитивно-мистическим названием Чёрный Астрал. Из громкого спора Крис сумел вычленить, что военная диктатура, окопавшаяся в системе несколько лет назад, ни разу не пыталась выползти за её пределы, но зато обстреливала из лазеров и в-душу-влазеров все корабли, которые пытались пересечь границы. Ещё он сумел разобрать, что видные аналитики не могли и не хотели прийти к какому-то однозначному выводу — похоже, им просто нравилось ругаться друг с другом.

— Слушай, Себ, можно как-нибудь выключить телевизор? — тихонько спросил Крис, когда эксперты устали от цивилизованного словесного поливания друг друга помоями и принялись таскать друг друга за уши, волосы, роговые выросты и прочие части тел.

— Не-а, — покачал головой Себастиан. — Он включается автоматически, если здесь кто-то сидит дольше десяти секунд.

— Грустно, — пробормотал Крис. — Кстати, а за что Джулс на тебя сердится?

— Ну… — Себастиан приоткрыл глаза и покосился на Криса. — Если коротко, то она совершенно не понимает ни шуток, ни сарказма. Видовая особенность вейшан.

— Совершенно? — переспросил Крис. — Всегда всё сказанное принимает за чистую монету?

— Угу, — кивнул Себастиан.

— Так что ж ты сразу не сказал! — От пришедшей на ум дурацкой идеи Крис даже подпрыгнул на месте. — Я хочу кое-что попробовать. Ты не возражаешь?

— Если твоё «кое-что» не включает в себя тяжёлые наркотики и групповой секс с инопланетниками, то не возражаю, — выпалил Себастиан и тут же густо порозовел.

— Нет, конечно, — отмахнулся Крис. — Какие наркотики, какой секс, рабочее время же!

— Не-а, сейчас обеденный перерыв, — хихикнул Себастиан и покосился на часы в углу экрана. — Но он заканчивается через три, две, одну…

Крис вскочил со своего места.

— Идём к Джулс, — сказал он. — Подыграешь мне, если что?

— Если пойму, где, — ответил Себастиан.

— И поздоровайся с ней ты, ладно? — попросил Крис. — Так, чтоб немного вывести её из себя.

— Хорошо, — немного растерянно ответил Себастиан. Затем он нацепил на лицо задорную улыбку, без стука распахнул дверь в диспетчерскую и проскандировал: — Добрый день, Джулс!

Войдя следом, Крис опешил. На кресле за типовым рабочим столом расположился огромный кожистый кокон, напоминающий туго скрученный и засушенный бутон розы. После вопля Себастиана кокон зашевелился, лепестки-складки раздвинулись, и изнутри показалось круглое лицо с поджатыми губами и сердито сощуренными глазами.

— Это опять ты, Стэн? — недовольным голосом процедила Джулс, один за другим разворачивая «лепестки» и вытягивая две пары костлявых рук. — Сколько раз я просила тебя не входить без стука и не кричать? Мои мембраны слишком чувствительны к вибрациям!

— Вот видишь, Себастиан, — подчёркнуто громким шёпотом начал Крис. — Я же тебе говорил! Сейчас она разозлится и выдаст нам направление на какую-нибудь не самую хорошую планету. На Картезию, например.

— Я, между прочим, всё слышу, — воинственно встопорщилась Джулс. — Сейчас договоритесь у меня, юноша, и в самом деле туда полетите.

Она взмахнула одной из рук, и над столом вспорхнула стая голографических окон.

Крис оглянулся на Себастиана, и тот, закусив губу, кивнул.

— Ой-ой, — неестественно тонким голосом воскликнул он. — Пожалуйста, Джулс, куда угодно, только не на Картезию!

Джулс ощетинилась и прошипела:

— Ты опять меня злишь, Стэн? Ну, считай, ты добился своего. Для «Фэт-Фрумоса» был заготовлен заказ на партию светящихся красок до Трибейна, но теперь на Трибейн полетит Реннер. А вы… — Она выманила из кучи окошек два. — Сначала отвезёте алмазные буры на Йонтур, оттуда отправитесь на Дефур и подхватите там партию топлива на Картезию. Доигрался, Стэн? Вот теперь радуйся.

Себастиан состроил покаянное выражение лица.

— И не думай меня разжалобить! — рявкнула на него Джулс. — Я уже составила вам маршрутный лист. Давай сюда свой планшет.

Себастиан с фальшивой неохотой протянул Джулс планшет, и та всунула в него карту памяти.

— Идите, идите, не отвлекайте меня! — Джулс замахала на них всеми руками, и Крис с Себастианом спешно ретировались из кабинета.

— Ты просто монстр, Крис, — шепнул Себастиан, приваливаясь к стене. — Ты заговорён на удачу, что ли? Почему в тех ситуациях, когда другие получают по носу, ты раз за разом выигрываешь?

Крис слегка смущённо улыбнулся.

— Не знаю. Правда, — честно ответил он. — Да и разговор не для этого места.

— Тут ты прав, — кивнул Себастиан. — Идём. Чем раньше мы вылетим, тем будет лучше, а до вылета у нас ещё уйма дел.

— Да, сэр, — шутливо козырнул Крис.

— Не ёрничай, — фыркнул Себастиан. — Я же не твоя клятая удача, я ведь и в нос дать могу.

Крис расхохотался, увернулся от подзатыльника и выскочил в коридор. Шутки шутками, а дел действительно было много.

***

К вечеру того же дня Крис едва держался на ногах.

Уже на выходе из офисного здания — которое, как оказалось, носило простое и непритязательное название «Обелиск» — Криса обуяла жажда деятельности, которая всегда охватывала его, как только он менял сферу деятельности и получал первое задание в новом качестве. Он едва не подскакивал на месте, предлагая Себастиану разделить дела на двоих; тот вместо ответа решительно поволок Криса в ближайший гипермаркет цифровой техники и буквально заставил купить планшет — до этого Крис каким-то немыслимым образом обходился без него. На него Себастиан сразу же скинул копию маршрутного листа и несколько других файлов — Крис не стал их открывать, оставив на потом, — и послал Криса в космопорт с коротким напутствием: «Запроси скафандры и дождись меня».

Выяснять, что Себастиан подразумевал под «запросить скафандры», Крис стал в такси по дороге из Тревиры — благо, внутри «лягушачьего брюха» гиперсеть ловилась так же легко, как и снаружи. Он узнал, что Картезия была ледяной планетой с малопригодными для жизни условиями; вероятно, подумал он, на «Фэт-Фрумосе», относительно маленьком кораблике, не было места для постоянного хранения разных скафандров, раз их приходилось запрашивать отдельно. Но Себастиан забыл уточнить, где именно это надо было делать, и Крис уже мрачно предвкушал, как снова будет блуждать по незнакомой местности с нечётко поставленной целью.

Опасения его, к счастью, не оправдались: в секторе С, где стояли частные грузовые корабли, он встретил Джереми, разговорчивого парня, с которым познакомился во время перелёта со Смиида. Тот, как оказалось, тоже служил пилотом на одном из кораблей «Руссо и Руссо»; он ожидал, когда из Тревиры придёт распоряжение на погрузку, и явно отчаянно скучал, поэтому безумно порадовался появлению Криса. Крис поделился, что ему нужно запросить скафандры для Картезии, и Джереми тут же потащил его к техническим зданиям космопорта, уверяя, что всюду проведёт и всё покажет; он так явственно хватался за любую деятельность, что Крис сдался практически без боя и пошёл за ним.

На складе, пока Крис торчал в огромном 3D-сканере, который снимал с него мерки, Джереми развлекал беседой сурового молчаливого оператора, который, казалось, скорее дремал, чем слушал. Затем, получив на руки два голубовато-серых свёртка, украшенных эмблемой «Грузоперевозок Руссо и Руссо», Крис отправился к кораблю; Джереми приотстал по дороге и явился несколькими минутами позже в сопровождении худого светловолосого мужчины с ужасающе огромным чемоданом для инструментов в руках. Мужчина, представившийся Полом, извлёк из чемодана небольшой портативный сканер, долго исследовал толщину краски на обшивке «Фэт-Фрумоса» и резюмировал, что перед полётом на такую неблагоприятную планету, как Картезия, стоит нанести поверх дополнительный слой антикоррозийного покрытия. Подумав, Крис согласился, благо эту операцию проводили бесплатно, как часть планового технического обслуживания; следующие пару часов он провёл, следя за работой роботов-краскопультов под руководством всё того же Пола и выслушивая комментарии Ионицэ, порой чересчур едкие для искусственного интеллекта.

К тому моменту, как в космопорт приехал Себастиан, который, как оказалось, успел связаться с поставщиком алмазных буров и заказать провизию на корабль, Крис тихонько сидел на ступеньках трапа, невидяще уставившись в планшет, и вполуха слушал Джереми, пристроившегося рядом. За время, проведённое в космопорте, тот успел представить Криса двум дюжинам знакомых пилотов, техников и рабочих, а в перерывах — рассказать три дюжины баек о своих путешествиях и заказах. Он не просил как-то активно реагировать на свои россказни — того, что Крис периодически кивал и поддакивал, было достаточно — и Крис был ему за это благодарен.

Себастиан одобрительно кивнул, когда Джереми сообщил об улучшенном покрытии корабля, и тут же сплавил его на руки приехавшей следом Лиз — та оказалась вторым пилотом «Ветреной реки», корабля, на котором служил Джереми. Затем, пока Крис наслаждался тишиной и одиночеством, Себастиан ушёл командовать погрузкой буров, после чего вернулся к трапу, подхватил Криса под локоть и повёл к такси.

По дороге в Тревиру Крис успел коротко беспокойно вздремнуть, отчего у него только сильнее разболелась голова. Себастиан молча сидел рядом и время от времени трогал ладонь Криса пальцами — вероятно, опасаясь, что Крис снова может выдать какую-нибудь неадекватную реакцию на такси. С расспросами он предусмотрительно не лез, и Крис проникся к нему ещё большей симпатией — свою норму общения он перевыполнил.

Зайдя в квартиру Себастиана, Крис уже хотел было прислониться к ближайшей стенке и тихонько постоять там — а ещё лучше лечь около неё и вздремнуть пару часов. Но Себастиан не дал ему этого сделать: он вцепился Крису в плечо и легонько потряс.

— Иди-ка лучше на диван, а? — попросил он.

Крис подумал над предложением, кивнул и направился куда было велено. Себастиан прошёл за ним, присел рядом и выманил из-за платяного шкафа голографический экран, точь-в-точь такой же, как в комнате ожидания в «Обелиске». Когда экран дополз до уровня глаз, на нём включилась документальная передача о жизни суровых камнеподобных растений какой-то ещё более суровой планеты.

— Не возражаешь? — спросил Себастиан, регулируя звук. Крис не возражал. Себастиан коротко улыбнулся и пошлёпал к кухонному углу.

Какое-то время Крис пытался испытывать чувство стыда оттого, что не мог заставить себя даже предложить свою помощь. Но, по-видимому, он всё же умел, сам того не зная, подавать телепатические сигналы, потому что Себастиан оторвался от нарезки неизвестных науке овощей, вздохнул и сказал:

— Сиди уже. Я сам всё приготовлю, никаких проблем.

Крис сердечно поблагодарил его — вышло нечленораздельно, но искренне.

Закончив готовить, Себастиан принёс две глубокие тарелки с едой и две кружки травяного чая прямо на диван. Документальная программа про инопланетные мхи к тому времени завершилась, и по экрану плыли титры какого-то художественного фильма.

— О, «Последние ростки стреллиды»! — Себастиан протянул одну из тарелок Крису и устроился рядом, глядя в экран. — Это о поселении прабетельских беженцев с Бетельгейзе-Семь, которые обосновались у нас после того, как над их родной планетой разразился Хрунг.

— Хрунг? — переспросил Крис, закинув в рот щепоть тонких полосок обжаренного мяса и овощей из тарелки. Кажется, Себастиан частенько ругался этим словом. — Что это?

— Хрунг его знает, — пожал плечами Себастиан и замолчал. Крис не стал больше спрашивать и тоже повернулся к экрану.

Жареное мясо с овощами, в отличие от тоудских быстрых завтраков, вышло у Себастиана отменным — Крис сам не заметил, как под первые пять минут фильма сжевал две трети своей порции. Остаток он ел медленно, растягивая удовольствие и наслаждаясь интересным пряным вкусом. Себастиан время от времени косился на него со своего места, но ничего не говорил. Сам он ел не очень быстро, но явно не стремился смаковать.

— Спасибо, — сказал Крис, дожевав последние кусочки, — вышло очень вкусно.

— Я рад, — кривовато улыбнулся Себастиан, — ну, что тебе понравилось.

Крис поднялся с дивана, забрал у Себастиана его тарелку и отнёс посуду в мойку, а затем вернулся на диван и уселся, поджав колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Как оказалось, пока он ёрзал на своём месте, он неосознанно придвинулся ближе к Себастиану, но тот не возражал, глядя преимущественно в экран, и Крис не стал отползать обратно.

Поначалу он пытался следить за сюжетом, который крутился вокруг истории нескольких семей переселенцев. Но тот оказался слишком мудрёным, а может, это усталость брала своё — Крис начал понемногу отвлекаться от происходящего на экране.

— Тебе нравятся такие фильмы? — спросил он у Себастиана.

— Под настроение — очень даже, — не поворачиваясь, ответил тот. — Кому-то исторические фильмы кажутся скучными, но, как по мне, они интересные.

Крис кивнул и подавил зевок, чтобы у Себастиана не возникло впечатления, что он находит это кино скучным.

Спустя ещё какое-то время Крис окончательно потерял нить повествования. Он, уже не скрываясь, широко зевнул, поджал под себя ноги, зевнул ещё раз и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что это поможет ему прийти в себя.

Что ж, немного погодя Крис действительно пришёл в себя.

Теперь, правда, он не сидел, а лежал на боку, практически в позе эмбриона — локти и колени торчали с края узкой диванной подушки. Свет в квартире был приглушён, а по экрану ползли титры. Очки больше не давили на переносицу — Крис не помнил, когда успел их снять, но, проморгавшись, заметил, что они лежат на стеклянном журнальном столике, рядом с пустыми кружками. Ему было тепло и хорошо, правда, немного ныла шея, выгнутая под не самым удобным углом. Подушка под головой Криса была тёплой, твёрдой, немного даже костлявой; сложив два и два, Крис осознал, что лежит головой на коленях у Себастиана.

— Ауч! — Крис резко вскочил, спустил ноги на пол и отполз по дивану на безопасное пристойное расстояние — к самому краю. — Боже. Чёрт.

— Что такое? — Себастиан невозмутимо поднял голову, и даже в полумраке были заметны его улыбка и смешинки в глазах.

— Себ, прости, пожалуйста, я сам не понял, как так получилось… — пробормотал Крис. Ладони внезапно стали влажными, и он вытер их о собственные колени.

«Да чтоб тебе пусто было, Эванс!» — мысленно обругал он сам себя.

— Я тебя чем-то напугал? — с невинной улыбкой спросил Себастиан. — Ты так шарахнулся, словно мимикрида увидел.

— Нет! — воскликнул Крис. — Нет, я… — Он покраснел. Он всегда старался держать себя в руках и не нарушать чужих личных границ, даже если обладатель этих самых границ и не возражал. — Я что, заснул?

— Ты заснул, — несколько ехидно подтвердил Себастиан. — Я подумал, что не стоит тебя будить.

Крис смущённо потёр подбородок.

— И долго я?

— Два часа, — ответил Себастиан.

Крис охнул. Значит, он два часа провалялся у Себастиана на коленях, а тот и бровью не повёл?

— Поначалу ты спал сидя, — продолжил Себастиан, заметив замешательство Криса. — Но потом сполз.

Крис густо покраснел.

— Нет, я предполагал, что наши фильмы могут показаться скучными человеку с другой планеты, — продолжил Себастиан, и его усмешка стала ещё шире. — Но чтобы настолько?

— Извини, — повторил Крис. — Я попробую приобщиться к вашему кинематографу в другой раз.

— Попробуешь, — уверенно кивнул Себастиан. — А сейчас и правда пора спать. И я думаю, что на подушке тебе будет всяко удобнее.

«Да чего уж там, — подумал Крис, — я два часа провёл с головой у тебя на коленях, а шея затекла только совсем чуть-чуть. Мне явно было очень удобно».

Правда, вслух он этого говорить не стал.

Себастиан поднялся с дивана, выключил телевизор и ушёл в ванную. Крис остался сидеть на диване — там же, где был, с краю, — и задумчиво провёл рукой по затылку.

Его не покидало ощущение, что несколько минут назад у него в волосах лежала другая рука — узкая, жёсткая, с тяжёлыми кольцами на пальцах. И это было до странности приятно.

***

Планета Йонтур Криса не впечатлила.

Это был всего-навсего сравнительно небольшой круглый булыжник, висящий на солидном расстоянии от местного солнца, название которого как-то сразу вылетело у Криса из головы; и размерами, и внешним видом Йонтур напоминал крупный астероид. Как оказалось, из астероидов его и слепили: Ионицэ пояснил, что Йонтур был экспериментальной планетой с искусственным ядром, которую собрала и монополизировала крупная корпорация с Беты Джаглана. Себастиан же добавил, что этот проект, по слухам, стоил просто бешеных денег и был запущен исключительно потому, что в этом скоплении астероидов обнаружили месторождения редкоземельных металлов в чудовищных количествах, и их продажа могла с лихвой окупить все расходы.

«Фэт-Фрумос», получив разрешение на посадку, притулился возле входа в одну из шахт — гигантского полукруглого проёма, закрытого металлическим щитом, поделённым на пять секторов. По другую руку от посадочной площадки лепились низкие коробки домов с плоскими крышами и без окон.

— Самые дешёвые бараки в этом секторе, — навскидку определил Себастиан, выходя из шлюза и машинально приглаживая пальцами волосы. Искусственная атмосфера Йонтура была пригодна для дыхания, так что они не стали надевать скафандры. — Похоже, все деньги ушли на создание самой планеты, а на жильё владельцы поскупились.

Крис вышел следом — шлюз мягко закрылся за его спиной — и тут же пожалел, что при нём нет хотя бы простого платка, чтобы завязать рот и нос: в воздухе стояла не различимая глазом взвесь мельчайшей каменистой крошки, отчего дышать было до крайности неприятно. Температура была высокой, кожа на лице и кистях рук мгновенно вспотела, так что пыль налипла и на них.

— Не хотел бы я здесь работать, — негромко поделился он, наблюдая, как между бараков степенно ползёт гусеничный вездеход с затонированными стёклами.

— Многие с тобой не согласились бы, — покачал головой Себастиан. — На Йонтур многие едут за большими деньгами, которые можно заработать за сравнительно короткий срок.

— Люди? — уточнил Крис.

— Люди, денебцы, сирианцы, мимикриды… джаглане, разумеется, — начал перечислять Себастиан. — Мало ли наёмных рабочих в Галактике.

Он помолчал, рисуя носком сапога узоры на пыли, и добавил:

— Вот только рабочие вахты здесь, как жалуются некоторые, очень короткие. Отработал тридцать дней — и тебя отправляют домой. Правда, кто-то остаётся, чтобы заработать побольше… — Он погрустнел. — Да только толку с тех денег, если почти все их приходится отдать врачам, чтобы тебе вырастили новые лёгкие?

— Силикоз, — припомнил мудрёное слово Крис. — Да?

— Он самый, — вздохнул Себастиан.

Тем временем вездеход, урча и ухая, подъезжал к «Фэт-Фрумосу» всё ближе.

— Это наш получатель? — спросил Крис, пытаясь вытереть с лица пыль, но на деле, похоже, только сильнее её размазывая.

— Надеюсь, что да, — ответил Себастиан. — Он джагланин. Лахара Самаарох.

— Ты прямо так наизусть помнишь его имя? — удивился Крис — планшет, который Себастиан держал в руках, был выключен.

— Ну, да, оно же простое, — удивился Себастиан. — А… Да. Ты же не жил на Бетельгейзе. У нас полные имена несколько длиннее, чем у этого Самаароха. Раза этак в четыре. Так что короткие имена я запоминаю очень хорошо. — Он помолчал и облизнул губы. — Мерзкая пыль. А вот полное имя Джо, к примеру, я смогу выговорить, только если стану читать с экрана по одной букве.

Крис задумался.

— А своё? — спросил он.

— А моё полное имя — Себастиан, — ответил Себастиан, состроив подозрительно безразличное лицо. — И да, меня дразнили в школе из-за того, что оно такое короткое. Потому я иногда вздрагиваю, когда ты пытаешься сократить его ещё сильнее.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — виновато улыбнулся Крис. — Я непроизвольно. Постараюсь так не делать.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Себастиан. — Я постараюсь привыкнуть.

Вездеход подполз к «Фэт-Фрумосу», ухнул напоследок и остановился. Дверь на его боку поднялась вверх, и изнутри на запылённую площадку спустился огромный, в человеческий рост, глянцевито-чёрный жук. Он, бодро подскакивая на мощных задних ногах, подбежал к трапу и остановился на вежливом расстоянии в три фута от Криса и Себастиана.

— Желаю вам нежаркого солнца и плодородных земель! — громко, с выражением продекламировал Себастиан. Крис прикусил щёку изнутри: на Йонтуре, душном и каменистом, это пожелание было вдвойне бессмысленно.

— Ж-желаю вам с-свободных з-звёз-здных тр-расс, — прострекотал в ответ Лахара Самаарох. При этом его жучиное лицо, покрытое твёрдым блестящим материалом, похожим на хитин, оставалось неподвижным; он издавал звуки, которые вавилонская рыбка переводила как речь, двумя трещотками на усиках, растущих почти с затылка. — Я т-так-к понимаю, пилот-т С-ст-тэн и пилот-т Эванс-с?

— Всё верно, — покивал Себастиан.

— Моё имя Лах-хар-ра С-самаар-рох, — представился джагланин. Одной из мелких верхних лапок он извлёк откуда-то из-под панциря паспортную карточку и протянул Себастиану. Себастиан навёл на неё камеру своего планшета, и на экране отобразился полноразмерный вариант документа с поясным портретом и солидным массивом текста.

— Отлично, уважаемый Самаарох, — коротко улыбнулся Себастиан. — Идёмте к грузовому шлюзу. Двадцать алмазных буров, верно?

— Вер-рно, — зашевелил усами джагланин. — Откр-ройт-те мне ш-шлюз-з и пок-каж-жит-те мой груз-з. Дальш-ше я с-сам.

Он снова запрыгнул в свой вездеход и подъехал к самому шлюзу в кормовой части корабля. Из багажника вездехода выскочил две механические руки-клешни на телескопических гибких стержнях. Они с неожиданной ловкостью влезли в грузовой отсек, подхватили по ящику с бурами и снова скрылись в багажнике. Не прошло и пяти минут, как все двадцать буров переместились к владельцу.

Когда Самаарох выбрался из вездехода, чтобы заполнить протянутые Себастианом документы, он снова начал трещать, на этот раз быстро и малопонятно — возможно, у джаглан это обозначало радость. Из неразборчивого рассказа Крис вычленил, что Самаарох невероятно счастлив, что компания «Руссо и Руссо» откликнулась на его заявку, поскольку из-за аварии буры понадобились прямо сейчас, а регулярный грузовой рейс, который привозит на Йонтур всё необходимое, прибудет только через десяток дней.

Покончив с заполнением бумаг, Самаарох ещё раз звучно и многословно поблагодарил компанию, Себастиана, Криса, их расторопность и всех богов, которые позволили им встретиться на этой планете; пока Крис раздумывал над тем, почему ему в последнее время встречается так много болтливых людей и нелюдей, джагланин забрался в кабину вездехода и уехал.

А это значило, что пора было отчаливать и «Фэт-Фрумосу».

Себастиан открыл шлюз корабля дистанционным ключом и резво, как ящерка, заскочил внутрь. Крис, последовав за ним, едва не задохнулся от восторга — чистый, сухой, обеззараженный воздух внутри корабля после йонтурской атмосферы показался ему самым вкусным воздухом во всей Галактике.

— Ионицэ! — позвал Себастиан и тут же закашлялся. — Запускай проверку всех систем перед стартом. Чем скорее мы взлетим… — Он скинул куртку, выгнул руку под немыслимым углом и поскрёб спину под футболкой. — Тем быстрее будет душ. Вошь астероидная, я чешусь так, будто в пыли извалялся.

Крис был с ним солидарен: он и сам чувствовал, что пыль облепила его всего, забравшись даже под одежду.

— Помочь? — неожиданно выдал его язык, не посоветовавшись с мозгом. Когда Себастиан обернулся и вопросительно взглянул, Крис пояснил: — Тебе же неудобно самому, ну…

Себастиан распахнул глаза так, словно Крис предложил ему заняться чем-то очень приятным, но табуированным в приличных обществах, но всё же выпрямился, подошёл к ближайшей переборке и опёрся об неё предплечьями. Крис подошёл сзади и, примерившись, провёл пальцами обеих рук от плеч Себастиана почти до талии, слегка надавливая. Себастиан проурчал нечто нечленораздельное, но явно одобрительное, и Крис принялся почёсывать его спину более короткими движениями, начав снова с плеч и постепенно спускаясь ниже. Себастиан закрыл глаза и выгнул спину, подставляясь; будь он котом, подумалось Крису, он бы уже урчал громче корабельного двигателя.

— Иногда качественно почесать спину — это даже круче, чем секс, — довольно пробормотал Себастиан, когда Крис закончил и отошёл к соседней переборке, пряча руки в карманах. — Правда, теперь всё остальное у меня чешется ещё сильнее. Так что нужно поскорее в душ. Тебя почесать в ответ?

Крис чуть покраснел. Спина зудела просто отчаянно, взывая к тому, чтобы по ней прошлись чьи-нибудь руки, но слова «круче, чем секс» рождали в голове не самые пристойные ассоциации, и Крис опасался, что на такой простой жест его тело может выдать какую-нибудь смущающую реакцию.

От мук выбора Криса спас Ионицэ.

— _Все системы готовы к запуску_ , — доложил он.

Себастиан с явным сожалением отправился в рубку.

— Прости, — сказал он Крису, устраиваясь в кресле. — Если хочешь, иди в душ первым. Как только взлетим, станем на якорь на прыжковом расстоянии, и сразу пойдёшь, хочешь?

Крис поймал себя на мысли, что отсутствие очереди в душ — это не самая достойная альтернатива почёсанной спине, но всё же кивнул и уселся в кресло второго пилота.

Несколько долгих минут спустя «Фэт-Фрумос» покинул границы искусственной атмосферы Йонтура.


	6. Chapter 6

_«Всякая живая тварь, органическая или не очень, стремится к взаимовыгодному сотрудничеству с другими видами. В Галактике никто, за исключением вогонов, не в силах выжить поодиночке, без сотрудничества, лишь постоянно конкурируя с другими! И порою сотрудничество становится настолько глубоким и всепроникающим, что возникает то, что мы привыкли называть симбиозом и комменсализмом._  
_Можно найти много примеров как среди единичных особей, так и среди целых видов. Все мы знаем о цветке целесии, который произрастает на планете Белшир. Почва планеты крайне скудна, и для того, чтобы выжить, целесия вынуждена привлекать животных, помёт которых служит ей удобрением. Травоядных она привлекает сладким запахом, который издают её цветы, и сочной зеленью широких листьев. А хищников она привлекает, ловя травоядных цепкими щупальцами, которые образуются из семенных коробочек после созревания плодов. Поразительное стремление к сотрудничеству!_  
_А разумные расы? К примеру, жители Бетельгейзе-Пять. Они возвели сотрудничество в такой культ, что на их планете любой работой, которая подразумевает хотя бы мало-мальскую ответственность, должны заниматься по двое!»_

_Из речи ксенобиолога Н. Шерш, подготовленной_  
_с целью сделать предложение руки и сердца любимой девушке._  
_Которая почему-то отказалась_

Перед уходом в душ Себастиан объявил, что намерен закинуть запылившуюся одежду в стирку и что оставшиеся члены экипажа могут попросить его постирать и их вещи. Оставшиеся члены экипажа в лице Ионицэ и Криса тактично промолчали: Крис уже забросил свои штаны и рубашку в стиральный автомат, но не стал его включать, а Ионицэ в силу своей бесплотности наличием вещей не страдал вовсе. Себастиан не обиделся на молчание, а выгреб из собственных карманов всё содержимое, сложил его на столик в кают-компании и удалился в душ.

Вещей оказалось столько, что Крис невольно задумался об искусственном расширении пространства и микро-Вселенных в отдельно взятых карманах брюк: на столике возвышался целый Эверест из смятых листков, стилусов, беспроводных наушников, разноцветных карточек и кубов неизвестного назначения. Вершину «Эвереста» венчала запаянная в пластик фотография заказного артефакта.

Не удержавшись, Крис схватил фотографию и снова начал её рассматривать.

Изображение было минималистичным до крайности: всё тот же тёмно-красный шар с золотистыми и коричневыми завитушками, сфотографированный на светло-сером фоне. Больше на фотографии не было ничего — ни пометок, ни даже теней.

Крис сел на диванчик и сосредоточенно поскрёб подбородок. Только сейчас до него дошло, что они с Себастианом не уточнили у Джизаса Бонда самый важный вопрос: каковы габариты искомого артефакта?

— Бонд говорил, что эта штуковина была предметом культа, — напомнил он сам себе, рассеянно вертя карточку двумя пальцами. — В самом деле, не могли же Бронескорпионы поклоняться шарику размером с мяч для крикета?

— _Осмелюсь внести уточнение, что между физическими размерами объекта и ценностью его как предмета культа нет корреляции_ , — неожиданно включился Ионицэ.

— Чего? — встрепенулся Крис.

— _Судя по вашей интонации, второй пилот Эванс, вы задали вопрос_ , — любезно пояснил компьютер. — _А поскольку первый пилот Стэн находится вне зоны слышимости, я предположил, что вы задали этот вопрос мне._

— Бескомпромиссная логика, — хмыкнул Крис. — Наверное, тебя сделали на Сириусе. Судя по твоим… паттернам интеллекта.

— _Для человека с ограниченным набором базовых знаний вы удивительно проницательны_ , — ответил Ионицэ, и Крис мог поклясться, что явственно расслышал сарказм.

Он снова перевёл взгляд на карточку.

— Но что, если этот артефакт — размером с весь «Фэт-Фрумос» или даже больше? — обеспокоенно спросил он. — Хотя это я хватил. Если бы он был таким огромным, Бонд нанял бы для его перевозки корабль побольше. Но вполне возможно, что этот шарик ростом с человека… Тоже нет, если он сейчас находится в сувенирной лавке. Значит, он может быть размером с баскетбольный мяч, или с апельсин, или с…

— _Возможно, вам стоит поискать информацию об артефакте в гиперсети_ , — вклинился в монолог Криса Ионицэ.

— На прыжковом расстоянии от планеты гиперсеть уже не ловит, — не задумываясь, возразил Крис и сам же удивился тому, что помнит такой факт.

— _Да, но искусственное ядро Йонтура усиливает сигнал_ , — ответил Ионицэ. — _Поэтому мы всё ещё находимся в зоне, где возможен выход в гиперсеть_.

— Отлично! — Крис просиял, поднялся с диванчика и направился в рубку. — Ионицэ, у тебя есть возможность отсканировать изображение?

— _Разумеется_ , — ответил Ионицэ, и Крис мельком подумал, как это Себастиану удалось отучить компьютер говорить безликое «утвердительно». — _Положите изображение на пульт управления._

Крис опустил фотокарточку на пульт, и под ней засветился сиреневым квадрат размером чуть больше неё самой. Секунду спустя над пультом раскрылось голографическое окно с цифровой версией изображения, и Ионицэ спросил:

— _Выполнить поиск изображения?_

— Выполни, — кивнул Крис. — Только… только в дополнительных параметрах поиска укажи название планеты. Кажется, Стритизавр.

— _Загружаю результаты_ , — сообщил вместо ответа Ионицэ.

Окно с картинкой пропало, а на его месте возникло новое, с уже знакомым Крису интерфейсом, — результаты поиска. Он нетерпеливо ткнул пальцем в самое первое…

«Информация с данной страницы была удалена», — сообщила сухая беспристрастная надпись во вновь всплывшем окне.

— Серьёзно? — сощурился Крис. — Первый по популярности результат — удалённая страница?

Он попробовал открыть следующую ссылку.

«Извините, мы не можем найти то, что вы ищете!» — грустно восклицала надпись в этом окне.

Крис, скрипнув зубами, открыл третье окно. В нём не было никакой надписи, зато из одного угла в другой медленно ползал солидного размера червяк, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги.

— То есть, этот червяк должен мне что-то сообщить об артефакте? — возмущённо спросил Крис.

— _По правилам данного ресурса это означает, что страница была удалена_ , — невозмутимо ответил Ионицэ.

Крис проверил следующие два десятка страниц и к огромному неудовольствию обнаружил, что все они были удалены, потеряны, сброшены в закрытые архивы или покусаны разноцветными червяками. С одной стороны, это разжигало любопытство ещё сильнее, с другой — отбивало всякую охоту продолжать поиски.

— Как думаешь, есть ли смысл искать дальше? — спросил он.

— Искать что? — раздался за его спиной голос Себастиана. Мгновением позже в рубке появился и сам Себастиан — посвежевший, сияющий, с влажными волосами, в полупрозрачной белой футболке с длинными рукавами.

— А? — переспросил Крис, мгновенно отвлекшись.

— Я спрашиваю, — Себастиан уселся в своё кресло, щёлкнул ремнём и вызвал окно с протоколом p-n-перехода, — что ты хотел искать дальше?

С одной из прядок на его затылке упала капля воды, которая промочила тонкую ткань над лопаткой и сделала её почти совсем прозрачной.

— Артефакт, — ответил Крис, с трудом отводя взгляд от лопаток Себастиана. — Тот, который заказал нам Джизас Бонд. Мне стало любопытно, что он из себя представляет, и я решил поискать в сети.

— И что нашёл? — поинтересовался Себастиан.

— А ничего, — растерянно развёл руками Крис. — Все страницы, где он упоминается, либо удалены, либо ещё как-то пропали.

— Да ладно? Вот прямо-таки все? — сощурился Себастиан.

— Те, что я успел просмотреть, пока не было тебя, — уточнил Крис.

— Ну, значит, не судьба, — флегматично пожал плечами Себастиан. — Ионицэ, запускай расчёт точки выхода. Место назначения — Дефур.

— _Выполняю_ , — откликнулся Ионицэ. — _Однако я осмелюсь добавить, что все просмотренные вторым пилотом страницы были удалены в течение последних пятидесяти дней._

— Чего? — вскинулся Крис. — Только не говори, что кто-то удалял их специально.

— _Узнать это нельзя_ , — ответил Ионицэ. — _Однако если проанализировать даты удаления…_

— Проанализируй, пожалуйста, координаты точки выхода из p-n-перехода, — процедил Себастиан.

— _Выполняю_ , — обиженно ответил Ионицэ и замолк.

— Кажется, ты его расстроил, — хмыкнул Крис.

— Он тоже меня расстраивает, когда вместо сложных квантовых расчётов загружает свой процессор поиском совпадений в датах, — недовольным голосом ответил Себастиан. — В конце концов, этим можно заняться и позже, пока мы будем стоять на Дефуре.

Ионицэ ничего не ответил; над пультом управления загорелось окно, в котором быстро-быстро вспыхивали и исчезали ровные строчки цифр и символов — расчёт.

— Он определённо обиделся, — усмехнулся Крис. — А я так и не узнал ничего об артефакте.

Какое-то время Себастиан молчал, завороженно глядя в окно с расчётами. Когда Крис уже подумывал сменить тему разговора, он наконец отмер и сказал:

— У Дефура есть один спутник, Акспона. Когда-то на ней жил один мой старый друг, который немного смыслит в поиске информации в гиперсети, в том числе и той, что была удалена. Если тебе так интересно, я могу попытаться связаться с ним и попросить его поднять эти стёртые страницы.

— Правда? — Крис приподнялся с кресла и уставился на Себастиана. — Ты правда хочешь попросить своего друга искать информацию по этой штуковине только потому, что мне стало любопытно?

— А почему нет? — Себастиан приподнял брови и коротко улыбнулся. — Но если тебя не устраивает такое оправдание, можешь считать, что мне тоже стало любопытно. Что мы должны знать, что за товар нас попросили перевезти. Профессиональный интерес и всё такое.

— Спасибо, Себ, — не удержавшись от улыбки, сказал Крис.

— Всегда пожалуйста. И пристегнуться не забудь! — велел Себастиан.

Крис застегнул ремень, и «Фэт-Фрумос» начал p-n-переход к Дефуру.

***

Статья в «Путеводителе», посвящённая звёздной системе, включающей в себя планеты Дефур, Дефур-Три и Гратис, была, на взгляд Криса, удивительно логична и структурирована. Она сообщала о том, что система являлась признанным центром металлургической и топливной промышленности в секторе, обозревала список предприятий, которые располагались на планетах, и корпораций, которым эти предприятия принадлежали. Единственное, что оставалось непонятным после прочтения — куда же девалась планета Дефур-Два; возможно, её срыли до основания и использовали как материал для заводов остальных планет, или же её вовсе никогда не существовало.

Статья об Акспоне, естественном спутнике Дефура, была крупнее чуть ли не на порядок. Судя по авторскому стилю, писал её тот же автор; на сей раз он, по-видимому, обошёл абсолютно все бары, ночные клубы и прочие заведения разной степени злачности, расположенные на Акспоне, и со всей скрупулёзностью их задокументировал.

Читать про Акспону Крис не стал. Он открыл статью о Дефуре, нашёл, что у «Грузоперевозок Руссо и Руссо» здесь располагалось представительство, и уточнил у Себастиана — да, общаться нужно будет именно с ними. Общаться предстояло Крису — Себастиан, посадив корабль, сообщил, что будет пытаться дозвониться до своего друга-хакера, пока идёт погрузка топлива. Он делал это исключительно по прихоти Криса, так что Крис без возражений взял планшет с маршрутным листом, сунул в карман карточку-удостоверение и отправился на встречу.

Долго искать место встречи ему не пришлось: среди огромных серых коробок-ангаров, установленных строго и упорядоченно, как будто расставлял их автор статьи в «Путеводителе», он практически сразу обнаружил склад с эмблемой «Руссо и Руссо». Рядом покачивалась на воздушной подушке платформа, гружёная ящиками, запакованными в ярко-зелёный, тон в тон «Фэт-Фрумосу», пластик. Возле платформы ждал мужчина самой гуманоидной внешности, с седеющими волосами и доброжелательным лицом, одетый в комбинезон — опять-таки с эмблемой компании. Крису даже стало немного стыдно за свой «нерабочий» вид — он вышел из корабля в простых серых брюках и рубашке, купленных на Бетельгейзе-Пять.

Впрочем, Марка — именно этим именем назвался дефурский представитель компании — непрезентабельный вид Криса ничуть не смутил. Он наскоро проверил документы, уточнил объём партии в маршрутном листе и без лишних слов направил платформу к грузовому отсеку «Фэт-Фрумоса». Манипуляторов к платформе не прилагалось, так что Крису и Марку пришлось, закатав рукава, перетаскивать ящики самостоятельно. Это заняло у них без малого полчаса, после чего Марк вежливо поблагодарил Криса за помощь («Даже в нашей фирме мало кто из перевозчиков соглашается лететь на такую далёкую планету, как Картезия, а заказ хороший») и удалился вместе с опустевшей платформой.

Крис не успел вернуться в кают-компанию, как Себастиан огорошил его заявлением:

— Сегодня вечером мы летим на Акспону и идём в ночной клуб.

Крис несколько секунд глядел на Себастиана, разминая натруженные руки, а затем глубоко вдохнул и сел на диван.

— И по какому поводу планируется веселье?

— А о веселье никто и не говорил, — невозмутимо ответил Себастиан. Он обошёл диван кругом, встал позади Криса и без предупреждения опустил руки ему на плечи. — Тоби, моего приятеля, можно застать только там. Днём он спит, а ночью работает — он мастер по созданию голографических спецэффектов в одном из ночных клубов. Расслабь плечи, пожалуйста, иначе завтра не сможешь ими пошевелить.

Крис послушно попытался расслабиться; после того, как он полчаса таскал ящики, это было не так-то просто. Себастиан промассировал ему основание шеи и перешёл на плечи, продолжая рассказывать:

— Я дозвонился до него с третьего раза и, как я понял, разбудил. Он сначала послал меня, потом послал мне адрес клуба, где работает, и заснул обратно. Даже звонок не сбросил. Так что, если ты всё ещё хочешь узнать что-нибудь об артефакте, нам придётся заявиться к нему на работу.

Крис не ответил: он сидел, опустив голову и закрыв глаза, и наслаждался тем, как приятно горят мышцы после массажа Себастиана.

— М-мгм, — утвердительно выдавил он.

— То есть, ты идёшь туда со мной? — Себастиан пригнулся к самому уху Криса. — Или предпочтёшь провести ночь в своей каюте?

— Я не могу отпустить напарника гулять по злачным местам в одиночку, — пробормотал Крис. Он поднял голову и практически уткнулся затылком в плечо Себастиана — тот почему-то отодвинулся не сразу, а постоял так ещё пару секунд. — Даже не надейся: я иду с тобой.

— Вот и отлично! — Себастиан уселся рядом с Крисом, раскинул руки по спинке дивана и откинул голову назад. — Я надеюсь, тебе поставили отметку о погрузке и мне не придётся беспокоиться об этом, когда мы будем сдавать отчёты?

Вместо ответа Крис молча протянул ему планшет, и Себастиан с улыбкой покачал головой:

— Да не надо, я тебе верю. Но если что, переделывать тоже будешь ты.

***

Из космоса Акспона была похожа на диско-шар, облюбованный разноцветными радиоактивными светлячками. Чем ближе к ней подлетал «Фэт-Фрумос», тем сильнее били по глазам Криса огни, которые, кажется, подсвечивали на этой небольшой луне не то что каждое здание — каждый чёртов мусорный бак и каждый пожарный гидрант.

— Вот она, дефурская рациональность, — произнёс Себастиан, широким жестом обводя свою половину иллюминатора. — Все развлекательные заведения они отселили на эту луну. Кинотеатры, клубы, казино, бордели — всё здесь.

— Делу планета — потехе спутник, так, получается? — перефразировал Крис.

Себастиан кивнул и послал запрос на посадку.

«Фэт-Фрумос» числился пусть и малым, но грузовым кораблём; несмотря на это, его определили на стоянку для частных пассажирских судов. Она очень напоминала автомобильную, только увеличенную в несколько раз, по масштабу транспорта. Время было позднее, и почти вся стоянка была забита разномастными кораблями. Выходя из шлюза, Крис окинул площадку взглядом — он всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к разнообразию размеров и форм летающих по Галактике судов. Правда, ни один из кораблей на стоянке не был похож ни на телефонную будку, ни на гигантскую стрекозу, зато в самом углу скромно притулился корабль, похожий на гигантский белый кроссовок.

Себастиан, замкнув шлюз, подхватил Криса под локоть и потянул его в направлении сравнительно небольшого здания, похожего на поставленную вертикально морскую раковину.

— «Фиссурилида», — пояснил он, не сбавляя шага, — клуб, где работает Тоби. Я понятия не имею, там он уже или ещё спит, но в крайнем случае нам придётся его подождать.

— Подождём, если придётся, — согласился Крис.

На входе в клуб посетителей встречал андрогинного вида робот с нежно-сиреневой кожей и дредами из оптического волокна на голове. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене и подняв правую ногу на манер шлагбаума — мощная подошва его сапога упиралась аккурат в противоположную стену. Когда сенсоры андроида засекли приближение Криса и Себастиана, он повернул голову и вытянул по направлению к ним левую руку.

— Два, — громко и чётко произнёс Себастиан и приложил кольцо, в котором носил карточку, к «ладони» андроида. Андроид вытащил из ячейки на бедре, имитирующей карман, два браслета, и протянул ему.

— Добро пожаловать, — прозвенел он и изящным движением убрал ногу.

— Ты был здесь раньше? — спросил Крис, когда они с Себастианом прошли внутрь, в едва освещённый коридор, ведущий, очевидно, к основному залу.

— Не-а, — откликнулся Себастиан. — Но это клуб для гуманоидных форм жизни, а они одинаковы по всей Галактике. Платишь, заходишь внутрь и точно знаешь, что в атмосфере будет достаточно кислорода, чтобы свободно дышать, за стойкой тебе смешают сносный коктейль, а от музыки не лопнут барабанные перепонки.

— Это радует. — Крис поёжился. Он искренне не хотел бы оказаться в подобном злачном районе в одиночестве, без Себастиана, и наткнуться на какой-нибудь «нечеловеческий» клуб.

Тёмный коридор быстро закончился, и Себастиан с Крисом попали в основной зал — небольшой по площади, но многоуровневый. На самом нижнем уровне располагалась барная стойка, перед которой был устроен небольшой танцпол; вдоль стен шла спиральная лестница, которая вела на верхние уровни — насколько Крис мог видеть, там располагались чилл-ауты. По лестнице вниз текла голографическая вода приятного голубого цвета, а на полупустом танцполе дрожала и бликовала голограмма бассейна. И отовсюду разом звучала электронная музыка, неплохая по звучанию, но довольно громкая.

— Отлично, — прокричал Себастиан на ухо Крису, пока они пробирались к стойке. — Судя по всему, Тоби уже здесь.

— И как ты собираешься его искать? — прокричал Крис в ответ.

— Напишу сообщение, как ещё-то! — Себастиан забрался на высокий барный стул и вытащил из-за пазухи планшет — Крис понятия не имел, как тот там умещался. Себастиан быстро набрал сообщение, спрятал планшет обратно и громко хлопнул рукой по столу, привлекая внимание флегматичного бармена, обрюзглого, серого, с мордой морского слона и большими грустными глазами.

— Два «Дефурских экватора», пожалуйста, — попросил Себастиан и протянул бармену свой перстень. Бармен провёл им под стойкой и вернул, дважды моргнув, а затем повернулся к полкам с напитками.

— Слушай, мне как-то неудобно, что ты за меня платишь, — стараясь не звучать слишком обиженно, сказал Крис. — Сначала на входе, теперь здесь… Я и так живу в твоей квартире и не плачу аренду!

— Если тебя это смущает, со следующего месяца я буду брать с тебя плату за жильё, — невинно улыбнулся Себастиан. — И, кстати, если ты забыл, Джизас Бонд перевёл на мой счёт наш общий аванс. Если тебе так уютнее, считай, что и вход, и оба коктейля я оплатил из твоей половины.

Бармен поставил на стойку два высоких стакана, наполненных коктейлем, состоящим преимущественно из подозрительной красно-жёлтой пены, и уплыл куда-то к краю стойки обслуживать других посетителей. Себастиан подтолкнул один из стаканов к Крису, а второй взял в руки и повернулся лицом к танцполу.

— Тоби должен вот-вот подойти. — Он отпил немного коктейля и принялся перекатывать кончик трубочки языком. Это движение было настолько непристойным на вид, что Крису внезапно стало неловко смотреть и неудобно сидеть; он сложил ногу на ногу, повернулся к стойке спиной и поглядел в зал.

Танцпол всё ещё был почти пуст. В одном его углу неспешно извивались двое зеленокожих перепончатых тоудцев, посередине толпились вездесущие бородатые зайцы, которых не останавливало даже то, что они не относились к гуманоидам; в ещё одном углу появился высокий тощий тип в ярко-морковной футболке, огляделся и направился прямиком к стойке.

— А вот и Тоби! — Себастиан отпустил несчастную соломинку, облизнулся и помахал рукой. Тоби скорректировал курс и, загадочно улыбаясь, приблизился к ним.

— Какие люди, — промурлыкал он. — Стэн, хипель ты бетельгейзианский! Совсем забыл старых друзей, да?

— Извини, приятель, работа, — с такой же улыбочкой ответил Себастиан. Он поставил коктейль на стойку, сполз со стула и обнялся с Тоби.

Крис крепче сжал пальцы на нагревшемся пластиковом стакане и постарался не скрипнуть зубами. Тоби не понравился ему совершенно: этакий вечный юноша неопределённого возраста с липким взглядом и слащавой улыбкой. Белёсые, как у многих светловолосых, ресницы придавали его лицу то ли невыспавшийся, то ли обдолбанный вид — так или иначе, это ему совершенно не шло.

— А с кем это ты? — спросил Тоби пару минут спустя, наконец отлипнув от Себастиана. — Ты, помнится, работал в паре с Иганом, или вы уже разбежались?

— У тебя устаревшая информация, — хмыкнул Себастиан. — Это Крис, мой напарник и второй пилот. Крис, это Тоби, мой старый добрый друг.

«Старый добрый друг» положил руку на плечи Себастиана и кокетливо хлопнул ресницами.

— Тут слишком громко и людно, — заявил он. — Идёмте ко мне в кабинет, расскажете, что у вас за дело, ага?

— Крис, идём, — позвал Себастиан и улыбнулся.

Крис скрипнул зубами и отвёл взгляд. Ему явственно показалось, что в кабинете он будет третьим лишним. Он уже и так насмотрелся на тёплое «дружеское» приветствие, и ему даже представлять не хотелось, как и чем оно могло продолжиться.

— Наверное, я посижу тут, — ответил он. — Надо же вам с Тоби… — Он пожевал губу, подбирая слова. — Пообщаться.

— Ну, как знаешь, — пожал плечами Себастиан. — Не переспи тут ни с кем, пока меня не будет, ладно?

Крис невесело хмыкнул. Себастиан ободряюще улыбнулся, и Тоби повлёк его куда-то в темноту.

Крис отставил стакан с нетронутым коктейлем на стойку и вздохнул. На него накатило внезапное лёгкое раздражение без всякой причины. Делать было абсолютно нечего — он не взял с собой ни планшет, ни «Путеводитель», — только и оставалось, что наблюдать за другими посетителями и стараться не думать, чем в этот самый момент где-то в уединённом кабинете Себастиан занимается с Тоби.

— Уймись, Эванс, — сквозь зубы процедил он сам себе. — Себ — взрослый свободный человек, который занимается чем хочет и с кем хочет. И не тебе его в этом ограничивать.

Мантра не слишком помогала.

Тем временем народу в клубе всё прибывало. Время от времени к стойке подходили существа, более или менее похожие на людей, заказывали коктейли с незнакомыми Крису названиями и либо оставались тут же, либо уходили в чилл-ауты. Какое-то время спустя на стул, на котором сидел Крис, изящно уселась красивая загорелая девушка с трепещущими плавниками вместо ушей, одетая в экстремально короткое платье; она лукаво посмотрела на Криса, повернулась к нему, задев бедро округлыми коленками, заказала у бармена коктейль.

Крис бросил на девушку взгляд и отвернулся к оставленному коктейлю. В другой день, будь он в клубе просто ради отдыха, он, возможно, познакомился бы с ней, но сейчас абсолютно не испытывал такого желания. Всё, чего он хотел — это дождаться Себастиана и отправиться наконец на корабль, спать.

Ещё и коктейль, вдобавок ко всему, оказался приторным до невозможности.

Себастиан появился спустя ещё несколько бесконечно долгих минут. Крис с подозрением оглядел его с ног до головы, не зная, что хочет — или скорее не хочет — увидеть. Но в облике Себастиана не было никаких изменений — ни встрёпанных волос, ни наспех и наперекосяк надетой куртки, ни засосов. Даже штаны сползали с бёдер ровно до того же уровня, что и раньше — и не то чтобы Крис присматривался.

— Не соскучился? — Себастиан постучал ладонью по стойке, и из-под неё выскочил ещё один стул. Себастиан подтянул его ближе и уселся между Крисом и девушкой.

— Ни капельки, — предельно вежливо процедил Крис и отпил ещё немного переслащённого коктейля. — А ты?

— Да так… — отмахнулся Себастиан. — Пояснил Тоби, что нужно найти про артефакт, потом немного поболтали, вспомнили прошлое…

Крис поперхнулся коктейлем. Чего-чего, а об этом выслушивать он точно не хотел.

— Тише, тише, — успокаивающе пробормотал Себастиан и похлопал Криса по спине. — Ты чего?

— Всё нормально, — заверил Крис, выпрямляясь. Себастиан не убирал ладони с его спины, и от этого по позвоночнику вниз беспрерывно бежали мурашки. — Просто избавь меня от подробностей вашего секса, ладно?

— Чего? — Себастиан округлил глаза. — Кто тебе сказал такую глупость?

— Я ещё не разучился читать язык жестов, — насупился Крис. — Вы с ним обнимались очень… очень.

— Не выдумывай глупостей, — закатил глаза Себастиан. — Тоби родился на Фриттле, это его обычный способ общения. Если бы он не познакомился с тобой только что, он бы и тебя заобнимал.

Крис вздрогнул.

Они посидели ещё немного, и Себастиан спросил:

— Пойдём на корабль? Или хочешь остаться ещё немного?

Смысл вопроса дошёл до Криса не сразу. Его раздражение давно схлынуло, а взамен пришло какое-то странное ощущение, которое он не мог распознать. Вдобавок ко всему немного кружилась голова и «плыло» мышление — кажется, это была реакция на незнакомый коктейль, или на громкую музыку и жару, или на то, что Себастиан сидел рядом, касался его колена своим и время от времени облизывался…

Крис встряхнул себя.

— Кажется, ты не против остаться ещё, — понимающе усмехнулся Себастиан. — Хотел с кем-то познакомиться?

Крис окинул взглядом зал. И тоудцы, и бородатые зайцы с танцпола уже ушли, а за ближайшим к стойке столиком расположилась молодая девушка со щупальцами вместо ног, той же расы, что и госпожа Иррис, с которой Крис познакомился… кажется, на Смииде?

— Нет, с ней тебе лучше не общаться, — весело покачал головой Себастиан. — Полиподии ходят в ночные клубы только ради спаривания — такая уж у них культура. И знакомство в клубе они тоже считают прелюдией. Не успеешь представиться, как у тебя уже три щупальца под рубашкой и ещё два — в штанах…

— Я боюсь спрашивать, как ты это узнал, — пробормотал Крис, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— Ну… — загадочно улыбнулся Себастиан. — Скажем так, раньше я любил экспериментировать и был, э-э, не всегда разборчив в связях.

Крис сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Он живо представил себе Себастиана в компании полиподии из-за столика — полуобнажённого Себастиана, обвитого скользкими извивающимися щупальцами. Картинка оказалась такой яркой и развратной, что у Криса перехватило дыхание и заныло в паху; он спешно отвёл взгляд и залпом допил остатки коктейля.

— Ага, — несколько самодовольно кивнул Себастиан, когда Крис повернулся обратно к нему. — Я занимался кое-чем из того, что ты сейчас представил… и кое-чем, что ты и представить себе не можешь.

Он приподнял уголки покрасневших губ, на секунду опустил ресницы и облизнулся — снова. Кончик его языка на секунду коснулся припухлой нижней губы, и Криса неожиданно охватило желание сделать то же самое.

— Крис? С тобой всё в порядке? — Себастиан обеспокоенно приподнял брови.

— Что? Да, Себ. Да, я… — Крис потянулся к Себастиану и прежде, чем успел остановиться, поцеловал его. Прижался губами к губам буквально на несколько секунд — и тут же отпрянул, когда Себастиан удивлённо охнул ему в рот.

— Крис? — повторил он немного удивлённо, но отчего-то без капли злости.

— Себ, я… прости, пожалуйста! — лихорадочно шепнул Крис. — Я не хотел… Чёрт. Чёрт… — И он снова потянулся к Себастиану и прижался губами к его рту.

И на этот раз Себастиан откликнулся — Крис ощутил, как тот сжал руками его плечи, совсем как несколько часов назад, и подался вперёд, приоткрывая рот. Сердце Криса заколотилось быстро и неровно, и он, обхватив Себастиана за талию, скользнул языком в его рот, по языку, всё ещё сладковатому от выпитого коктейля, и…

Себастиан отстранился и распахнул потемневшие глаза.

— Крис, — шепнул он, — мы возвращаемся на корабль. Сейчас же.

Наверное, так было лучше, подумал Крис, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. На корабле не было никого, кроме них. На корабле они никому не помешают… и никто не помешает им.

Крис слез со своего стула, притянул Себастиана к себе и потянул к выходу из клуба.

Он плохо запомнил, как они шли по стоянке; он помнил только то, как жарко прижимался Себастиан, как ласково обнимал его и гладил по спине, и как почти болезненно ныл возбуждённый член. Как только они добрались до своего корабля и Себастиан полез во внутренний карман за электронным ключом, Крис прижал его к гладкой прохладной стене и поцеловал снова, медленнее и нежнее. Себастиан что-то шептал ему прямо в губы — Крис не сразу понял, что это был личный пароль для разблокировки шлюза.

Когда они ввалились в кают-компанию, Себастиан отстранился от Криса, обхватил руками его лицо и торопливо забормотал на сорванном дыхании:

— Крис. Крис, послушай меня. Кажется, твой организм отреагировал на коктейль. Тебе нужно принять нейтрализатор. Слышишь меня?

Крис завороженно кивнул. Но ведь это была неправда — он реагировал только на Себастиана, такого горячего и красивого, на его блестящие глаза, губы, руки…

— Крис, вернись ко мне, пожалуйста, — почти всхлипнул Себастиан, и Крис оторвался от выцеловывания нежной кожи на его шее. Он не помнил, когда успел прижать Себастиана к переборке, вжаться между его бёдер и проникнуть руками под футболку.

— Крис. Пожалуйста. Идём со мной… — Себастиан повёл его за собой, и Крис послушно пошёл, как околдованный, не размыкая объятий, пытаясь прижаться как можно ближе, дотронуться как можно нежнее.

Он протестующе замычал, когда ему в губы ткнулась холодная кружка с каким-то горьковатым содержимым, но в следующую секунду Себастиан ласково погладил его по шее и снова заговорил.

— …пожалуйста, выпей это, сладкий, — разобрал Крис. — Это совсем немного, Крис, хороший мой, вот так…

И Крис послушно глотал противную жижу, только для того, чтобы после перебить её вкус другим — вкусом губ Себастиана и его солоноватой кожи на шее.

— Крис, — загнанно бормотал Себастиан, скользя руками по его спине, сжимая плечи и подаваясь бёдрами в ответ на толчки бёдер, — Крис, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Крис снова поцеловал его и опустил руку на его пах, погладил и сжал твёрдый член через ткань. Себастиан зажмурился и коротко глухо застонал, и от этого звука внутренности Криса перевернулись и сжались, и…

И его скрутил жестокий болезненный спазм, а содержимое желудка подкатило к горлу.

Крис отпрянул от Себастиана и рванул в ванную, зажимая руками рот.

***

Крису было плохо. Ужасно, кошмарно и отвратительно.

В уборной он провёл, по ощущениям, несколько часов. Его три раза выворачивало чем-то неописуемо мерзким, липким и тёмным; каждый раз, когда он доползал до диспенсера с холодной водой и пытался прополоскать рот, его снова начинало тошнить. Голова неожиданно прояснилась, но зато внутренности, казалось, превратились в желе и повисли внутри тела на тонких ниточках, неприятно дрожа от каждого неосторожного — от любого, в общем-то — движения, а все мышцы в теле ныли.

Когда Криса отпустила тошнота, а выпитая вода перестала тут же возвращаться обратно тем же ходом, он умылся, дрожащими руками стащил с себя напрочь испорченную рубашку, уронил её на пол и сам упал следом, привалившись к двери. Чтобы открыть её, требовалось поднять руку к сенсору, но на это сил уже не хватило.

С другой стороны двери раздался тихий звук шагов, какой-то шорох, а затем — негромкий голос Себастиана.

— Крис?

Крис закрыл глаза и поморщился.

— Ты… слышишь меня? Можешь говорить? Хотя бы подать голос?

— Да, — хотел ответить Крис, но из горла вырвался только сиплый выдох. Собравшись с силами, он повторил: — Да… кажется.

Дверь уборной отъехала в сторону, и Крис буквально вывалился в проход — аккурат к ногам Себастиана. Тот испуганно охнул, упал рядом с Крисом на колени и подтащил его к себе. Наверное, это стоило ему гигантских усилий, растерянно подумал Крис, усаживаясь у стены.

— Что это было? — проскрипел он.

Себастиан сел рядом с ним и невидяще уставился в противоположную переборку.

— Ты чуть не умер, — тихим бесцветным голосом отозвался он.

— Это я понял, — скривился Крис. — Но…

— Нет, не понял, — не меняя тона, перебил его Себастиан. — Ты чуть не умер. В твой коктейль подлили яд.

— Чт… — Крис вздрогнул и приподнялся. — Что?

Себастиан повернул голову и плотно сжал дрожащие губы.

— Когда я только начинал летать на «Фэт-Фрумосе», мне довелось побывать на планете Белшир, — начал он, всё так же тихо, не повышая тона. — Там растёт один цветок, целесия. Круглый год цветёт. Запах… ужасный, приторный, пять минут побудешь на планете — и весь пропитываешься им.

Себастиан вздрогнул и подтянул колени к груди. Теперь он казался ещё моложе обычного, маленьким и испуганным.

— Местные умельцы собирают пыльцу целесии, вываривают её и делают бесцветные капли. Называют их «сласть». Смертельный яд. Хватает трёх капель, чтобы убить взрослого человека. И от него нет противоядия. Единственный способ спастись — это вовремя вывести его из организма любым хорошим сорбентом.

Он снова помолчал, закусив губу. Крис не перебивал и даже дышал через раз.

— Вот только у «сласти» есть побочное действие, — наконец отмер Себастиан. Он начал крупно вздрагивать, как будто собирался расплакаться, но голос его оставался ровным. — Она действует на людей как сильнейший возбудитель. У человека, который её принял, остаётся одно желание — трахаться. И он забывает обо всём, ложится с первым попавшимся существом, занимается сексом — долго, несколько часов… А потом умирает.

Криса снова замутило.

— Как ты узнал? — только и сумел выдавить он.

Себастиан шмыгнул носом и вытер рукой глаза.

— Побывав на Белшире единожды, запоминаешь запах цветков целесии навсегда. Когда ты полез ко мне целоваться, я его узнал. Ну… — Он неопределённо взмахнул рукой. — У тебя на языке.

Он замолчал и вновь уставился в стену. Больше он не всхлипывал и не вздрагивал, но по его скулам катились слёзы.

— Я так боялся, что не успею, — еле слышно прошептал он, — дать тебе сорбент. Что его будет недостаточно. Что яд уже успел распространиться. Я и сейчас боюсь, что…

— Сколько… времени должно пройти? — спросил Крис.

— Три стандартных часа, может, четыре, — пожал плечами Себастиан.

— А столько уже прошло?

— Час… полтора… я не считал. Я боюсь, Крис…

Он выглядел совсем по-другому, не таким, как раньше: в нём совершенно не осталось ни спокойной весёлости, с которой он водил «Фэт-Фрумос», ни лёгкой деловой злости, ни досады — только страх.

— Иди сюда, — попросил Крис. Он немного сдвинулся, задев плечо Себастиана своим, и тот уткнулся лицом ему в шею и наконец разревелся по-настоящему. — Ну, тише, тише… Я живой, слышишь? Живой.

— Это п-пока, — глухо пробормотал Себастиан. Крис поднял руку, положил ему на шею и погладил большим пальцем короткие волосы на затылке.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепнул Крис. — Хочешь, я буду говорить с тобой?

Себастиан кивнул, не поднимая головы.

Крис наклонился, уткнувшись носом в густую шевелюру на макушке Себастиана, и начал рассказывать первое, что пришло в голову:

— «Гонялся-гонялся Братец Лис за Братцем Кроликом, и так и эдак ловчился его поймать. А Кролик и так и эдак ловчился, чтобы Лис его не поймал…»

Он говорил медленно, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух и вспомнить следующую сказку из тех, что ему самому читала в детстве мама. Когда он замолкал, Себастиан вздрагивал, и Крис коротко шевелил рукой, чтобы показать, что всё ещё не собирается умирать, и Себастиан затихал.

Крису и самому было страшно, но он пытался не подавать вида; в конце концов, думал он, если бы яд всё ещё действовал, то он, наверное, по-прежнему страдал бы от непроходящего стояка — особенно сейчас, рядом с Себастианом. Но мысли о сексе теперь не вызывали никакого отклика. Он чувствовал только недомогание и сильную усталость и надеялся, что не вырубится прямо в коридоре на полу.

А вот Себастиан, который наконец успокоился, так и задремал под рукой Криса.

***

Следующее утро Крис точно не отнёс бы к самым лучшим утрам своей жизни.

Накануне ночью, не найдя в себе сил встать и пригревшись рядом с Себастианом, он всё-таки задремал прямо на полу у входа в уборную, и сон в таком неудобном месте добавил приятных ощущений и без того измученному организму. К общей слабости и отголоскам спазмов в неприятно дрожащем желудке прибавилась ноющая спина и затёкшие ноги; а вот шея отчего-то не болела, и под ней ощущалось что-то мягкое, не похожее на крепкий твёрдый пластик переборок. Скосив глаза, Крис обнаружил под своей головой подушку из своей же каюты — похоже, её подсунул Себастиан. Он же до подбородка укрыл Криса пледом, отчего Крис совершенно не чувствовал холода.

— Ионицэ, — всё ещё слабым голосом позвал он. — Который час и где Себастиан?

— _Доброе утро, второй пилот Эванс_ , — немедленно откликнулся компьютер. — _Сейчас полдень по времени планеты Дефур. Первый пилот Стэн находится в рубке. Корабль готов к p-n-переходу в сектор планеты Картезия, но по правилам техники безопасности во время перехода оба пилота должны находиться в креслах и быть пристёгнутыми. Поэтому я прошу вас пройти в рубку. Поведенческие реакции первого пилота говорят о том, что он волнуется за ваше состояние._

— Спасибо, Ионицэ. Уже иду. — Крис встал, пошатываясь, подхватил в охапку подушку и плед и побрёл в направлении рубки.

Себастиан действительно сидел в своём кресле, вытянувшись неестественно прямо и всматриваясь в экран с расчётами точки выхода.

— Привет, — сказал Крис, подходя ближе. — Спасибо… за плед и подушку.

Как только он начал говорить, Себастиан явственно расслабился, и ощущение того, что к его плечам привязали деревянную распорку, тотчас пропало.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Он обернулся и слабо улыбнулся, и Крис увидел, что на его шее слева ярким пятном выделялся внушительный багровый засос. Самим же Крисом и оставленный накануне. — Что-то не так?

— Н-нет, всё… — Крис оборвал сам себя, сел в кресло второго пилота — как был, с голым торсом и свёртком из пледа в руках — и пристегнулся. Себастиан бросил на него короткий взгляд, но ничего не сказал, и от этого Крису стало ещё хуже. События вчерашнего вечера встали перед глазами, как будто их засняли на видео и теперь прокручивали перед глазами, поставив на бесконечный повтор.

Он, Крис Эванс, теперь официально был самой большой свиньёй во всём звёздном секторе — а может быть, и во всём спиральном рукаве. Животным, не умеющим удержать член в штанах. Он не просто накинулся на Себастиана с приставаниями — он чуть не…

Крис вздрогнул. Вслед за ним вздрогнул и весь корабль, входя в p-n-переход.

Когда свет в рубке снова зажёгся, Криса снова потряхивало, а пальцы рук мелко дрожали, и Себастиан смотрел на него с искренним беспокойством.

— Крис? — снова позвал он. — Ты всё ещё плохо себя чувствуешь. Иди, пожалуйста, к себе в каюту.

— Всё хорошо, — отчаянно замотал головой Крис. — Просто я…

— Я вижу, как ты просто, — немного печально вздохнул Себастиан. — Иди в каюту и отлежись. Нам ещё почти целый день лететь до Картезии, так что…

— Спасибо. — Крис поднялся со своего места — немного поспешнее, чем следовало, — пошатнулся и трусливо сбежал, не успев даже обдумать такое простое действие, как открыть рот и попросить прощения.

Он просто не знал, сможет ли Себастиан его простить.

Крис зашёл в свою каюту, лёг на койку и устроился на боку, подтянув колени к груди. Ненависть к себе жгла у него под рёбрами и горчила во рту.

Крис пролежал так пять минут, или десять, или пару часов — он не вёл счёт времени, которое тянулось бесконечно медленно, словно в какой-нибудь карманной вселенной. Он успел придумать десяток речей для того, чтобы попросить прощения у Себастиана, и десяток его гневных отпоров, один другого хуже. Крис ясно понимал одно: это путешествие могло стать их последней общей работой — Себастиан наверняка не согласится работать с ним на одном корабле. Крис на его месте точно выгнал бы сам себя.

Но одно Крис знал точно: прямо сейчас он отсиживался в убежище, как последний трус. Когда Себастиан его выгонит, по возвращении на Бетельгейзе или прямо на Картезии, — это было дело десятое. Крис просто обязан был попросить прощения.

Он поднялся и ещё несколько минут посидел на койке, держась руками за потяжелевшую голову. Потом достал с полки футболку, натянул на себя и вышел из каюты. Но сперва направился не в рубку, а в уборную: ему всё ещё казалось, что от бороды шёл слабый кислый запах. По-хорошему, её надо было бы сбрить, но собственный триммер Криса остался на Земле, а было ли что-то подобное у Себастиана на корабле, он не знал. Поэтому он просто долго оттирал жёсткую щетину с антисептическим мылом, пока не перестал чувствовать все запахи вообще, и только потом отправился искать Себастиана.

Тот нашёлся в кают-компании: он сидел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и с задумчивым видом что-то читал с планшета. По-видимому, «Фэт-Фрумос» летел на автопилоте или им управлял Ионицэ — в принципе, это было одно и то же. Заметив Криса, Себастиан поднял голову и посмотрел на него странным взглядом, в котором можно было распознать беспокойство, любопытство, радость… но точно не неприятие. Это моментально сбило с толку, и все заготовленные речи вылетели у Криса из головы.

— Себ… Себастиан, — начал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я хотел сказать…

— Может, ты будешь говорить сидя? — перебил его Себастиан. — Мне кажется, так будет удобнее.

Крис опустился на краешек дивана и сложил руки на коленях.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — выдавил он. — За вчерашнее. — Он неловко ткнул пальцем в собственную шею, показывая место, где у Себастиана цвёл засос. — Я… не хотел. То есть, я хотел, очень хотел, но не так. Я пытался тебя принудить, но я никогда не сделал бы так, и не знаю, простишь ли ты меня теперь, или лучше я пойду и выйду в шлюз?

С каждым словом он краснел всё сильнее, а под конец и вовсе пылал от стыда. Весь его опыт произнесения убедительных речей, кажется, утёк в слив унитаза вместе с ядом…

И вместе с остатками мозга.

— А, — глубокомысленно ответил Себастиан, уставившись на Криса нечитаемым взглядом. — А.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Крис.

— Э-э… на языке одного из малых народов Бетельгейзе-Пять это обозначает «Я до глубины души тронут твоей речью, но пока не знаю, как на неё реагировать», — пояснил Себастиан, не сводя с Криса пронзительного взгляда.

— Малых народов? — ещё больше запутавшись, повторил Крис.

— Очень малых, — серьёзно кивнул Себастиан. — Называется «Себастиан Стэн» и состоит всего из одного человека.

Крис потряс головой. Кажется, Себастиан откровенно над ним издевался.

— Извини. — Себастиан немного виновато приподнял уголки губ в намёке на улыбку. — Ты можешь повторить всё то же самое, только вкратце? Я уловил общую суть, но не всю, а где-то через каждые два слова.

Крис открыл рот и закрыл его. Даже если Себастиан издевался… что ж, Крис это заслужил.

— Прости меня? — повторил он ещё менее уверенно, чем в первый раз. — Пожалуйста. За вчерашнее.

— За какую часть? — спросил Себастиан, по-птичьи наклонив голову и приоткрыв рот. — Ту, где ты чуть не умер, или… — Он повторил жест Криса и ткнул пальцем в засос на шее. — Ту, где ты вылизываешь мне шею, а я чуть не кончаю?

— Ту, где я пристаю к тебе против твоей воли, — решительно выпалил Крис, не давая сбить себя с толку.

Себастиан комично распахнул глаза и приподнял брови, и Крис морально приготовился к ещё какой-нибудь фразе на себастианостэнском диалекте.

— Знаешь, когда ко мне пристают против моей воли, я могу сделать что-нибудь нехорошее, — протянул вместо этого Себастиан. — Сломать руку, нос, выбить зубы или заехать по яйцам. Я тебе вчера как-то навредил? — серьёзно спросил он.

— Нет! Нет, это я тебе навредил, я не хотел, Себ, я... я... — Криса начало потряхивать. Он не понимал, почему Себастиан смотрит на него таким взглядом, и не мог прочесть, что этот взгляд означает. — Я... Себ...

— Крис. Крис. Крис, стоп. Крис. — Себастиан отшвырнул планшет в сторону, соскочил со своего места, навис над Крисом и схватил за плечи, почти до боли надавив большими пальцами над ключицами. Крис весь сжался и попытался вырваться — он был уверен, что Себастиану неприятно, может, даже противно к нему прикасаться, — но тот держал крепко и что-то пытался до него донести. Сквозь шум крови в ушах Крис всё-таки смог расслышать: — Всё в порядке, слышишь? Ты ничего мне не сделал. Ты ничего не смог бы мне сделать, вчера ничего не случилось, всё в порядке. Тебе подлили яд, ты поддался его эффекту, я сам виноват — не распознал с самого начала, и ты из-за меня чуть не умер.

— Я… Себ... я же... к тебе... — Крис беспомощно, по-рыбьи, открывал рот, силясь собрать слова воедино, и у него раз за разом ничего не выходило. Но Себастиан, кажется, умудрялся его понимать.

— Ты полез ко мне, да, но я тебе отвечал! — воскликнул Себастиан. — Я отвечал тебе, не зная, что ты под «сластью», понимаешь? Прими это, пожалуйста, Крис, и успокойся, и дыши. Дыши. Дыши, ради всего святого, пока я сам не вышел в шлюз! Не надо было мне тебя оставлять там одного, это всё из-за меня, это я виноват в том, что случилось...

— Себ, — выдохнул Крис, поднялся со своего места, пошатнувшись, и теперь уже сам схватил его за плечи. Он и не понимал, что бессильно хватает ртом воздух, но не дышит. — Ты ни при чём. Это же я к тебе приставал...

— А я тебе отвечал, — нервно повторил Себастиан.

— Себ... — Крис непонимающе заглянул ему в лицо. Он смутно помнил, как Себастиан приоткрывал губы навстречу его языку и царапал пальцами спину, но почему-то это казалось жестом покорности, а не ответной лаской.

— Если бы я не хотел залезть к тебе в штаны, я бы раньше заметил, что что-то не так! — сорванно продолжал Себастиан. — Я мог поддаться и упустить момент. И потерять тебя, понимаешь?

— Я же... — Нет, Крис, кажется, вообще перестал что-либо понимать.

— Ты всего лишь был под воздействием яда! — почти прорычал Себастиан. — Виноватый тут один, и это я. Потому что выволок тебя в блядский космос! Ты ничего не знаешь о Галактике, ты как младенчик смотришь на мир и думаешь, какое всё яркое и какие все классные, а ни хрена никто не классный! То, что тебе пару раз повезло на Смииде — это редчайшая, слышишь, редчайшая удача! В космосе нужно быть осторожным. А я это упустил.

Крис, тяжело дыша, прижался лбом ко лбу Себастиана и закрыл глаза. Его дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, и взамен панике он начинал чувствовать слабость и тошноту.

— Мне надо... — начал он и судорожно сглотнул, когда желудок мерзко дёрнулся.

— Тебе помочь? — догадался Себастиан, и Крис вскинулся:

— Нет, не... — Увидев расстроенное лицо Себастиана, Крис остановился и сказал со всеми крохами иронии, какие смог наскрести: — Да. Я буду рад, если ты подержишь мои длинные волосы. Но вообще-то будет вполне достаточно, если ты постоишь около двери и поддержишь меня морально.

Схватившись обеими руками за живот, он доковылял до уборной и рухнул на колени перед унитазом. Но желудок с прошлой ночи был пуст, и поэтому Криса лишь несколько раз протряхнуло сухими спазмами; после каждого из них он какое-то время неподвижно сидел, восстанавливая дыхание, и прокручивал в голове слова, сказанные — и выкрикнутые — Себастианом. Они звучали в голове то навязчивым шёпотом, то набатными колоколами, и не давали покоя.

Когда организм перестал содрогаться, Крис сплюнул горькую от желчи слюну, ещё раз выполоскал рот и выполз в коридор.

Себастиан, который стоял, прислонившись плечом к переборке и сложив руки на груди, снова оглядел Криса с головы до ног взглядом, в котором мешались беспокойство, грусть и какая-то тень интереса. Он начал говорить ровно в ту же секунду, что и Крис:

— В каком смысле ты «хотел, но не так»?

— Ты хотел залезть мне в штаны?

И они оба замолчали и уставились друг на друга. У Криса не было короткого и внятного ответа — он и не помнил, в какой из моментов успел вывалить собственные тайные желания на Себастиана, — а сам Себастиан только разомкнул губы, снова нервно облизнулся и покраснел, но, впрочем, тут же взял себя в руки.

— Идём, — бросил он и коротко мотнул головой в сторону кают-компании.

— Куда? — не понял Крис.

— На свидание, — буркнул Себастиан. — Крис. Тебя шатает, как дистрофичного торазида на планете с пониженной силой тяжести. Будь на моём месте Джо или Энтони, они бы заперли тебя на неделю в больнице, пока ты не придёшь в норму. Но у нас нет недели. — Он развернулся и зашагал по коридору. — Зато есть аптечка.

Он повернул на камбуз, вытащил из одного из скрытых в стене ящиков большую белую коробку и начал выкладывать из неё пакеты и блистеры.

— Энтеросорбент, — начал он и положил на стол перед Крисом небольшой пакетик из белого пластика, — пробиотик для гуманоидов, обезболивающее. — Рядом возникли ещё один пакетик, на этот раз синий, и блистер с одной таблеткой. — Тебе придётся это всё съесть. А затем — тоудскую растворимую кашу, чтобы лекарства не шли натощак.

Он отрывисто говорил и резко двигал руками, и Крис, не осмеливаясь возражать, только кивал на каждое слово.

— А затем ты снова пойдёшь отлёживаться, — закончил Себастиан и только после этого поднял глаза.

Крис хотел ещё раз кивнуть, но замер. Пойти в каюту было бы логично, вот только там его снова могли начать одолевать не самые лучшие мысли; один раз он уже накрутил себя до панического приступа, и второго точно не желал.

— А… я лучше останусь в кают-компании, — наконец сказал он. — Ты не будешь против?

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Себастиан, убирая аптечную коробку.

— Мне так будет спокойнее, — зачем-то пояснил Крис. Себастиан немного помолчал, а затем обернулся к нему и неожиданно произнёс:

— Мне тоже.


	7. Chapter 7

_«Сложную технику для работы или для личного пользования необходимо выбирать очень внимательно. В Галактике зарегистрировано порядка пяти тысяч межпланетных компаний, которые производят аппаратуру разной степени сложности, и большинство из них объединяет одна черта. У всей их продукции, какой бы защищённой она ни была, есть либо слабое место, которое всегда — всегда, попрошу заметить! — ломается в первую очередь, либо побочный функционал, который не полезен, а зачастую вреден для пользователя. Вы покупаетесь на симпатичное внешнее оформление, удобный интерфейс или забавные функции, а вдобавок, так сказать, бонусом от фирмы, непременно получаете какую-нибудь неприятность, которая будет изрядно трепать вам нервы весь срок службы данной техники. Такова жизнь.  
Впрочем, существуют исключения. Продукция Кибернетической корпорации Сириуса, например, целиком состоит из слабых мест и побочных функционалов, к которым практически никогда не прилагается ни удобного интерфейса, ни полезных функций»._

_Из обзора новостей рынка сложной аппаратуры,  
составленного доктором Г. Манитэром для журнала  
«Галактика в цифрах и буквах»_

На следующее утро Криса разбудил самый прекрасный запах в Галактике. Он проникал через все вентиляционные отверстия каюты, заманчиво щекотал ноздри и будил лучше всякого будильника.

Это был запах кофе.

Крис не сразу понял, что не так. Он успел подняться с койки, одеться, заглянуть в уборную, понять, что желудок больше не напоминает о пережитом отравлении, и выйти в кают-компанию, и только затем до него дошло, что единственным человеком, умеющим варить кофе, был на этом корабле он сам. На Бетельгейзе о таком напитке практически не знали.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, заходя в камбуз на запах.

— Доброе, — не оборачиваясь, отозвался Себастиан и неловко помахал левой рукой. Он стоял у варочной панели, на которой в серебристой металлической кастрюльке варился божественный напиток. — Я позаимствовал немного кофе из твоей сумки, из вскрытого пакета, извини. Решил, что тебя это может порадовать. Да?

— Ты умеешь варить кофе? — удивлённо спросил Крис. Он начал подмечать, что плечи и спина Себастиана снова едва заметно напряжены, как будто он опять боялся Криса или не знал, что от него ожидать. Крису это совершенно не нравилось, но пока что он не знал, как это исправить.

— Не-а, — покачал головой Себастиан. — Но я нашёл в «Путеводителе» рецепт, который, кажется, работает.

Крис подобрался ближе и мягко оттеснил Себастиана от панели — как раз вовремя, потому что кофе начал закипать, и вверх полезла густая пена.

— Порой в «Путеводителе» пишут полную чушь, — заметил он и снял кастрюльку с огня, прихватив ручку подолом собственной футболки. — Но у тебя, кажется, получилось неплохо. А как ты его смолол? У тебя что, в комплект к кораблю шла кофемолка?

— К сожалению, нет, — покачал головой Себастиан. Он отступил от Криса на полшага, уселся на кухонный шкафчик рядом с варочной панелью и заглянул в кастрюльку. Крису показалось, что напряжение потихоньку отпускало его, и счёл это добрым знаком. — Мне пришлось использовать ультразвуковой дезинтегратор.

— Какое пугающее название, — шутливо поёжился Крис. — Это что, оружие? Ты что, разобрал большую страшную пушку, чтобы размолоть кофе?

— Нет, конечно! — на этот раз Себастиан улыбнулся почти широко. Крис улыбнулся в ответ и снова поставил кастрюльку на нагревательный элемент. — На «Фэт-Фрумосе» в принципе нет больших страшных пушек. И вообще оружия.

— Ой, как нехорошо-то, — покачал головой Крис. — Что, даже завалящего светового меча нет в грузовом отсеке?

— Какого меча? — подозрительно сощурился Себастиан.

— Ну, — начал пояснять Крис, — такой луч плазмы в три фута длиной на удобной ручке. Режет металл, как масло. И людей тоже режет.

— Крис, — вздохнул Себастиан, — ты же физик, о каких ещё трёхфутовых лучах плазмы ты говоришь?

— Ладно, ладно, это снова научная фантастика! — Крис примирительно поднял руки. — А как ты тогда защищаешься от космических пиратов?

— Я не защищаюсь, — спокойно, словно говоря о чём-то обыденном, вроде того же утреннего кофе, сказал Себастиан. — Я делаю несколько случайных p-n-переходов на короткие расстояния, и…

— _Я прошу прощения за то, что вмешиваюсь в разговор…_ — внезапно включился Ионицэ.

Себастиан полушутя закатил глаза.

— Ладно, ладно, Ионицэ делает несколько случайных коротких переходов. Обычно это позволяет оторваться от преследования.

Крис снял кастрюльку с варочной поверхности и вопросительно взглянул на Себастиана. Тот непонимающе посмотрел в ответ, но затем кивнул, слез со шкафчика и достал из него две кружки — самые обычные, не вакуумированные изнутри, — и Крис разлил по ним кофе.

— Держи. — Он протянул одну кружку Себастиану, и тот взял её, ненадолго коснувшись пальцами пальцев Криса. — Попробуем, что у нас в итоге вышло?

Себастиан кивнул, поднёс кружку к губам и забавно сморщил нос — похоже, земной кофе был для бетельгейзианцев слишком непривычен. Сам же Крис зажмурился от восторга — кофе, конечно, был не самым лучшим, но максимально близким к этому. С каждым глотком мир вокруг Криса становился прекраснее и гармоничнее, а настроение росно буквально по экспоненте.

— Себ, — начал он, — спасибо. Ты это здорово придумал, ну, с кофе.

Себастиан снова приподнял уголки губ.

— Я просто хотел тебя порадовать, — немного смущённо признался он. — После всего.

Крис почувствовал, что губы неудержимо растягиваются в улыбку, а в груди приятно теплеет. Он протянул руку и погладил Себастиана по пальцам, всё ещё сжимающим кружку. Себастиан снова приблизился на полшага и оказался волнующе близко — так, что Крис ощущал тепло не только от его кружки с кофе, но и его собственное.

— Крис, ты… — начал он.

— _Я снова прошу прощения за то, что вмешиваюсь_ , — прервал его Ионицэ, — _но я наложил координаты обеих точек посадки на Картезию и хочу сообщить вам свои выводы_.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему ты иногда сердишься на Ионицэ за его самодеятельность, — шепнул Крис.

Себастиан улыбнулся, лукаво блеснув глазами, и отставил кружку на шкафчик.

— Ты и представить себе не можешь, насколько, — ответил он таким же шёпотом, обхватил Криса за запястье и притянул к себе. Крис не успел и вдохнуть, как Себастиан его поцеловал — недолго, почти невинно, лишь прикоснулся всё ещё улыбающимися губами к губам Криса и чуть надавил. Крис замер от неожиданности и ответил на поцелуй только через несколько секунд — и Себастиан почти сразу отстранился. — Извини, я не хотел ждать следующего подходящего момента. Ионицэ, так что ты хотел сообщить?

— _Пункты назначения находятся на значительном расстоянии друг от друга_ , — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил компьютер. — _Однако может быть реализован атмосферный перелёт. Но точка, которая соответствует пункту доставки груза, расположена на искусственном острове, принадлежащем народу картеси. Точка, которая соответствует пункту получения груза, расположена на береговом горном массиве, принадлежащем народу галомен._

Себастиан озадаченно кашлянул.

— Да, — пробормотал он, — нехорошо выйдет.

— В каком смысле? — непонимающе переспросил Крис. — Техника не позволяет нам садиться на острова или в горах?

— Нет, дело не в том, — покачал головой Себастиан. — Понимаешь, картеси и галомен — два народа, которые населяют Картезию — в некотором роде враждуют друг с другом. Мы торгуем с картеси, а это значит, что галомен могут даже не пустить нас на порог, не то что продать какой-нибудь артефакт.

— По-моему, ты параноишь, — задумчиво сказал Крис, заглядывая Себастиану в лицо. — Как продавец из сувенирной лавки может узнать, что пару часов назад мы в другом месте отгружали ящики с топливом для вражеского народа? Они что, телепаты? Или картеси в знак благодарности поставят на нас какое-нибудь своё клеймо, из-за которого галомен станут нас сторониться?

— Не знаю, — ответил Себастиан. — Возможно, ты прав, а я накручиваю себя.

— А что об этих народах пишут в сети? И в «Путеводителе»? — поинтересовался Крис. — Может, их тоже исследовал какой-нибудь этнограф?

— В «Путеводителе» о них ничего нет, — ответил Себастиан, — а в сети я даже не пытался искать — слишком большой объём разрозненной информации. Чтобы быстро в ней разобраться, нужен искусственный интеллект, который при этом не загружен пилотированием и квантовыми расчётами, как Ионицэ.

— Погоди, но я же нашёл информацию о ящерах безо всякого искусственного интеллекта! — напомнил Крис.

— Ты искал не ящеров, а этнографа, который их исследовал, — возразил Себастиан. Его найти проще… но и тогда ты полночи просидел в поисковой системе.

— Незадача, — пробормотал Крис. — Выходит, нам ничего не остаётся, как идти наобум?

— Получается, так, — кивнул Себастиан. — И не приближаться к картеси, ничего у них не брать и… всякое такое.

Он взял со шкафчика свою кружку с кофе, ещё раз принюхался, сморщил нос и протянул Крису.

— Допьёшь за завтраком? Кажется, этот напиток не по мне, — признался он. — А потом я свяжусь с нашими заказчиками и посажу корабль.

— Тебе не понравился кофе? — Крис театрально вздохнул, но взял кружку. — Ты поразил меня в самое сердце. Но это ничего. Распробуешь.

Себастиан фыркнул и шутливо стукнул его кулаком в плечо.

***

Скафандры, которые выдали им в космопорте Тревиры, были синевато-серыми и поблёскивали под резким искусственным освещением грузового отсека, где Крис их ничтоже сумняшеся оставил. На груди у каждого из них была вытравлена эмблема «Грузоперевозок Руссо и Руссо»; снаружи скафандры были сшиты из тонкой плотной ткани, а изнутри отделаны серебристым мелкоячеистым материалом. К каждому из них прилагался нижний комбинезон, выполненный наподобие термобелья.

— Они точно защищают от внешней среды? — с подозрением протянул Крис, сминая и растягивая плотную ткань. — Даже у нас на Земле скафандры более высокотехнологичные.

Себастиан развернул свой комплект, уложил скафандр и нижний комбинезон на пол и принялся расстёгивать рубашку.

— Они и не должны защищать от всего, — пояснил он. — Это термоскафандры, и их главная цель — не дать нам замёрзнуть. Там, снаружи, пригодная для дыхания атмосфера, приемлемая сила тяжести и всё остальное. Но температура очень низкая, а к ней прилагаются высокая влажность и сильные ветра. В таких условиях не успеешь спуститься с трапа, как заработаешь обморожение и некроз тканей. Облезешь, как мимикрид. А скафандр будет тебя от этого защищать.

Крис поёжился, стащил с себя футболку и принялся расстёгивать штаны. К этому моменту Себастиан уже успел избавиться от своей одежды и влезал в нижний комбинезон, прислонившись плечами к стенке и по-змеиному извиваясь.

— Ты пялишься, — заметил Себастиан, поймав взгляд Криса.

— А ты отвлекаешь, — просто ответил Крис, даже не пытаясь отвернуться.

Себастиан хитро усмехнулся, но при этом абсолютно невинно взмахнул ресницами и не сдвинулся с места. Комбинезон на нём был расстёгнут спереди и открывал худощавый торс и резинку гладкого бесшовного белья, которое, в отличие от штанов, Себастиан всегда подбирал по размеру.

Крис аккуратно сложил собственную одежду, а затем подошёл к Себастиану вплотную, без раздумий подцепил пальцами язычок потайной застёжки-молнии на его комбинезоне и потянул вверх, попутно разглаживая свободной ладонью несуществующие складки. Себастиан довольно вздохнул и притянул Криса к себе, чтобы поцеловать ещё раз, снова коротко и невинно. На этот раз Крис не дал ему отстраниться, а обхватил ладонями за талию и всем телом прижался, продлевая и углубляя поцелуй. Теперь, когда голова была ясной, а Себастиан совершенно точно не возражал, Крис целовал его неторопливо и ласково, с восторгом встречая каждый вздох, полустон или ответное движение чужих губ. От этого по всему телу пробегали волны мурашек и накатывало удовольствие — не острое, а такое же медленное и всеохватывающее, которое хотелось длить ещё и ещё.

— Крис, — пробормотал в какой-то момент Себастиан, не пытаясь отстраниться, — мы опоздаем на встречу с заказчиком…

— Вот чёрт, — выругался Крис и с неохотой отпустил его. — Работа.

Он с шипением поправил член под боксерами — Себастиан проводил движение его руки весьма заинтересованным взглядом — и потянулся за комбинезоном.

Теперь они с Себастианом одевались поспешно — неизвестно, сколько времени они потратили на поцелуи и обжимания, и, возможно, заказчик уже ждал их снаружи, так что нужно было торопиться, — но всё равно время от времени переглядывались и глупо улыбались. Крис облачился в термоскафандр, расправил все жёсткие магнитные застёжки и уже было потянулся за шлемом, но Себастиан снова приблизился к нему, дёрнул за горловину и вытянул из-под неё пришитый к воротнику нижнего комбинезона лоскут ткани — это, как оказалось, был облегающий капюшон-подшлемник.

— Всему тебя учи, — беззлобно проворчал он и самостоятельно натянул подшлемник Крису на голову.

— Да иди ты, — закатил глаза Крис. — Напомни, ты сколько лет летаешь?

— Двадцать, — не задумываясь ответил Себастиан.

— А у меня и месяца не прошло, — напомнил Крис. — Так что извини, мне ещё учиться и учиться. Тебе придётся меня терпеть.

Себастиан бросил на него демонстративно сердитый взгляд, затем расплылся в улыбке и надел собственный подшлемник, а сверху — шлем, такой же синевато-серый сзади и полностью прозрачный спереди. Он крепился к горловине скафандра всё теми же жёсткими магнитами, которые было чрезвычайно трудно разжать, и имел у основания и у висков тёмные вставки из пластика с мелкой перфорацией. Крис поправил очки и тоже надел шлем.

— Идём? — спросил он. Его собственный голос звучал теперь по-другому, немного гулко, словно он засунул голову в пустой аквариум — хотя так оно, в принципе, и было.

— Идём, — глуховато отозвался Себастиан и махнул затянутой в перчатку рукой в сторону грузового шлюза.

Снаружи дул сильный ветер — тот самый, о котором предупреждал Себастиан. Он всерьёз грозился сбить с ног, но при этом совершенно не ощущался пронизывающим — термоскафандр и вправду отлично защищал.

Искусственный остров, на котором приземлился «Фэт-Фрумос», оказался нешироким, но длинным, походим на глубоко вдающуюся в море косу из бетона. В нескольких десятках футов от грузового шлюза остров обрывался, и за ровным срезом плескались волны. Вся бетонная поверхность была покрыта неровным слоем соли, которая поскрипывала под подошвами ботинок. Должно быть, здешний океан был чрезвычайно круто просолен. Крису стало очень интересно, какого же рода существа могли выжить в рассоле.

— Я надеюсь, заказчик не заставит ждать слишком долго, — сказал Себастиан, направляясь к краю острова. Крис невольно дёрнулся — ветер был порывистый, а никаких перил или заграждений у обрыва не было. — Обшивке корабля не пойдёт на пользу длительное воздействие ветра и соли.

Крис последовал за ним и за локоть оттащил от края — Себастиан успел подойти так близко, что кончики волн доставали до носков его ботинок. Себастиан хотел было что-то возразить, но тут вода у самого берега в паре ярдов от них вспенилась, и из неё на берег вылетело то самое существо, которое хотел увидеть Крис.

Как оказалось, в картезианском рассоле обитали русалки.

Картеси, появившийся на берегу, был чуть крупнее человека и имел крепкое туловище, по форме напоминающее торпеду — дополнительное сходство придавали блестящие ребристые ласты на хвосте. Верхняя часть его туловища была упакована в неоново-жёлтую куртку с многочисленными кармашками; вместо волос на его абсолютно круглой голове рос тёмно-серый мех, который поначалу был прибит водой, но на ветру мгновенно распушился и покрылся белёсым налётом оставшейся соли. Точно такой же мех покрывал и хвост картеси, и тыльные стороны кистей его рук. На лице мех был короче и светлее, а большие вывернутые ноздри, раздвоённая верхняя губа и круглые влажные глаза, обрамлённые длинными ресницами, придавали ему сходство с тюленем.

Картеси ловко подгрёб по берегу к Крису и Себастиану, невообразимым образом устроился на собственном хвосте так, чтобы туловище имело практически вертикальное положение, открыл рот и издал долгий пронзительный звук, похожий на младенческий плач. Крис непонимающе нахмурился, испугавшись, что вавилонская рыбка внезапно отказалась переводить, но тут до него дошло, что он понимает.

— Добрый день, — разобрал он, — простите опоздание. Течение сильно, плыл плохо!

— А… ничего страшного, — переглянувшись с Себастианом, ответил Крис.

— Имя Аарирай, — пропел картеси и шлёпнул себя ладонью по груди. — Вы «Фэт-Фрумос»?

Крис сомневался, что картеси мог перепутать корабль и его экипаж; скорее всего, их язык просто не содержал ни предлогов, ни падежей, или же рыбка не могла их разобрать.

— Да, мы с «Фэт-Фрумоса», — кивнул он.

Аарирай вытащил из одного из нагрудных кармашков свою паспортную карточку и протянул Крису. Крис просканировал её, и на экране планшета отобразилась фотография тюленя, отдалённо похожего на Аарирая, и несколько строк бессмысленной абракадабры из незнакомых значков, которые не переводили даже его очки.

Крис вопросительно протянул планшет Себастиану, и тот покачал головой:

— Всё нормально. Просто языка картеси нет в наших базах.

— Редко летают, — подтвердил Аарирай, сложив руки на животе. — Трудно покупать. Сейчас тепло, зима будет холодно. Нужно больше жогова.

— Жогова? — снова переспросил Крис. Диалект картеси был ровно настолько же понятен, как себастианостэнский.

— Топлива, — вздохнул Себастиан — он-то, похоже, понимал собрата по редким языкам. — Мы привезли им топливо, ты забыл? Или вообще не смотрел в документы на Дефуре?

Крис пристыженно опустил глаза.

— Жогово, — обрадованно закивал Аарирай. — Грузите платформа.

Когда Крис хотел спросить, на какую же платформу грузить, из воды вылетели ещё двое картеси, которые, на первый взгляд, были как две капли воды похожи на Аарирая. Тот издал короткий мяукающий звук, который рыбка не соизволила перевести, и вновь прибывшие извлекли из воды широкое мокрое полотнище и расстелили его на земле. Секунду спустя полотнище высохло и начало разбухать, пока не превратилось в объёмистый надувной матрац.

— Платформа! — торжественно объявил Аарирай, взмахнув рукой и выпустив внушительные когти. — Грузите.

Крис и Себастиан снова направились к грузовому шлюзу.

Следующие полчаса они перетаскивали по одному ящики с топливом из грузового отсека на надувную платформу. Себастиан громко возмущался, что Крис, только отойдя от сильного отравления, полез таскать ящики сам; Крис начал возражать, и в конце концов они договорились носить каждый ящик вдвоём. Это несколько замедлило выгрузку, но зато разрешило спор. Картеси, которые не могли им помочь в силу своего тюленьего телосложения, выстроились в ряд у самого края острова и время от времени переговаривались короткими непереводимыми возгласами.

Когда последний ящик занял своё место на платформе, Крис протянул Аарираю планшет со стилусом, чтобы подписать документы о приёме груза. Тот схватил их, внимательно рассмотрел и едва ли не обнюхал с таким видом, словно решал, что из них попробовать на зуб первым, но затем всё же изобразил в нужном окне витиеватую закорючку, более похожую на шарж, чем на подпись. После этого Аарирай снова скомандовал что-то своим двойникам, и те подползли к платформе, подцепили её углы к поясам своих курток и с необычной резвостью поволокли её к краю острова, где синхронно прыгнули вниз. Как только платформа, последовавшая за ними, коснулась воды, она начала снова сдуваться, и ящики медленно погрузились под воду.

— Спасибо, — мяукнул Аарирай и погладил себя по бокам. — Много жогова. Выручили хорошо.

— Да, — чуть слышно пробормотал Себастиан, когда картеси скрылся под водой вслед за платформой. — На этом заказе мы выручили очень хорошо.

Крис фыркнул и повернулся к кораблю.

— Интересно, какой механизм работы у этой платформы? — спросил он, снимая шлем, пока Себастиан блокировал шлюз. — Она надувается, когда её внешняя поверхность высыхает, и сдувается при контакте с водой. Ни разу такого не встречал.

— А Хрунг его знает, — пожал плечами Себастиан. Он отставил шлем в сторону, на одну из полок для мелких грузов, потёр себя руками по груди и бокам — на пол ссыпалось немного мелкой соли — и вышел в коридор, ведущий к рубке.

— Если бы я конструировал такую платформу, — продолжил Крис, направляясь следом за ним, — Я бы поставил внутрь насос, соединённый с датчиком осмотического давления. Допустим, у этого датчика будет мембрана, с одной стороны от которой — полость с дистиллированной водой, а другая сторона примыкает к поверхностному слою. Как только поверхность высыхает, концентрация соли во втором кармашке увеличивается, осмос усиливается. Датчик это регистрирует, и насос нагнетает воздух. И наоборот.

— Ну, возможно, это и так, — кивнул Себастиан. — Только не забывай, что полость с дистиллированной водой нужно сделать съёмной и периодически заполнять, иначе она быстро закончится, и платформа выйдет из строя. — Он сел в своё кресло и включил запустил протоколы взлёта.

— Это уже технологические тонкости, — пожал плечами Крис. — Мне интересен сам принцип.

— Можешь поискать в гиперсети, если хочешь, — предложил Себастиан.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз — обязательно, — хмыкнул Крис. — Мне почему-то кажется, что на Картезии очень плохо с гиперсетью.

— _Для человека, не обладающего моими техническими возможностями, второй пилот Эванс удивительно проницателен_ , — подтвердил Ионицэ. — _Сигнал гиперсети на планете Картезия отвечает стандартам третьего поколения_.

— Полный мрак, — сморщил нос Себастиан. — Даже на Йонтуре была доступна сеть пятого поколения, уж на что там вселенская дыра, а не планета.

— У вас одно новое письмо, — продолжил меж тем Ионицэ. — Отправитель подписан как Тоби Хэмингуэй, координаты отправителя…

— Я понял, понял, — отмахнулся Себастиан и развернул штурвал. Корабль мягко загудел, готовясь к взлёту. — Откроешь письмо?

— Письмо содержит видеозапись, — сообщил вместо ответа Ионицэ. — Чтобы скачать её, мне потребуется время. Ожидайте.

— Отлично, — развёл руками Себастиан, — тогда мы пока слетаем за артефактом.

Точкой назначения, как выяснил Крис из развёрнутой компьютером карты, было небольшое поселение галомен, расположенное у подножия одной из гор прибрежного хребта. Своей посадочной площадки у него не было, но недалеко от него — в получасе пешей ходьбы по примерным прикидкам — располагалось небольшое плато наполовину естественного, наполовину искусственного происхождения. Его размеры позволяли приземлиться и свободно расположиться пяти кораблям с габаритами «Фэт-Фрумоса», так что лучшего посадочного места им было не найти.

Площадка, правда, была уже частично занята: с самого её краю, под отвесной скалой, притулился тёмно-синий остроносый корабль, похожий на поставленный вертикально и сплющенный по главной оси симметрии земной истребитель.

— Учёные, — каким-то нарочито беззаботным тоном пояснил Себастиан, сходя по трапу вниз. — Научное судно с Дрекселя. Они часто организуют экспедиции на такие отдалённые планеты.

— Что, и на Землю тоже? — спросил Крис, разглядывая корабль. От его носа к корме периодически пробегали голубоватые огоньки, и было непонятно, что это означает — возможно, корабль был запечатан, а весь экипаж работал «в поле», или же все были внутри и производили проверку систем перед взлётом. В любом случае, это было не его дело.

— Да, и на Землю тоже, — кивнул Себастиан. Повернувшись к нему, Крис успел заметить, как в его глазах мелькнуло что-то странное, похожее на испуг или давнюю неприязнь, и быстро пропало.

Себастиан с неприязнью к научным судам — это было что-то новое, и это нужно было обдумать, решил Крис.

Если верить карте, которую Себастиан сбросил на портативную «цифровую фоторамку» размером с ладонь и сунул вместе с уймой других вещей в карман скафандра — Крис даже не удивился тому, что тот со своей тягой держать при себе тонны вещей обнаружил карманы даже у скафандра, — в поселение галомен вела неширокая тропка, пригодная только для пешей ходьбы. Она спускалась по склону горы от плато к самому морю, огибала следующую гору и заканчивалась в распадке за ней — туда-то Крис с Себастианом и отправились.

По всей видимости, тропой пользовались крайне редко: она была нехоженой, а кое-где осыпалась, и тогда приходилось буквально ползти вдоль скалы, осторожно переставляя ноги, чтобы не ухнуть вниз вслед за большими и маленькими камешками, выскальзывающими из-под ног. Не добавлял радости прогулке и ветер, порывы которого здесь были ничуть не слабее, чем на острове картеси. К тому моменту, когда тропа наконец перестала спускаться под гору и пошла вдоль берега, Крис чуть не свалился сам, один раз удержал Себастиана, чтобы не свалился тот, и успел проклясть всё на свете.

Тропа, идущая вдоль моря, оказалась более ровной и ухоженной; вдоль её края даже были вделаны в скалу невысокие колышки с намотанным на них верёвочным ограждением. Верёвки, правда, давно не меняли, и они кое-где были оторваны и лежали на земле, покрытые, как и всё вокруг, тонкой корочкой соли. Ни Крис, ни Себастиан не решились держаться за такую ненадёжную опору и просто продолжили держаться поближе к горе.

Они не прошли и трети пути, как где-то в море по левую руку от них раздался звук, приглушённый толщей воды. Он был пронзительный, многоголосый, похожий на пронзительный плач сразу десятка младенцев. Вавилонская рыбка не переводила этот звук, как, впрочем, и многие другие крики картеси.

— У них происходит что-то необычное? — предположил Крис, вглядываясь в воду ближе к горизонту. — Не думаю, что картеси часто кричат громче земных китов. Себ?

Себастиан не ответил: он несколько секунд вглядывался в какую-то точку у самого берега, а потом поспешил ближе, едва не поскальзываясь на камнях.

— Там человек в воде! — на бегу пояснил он. — Он не двигается с места, возможно, ему стало плохо…

Крис кивнул и прибавил шагу. Возможно, это был кто-то из членов экипажа научного корабля, который соседствовал с «Фэт-Фрумосом» на плато; Крис догадывался, что даже если бы у этого человека были какие-то средства связи, солёная вода не могла пойти им на пользу, а это значило, что больше поблизости не было никого, кто мог бы помочь.

Почти добежав до места, где барахталась в воде одинокая фигурка, Себастин сощурился, вглядываясь пристальнее, и в ужасе выдохнул:

— Это не человек, это галомен!

— Поэтому кричат картеси? — уточнил Крис, не сбавляя шага. — Потому что на их территорию попал галомен?

— Возможно, — серьёзно кивнул Себастиан. — Нам надо спешить.

Он подбежал к краю тропы, которая в этом месте сильно осыпалась и превратилась в пологий скат в воду, и рухнул на колени. Крис опустился следом и глянул в воду. Там, на расстоянии трёх-четырёх футов от поверхности, была подвешена широкая, слабо заметная в воде сеть. Именно в ней, не в силах выбраться, извивался — а вернее сказать, извивалась — галомен. Это была девушка, молодая и тоненькая, с длинными фиолетовыми волосами, полощущимися в воде; в другое время Крис сказал бы, что она похожа на русалку гораздо сильнее, чем все картеси вместе взятые, но сейчас он сосредоточил все мысли на том, как помочь ей выбраться. Очевидно, что нужно было прыгать в воду вслед за ней.

И тут Крис увидел картеси.

Их было пятеро, и они двигались в толще воды быстро и бесшумно, как живые самонаводящиеся торпеды — их выдавали лишь неоново-жёлтые куртки. У каждого из картеси в руках было зажато что-то длинное и светлое — приглядевшись, Крис с ужасом опознал гарпуны.

Себастиан тем временем обхлопал свои карманы и вытащил из одного небольшой складной ножик, а затем распластался по земле и пополз на животе вниз.

— Держи меня за ноги, — скомандовал он и, когда Крис крепко обхватил его за щиколотки, нырнул в воду.

Галомен испуганно отпрянула и забарахталась ещё сильнее, только больше запутываясь в сетях; Себастиан нашёл пальцами край сетчатого полотнища и полоснул по нему ножом — раз, другой, третий, пока не вышли достаточно большие прорехи, чтобы галомен смогла выпростать наружу руки. Та с нечеловеческой скоростью — картеси были уже в паре ярдов и снова кричали — выпуталась из остатков сети и резво, по-козьи, выскочила на берег; после этого Крис выдернул из воды Себастиана, и тот тоже взобрался обратно на безопасный участок тропы. Вода, скатываясь по его шлему, мгновенно испарялась на ветру и оставляла после себя белые соляные потёки, и Крис притянул Себастиана к себе и потёр его шлем рукавом своего скафандра, соскребая соль.

Затем они повернулись к спасённой галомен, которая всё ещё стояла неподалёку от них. Она с ужасом вглядывалась в воду, где кружили и гневно перекрикивались пятеро картеси. Две пары жаберных щелей на её лице беспрерывно открывались и закрывались — она изо всех сил пыталась отдышаться.

— Спасибо вам, — наконец выдавила она, подняв глаза на Криса и Себастиана. — Я… я обязана вам жизнью. Они… — Она снова бросила взгляд в воду, на гневно кричащих картеси.

— Ну… Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Себастиан — он, как и Крис, всё ещё пребывал в растерянности.

— Я не знаю, кого благодарить за то, что вы именно в этот час прошли по тропе. — Галомен прижала руки к груди и нервно переступила по тропе. Опустив взгляд, Крис заметил, что вместо ступней у девушки были изящные копытца. — Да. Я забыла о предосторожности, поскользнулась на тропе и упала в воду. Я выбралась бы, но не знала, что у картеси расставлены здесь ловчие сети.

— Мы рады были помочь… — начал Крис. — Простите, а как к вам обращаться?

— Моё имя Джии-Зеф, — ответила девушка. — Я бортмеханик научного судна «Пиролион», пункт приписки — планета Дрексель. — С этими словами она похлопала ладонью по своему поясу с кармашками. — А как зовут моих спасителей?

— Кристофер Эванс, — представился Крис, — и Себастиан Стэн. Экипаж малого транспортного челнока «Фэт-Фрумос», пункт приписки — Бетельгейзе-Пять.

— Транспортник? — уточнила Джии-Зеф. — На Картезию не так часто приходят транспортники.

Крис вспомнил, что при галомен лучше помалкивать о торговых делах с картеси, и прикусил язык.

— У нас частный заказ, — вместо него сказал Себастиан. — Один коллекционер узнал, что в сувенирной лавке вашего поселения недалеко отсюда хранится один древний артефакт, который он давно искал для своей коллекции. Нас попросили слетать сюда и выкупить его.

— Наверное, вы говорите о лавке старика Тал-Вии, — задумчиво пробормотала Джии-Зеф. — Он собирает всякие штуковины, которые никому не нужны, и держит у себя. Но он уже очень старый и очень не любит чужаков, поэтому я не думаю, что он вам что-нибудь продаст.

Крис и Себастиан переглянулись и одновременно нахмурились.

— Но я могу вам помочь, — неожиданно продолжила Джии-Зеф. Это меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать. Вы знаете, как выглядит этот ваш артефакт?

Себастиан, не говоря ни слова, полез в карман и вытащил оттуда отданную Джизасом Бондом карточку. Джии-Зеф внимательно посмотрела на неё и убрала в один из кармашков на поясе.

— Идёмте, — сказала она и махнула рукой вдоль тропы. — Я уже возвращалась оттуда на корабль, но с радостью провожу вас. Только надо поторопиться. Летом, конечно, темнеет поздно, но всё же не стоит медлить.

— А сейчас лето? — вырвалось у Криса.

— Самая середина, — серьёзно кивнула Джии-Зеф. — Тепло же.

Крис и Себастиан озадаченно переглянулись и промолчали.

***

«Скромная сумма», которую Джизас Бонд перевёл на покупку артефакта Кремнезубых Бронескорпионов, была, по словам Себастиана, такой же скромной, как Эксцентрика Галлумбитс, заслуженная трёхгрудая проститутка с Эротикона-Шесть; иными словами, на эту скромную сумму можно было прожить два месяца, ни в чём себе не отказывая, на любой из высокоразвитых планет.

А артефакт в итоге достался им совершенно бесплатно.

Джии-Зеф оставила Криса и Себастиана в конце тропы, ведущей к поселению галомен, и попросила подождать, а сама убежала, пружинисто перескакивая с камня на камень. Минут через десять она вернулась, держа в одной руке фотографию, а в другой — сам артефакт, который действительно был размером с мяч для крикета. Себастиан порывался дать Джии-Зеф своё кольцо, чтобы она перевела владельцу сувенирной лавки деньги, но та решительно замахала руками и отказалась: артефакт, сказала она, пылился на полке всю её жизнь и не стоил ровным счётом ничего, да и терминала оплаты у Тал-Вии отродясь не было. Себастиан взял артефакт и хотел по привычке засунуть его в карман, но в его карманах не оказалось места, и «мяч» перекочевал в один из карманов Криса.

Всю обратную дорогу они молчали. Начало темнеть, и идти по горной тропке стало опаснее; Джии-Зеф перестала по-козьи перепрыгивать с камня на камень и пошла пешим шагом, а Крис и Себастиан прижались к скале. Только когда они преодолели подъём, оказались на плато и остановились перевести дух, Крис набрался решимости и задал вопрос, который мучил его последние несколько часов:

— Джии-Зеф, а ты можешь рассказать, почему вы враждуете с картеси? Ну, это не тайна?

Джии-Зеф непонимающе уставилась на него и моргнула.

— Мы не враждуем с картеси, — ответила она и поскребла пальцами правую щёку между жаберными щелями. — Когда-то мы делили один океан, но позднее пошли по разным путям эволюции. Мы выбрались на сушу и заселили скалы, а картеси остались и заполонили весь океан.

— Но… — Крис открыл рот. — А что тогда было сегодня на тропе? Разве это была не береговая охрана, которая хотела тебя арестовать или что-то похуже?

Джии-Зеф вздохнула, переступила с ноги на ногу и пояснила:

— Мы, галомен, произошли от рыб, населяющих океан. Картеси с древних времён охотились на этих рыб и питались ими. Они считают, что мы — всё те же рыбы, несмотря на то, что у нас нет хвостов и есть копыта. Они… — Джии-Зеф издала низкий горестный звук.

У Криса нехорошо свело живот.

— Они вас едят? — воскликнул Себастиан, прижав обе ладони к шлему на уровне рта. — Это была не береговая охрана, а охотники!

— Да, — просто кивнула Джии-Зеф. — Если бы вы не вытащили меня, я стала бы их обедом. — Она снова вздохнула и потеребила пальцами браслет с переговорным устройством, мёртвый экран которого по периметру оброс мелкими соляными кристалликами. — Поэтому ни один галомен никогда не заходит в океан — картеси плавают гораздо лучше нас, и в воде у нас просто нет шансов остаться в живых.

Крис судорожно сглотнул. Мохнатые русалки резко перестали быть милыми; он разом вспомнил и мощные когти, которыми заканчивались пухлые короткие пальчики, и клыки, прячущиеся под пушистой раздвоённой губой.

— Я собираюсь на свой корабль, — произнесла меж тем Джии-Зеф. — Гил… капитан Альдрих, должно быть, очень беспокоится, что меня долго нет и я не отвечаю на вызовы.

— Альдрих? — Себастиан изменился в лице так резко, что это было заметно даже в подступающей темноте. — Капитан Гилбер Альдрих?

— Нет, — непонимающе покачала головой Джии-Зеф, — Гиллон Альдрих. Это его сын. А вы знакомы?

— Когда-то был знаком, — крупно вздрогнул Себастиан. Он быстро взял себя в руки, но Крис всё равно обеспокоенно коснулся его локтя ладонью. — Я в порядке, Крис, не беспокойся.

— Тогда прощайте, господа, — улыбнулась Джии-Зеф и буквально побежала к своему кораблю.

Себастиан проводил её взглядом.

— Себ. Что случилось? — Крис легонько встряхнул его за локоть. — С тобой точно всё хорошо? У тебя была какая-то плохая история с этим Альдрихом?

— Да. Нет. Не могу сказать точно, — слабым голосом отозвался Себастиан. — Давняя история… Когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу. Идём на корабль. Заночуем на границе пылевого облака и утром вылетим.

Крис молча пошёл к трапу «Фэт-Фрумоса», не отпуская локтя Себастиана. Полученная короткая отговорка не нравилась ему совершенно, и пока что он не знал, почему Себастиан так отреагировал и что с этим делать.

Взлетали они в тишине.

***

На следующее утро Себастиан снова был бодр и весел. Он, казалось, забыл о том, что вчера привело его в подавленное состояние, и Крис решил отложить свои размышления о произошедшем в долгий ящик. В конце концов, Себастиан, по его же словам, летал почти три четверти жизни, и наверняка в это время случались какие-то огорчительные происшествия.

Пока Себастиан вёл корабль через пылевое облако, Крис погрузился в свою родную, хоть и подзабытую за последние годы стихию — в теоретическую физику. Он обнаружил у Ионицэ в памяти техническую документацию на корабль, среди которой — заметки некоего, ну, или некоей Я. Тамм, конструктора первого экспериментального p-n-переходника, который и лёг в основу рабочей системы «Фэт-Фрумоса». Заметки почти целиком состояли из квантовых выкладок, положенных на брюллиэновскую зонную теорию и затем вывернутых наизнанку; они вгоняли одновременно в сон и в ужас, но замечательно помогали скоротать время — к управлению кораблём его всё равно пока не допускали даже на полшага.

К концу дня, когда «Фэт-Фрумос» покинул пределы пылевого облака, а в голове Криса не осталось ничего, кроме плавающих в пустоте операторов в матричной форме, Себастиан запустил расчёт перехода, отодвинул от себя штурвал, вскочил с места и принялся измерять рубку шагами. Крис развернулся вместе с креслом, несколько минут понаблюдал за ним, а затем поймал за край футболки и заставил остановиться.

— Что случилось?

Себастиан посмотрел на него долгим задумчивым взглядом, положил ладони ему на плечи и выдал:

— Я знаю, кто продал тебя тем парням, которые сначала хотели нанять тебя, а затем убить.

Крис невесело улыбнулся и уткнулся головой Себастиану в живот.

— Ты думаешь, я сам не догадываюсь? О том, что сделку с господином Шт’Финкли заключил я, знали только мы с тобой, Джо и Энтони и госпожа Рашжагаль из отдела кадров. Если исключить из этого списка меня и всех людей, которых по-настоящему беспокоит благосостояние компании, то выводы напрашиваются сами собой, разве нет?

— Ну, это только догадки, — ответил Себастиан и принялся поглаживать Криса за ушами. Крис едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать вслух, и только довольно выдохнул. — Ты отвлекаешь, Крис. А я тоже хочу поделиться своими догадками.

— Ну, делись, — пробормотал Крис, обхватывая Себастиана повыше коленей и притягивая ближе. — Я весь внимание.

— Тот яд, который подлили тебе в коктейль, за пределами Белшира почти никто не знает, — начал объяснять Себастиан. — А Белшир — это одна из планет, на которой живут тоссы. Раса, к которой принадлежит госпожа Рашжагаль. Я должен сообщить Джо и Энтони, как только мы попадём в зону со стабильной гиперсетью.

— Подожди, — прервал его Крис. — Они пришли к тем же самым выводам ещё раньше, чем мы с тобой. Госпожу Рашжагаль увольняли в тот же день, когда я заступал на работу. Да и вряд ли она является тем самым неведомым «боссом», которого постоянно упоминал Грилло. Скорее всего, она просто сливала тому информацию.

Себастиан молчал и задумчиво покусывал нижнюю губу.

— К тому же, — продолжал Крис, — если начальство узнает, что меня пытались убить, нас наверняка заставят тут же вернуться на Бетельгейзе, где меня запрут в больнице, а тебе влепят по первое число за то, что это допустил. А я не хочу, чтобы тебе влепляли.

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Себастиан. — Тогда мы просто отправимся к Бонду, вручим ему артефакт, переведём обратно деньги, которые он нам выдал, и потом отправимся домой. Да?

— Да. — Крис поднялся на ноги, обнял Себастиана за талию и поцеловал.

— Расчёт точки выхода из p-n-перехода окончен, — прервал их Ионицэ. — Уважаемый экипаж, займите свои места в креслах, пожалуйста.

Себастиан медленно отстранился от Криса и с мечтательной улыбкой побрёл к своему месту. Крис опустился в кресло, пристегнулся и свернул окно с теоретическими выкладками. При этом он, видимо, неправильно двинул рукой — окно тут же выскочило обратно и вытянуло за собой другое — незакрытую вкладку браузера с письмом от Тоби.

— Письмо! — воскликнул Крис. — Себ, мы вчера забыли о письме от твоего друга.

Себастиан молча хлопнул себя основанием ладони по лбу.

— Запусти, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Крис нажал на кнопку запуска, и на экране появилось лицо Тоби. На этот раз на нём не было сладкой улыбочки, а взгляд был донельзя встревоженным.

 _«Себс_ , — торопливо заговорил он. — _Я не знаю, зачем тебе эта хреновина, и надеюсь, что ты узнавал о ней просто из любопытства. Информацию о ней подчищал очень хороший хакер, и большинство страниц сгинуло с концами, но я всё же нашёл. Эта штука — никакой не предмет культа. Двадцать миллиардов лет назад Бронескорпионы создали Абсолютное Оружие. Этот шарик, если можно так выразиться, — его красная кнопка. Если его открыть, то он соединит ядра всех крупных звёзд в одну сверхновую, и Галактике придёт один большой пиздец. Так что если встретишь такую штуковину, сбрось на неё ядерную бомбу, а потом беги как можно дальше. Конец связи»_.

Запись оборвалась, и корабль провалился в p-n-переход.

Несколько минут Крис и Себастиан сидели молча и не шевелясь.

— Какого… — наконец начал Крис. Голос не послушался, и пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы начать заново. — Какого психически ненормального коллекционера может заинтересовать красная кнопка от Абсолютного Оружия?

Себастиан не ответил. Вместо него отозвался Ионицэ:

— _Мы прибыли в указанную точку назначения. Исходя из поверхностного анализа нашего местоположения, мы находимся в звёздной системе Чёрного Астрала_.

Гигантский орбитальный лазер, занимающий две трети обзора иллюминатора, медленно повернулся к «Фэт-Фрумосу».


	8. Chapter 8

_«Довожу до вашего сведения, что занятия наукой ежедневно требуют моего максимального сосредоточения. Любой раздражающий фактор, любой лишний звук или неловкое движение может радикально изменить ход эксперимента или навредить его результатам. Однако не все сотрудники нашего института придерживаются того же мнения. Ежедневно, как только я приступаю к эксперименту, они начинают толпами приходить в мою лабораторию, чтобы попросить поделиться посудой и реактивами, узнать о наличии той или иной литературы или же просто бесцельно «поболтать». В связи с этим я произвела некоторые модификации входной двери. Все они являются устранимыми, хотя я предпочла бы их не устранять»._

_Из докладной записки микробиолога Б. Цилл,  
поясняющей, как на дверях её лаборатории  
появился огнемёт с датчиком движения_

— Кажется, самое время использовать твою стратегию с серией коротких случайных переходов, — не доверяя собственному голосу, шепнул Крис.

Себастиан, побледнев на несколько тонов против обычного, повернулся к нему.

— Переход, — невыразительно повторил он. — Ты предлагаешь сделать переход под носом у орбитального лазера. Который с огромной вероятностью примет наш нейтринный генератор за оружие и тут же выпустит по нам луч.

— М-да, — согласно опустил голову Крис, — я об этом не подумал.

Позади гигантской металлической конструкции, висящей в воздухе, виднелась планета — самая обычная, серо-голубая, смахивающая на Землю. Возможно, даже условия на ней были схожи с земными — ну, если не принимать во внимание чёртовы лазеры.

— Чёрный Астрал? — тупо переспросил Крис. — Тот самый Чёрный Астрал, о котором спорили видные галактические политологи? Звёздная система, захваченная военной хунтой?

— А то ты сам не видишь. — Себастиан кивнул подбородком на «пейзаж» за иллюминатором.

— _Входящий вызов_ , — неожиданно вновь включился Ионицэ. — _Планетарный. Принять?_

Себастиан вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— Принимай, — согласился он. — Кажется, проснулись хозяева этого… сооружения.

Над пультом развернулось новое окно, которое тут же пошло крупной рябью помех. Изображение на нём все никак не появлялось, но через несколько долгих мгновений включился звук.

— Неизвестное судно, назовите себя, — проговорил из динамиков молодой звонкий голос, еще не перелинявший в мужской, перемежающийся треском и шорохом. — С вами говорит дежурный диспетчер военного космодрома номер одиннадцать дробь три. Назовите себя и цель прилета. Если вы не сделаете этого в течение десяти секунд, по вам будет произведён предупредительный выстрел. После которого вы, скорее всего, умрёте. Время пошло.

Себастиан отчаянно взглянул на Криса, и Крис, прочистив горло, произнёс:

— Говорит малое транспортное судно «Фэт-Фрумос», принадлежащее компании «Грузоперевозки Руссо и Руссо», планета приписки — Бетельгейзе-Пять. Экипаж — первый пилот Себастиан Стэн и второй пилот Кристофер Эванс. Цель прибытия в ваш сектор — доставка заказного груза.

— В нашей системе не заказывают грузы из внешней Галактики! — откликнулся диспетчер. — Назовите подлинную цель прилёта или будете уничтожены.

— Постойте! — выкрикнул Крис. — Эти координаты нам выдал заказчик, его имя Джизас Бонд, и он сказал, что это координаты его родной планеты.

— Я сейчас посмотрю, — враз растеряв из голоса строгую напыщенность, пробормотал диспетчер и замолк, и из динамиков полились только сухие потрескивания.

— Интересно, сколько он будет смотреть, — пробормотал Крис. Он вцепился руками в подлокотники кресла и стиснул почти до боли, не отрывая взгляда от идущего помехами экрана.

— И самое главное, что именно найдет, — нахмурился Себастиан. — У меня не самые хорошие предчувствия.

Наконец диспетчер заговорил вновь, и его голос опять был строгим, пускай и срывался время от времени.

— На территории планеты Юдахэ не проживает никакого Джизаса Бонда! — заявил он. — Но эта ситуация требует детального рассмотрения. Никто не может сообщать никому координаты нашей планеты для перелёта. Вам придётся совершить посадку для разбирательства.

— В таком случае вышлите, пожалуйста, координаты места посадки, — попросил Крис, пока диспетчер не сбросил вызов.

— Сейчас посмотрю, — повторил тот, и вскоре на экране загорелась карта с указанным местом посадки. Всё, что окружало площадку, было закрашено серым цветом — очевидно, во имя дополнительной секретности.

— Будем садиться практически наугад, — сказал Себастиан, и Крис кивнул.

Перед иллюминатором проплыл бок орбитального лазера, затем несколько других, не менее внушительных сооружений, и «Фэт-Фрумос» вошёл в атмосферу. Над пультом управления возникла карта местности, которая на первый взгляд ничем не отличалась от карты любой другой колонизированной планеты — поля города, электростанции, заводы… оборонительные сооружения типа «земля-воздух». Реальная карта совместилась с той, что прислал диспетчер, и Себастиан повёл корабль к заданной точке.

Они приземлились на невыразительно-сером космодроме в окружении трёх серо-стальных кораблей угрожающего вида. На их фоне «Фэт-Фрумос» выглядел зелёным детским велосипедом, который поставили рядом с боевыми машинами пехоты. Это было бы даже забавно, если бы не постоянная угроза жизни, которую здесь источало, похоже, всё.

— _Атмосфера и температура за бортом пригодны для выхода без скафандра_ , — сообщил Ионицэ. — _Не забудьте надеть куртки, датчики фиксируют довольно сильный ветер._

— Это так утешает, — процедил Себастиан. — Нас только что чуть не расстреляли из гигантского лазера, так что меня слабо волнует, есть там ветер или нет.

Он поднялся со своего места и направился в кают-компанию. Крис пошёл следом.

— Просто охуеть, — вырвалось у него. — Это дурной сон, или мы в самом деле привезли в систему с военной диктатурой красную кнопку от Абсолютного Оружия?

— Более того, Крис! — Себастиан повысил голос и резко взмахнул руками. — Мы летали ради этой сраной кнопки на отдалённую планету по заказу… кого? Оппозиционера, который решил убивать мух орбитальным плазмомётом — ну, избавиться от своего правительства, уничтожив всю Галактику? Или поехавшего от всевластия психа из хунты?

— Кто бы это ни был… — Крис поставил бы на второй вариант, но правда могла оказаться какой угодно. — Кто бы это ни был, неважно. Мы привезли Абсолютное Оружие психу, которому я не доверил бы и перочинного ножика. Опасному психу. Своими руками поставили под угрозу всю Галактику.

— Нельзя, чтобы артефакт попал к нему, — закончил за него Себастиан. — Он наверняка точно знает, что это за вещь, раз искал её столько лет. И информация о ней так вовремя пропала из сети…

Крис посмотрел на Абсолютное Оружие — накануне он вытащил его из кармана, и теперь оно лежало на диване в кают-компании, маленькое и абсолютно невинное на вид.

— Если бы мы узнали о нём раньше, чем прилетели сюда, у нас был бы шанс уничтожить его, вернуть Бонду аванс и отбрехаться, что мы не смогли найти то, что ему нужно, — нерешительно начал он. — Но мы уже здесь, и…

— А что нам мешает? — перебил Себастиан. — Что нам мешает, даже имея эту хреновину на борту, соврать Бонду, что мы не смогли выполнить заказ? Что тот старый галомен, как его, отказался торговать с инопланетниками, или что артефакт успели выкупить до того, как мы прилетели туда…

— Если у нас получится убедительно соврать. — Крис поднял артефакт и ещё раз рассмотрел его.

— Нам придётся, Крис, — вздохнул Себастиан. — Как бы это пафосно ни звучало, у тебя в руках сейчас — судьба всей Галактики.

— И мне никто не простит, если я её упущу? — не удержался Крис.

— Да нет, — безразличным тоном ответил Себастиан. — Никто уже не узнает. Все будут немного заняты. Умиранием.

Криса передёрнуло, и он осторожно — мало ли какое движение могло запустить процесс — положил Абсолютное Оружие обратно на диван.

— Значит, оставляем его здесь и выходим с пустыми руками? — спросил он.

Себастиан задумчиво пожевал губу.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Я боюсь, что, если наш обман не пройдёт, «Фэт-Фрумос» разберут по винтику, чтобы достать артефакт. Или что какие-нибудь сенсоры на космодроме уловят, что на борту присутствует подобное оружие, и спалят его вместе с кораблём. Лучше я подержу его при себе.

— Отобрать его у тебя будет ещё проще, чем разобрать корабль, — покачал головой Крис. — Ты просто выбираешь меньшее из зол.

— Я знаю. — Себастиан поднял с дивана куртку. — Я не знаю только, как нам быть, когда мы выйдем из корабля. Номер, с которого звонил мне Бонд, зарегистрирован на Бетельгейзе-Пять, так что я не уверен, что по нему ещё можно с ним связаться. Да и имя у него, похоже, выдуманное…

— Действовать по обстоятельствам? — предложил Крис. — Мне этот вариант тоже не нравится. Пока что все обстоятельства работают против нас.

— Но нам ничего не остаётся. — Себастиан обернулся к Крису и бросил на него отчаянный взгляд. — Крис. Соври мне, пожалуйста, что всё будет хорошо, и мы выберемся из этой ситуации и с этой планеты.

Крис был бы рад сказать что угодно, да только сам не чувствовал ни капли уверенности. Поэтому он просто притянул Себастиана к себе и крепко обнял, чувствуя, как тот мелко-мелко вздрагивает в его руках.

— Всё будет хорошо, — пробормотал Крис в висок Себастиана. — Всё будет хорошо. Капитан Кирк говорит, что не верит в безвыигрышные сценарии. А капитан Кирк, знаешь ли, плохого не скажет.

— Я не знаком с таким капитаном, — в тон Крису отозвался Себастиан. — Но если ты ему доверяешь, то и я тоже. Идём, пока нас не начали отсюда выкуривать.

Себастиан пропустил Криса вперёд, а сам на мгновение задержался в коридоре, затем в шлюзе. Потом он вышел на трап и заблокировал входы в корабль; руки его дрожали.

Тем временем через всё посадочное поле к «Фэт-Фрумосу» бежал парень в черной военной форме с красным кантом, вооружённый внушительным бластером на заплечном ремне. Парень был очевидно молод: он выглядел даже более юным, чем моложавый Себастиан. И это явно была его первая встреча с нарушителями: он буквально лучился волнением и самодовольством одновременно.

— Это весь… весь экипаж? — запыхавшись от бега, спросил он и махнул дулом бластера на Криса.

Да, — ответил Крис, спускаясь с трапа. — На корабле больше никого нет, можете не проверять.

— Мне что, поверить вам на слово? — спросил парень грозным срывающимся голосом. — А то сейчас я запру ваш корабль силовым полем, и ваши сообщники останутся там.

— Нет никаких сообщников, — уверил Себастиан. — Малое транспортное судно, понимаете? Экипаж из двух человек.

Парень — судя по голосу, это был тот самый диспетчер, который с ними связывался, — вытащил из кармана небольшой планшет и набрал на нём комбинацию символов. По земле у ног Криса и Себастиана пробежала тонкая зелёная полоска света, из которой вверх вырос купол силового поля, полупрозрачный и переливающийся длинными искрящимися полосами.

— Идёмте, — бросил диспетчер и махнул бластером в сторону приземистого здания с плоской крышей неподалёку от посадочной площадки. — По правилам я должен вас обыскать, но давайте сделаем так, что вы не будете угрожать мне никаким оружием, чтобы мне не пришлось вас убивать, ага?

Он и сам немного трусил, дошло до Криса. Похоже, что мальчишку оставили за главного в надежде, что ничего не случится, а тут на его голову свалился «Фэт-Фрумос».

— Мы не будем ничем вам угрожать, э-э… — начал он.

— Капрал Холланд, — бросил на ходу диспетчер.

— Мы не намерены вам угрожать, господин капрал, — продолжил Себастиан. — Мы экипаж мирного транспортника, у нас даже нет оружия на борту!

— Даже если бы было, вы от него уже отрезаны, — сказал Холланд. — Идите за мной в комнату ожидания.

Комната ожидания оказалась заодно и диспетчерской, и кухней, и комнатой отдыха — похоже, что это здание строили те же подрядчики, что и йонтурские дешёвые бараки. Одну стену полностью занимали огромные экраны видеонаблюдения, перед которыми располагались пульт с кнопками и тумблерами и крутящееся кресло. Вдоль оставшихся стен была довольно хаотично наставлена всяческая мебель: шкафы, ящики, угловой диван — похоже, во всей Галактике это был самый популярный вид диванов — и кухонный островок с чайником и микроволновым шкафом.

— Присаживайтесь куда-нибудь, — предложил Холланд. Сам он плюхнулся в крутящееся кресло, вытянув ноги, и положил бластер на пульт рядом с собой. Он враз сбросил с себя напыщенную строгость — видимо, почувствовал, что Крис и Себастиан не представляют опасности — и стал обычным мальчишкой в военном мундире, которого оставили присмотреть за военным объектом. — Если хотите, вскипятите себе чаю. Нам всё равно долго ждать. Наш космодром расположен довольно далеко, так что на мой запрос ответят точно не сразу.

Крис непонимающе приподнял брови, а Себастиан, который, похоже, быстрее адаптировался к ситуации, пошёл к кухонному островку и начал набирать в чайник воду из старенького диспенсера.

— На меня тоже наберёте? — попросил Холланд, и Себастиан кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

— А почему нас встретили только вы, господин капрал? — поинтересовался Крис. — По идее, мы же нарушили границы сектора, и нас должны были встречать вооруженным конвоем, ведь так?

— Теоретически — да, — закивал Холланд. — Но наш космодром — резервный, и на нём недокомплект, по сути, здесь служим только я и комендант. Но комендант уехал на выходные к семье и оставил меня за старшего.

— Получается, ты тут один на весь космодром? — спросил Себастиан.

— Ну, да… — бесхитростно ответил Холланд и тут же опомнился: — Теперь вы меня убьёте, разблокируете корабль и улетите, да?

Это был бы самый простой вариант, с тоской подумал Крис. Но убивать мальчишек, виноватых лишь в том, что старший по званию бросил их на ответственном месте, было не в его стиле.

— Нет, конечно! Мы же не изверги, — озвучил его мысли Себастиан. — Тем более что нам надо дождаться кого-нибудь, кто может связаться с нашим заказчиком. А то получается, что мы летели сюда зря.

— Тогда возьмите там в шкафу ещё и печеньки, — предложил обрадованный и явно успокоившийся Холланд.

В комнате ожидания они просидели пару часов. Поначалу они молча пили чай и грызли каменно-твёрдое, но вполне сносное по вкусу печенье; затем Холланд разговорился сам и разговорил их. Он рассказал, что сам родом из соседнего города, что после окончания школы отправился в армию, потому что «военные быстрее всех делают карьеру». Там его прогнали через несколько тренировочных лагерей, действительно быстро дали звание капрала, а затем отправили служить сюда, на резервный космодром. Он рассказал, что здесь довольно скучно и отвратительно ловит гиперсеть, но если исхитриться и по-особому настроить приёмник, то за ночь можно скачать какой-нибудь фильм или сборник книг — так он нашёл самоучитель сирианского языка и уже даже начал учить неправильные глаголы. Комендант, по словам Холланда, очень часто отсутствовал, но это было даже хорошо, потому что при нём было невозможно ни читать, ни смотреть фильмы, ни учить языки, а приходилось только драить посадочную площадку в ожидании внезапных проверок, которых за прошедший год не было ни одной.

К концу второго часа Холланд как-то превратился из «господина капрала» в Тома. Себастиан, осмелев, рассказал историю о том, как доставлял одному коллекционеру партию редких бабочек для зоогалереи, а потом месяц отмывал корабль от запаха анилина, который служил этим бабочкам пищей. Крис в свою очередь поведал пару случаев из своей практики — ранней, когда он еще не занимался ни космическими перевозками, ни продажами, а чинил компьютеры и прочую электронику.

А ещё спустя полчаса раздался входящий вызов, больше похожий на тревожную сирену.

Том мгновенно подорвался с места, схватил бластер и вылетел на улицу, оставив Криса и Себастиана в комнате ожидания. Вскоре он вернулся, теперь уже не бегом, а строевым шагом, почтительно вытянувшись во фрунт. Он сопровождал невысокую сухощавую фигурку в длинном черном плаще, широкополой шляпе и на высоченных каблуках.

Зайдя в комнату, фигурка дрожащей рукой сняла шляпу, уложила ее на пульт и уселась в кресло Тома. Это оказалась сухонькая старушка с абсолютно белыми волосами и сморщенным как финик лицом, наполовину скрытым округлыми очками с толстыми стёклами. Улыбка на её лице была донельзя ехидная и скептическая.

— Госпожа генерал Смаг! — воскликнул Том, глядя на старушку, как на самого обожаемого кумира. — Госпожа генерал Смаг, я действовал согласно инструкциям и…

— Помолчи, мальчик, — пронзительным голосом, ничем не отличающимся от тревожной сирены, перебила его госпожа генерал. — Я хочу говорить с вашим комендантом. Это, кажется, был майор Ховард, так?

— Майора Ховарда нет на месте, госпожа генерал! — слегка смущаясь, отрапортовал Том. — Он отбыл в увольнительную на встречу с семьёй!

— Так ты здесь один? — спросила госпожа генерал. Том, потупившись, кивнул. — Я помню, что на вашем космодроме не хватает кадров, но чтобы настолько… Скажи-ка мне, капрал, какие указания он тебе оставил перед уходом в свою несогласованную увольнительную?

— Следить за периметром базы и за указанным сектором космоса, при обнаружении нарушителей сообщать в штаб, — ответил Том и снова вытянулся по струнке. — Как я и поступил.

— Майору Ховарду было дано строгое указание, — проскрипела госпожа генерал. — При появлении бетельгейзианского корабля «Фэт-Фрумос» не чинить ему никаких препятствий, направить его на столичный космодром и немедленно сообщить контактному лицу, чтобы корабль встретили. Приказ исходил лично от меня! Разве он не оставлял тебе указаний?

— Никак нет, госпожа генерал, — помотал головой Том. — Только то, что указано в инструкциях.

— Значит, ты можешь передать майору… лейтенанту Ховарду, что он освобожден от занимаемой должности и передислоцирован кастеляном на северную границу, — отрезала госпожа генерал. — Хотя нет, тебе он не поверит. Когда он объявится после этой своей увольнительной, сообщишь звонком по этому номеру. — Она вытащила из кармана плаща карточку и протянула Тому. — Не подведи меня, штаб-сержант, как там тебя…

— Капрал, мэм! — поправил тот. — Капрал Холланд.

— Штаб-сержант Холланд! — Погрозила пальцем та. — Ты являешься единственным на данный момент ответственным военным на этой базе. С точностью выполняешь данные тебе инструкции. Такое нельзя оставлять без внимания.

— Счастлив служить Чёрному Астралу! — прокричал зардевшийся Том, приложив правую ладонь к виску.

— А теперь вы, ребятки. — Госпожа генерал повернулась к Крису и Себастиану и покачала головой. — Снаружи вас ждёт автомобиль. Идёмте, не будем заставлять его ждать слишком долго.

— Не нужно никого заставлять! — пропел знакомый противный дискант, и в дверном проёме появился Джизас Бонд — цветущий, широко улыбающийся, в асфальтового цвета костюме и невыносимо-оранжевой рубашке. — И не нужно никого торопить. Я уже пришёл сам.

— Сэр? — Новоиспечённый штаб-сержант Холланд потянулся к бластеру. — Это закрытый военный объект, вам нельзя здесь находиться!

— Тише, солдат. Мне можно находиться где угодно, — лениво отмахнулся Бонд. — О, экипаж «Фэт-Фрумоса»! Признаться, я не ждал вас так рано. Ваша расторопность делает вам честь, я ещё раз убедился, что не зря выбрал именно вас. Так вы привезли мне артефакт Бронескорпионов?

Крис переглянулся с Себастианом.

— Господин Бонд, — с грустным и немного испуганным лицом начал тот. — К сожалению… К сожалению, мы не смогли добыть вам артефакт. Народ… галомен, народ, который населяет Картезию, очень плохо относится к инопланетникам. Продавец в сувенирной лавке не захотел нас даже слушать.

— Мы очень сожалеем, что подвели вас, — с готовностью подхватил Крис. — Мы готовы вернуть аванс в полном объёме.

— И выплатить неустойку, — продолжил Себастиан.

Бонд вперился внимательным взглядом в Себастиана, затем в Криса, и медленно покачал головой.

— Ах, как жаль, — театрально вздохнул он. — Как жаль, что вы совершенно не умеете врать. Оба. «Превосходно» за попытку, но «Глубоко неудовлетворительно» за исполнение. — Он поцокал языком.

— Ну, до вас, господин Бонд, нам в искусстве вранья далеко. Или вас лучше называть Харизматичный Демон Чёрного Астрала? — неожиданно горько пробормотал Себастиан.

Крис распахнул глаза от удивления. Он далеко не сразу понял, как Себастиан пришёл к такому выводу; только минуту спустя он сопоставил факты. Джизас Бонд раздавал координаты запрещённой к посещению планеты и входил на закрытую базу как к себе домой в сопровождении генерала, который мановением руки повышал и понижал военных любого уровня в звании. Понятно, к какому выводу можно было прийти, хотя это и были снова одни домыслы.

Джизас Бонд тонко и заливисто расхохотался и шутливо погрозил Себастиану пальцем.

— А вы ещё и умны, как оказывается! — воскликнул он, отсмеявшись. — Но к чему нам эти формальности. Мы ведь с вами уже почти друзья, верно? А друзья называют меня по имени. Рангайд Страйбот Юдахэ, к вашим услугам.

Том, который всё ещё торчал возле пульта с бластером в руках, громко ойкнул.

— Господин главнокомандующий, сэр? Это такая честь, — воскликнул он. — Простите, у меня не надраена площадка, сэр, и здесь не убрано, но…

— Отставить блажить, капрал! — прикрикнул Рангайд.

— Он штаб-сержант, дорогуша, — поправила госпожа Генерал, покачивая головой. — Недавно получил повышение, но ещё не успел подновить нашивки.

— Ну, вот, видите, что вы наделали, — громко и фальшиво вздохнул Рангайд. — Мальчик только-только получил повышение и вдруг узнал мои имя и лицо. Теперь мне придётся либо убить его, либо перевести на работу в свой рабочий дворец. Что тебе ближе, штаб-сержант?

— Работа, сэр! — отрапортовал Том, красный от смущения.

— Ну, и зря, — выпятил губы Рангайд. — Я бы на твоём месте предпочёл умереть, чем работать со мной. Но ты уже сделал свой выбор. Иди собирай вещи.

Том потупился.

— При всём уважении, сэр… — начал он, и его голос сорвался. — При всём уважении, я не могу оставить занимаемый пост, поскольку в отсутствие коменданта являюсь единственным ответственным за космодром!

— Какое рвение, — восхитился Рангайд и потёр ладони друг об друга. — Хорошо. Ради исключения я закрою глаза на то, что ты только что оспорил приказ высшего руководства. Будешь присматривать за базой, пока не вернётся твой комендант. А потом сразу же переедешь в столицу. — Он огляделся и вновь остановился взглядом на Себастиане. — А теперь к другим людям, которые оспаривают мои слова…

— Господин Юдахэ, — вмешался Крис. — Я прошу нас извинить, но вы хотите, чтобы мы просто отдали вам, военному диктатору, Абсолютное Оружие?

— А вы не хотите? — Рангайд нечеловечески широко распахнул глаза. — Что ж, ваше право. Не хотите отдавать просто, значит, будете отдавать сложно. Генерал, принесите мне пульт.

Генерал Смаг с оханьем поднялась с кресла и вышла из комнаты ожидания.

— Вы знаете, — с блаженной улыбкой повернулся к Крису Рангайд, — что у джаглан есть корпорация, которая занимается созданием искусственных планет?

Ошарашенный такой внезапной сменой темы, Крис кивнул.

— Прекрасно, — умилился Рангайд, — и всё-то вы знаете. Но да будет вам известно, что неудавшиеся варианты планет джаглане научились, так скажем, утилизировать. Они закладывают на планете пять детонаторов, которые по нажатию одной кнопочки связываются с ядром и взрывают его. Джагланские детонаторы работают только с искусственными ядрами, но небольшая модификация — и природные ядра тоже можно взорвать.

Крис с ужасом начал понимать, к чему тот клонит. Судя по помертвевшему лицу Себастиана, тот понял тоже.

— Да, да, — торжественно кивнул Рангайд. — Когда я был на вашей прекрасной планете, на Бетельгейзе-Пять, я совершенно случайно уронил из своего прохудившегося кармана пять детонаторов. Один в Тревире, другой в Апрокси и ещё три в других городах. Сейчас моя дорогая Смаг принесёт пульт, и я с удовольствием испробую, действительно ли мои модифицированные детонаторы работают с естественными планетарными ядрами. Если, конечно, вы не отвлечёте меня чем-нибудь. Например, артефактом Бронескорпионов, который я искал несколько лет и который так удачно лежит в кармане у одного из вас.

Крис бросил короткий взгляд на Себастиана. У того явственно блестели покрасневшие глаза и крупно дрожали губы, а правой рукой он неосознанно дёргал карман, в который несколькими часами ранее спрятал артефакт. У Криса зачесались кулаки разбить самодовольную морду Рангайда, этого гнусного и ничтожного шантажиста, который готов был так походя уничтожить целую планету ради своей прихоти. Но прежде, чем он успел сделать хоть что-нибудь, Себастиан достал артефакт из кармана и протянул Рангайду.

— О, шестирукий Пшибба, что я вижу! — Рангайд в мгновение ока выхватил артефакт и поднёс к глазам. — Какое чудо. Какое чудо! Я гонялся за этой вещицей по всей Галактике, и вот она наконец у меня! Всё благодаря вам, друзья мои. Я так вам признателен…

Крис за локоть притянул шмыгающего носом Себастиана к себе и бросил разгневанный взгляд на Рангайда, который, казалось, вмиг забыл, о чём только что говорил и чем грозился.

— То есть, наша работа выполнена? — выплюнул он. — И мы можем улетать?

— О, куда же вы так торопитесь, — фальшиво расстроился Рангайд. — Нет-нет. Я хочу, чтобы на завтрашней церемонии открытия вы были почётными гостями. Не переживайте, она пройдёт утром.

У Криса отчётливо похолодело в животе, а к горлу подкатила дурнота.

«Если открыть этот шарик, Галактике придёт один большой пиздец», — всплыли в памяти слова Тоби с видео.

В дверях неслышно появилась госпожа генерал с большим чёрным пультом в руках.

— Возьми-ка, дорогуша, — сказала она и протянула пульт Рангайду.

— Зачем? — удивился тот. — Мне он сейчас не нужен. Сейчас мы все вместе — кроме штаб-сержанта, который остаётся старшим на базе... — Он указал на абсолютно ошарашенного Тома. — Едем в столицу.

— И зачем гонял меня? — Генерал Смаг стукнула Рангайда сухоньким кулачком по спине. — Бестолочь.

— Идёмте, идёмте, друзья, мы и так задержались с отправлением, — пропел Рангайд и со всей любезностью указал на выход.

Крис едва сдержался, чтобы не плюнуть ему в лицо; Себастиан до боли вцепился пальцами ему в плечо, и они вышли из здания базы.

Снаружи их ждал огромный матово-чёрный автомобиль, габаритами напоминающий скорее небольшой танк. Генерал Смаг с девичьей лёгкостью вспорхнула на переднее, штурманское сиденье, а Крису и Себастиану велели садиться сзади, на пассажирские места. Рангайд, не выпуская артефакта из рук, забрался туда третьим, и автомобиль, негромко урча, покинул территорию базы.

***

— Какое гадство, — негромко простонал Себастиан и нервно взъерошил волосы на макушке. — Просто ужас какой-то, Крис! Я облетел, кажется, половину Галактики, но ещё ни разу не был в плену у абсолютно поехавшего военного диктатора…

— Который к тому же искренне уверен, что мы у него не в плену, а в гостях, — закончил за него Крис, растирая виски.

Рангайд Страйбот Юдахэ, по всей видимости, действительно считал себя гостеприимным хозяином и всеми силами своё гостеприимство проявлял. Всю дорогу от космодрома до столицы, которая заняла без малого пару часов, он звучным голосом рассказывал историю завоевания планеты, перемежая её выдержками из своей военной идеологии — такими, что Себастиан каждый раз бледнел, а Крис нервно сглатывал и недобрым словом поминал труды маркиза де Сада. Только госпожа генерал Смаг не обращала на бравурную речь никакого внимания и тихонько дремала на штурманском сиденье. Похоже, ей это было не впервой.

На въезде в столицу Рангайд, что называется, сменил пластинку. Он многословно извинился за то, что измучил «дорогих гостей» разговорами о прошлом, и попутно поведал, что подхватил эту манеру у одного из своих университетских профессоров, благодаря которому и встал на путь военной диктатуры. На робкий вопрос о том, что сам профессор думает о подобной карьере своего ученика, Рангайд, счастливо улыбаясь, ответил, что профессор не в состоянии о чём-либо думать уже многие годы, а прошлым летом вообще умер. Рассказав об этом, Рангайд заметно повеселел и наконец замолчал — правда, ненадолго.

Автомобиль привёз их к «рабочему дворцу», или, как ласково назвал его Рангайд, «цитадели зла» — небольшой бетонной коробке в четыре этажа, которая среди окружающих её глянцевых стеклянных высоток смотрелась особенно мелко и смехотворно и напоминала усечённого со всех сторон хомяка на витрине с леденцами. (Правда, были в столице и настоящие хомяки, которые то и дело появлялись в поле зрения; Крис и понятия не имел, как им удалось проникнуть даже в закрытую звёздную систему, но искренне считал их единственной нормальной деталью окружающего пейзажа.)

За наскоро организованным ужином к столу присоединилась ещё одна дама, не уступающая возрастом генералу Смаг — Рангайд представил её как первого советника Цари. Госпожа советник устроилась за столом напротив госпожи генерала, и они принялись сверлить друг друга взглядами, периодически одёргивая разговорившегося Рангайда; более всего они напоминали двух бабушек, которые имели разные взгляды на воспитание внука.

Кажется, Крис выдохнул только тогда, когда закрыл за собой дверь гостевой комнаты, отведённой им с Себастианом.

— Я не верю, что это всё взаправду, — помотал головой Себастиан. По его выражению лица было непонятно, засмеётся он в следующую секунду, заплачет или сделает и то и другое разом, сорвавшись в истерику. — Чёрный Астрал, военная база под руководством одного мальчишки… Угрозы взорвать планету и бабушки. Может, мы просто лежим в наркотической коме и нам это всё пригрезилось?

Крис не удержался от нервного смешка.

— Добро пожаловать в мою картину мира, — сказал он. — Теперь ты понимаешь, что я чувствовал, когда впервые попал в космос.

— Я и раньше понимал, что ты чувствовал, — вздохнул Себастиан. — Не только в твоей жизни был первый раз в космосе и осознание, что твоя планета — не единственное обитаемое место в Галактике… — Он подошёл к одной из кроватей и рухнул на неё лицом вниз, не снимая сапог.

— Погоди-ка. — Крис сел рядом с ним и бесцеремонно потыкал в спину чуть пониже лопаток. — Ты же бетельгейзианец. Как ты мог не знать о том, что Галактика обитаема, если даже у вас в истории было переселение беженцев с другой планеты? Или что, хочешь сказать, на самом деле ты с Земли, а в восемь лет тебя похитили инопланетяне?

Себастиан медленно приподнялся и нечитаемым взглядом уставился на Криса, но ничего не ответил.

Крис моргнул, открыл и закрыл рот. Он ляпнул это, совершенно не думая, но чем дольше Себастиан на него смотрел, тем больше некстати брошенных слов Себастиана приходило к нему на ум.

— Ты носишь земное имя, — начал он, — не сокращение от бетельгейзианского, а настоящее земное. Ты удивлялся тому, как похожи Земля и Бетельгейзе, и вздрагивал от вида научного судна, которое летает на отдалённые планеты. Ты…

— Назвал свой корабль в честь героя любимой детской сказки, — глухо закончил за него Себастиан.

— Вот об этом я не догадывался, — честно признался Крис.

— Я и не удивляюсь. — Себастиан сел, скинул наконец сапоги и прислонился лбом к плечу Криса. — Не думаю, что американским мальчикам в детстве рассказывают румынские сказки про Ионицэ Фэт-Фрумоса.

— То есть… погоди. Что? — Крис повернулся к нему так резко, что Себастиан отскочил и едва не ударился спиной о столбик кровати. — Ты ещё и румын?

Себастиан фыркнул.

— Когда я был для тебя бетельгейзианцем, ты реагировал как-то спокойнее, — заметил он. — Ну… раз мы всё равно завтра умрём, и умрём очень глупо и абсурдно, терять нам нечего — давай устроим вечер признаний.

Он толкнул Криса в бок, понуждая сдвинуться дальше по кровати, и улёгся на спину, согнув ноги и устроив голову у Криса на коленях.

— Жил-был обычный румынский мальчик по имени Себастьян Стан… — Он замолк и пожевал губу. — Дурацкое начало для сказки, да?

— Дурацкое, — не стал спорить Крис. — Но продолжай.

— Ну… Я был обычным ребёнком с обычным шилом в заднице и иногда лез туда, куда не следует, — продолжил Себастиан. — Мне за это влетало, какое-то время я вёл себя послушно, а потом появлялось что-нибудь интересное, и я опять туда лез. Однажды вот случилась летающая тарелка. Ну, то есть, на тарелку она не была похожа, это было дрексельское научное судно.

— Под управлением капитана Альдриха? — перебил Крис.

— Ну, да. Это я уже потом узнал, когда украл почитать своё личное дело, — пояснил Себастиан. Он поёрзал затылком по коленям Криса и продолжил: — Я не знаю, что Альдриху и его научной группе понадобилось в Констанце. Может, их привлекли политические волнения, или случайно совпало, что они прилетели именно туда. В общем, я увидел инопланетный корабль, весь такой синенький и сверкающий огнями, и полез внутрь — интересно же было. А выбраться обратно не успел, и корабль улетел с Земли со мной на борту.

Себастиан сложил руки на груди, сцепив их в замок, и Крис накрыл их своей ладонью.

— Разумеется, тем же вечером меня нашли в одном из грузовых отсеков, — помолчав, продолжил Себастиан. — Я ничего не понимал, ревел, кричал, просил вернуть меня на Землю. Они тоже меня не понимали. И… — Он снова замолчал и закрыл глаза. — Я не знаю, что мешало капитану Альдриху развернуться и высадить меня там же, где я пробрался на корабль. То ли у них было топливо на исходе, то ли он просто был мудаком, для которого инструкции были дороже живых людей, но на следующей стоянке — я точно не помню, где это было, гуманоидные планеты-терраформанты похожи одна на другую, — меня сдали в приёмник для беспризорников. Оттуда я попал в приют, где провёл следующие полгода.

— Не могу поверить, что ты так спокойно об этом рассказываешь, — поёжился Крис.

— Вообще-то прошло двадцать лет, — слабо улыбнулся Себастиан. — Нельзя переживать из-за этого вечно. В общем, в приюте меня поселили в одну комнату с белобрысым крысёнышем, сбежавшим с Фриттла, и первое время мы постоянно дрались — он лез обниматься, потому что его так воспитали, а я терпеть не мог, что ко мне кто-то лезет. Собственно, так я и познакомился с Тоби. Он научил меня бегло изъясняться на фриттле — вавилонские рыбки тогда не были повсеместно в ходу, а румынского, как ты понимаешь, никто, кроме меня, в приюте не знал. Потом Тоби забрали обратно в семью, а ещё через некоторое время в приют приехал Базиль Руссо.

Крис непонимающе приподнял брови, и Себастиан, словно почувствовав это, пояснил.

— Отец Джо и Энтони. Они с женой хотели взять под опеку гуманоидного ребёнка без явных вредительских наклонностей, а я как раз тогда смирился со своей участью и вёл себя смирно. И благодаря этому попал в семью.

— Получается, ты сводный брат своих боссов? — уточнил Крис.

— Получается, так, — мотнул головой Себастиан. — Как я попал в семейный бизнес, тебе тоже рассказать? Можешь не отвечать, я так и так тебе расскажу.

Крис всё равно кивнул — на всякий случай.

— Когда мне стукнуло десять, Джо и Энтони организовали маленькую фирму, которая занималась курьерской доставкой, тогда ещё в пределах Тревиры, — сказал Себастиан. — Я подрабатывал у них одним из курьеров. Потом они расширились, перешли на планетарные грузоперевозки, а затем и на межпланетные, а я так и остался у них в штате. Они не могли конкурировать с крупными транспортными компаниями и заняли нишу доставки грузов на небольшие и удалённые планеты. Я воспользовался этим, чтобы время от времени выбираться на Землю. Именно ради этого сам искал себе маленький кораблик, которым можно было бы управлять в одиночку. И нашёл его на сирианском блошином рынке — я уже рассказывал тебе, что это был первый, экспериментальный корабль с электронно-дырочным переходником, который забраковали на фабрике и списали. Это теперь суда повсеместно оснащают p-n-переходниками, а тогда, десять лет назад, это был нонсенс, а не корабль.

— Ты возвращался на Землю, чтобы искать семью, да? — спросил Крис, хотя ему это уже было ясно.

— Ну, да, — кивнул Себастиан. — Ты же не думаешь, что на Земле есть люди, которые могут заказать доставку какого-нибудь товара с Бетельгейзе-Пять? Ну… Есть, конечно, но их просто исчезающе мало.

Крис не смог удержаться от улыбки — волнуясь, Себастиан начал говорить больше и быстрее, иногда сбиваясь и путая слова.

— Бабушку нашёл сразу, — продолжил он. — Чуть не довёл её до инфаркта. Понятное дело, внук, который пропал десять с лишним лет назад, вдруг вернулся. Кажется, она до сих пор думает, что на самом деле меня украли цыгане. — Себастиан грустно и немного виновато улыбнулся. — А мама к тому времени успела переехать в Штаты, и мне пришлось искать её там. Она…

— Тоже схватилась за сердце?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Себастиан, — так переволновалась, что чуть не забила меня до смерти кухонным полотенцем.

— Мамы — они такие, — согласился Крис. — Если моя узнает, что я не просто устроился работать в транспортную компанию, а ещё и переехал для этого на другую планету, я даже не знаю, что она сделает.

Себастиан приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Криса.

— Ты сообщил своей маме о том, что сменил работу? — спросил он. — Ты что, брал без спроса «Фэт-Фрумос» и летал на Землю, пока я спал?

Крис закатил глаза и отмахнулся.

— Не-а. Скорее, «И-Ти звонить домой», — ответил Крис. Себастиан непонимающе сощурился, и Крис мотнул головой. — Снова земная фантастика. В общем, Ионицэ по секрету поведал, что на планетах с сильным сигналом гиперсети может попробовать подключиться к земному интернету, — объяснил он. — Так что я написал ей письмо. Правда, ещё не успел проверить, дошло ли оно.

— Так. А почему мне Ионицэ никогда об этом не говорил, хотя мы с ним работаем вместе уже десять лет? — возмутился Себастиан.

— Может, ты просто не спрашивал? — предположил Крис. — Да и с интернетом десять лет назад было всё гораздо хуже, чем сейчас.

— Я обижусь на вас обоих, — предупредил Себастиан. Он демонстративно повернулся на бок и едва ли не уткнулся носом Крису в пах.

— Так у нас теперь обижаются? — рассмеялся Крис. Себастиан громко фыркнул, не поворачивая головы, и вот это уже было совершенно не смешно. — Себ?

Себастиан скосил на него глаза снизу вверх, криво ухмыльнулся уголком рта и придвинулся ещё ближе, теперь уже с явным намерением. Крис резко вдохнул, а Себастиан выдохнул ещё раз, долго и горячо, и в следующую секунду прижался открытым ртом к полувозбуждённому члену Криса прямо через ткань брюк и белья.

— Ты не обижаешься, т-ты… — Крис сорвался на короткий стон, когда Себастиан, не убирая головы, потянулся рукой к застёжке его брюк. — Чт-то ты…

Себастиан, не утруждая себя ответом вслух, предпочёл продемонстрировать наглядно, и, неторопливо расстегнув пуговицы на брюках, скользнул рукой внутрь, под бельё. Он мягко сжал ладонью ствол члена, погладил его возле головки, отчего Крис со свистом втянул носом воздух, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу и как сладко ноет стремительно твердеющий член. А затем Себастиан столкнул его боксеры ниже, вытащил член наружу и коснулся обнажившейся головки губами, пока что едва ощутимо, дразняще, даже не пытаясь взять её в рот. Крис распахнул рот, не сдерживая беспомощный стон, и вцепился ослабевшими ладонями в постель позади себя.

Себастиан облизнул головку его члена, втянул её в рот, слегка сжимая губами, и пропустил за щёку, придерживая ствол рукой. Он лизал и посасывал член с каким-то блаженствующим выражением и чуть слышно постанывал; это было так странно, и иррационально, и скользко, и тепло, и охуенно, что Крис не мог даже пошевельнуться. От каждого движения языка Себастиана и его покрасневших мокрых губ по телу Криса бежали мурашки, пальцы ног непроизвольно поджимались; он запрокинул голову, зажмурился и, сам того не осознавая, опустил ладонь на затылок Себастиана. Тот, к удивлению, не сбросил руку, не отстранился даже на секунду, а одобрительно мурлыкнул и пропустил головку члена дальше, пока она едва не коснулась горла — и этой чёртовой малости оказалось достаточно, чтобы Крис кончил Себастиану в рот, рвано всхлипывая на выдохе и содрогаясь всем телом.

Крису показалось, что на какое-то время он просто выпал из реальности; когда он сумел наконец выровнять дыхание, а перед глазами рассеялись цветные круги, он увидел, что Себастиан снова лежит на спине, чуть разведя ноги и бессознательно поглаживая ладонью свой стояк. В уголке его припухших губ осталась мутная белая капля, и желание слизнуть её ударило в голову Криса так неожиданно и сильно, что он снова покраснел.

Он открыл рот, но слова не находились — в голове было пусто и ясно, как на равнине после торнадо.

— Уже поздно, — неожиданно произнёс Себастиан чуть осипшим голосом. Откашлялся и неизящно скатился с коленей Криса на пол. — Кажется, пора спать.

Крис тряхнул головой, вникая в суть сказанного, а Себастиан снова натянул сапоги и, на ходу выбираясь из куртки, пошёл к платяному шкафу. Его бёдра при ходьбе покачивались сильнее обычного и чуть заметно подрагивали — он ведь тоже был возбуждён, вспомнил Крис, и не успел кончить, лаская самого себя.

Ноги, ватные после недавнего оргазма, слушались плохо, но со второго раза Крис поднялся с кровати. Он подошёл к Себастиану сзади — тот достал из шкафа вешалку и пытался надеть на неё свою куртку. Его штаны снова сползли преступно низко, держась только на честном слове и стояке, и Крис, воспользовавшись этим, прижался сзади, обхватил Себастиана за талию левой рукой, а правой скользнул под бельё и сжал его член.

Себастиан замер. Куртка выскользнула из его рук и с шорохом свалилась на пол, а следом с тихим стуком упала вешалка. Крис увереннее обхватил член Себастиана, провёл от основания к головке раз, другой, растёр указательным пальцем смазку, выступившую на её конце и погладил уздечку. Член Себастиана запульсировал, и он кончил, вздрагивая и пачкая спермой бельё и пальцы Криса.

Пару минут они неподвижно простояли у открытого шкафа; Себастиана, кажется, не держали ноги, и Крис крепче перехватил его поперёк талии и прижал к себе. Себастиан откинул голову ему на плечо и выдохнул открытым ртом. Глаза у него были мутные, затуманенные.

— Теперь нам… надо помыться, — пробормотал он, слегка с трудом ворочая языком, и расплылся в пьяной улыбке. — Обоим.

Крис, не отпуская его, огляделся кругом — в их комнате была ещё одна дверь, которая, вероятно, вела в ванную.

— Мы вроде как в гостях, — сказал он, — так что нужно экономить воду.

Себастиан слабо нахмурился и сфокусировал взгляд на Крисе.

— Ты предлагаешь не мыться? — с подозрением спросил он.

— Я предлагаю… — Крис провёл носом по скуле Себастиана, а затем, когда тот повернул голову, поцеловал в шею под самым подбородком. — Я предлагаю посмотреть, вместит ли здешний душ двоих сразу.

***

Последний день жизни Криса, Себастиана, да и всей Галактики в целом начался как-то обыденно и сумбурно.

Крису было не впервой просыпаться от самых противных звуков, так что к будильнику, который заорал противным голосом где-то в промежутке между «ужасно рано» и «рано, но сойдёт», отнёсся почти с философским спокойствием. Себастиан при первых же звуках подскочил на пару футов вверх, а затем заснул обратно, как только кошмарные звуки прекратились, так что Крису пришлось будить и его.

Завтракали они без Рангайда, который, как оказалось, уже уехал с финальной проверкой на место «церемонии открытия». В его отсутствие госпожа генерал и госпожа советник ругались уже вслух, в полный голос. Смаг утверждала, что «мальчик сегодня был больше обычного перевозбуждён, потому что забыл принять свои таблетки», и обвиняла в этом Цари; та, в свою очередь, утверждала, что принять свои таблетки «мальчик» как раз-таки успел и именно поэтому был так перевозбуждён. Крис и Себастиан благоразумно не участвовали в разговоре. Правда, это их не спасло: как только закончился завтрак и настало время выезжать, госпожа советник поручила им работу с прессой. Как оказалось, это значило «расставить фотографов и операторов по заранее оговорённым точкам, чтобы они снимали пейзажи и публику, но ни в коем случае не захватывали в кадр Рангайда — Крис уже накануне понял, что тот старается не показывать своего лица, так что даже не удивился поручению.

Кажется, он начинал привыкать к абсурду, который творился в этом уголке Галактики.

Церемония открытия должна была пройти на одной из окраин города, где только-только началась массовая застройка: повсюду были отрыты котлованы, где-то неподалёку звонко бухал паровой молот. То и дело проезжали гружёные стройматериалами автомобили на гусеничном ходу, из-за которых земля на несколько миль в окрест была перемолота в сочную грязь, охотно липнущую к ботинкам и всему, что случайно или намеренно на эту землю ставили. Правда, публике это не грозило: перед одним из котлованов, предусмотрительно закрытым строительной маскировочной сеткой ярко-красного цвета, была выложена плиткой небольшая площадка. Плитку явно клали второпях и прямо на грязь — отдельные кирпичики лежали неровно, их рёбра выделялись вверх, и ступать на них было опасно — один из заявленных репортёров, сделав так, был обрызган грязью почти до колен.

К тому же места, где полагалось стоять прессе, никто и не думал выкладывать плиткой. Репортёры, увидев это, хотели отказаться участвовать в этом деле совсем; после этого Крис постращал их гневом госпожи генерала — та, включив свой сиреноподобный голос на полную мощь, уже распекала кого-то у самого котлована — а Себастиан предложил выбрать себе по деревянному щиту из той кучи строительного мусора, что выглядела наиболее бесхозной. Подумав, репортёры решили, что такой выход будет меньшим из зол.

В течение следующего часа прибывала немногочисленная публика — военные в уже знакомых Крису и Себастиану чёрных мундирах с красной отделкой и подозрительные гражданские в строгих костюмах. Крис в своей куртке, помнящей пыльный воздух Йонтура и слизь одной любвеобильной попарнской амёбы, чувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке. Он с большой радостью постоял бы вместе с репортёрами, но их с Себастианом определили в первый ряд, максимально близко к трибуне, за которой Рангайд, как им пояснили, был намерен произнести речь.

— Знаешь, — негромко сказал ему Себастиан, когда все приготовления наконец закончились и осталось только ждать неизбежного, — иногда философы любят задавать вопрос: мол, как бы ты провёл последний день своей жизни?

Крис прислушался к себе. Умом он понимал, что должен испытывать подспудный животный страх смерти, свойственный всем мыслящим существам; но Крис совершенно ничего такого не ощущал — только желание, чтобы это всё поскорее закончилось.

— Так ведь я никогда не думал,— продолжил Себастиан, выразив его мысли, — что в последний день своей жизни буду на закрытой планете помогать с приготовлениями к церемонии начала конца света. И ещё трахаться накануне.

— Ну, — пожал плечами Крис, — формально мы с тобой не трахались.

— А мы, по-твоему, квантовой механикой занимались, да? — Себастиан скептически приподнял брови.

— Ну, а то! — Крис припомнил шутку, которая была в ходу в его компании студентов-физиков в университете. — Типа, объект переводят из невозбуждённого состояния в возбуждённое, а затем он возвращается на исходный уровень и при этом излучает квант энергии.

Себастиан фыркнул и покраснел.

— Ну, по моему мнению, секс — это, так сказать, если бы мы объект типа «член» вставляли в отверстие типа «анус» и совершали возвратно-поступательные движения, — уже почти смеясь в открытую, продолжил Крис.

Себастиан прикрыл рот руками, давя подступающий смех.

— Ты мыслишь слишком узко, — отсмеявшись, пояснил он. — Вместо членов могут быть и щупальца, и яйцеклады, и копулятивные усики, и даже джагоны. Ну, и, соответственно, анус, влагалище, шрушер, размножательное отверстие, и прочая, прочая…

Крис покраснел. Из всего перечисленного разнообразия он обладал весьма ограниченным набором и теперь чувствовал себя весьма неполноценным.

Себастиан же истолковал его румянец по-своему.

— Ну, я говорил, — пожал плечами он, — у меня был довольно разнообразный опыт. И да, секс — это когда всем хорошо и все кончили, а то, что описал ты, называется «копуляция».

— Не надо пугать меня такими страшными словами! — в шутку отмахнулся от него Крис. — Я же физик, в конце концов, а не биолог.

— А ну замолчите оба! — раздался голос где-то позади них. — Дестабилизанты проклятые.

Крис с Себастианом разом хихикнули, как школьники, которых застали обжимающимися в раздевалке, и замолчали.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Продолжал стучать паровой молот, порыкивали моторы грузовиков, негромко шептались люди; это потихоньку нагоняло тоску, и в Крисе наконец проснулся крохотный червячок страха. Конец света вот-вот должен был случиться.

Наконец на трибуну поднялся виновник торжества, одетый в военный чёрно-красный мундир, из-под жёсткого воротничка и манжет которого выглядывала уже знакомая розовая рубашка. Рангайд сиял, как солнечная батарея; Абсолютного Оружия при нём не было.

— Здрас-с-сте, — продемонстрировав всем зубастую улыбку, начал он. Его речь тут же прервал очередной удар парового молота; Рангайд укоризненно посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда раздался звук, и молот тут же стих. — Ну, вот. Я, знаете, безумно рад, что вы все посчитали нужным прийти сегодня сюда, засвидетельствовать мне… всё, что вы хотели засвидетельствовать.

— Как думаешь, — шепнул Крис Себастиану на ухо, — хоть один из пришедших устроит какой-нибудь погром? Попробует это остановить?

— Мне кажется, здесь половина людей безоговорочно предана Рангайду, — таким же тоном ответил Себастиан. — А вторая половина безоговорочно предана и носит при себе оружие. Если какой-нибудь герой решит хотя бы пальцем в сторону трибун погрозить, его изрешетят в ту же секунду. Ты же не собираешься геройствовать?

— Не вижу смысла, — вздохнул Крис. — Умереть мы ещё успеем, а так хоть речь послушаем.

— Да ты фаталист, — нервно хихикнул Себастиан.

Меж тем Рангайд продолжал вещать. Его голос стал громче и чётче, из него пропали истерические смешки, и создавалось впечатление, что он читает программную речь — так, наверное, мог бы выступать Нерон перед сожжением Рима, будь у него трибуна и микрофон.

— Всё живое смертно! — отчеканил Рангайд и с размаху ударил ладонью по трибуне. — Ожидать смерти — естественно для всех нас.

— Угу, — практически не разжимая губ, процедил Крис. — Заждались уже. Подпрыгиваем от нетерпения.

— Страх смерти одного человека для целой цивилизации превращается в боязнь краха, конца света, гибели всего, что дорого! — вдохновенно вещал Рангайд, сверкая глазами. — С начала Вселенной народы и цивилизации страшились конца света, ждали конца света, поклонялись ему, как единственному божеству. Но именно сегодня все эти страхи и надежды получат реальное, видимое и осязаемое воплощение!

Рангайд замолк, пафосно воздев руки к небу, но ничего не произошло. Тогда он, простояв так ещё пару секунд, отвернулся куда-то к яме и проворчал:

— Ну, чего там? Запускайте!

Крис напрягся, нашёл руку Себастиана и сжал её. Тот, дрогнув, сжал пальцы в ответ.

Раздался грохот.

Он шёл почему-то из-под земли, как будто Абсолютное Оружие запускало не процесс образования единой сверхновой из всех звёзд Галактики, а детонацию хвалёной бомбы, способной разрушить планету, начиная от её ядра. Плитка под ногами задрожала и пошла волной, а красная сетка на котловане лопнула, как кожица переспелого фрукта, и её лоскуты утянуло вниз, к краям котлована. Стало совершенно ясно видно, что внутри него располагалась какая-то монструозная конструкция, похожая на гигантский кусок смятого и покорёженного металла, которая теперь медленно поднималась из-под земли. Не вся целиком, впрочем — сначала по краям котлована взметнулись узкие стальные жерди-направляющие, образовав подобие клетки неправильной формы, а затем внутри этой клетки медленно, с ужасающим треском и скрипом, от которого закладывало уши, начал разворачиваться чудовищного размера металлический ком. Он выпрастывал лепестки и лианы, которые цеплялись за жерди и намертво прирастали к ним; кое-где жерди изгибались и выламывались под немыслимыми углами, словно под тяжестью налипшего на них металла.

— Складчатое внутреннее пространство! — прошептал, а скорее, прокричал во всю мощь голоса Себастиан. — Очуметь! Я думал, его разработали только в теории!

Крис не ответил; он с распахнутым ртом смотрел, как конструкция приобретает законченную форму. Форму огромного человеческого сердца.

Всё затихло.

— Дорогие друзья, — торжественно и степенно провозгласил Рангайд, — добро пожаловать в Музей Конца Света, первый и единственный в Галактике!

Публика слаженно зааплодировала.

— Что… Что? — Крис закашлялся, тряхнул головой и снова взглянул на здание. Строительная пыль, взметнувшаяся над ним, медленно оседала, придавая графитово-серым блестящим стенам состаренный вид, словно музей простоял здесь уже как минимум год.

— Музей, — слабым голосом повторил Себастиан. — Церемония открытия музея. Действительно, а почему бы и нет.

Рангайд снова шагнул за трибуну, деловито отряхивая пыль с мундира, и заявил:

— Сегодня, в честь открытия этого замечательного проекта, вашим экскурсоводом стану лично я! Так что прошу вас внутрь, пожалуйста. Моё время не безгранично.

Секунду спустя Крис осознал, что волочится внутрь вместе с остальными зрителями и тянет за собой растерянно моргающего Себастиана.

— Боюсь, что сейчас нас ждёт ещё одна лекция о пытках, казнях, заживо сгорающих людях и женщинах, идущих по крови, — поделился Крис, припомнив «дружескую беседу» с Рангайдом накануне. — Себ?

— Погоди, — покачал головой Себастиан. — Я только что узнал, что вчера мою планету грозились взорвать только ради сраного экспоната для сраного музея. Я должен пережить эту мысль.

Крис понятливо кивнул и замолчал.

Слова «складчатое пространство» Себастиан обронил не просто так — музей, который снаружи был схож размерами с «Фэт-Фрумосом», если тот можно было бы поставить носом вверх, внутри разрешался в ряд внушительных залов с витринами, безжалостно подсвеченными бестеневым светом. В витринах, совершенно не сочетающихся друг с другом ни по размеру, ни по форме, были выставлены предметы, собранные, по всей видимости, в самых разных уголках Галактики. До этого момента Крис не слышал ни о дорстанских свитках, повествующих о грядущем конце света выдержанным пятистопным ямбом, ни о музыкальном инструменте цлорн, который должен был, по мнению его создателей, возвестить о начале гамильтонианской квантовой чумы. А Рангайд, как назло, останавливался только возле каждого пятого экспоната, так что даже от него было невозможно что-либо узнать.

Каждый последующий зал был немного меньше предыдущего и располагался чуть выше, подобно камерам внутри раковины морского моллюска; самый последний зал, в который вела лесенка из семи ступеней, был совсем небольшим и предназначался только для одного экспоната. Там, на простой белой подставке под стеклянным куполом лежало Абсолютное Оружие. Рангайд долго стоял и глядел на него влюблённым взглядом, не говоря ни слова, а затем наскоро свернул экскурсию и велел всем присутствующим выметаться.

На выходе из музея Крис потянул всё ещё молчащего Себастиана за локоть и встряхнул.

— Ты как?

— Не знаю, — подумав, ответил тот. — Кажется, я чего-то не понял. Мы уже умерли или конец света отменили?

— Конец света? Позвольте узнать, какой именно, м? — раздался за их спинами голос Рангайда, который, как только публика разошлась, потерял звучность и тон и снова стал противным дискантом.

Крис и Себастиан разом повернулись назад. Рангайд, задумчиво оттирая рукавом несуществующую грязь с ближайшей витрины, глядел на них с хитрым прищуром и чуть заметно покачивал головой, словно в такт мелодии, слышной одному ему.

— Конец света. — Крис чуть отодвинул Себастиана себе за спину и пояснил: — Знаете, господин Юдахэ, когда сумасшедший злодей, уж простите за правду, получает в руки Абсолютное Оружие, которое до этого искал много лет, логично предположить, что он намерен использовать его, чтобы устроить конец света?

Рангайд посмотрел на Криса, удивлённо приподняв брови, словно не мог поверить, что какой-то безрассудный перевозчик с Бетельгейзе-Пять посмел сказать такое в лицо самому Харизматичному Демону Чёрного Астрала, а в следующую секунду громко, тонко и немного истерически рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись.

— Люди, — простонал он, вытирая скупую слезу всё тем же обшлагом рукава, — при всей своей иррациональности вы так предсказуемо мыслите… — Его лицо тотчас же стало строгим и серьёзным. — Задайте себе вопрос: зачем?

— Что — зачем? — непонимающе переспросил Себастиан. Он выступил из-за спины Криса и воинственно нахохлился, сложив руки на груди. — Уничтожать Галактику? Откуда нам знать?

— О, да. Действительно. — Рангайд снова противно хихикнул. — Послушай, мальчик. Ты, как и все эти ваши крикливые аналитики, считаешь, что я идиот?

— Нет, — хором ответили Крис и Себастиан и недоумённо переглянулись. Рангайд мог быть хоть трижды сумасшедшим, но это не помешало ему захватить целую звёздную систему, несколько лет удерживать её в своей власти и завоевать если не искреннюю любовь, то страх и уважение народа — идиот точно не смог бы это провернуть.

— Что, правда? — восхищённо протянул Рангайд. — Так откуда же вам в головы пришла мысль, что я хочу взорвать Галактику, когда я всего лишь захватил несколько планет, а?

Крис моргнул. Это был действительно интересный вопрос. Он оглянулся на Себастиана и прочёл в его взгляде явственное: «Да Хрунг его знает, что в голове у сумасшедших злодеев!»

— Да, — кивнул Рангайд, — я вижу, что этот вопрос вы себе не задавали. И я бы понял, если бы меня обвиняли в том, что я хочу захватить Галактику, но уничтожить… — Он скорбно покачал головой.

А ведь это действительно логичнее, подумал Крис. Если не брать во внимание то, что в Галактике в принципе было туго с формальной логикой, а в голове Рангайда — тем более.

— Но, — продолжил Рангайд, выходя из музея, — я провёл многофакторный анализ и пришёл к выводу, что одна звёздная система — это оптимальная, понимаете, оптимальная территория, которой я могу управлять. Только… — Он доверительно подмигнул. — Не рассказывайте об этом никому. Военные эксперты из внешней Галактики так забавно ругаются, когда пытаются меня изучать!

Он прошёл по вздыбившейся плитке и, не оборачиваясь, поманил Криса и Себастиана за собой.

— Идёмте, господа. Вы же всё ещё хотите улететь с Юдахэ? Тогда вам придётся взять у меня автомобиль.

Себастиан растерянно оглянулся на здание музея. Крис заметил, что его всё ещё слегка потряхивало от пережитого — не случившегося — конца света. Это было даже странно — обычно он реагировал на всё гораздо спокойнее Криса.

— У вас… у вас там большая красная кнопка, — пробормотал он, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь. — В музее. В открытом доступе. Получается, любой человек может прийти, нажать на неё и уничтожить весь мир?

— О, — протянул Рангайд и зашагал дальше, прямо по слегка утоптанной грязи. — О, какой замечательный вопрос.

Оставив Криса и Себастиана недоумевать, он прошёл мимо ближайшей строительной площадки и направился к ближайшей мощёной дороге, на которой стоял уже знакомый чёрный танкомобиль. Себастиан ускорил шаг, догоняя его, и Крис рванул следом.

— И всё-таки? — на бегу прокричал Себастиан.

Рангайд остановился на месте.

— А почему бы вам не спросить об этом того человека, который искал вам информацию об Абсолютном Оружии? — спросил он. — Или хакер, который удалял из гиперсети информацию, поработал настолько тонко и аккуратно, что оставил возможность восстановить только ту часть, где говорится об Абсолютном Оружии, но не ту, где даётся ответ на вопрос, почему никто и никогда его не использовал?

— Так. — Крис остановился. — Мы уже поняли, что информацию удаляли лично вы. Может, ответите на вопрос?

Рангайд безразлично пожал плечами.

— Оно неисправно, — бросил он, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Оружие. Искусственный разум, который его создавал, оказался гуманнее своих хозяев, Бронескорпионов. Он, как и я, не видел смысла уничтожать Галактику, так что сделал Оружие заведомо неисправным.

— А, — снова озадаченно ответил Себастиан на своём неповторимом диалекте.

— Но… в чём смысл? — воскликнул Крис, который совершенно потерял нить логики. — В том, чтобы создать музей?

— Я мог бы вам рассказать, — кивнул сам себе Рангайд. — Но вам ведь всё равно не нравится меня слушать, тогда в чём смысл?

— В том, что мы, в отличие от вас, не умеем читать мысли, — буркнул Себастиан.

— Не обращайте на это внимания, — тут же переключившись на другую тему, отмахнулся Рангайд. — Маленький побочный эффект. Только поверхностные воспоминания, к слову. О человеке, который нашёл вам информацию. О том, что вашего второго пилота хотели убить. Ах, да, и Джизас Бонд — эти имя и фамилию я тоже взял из вашей головы. Часто повторяющиеся в памяти имя и фамилия, как я понимаю, являются распространёнными на вашей планете. Хотя я по вашим глазам вижу, что не прав. Оставим это на вашей совести.

Он прислонился к крылу танкомобиля, расстегнул ворот мундира и достал из-за пазухи шкатулку с нюхательным табаком.

— Ах да, почему я это затеял, — напомнил он себе под нос. — Знаете… Когда я был молод, а в моей голове не было ничего лишнего, только простой, исправно функционирующий мозг, я учился в Макимегалоне и занимался там проблемами складчатого пространства. А потом меня исключили благодаря одному профессору, который считал, что цель всей моей жизни — не складчатые пространства, а гадить ему на голову. — Он хихикнул над собственной шуткой и вернулся к лекторскому тону. — Тогда я понял, что с помощью одного-единственного мозга мне не осилить этот раздел науки, а других мозгов у меня не было — из лаборатории я тоже ушёл. Тогда я решил встроить себе в голову небольшой процессор.

Он замолк и поднёс к носу щепоть табака.

— Я хотел иметь возможность анализировать большие массивы данных, проводить расчёты, временно накапливать информацию — то есть, делать всё то, что может обычный компьютер, но только в собственной голове. Да, это было рискованно, но… прожект закончился успешно, как вы понимаете. Правда, ради этого пришлось пожертвовать… кое-чем. — И он снова захихикал.

«Здравым рассудком», — мысленно закончил за него Крис.

— Но ведь можно было воспользоваться искусственным интеллектом? — предположил он вслух.

— Грубо говоря, это и есть искусственный интеллект, — безмятежно отозвался Рангайд. — Только он неразрывно связан, скажем так, с интеллектом естественным и находится в моей черепной коробке.

— Занятно, — хмыкнул Крис и, напоровшись на взгляд Рангайда, несколько недовольного тем, что его перебили, замолк.

— Чтобы мне было где работать над теорией складчатых пространств, я захватил себе кусочек Галактики, — продолжил свой рассказ Рангайд. — А музей — это всего лишь пробное здание, построенное с приложением этой теории. Люди ведь не любят сложную науку. Им подавай нечто зрелищное, мощное, величественное! Поэтому пришлось искать, что же такое поместить внутрь пробного здания, чтобы это было интересно не только мне, но и людям, которыми я… руковожу.

Он убрал табак обратно за пазуху и постучал в водительскую дверь, откуда высунулся молодой вихрастый парень.

— Юджи, отвези моих гостей на военную базу в Тригон, откуда мы их забрали вчера.

— Сделаем, — кивнул Юджи. — А вы, сэр?

— А я прогуляюсь пешком, — ответил Рангайд. — Подумаю о своей жизни, о том, что мне делать дальше, когда закончился целый её этап…

Крис распахнул дверцу пассажирского сиденья и подтолкнул к нему Себастиана, а затем залез и сам. Мысли в голове мешались: вместе с бессознательным отвращением к Рангайду с его ужимками там теперь поселилось какое-то странное понимание и даже сочувствие — если, конечно, таким людям можно было сочувствовать. Этот диссонанс нужно было обдумать, и, желательно, подальше от системы Чёрного Астрала.

— А с вами я прощаюсь. — Рангайд протянул ему руку. — Вы выполнили мой заказ и оказались хорошими, пускай и неблагодарными, слушателями. Я это ценю. Желаю вам лёгких дорог. Вашу оплату я переведу сегодня же. Ах, да, и средства, что я выделял на покупку артефакта, оставьте себе. Как премию.

— Не скажу, что был рад с вами познакомиться, но спасибо, — честно сказал Крис и пожал протянутую руку. — Прощайте, господин Юдахэ.

— До свидания, экипаж «Фэт-Фрумоса», — многозначительно ухмыльнулся Рангайд. — Думаю, вы обо мне ещё услышите.

— Неужели вы всё же собираетесь захватывать Галактику? — попытался пошутить Крис, за что получил тычок в бок от Себастиана.

— О, нет, конечно! — Рангайд захлопнул за ним дверь танкомобиля. — Строго говоря, я уже её захватил. Езжай, Юджи!

Автомобиль тронулся с места так резко, что ни Крис, ни Себастиан не успели переспросить, что бы значили эти слова.

***

На воротах, ведущих на тригонскую военную базу, висело тело. Тело было одето в чёрные брюки и тяжёлые ботинки и обнажено выше пояса.

Поначалу Крис подумал, что коменданту Ховарду слишком дорого обошлась самовольная увольнительная — с Рангайда и генерала Смаг могло статься повесить его на въезде в базу в назидание следующему коменданту и всем идущим мимо. Но чем ближе подъезжал танкомобиль, тем яснее было видно, что на воротах висел новоиспечённый штаб-сержант Холланд.

— Том? — неверяще выдохнул он и высунулся в просвет между водительским и штурманским сиденьями, чтобы приглядеться внимательнее.

— Недолго висит, — флегматично отметил Юджи. — Смотрите, дёргается ещё.

Тело Тома действительно конвульсивно подёргивалось; руки его крепко сжимали верхнюю перекладину, как будто он изо всех сил пытался сняться с ворот, но не мог.

Крис судорожно сглотнул. Рангайд обещал либо взять Тома к себе на работу, либо убить; неужто он всё же решил не заморачиваться и поступить как последний…

— О, так это он вис на согнутых руках делает! — воскликнул Юджи, и Крис не успел додумать страшное. — Кто так висит, широчайшую же потянет!

Танкомобиль подъехал к самым воротам, Юджи требовательно нажал на клаксон, и только тогда Том закончил извиваться и спрыгнул с ворот. У Криса отлегло от сердца, а рядом с ним шумно, с облегчением выдохнул Себастиан.

Том исчез из поля зрения за высоким забором, практически сразу же появился обратно в накинутом на голое тело мундире и с планшетом в руках. Он набрал на планшете код, и ворота отъехали в сторону. Том тоже отошёл с дороги и козырнул, когда танкомобиль въехал на территорию базы.

— А я не ждал вас так рано, госп… — начал он и замолк, когда из машины появились только Крис с Себастианом. — Ой, а вы одни?

— Высшее начальство не так уж часто разъезжает по дальним гарнизонам, — коротко улыбнувшись, пояснил Крис. — Ты, я посмотрю, тоже тут один?

— Ага, — бесхитростно кивнул Том. — Майор Ховард всё ещё не тут.

— Есть вероятность, что его уже выдернули из увольнительной и передислоцировали на север, — предположил Себастиан. — А зачем ты подтягивался именно на воротах?

— Это самый лучший турник, который есть на территории всей базы, — пояснил Том. — А настоящих спортивных снарядов у нас нет. Говорят, снесли ещё при прошлом коменданте. А вы уже улетаете, да?

— Да, штаб-сержант, — кивнул Крис. — Ты разблокируешь наш корабль или мы забыли взять какое-нибудь разрешение на вылет?

— А вы забыли взять разрешение? — округлил глаза Том. — Так-то по закону я должен отправить вас обратно, но…

— Но свернёшь свою бюрократию и выпустишь их с планеты! — Юджи распахнул водительскую дверь и высунулся из машины. — Они приехали на личной машине высшего начальства с личным водителем высшего начальства, такого разрешения тебе достаточно?

— А вдруг вы в преступном сговоре? — уже явно из вредности уточнил Том. — И выехали сюда без разрешения… Ладно, ладно. Я вас выпущу. И на время отключу лазер, чтобы он не отреагировал на взлетающий корабль, так что вы сможете спокойно подняться на прыжковое расстояние.

Он направился к посадочной площадке, где ровным счётом ничего не изменилось: всё так же торчали острыми носами в небо три внушительных военных корабля и всё так же стоял между ними «Фэт-Фрумос», прикрытый силовым полем. Том на ходу набрал код разблокировки, и поле растаяло.

— Жаль, что вы уже улетаете, — сказал он, когда Себастиан уже достал из кармана куртки дистанционный ключ и поднёс его ко рту, чтобы разблокировать шлюз. — У меня так редко здесь кто-нибудь бывает. Скука страшная.

— Уж поверь, если господин Юдахэ сдержит обещание и возьмёт тебя к себе на работу, скучать тебе точно не придётся, — с невольной кривой ухмылкой пообещал Крис. — Так что береги себя.

— И вы тоже себя берегите! — ответил Том. — Не на всех военных базах служат такие доверчивые солдаты, как я. Кто-нибудь другой расстрелял бы вас из лазера на орбите.

— В таком случае, я очень рад, что мы попали именно в твою смену, — сказал Себастиан. — прощай, штаб-сержант.

Том, широко улыбнувшись, по-детски помахал им рукой, и они взбежали по развернувшемуся трапу на корабль.

— Это был пиздец, — заявил Себастиан, как только за ними закрылась дверь шлюза. — Это ведь был полный пиздец, правда, Крис?

— Правда, — согласился Крис.

Себастиан опасно накренился к стене, как будто хотел сползти по ней на пол и полежать так. В принципе, Крис был бы не против сделать то же самое, но прямо сейчас было не время и не место — нужно было улетать, и как можно скорее. Поэтому он обхватил Себастиана за плечи сзади и повёл в направлении рубки.

— Точно, — согласился Себастиан. — Взлетаем. Ионицэ… Запуск всех систем.

— _Выполняю_ , — откликнулся компьютер.

Крис усадил Себастиана в его кресло, и тот неожиданно обернулся к нему и сверкнул глазами.

— А давай заведём бортовой журнал? — предложил он. — Настоящий, как на больших кораблях.

— А у тебя до сих пор его нет? — удивился Крис.

— Есть только стандартный, — ответил Себастиан, — куда Ионицэ пишет наши маршруты, время стоянок… сообщения об ошибках, вот это всё. А я хочу ещё один. Высокохудожественный, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — согласился Крис. — Сейчас мы летим домой?

Он сел — почти рухнул — в собственное кресло. Усталость от пережитого навалилась на него с неожиданной силой, и он подумал, что идея полежать на полу в шлюзе была не так уж и плоха.

— Сейчас… сейчас мы прыгаем в нейтральную зону, — подумав, сообщил Себастиан, — там становимся на якорь и идём спать.

Крис прикинул, что койка в каюте гораздо удобнее, чем пол, и полностью согласился с планом.

— А теперь, — повернулся к нему Себастиан, — Ионицэ, открой, пожалуйста, новый документ, поставь сегодняшнюю дату по календарю Бетельгейзе-Пять и запиши: сегодня весь экипаж корабля «Фэт-Фрумос» чуть не сдох. И это был полный пиздец. Точка.

— _Прошу прощения_ , — невинным тоном заметил Ионицэ, — _но не далее как два дня назад вы сами выражали недовольство тем, что во время подготовки к вылету я нагружаю свой процессор лишними операциями. Поэтому я не могу в данный момент выполнить вашу просьбу. Извините._

— Я же говорил, что он на тебя обиделся, — сочувственно, но с долей ехидства улыбнувшись, сообщил Крис.

Себастиан выудил из кармана скомканную бумажку и запустил в него.


	9. Chapter 9

_Благодарность — это чувство, свойственное далеко не всем разумным существам. И всё же большинство представителей гуманоидных рас испытывают благодарность к кому-либо не реже одного раза в год. Она может проснуться даже в тех, кого общество считает совершенно пропащими, абсолютно жестокими личностями, не способными ни на что хорошее. Так, истории известен случай, произошедший с Чёрной Орхидеей, безжалостной космической пираткой, получившей в узких кругах прозвище «женщина, идущая по крови». Она, несмотря на манеру убивать всех до единого пассажиров кораблей, которые брала на абордаж, однажды прониклась искренней благодарностью одному из пассажиров туристического лайнера. Тот научил Чёрную Орхидею паять микросхемы, что на долгие годы стало её единственным хобби. За это она пообещала довезти пассажира до ближайшей обитаемой планеты и высадить там.  
К сожалению, ближайшей обитаемой планетов оказался Трааль, и пассажир уже через пять минут после высадки стал обедом для свирепого клоповидного зверя. Но в этом вины Чёрной Орхидеи уже не было._

_Д. Майти. «Сто биографий великих людей,  
которые так и не были опубликованы  
(и слава Зарквону)»_

На семнадцатом этаже делового центра «Обелиск» раздавались не очень громкие, но донельзя подозрительные звуки: грохот строительной техники, короткие вопли полицейских сирен и нестройные многоголосые шепотки. Если бы Крис не видел своими глазами буквально пару минут назад, что вокруг «Обелиска» царит совершенное спокойствие, он подумал бы, что Джулс в своём кабинете всё-таки устроила что-то не очень хорошее — окуклилась, например, заклеив его от пола до потолка своим, вейшанским аналогом паутины, который, если верить «Путеводителю», по прочности не уступал кевлару — и её пришлось выковыривать вместе с кабинетом при помощи башенных кранов. А так он просто подавил желание спрятать планшет под мышку и заткнуть обеими руками уши.

— Это телевизор, — немного извиняющимся тоном пояснил Себастиан, когда двери лифта разъехались и звуковой массив буквально вломился в кабину. — Когда перед ним собирается больше троих зрителей, он почему-то включает максимальную громкость, и с ним ничего невозможно сделать.

— Дай угадаю, — прокричал Крис и всё-таки, поддавшись желанию, заткнул уши. — Его изготовили в Кибернетической Корпорации Сириуса?

— Ага, — полным безысходной грусти голосом подтвердил Себастиан. — Именно там. И что-то я не хочу после такого заглядывать к Джулс с отчётом… Она меня съест.

— Ну, хочешь, я пойду один? — внутренне содрогаясь, предложил Крис. Он не мог представить, как Джулс будет вести себя после такой массированной звуковой атаки, но ничем хорошим это обернуться не могло.

— Чтобы она съела тебя? Ну уж нет, — решительно мотнул головой Себастиан. — Пойдём вместе. Двоих она точно не переварит.

Перед телевизионной голопанелью, как оказалось, собралась целая толпа. Здесь были и Джереми с Лиз, пилоты «Ветреной реки», которые явно тоже пришли с отчётами, и Эмили из кадров, и несколько не знакомых Крису лиц, и даже сам Джо Руссо, который скромно наблюдал из угла, удачно мимикрируя под один из кактусов. Все присутствующие не отрывали взглядов от экрана и закрывали ладонями уши.

На экране, как понял Крис, транслировали криминальные новости. Правда, это не объясняло наличие в репортаже нескольких экскаваторов, которые на заднем плане выгребали землю и грузили её в грузовик с полицейской эмблемой.

— Что это? — выкрикнул Крис над ухом Джереми. В другое время нормальный человек от такой громкости подпрыгнул бы от испуга, но на сей раз Джереми даже не сразу понял, что к нему обращаются.

— Интересные новости, — прокричал он в ответ. — Смотрите сами.

Крис послушно уставился на экран.

— На данный момент практически закончено изъятие загрязнённой почвы, — прогрохотала появившаяся на экране миловидная журналистка. — А тем временем эксперты готовы высказать первые предположения по поводу того, как в такой крупной и хорошо замаскированной нарколаборатории могла произойти утечка, благодаря которой стало возможным обнаружить её и задержать владельцев, имена которых не разглашаются.

На экране на несколько секунд мелькнули кадры, очевидно, самой утечки — сквозь неплотно пригнанные блоки типовой складской коробки просачивались густые дымящиеся капли рыжего цвета, — а затем кадры, на которых полиция задерживала нескольких тоссов. Среди задержанных Крис с удивлением узнал госпожу Рашжагаль в её цветастом тюрбане; видимо, все собрались здесь именно ради неё. А затем на экране появился зеленокожий тоудский эксперт.

— По предварительным данным, — начал он, солидно разводя руками, — в полупромышленной перегонной установке, где производилось кипячение наркотического средства в хромовой смеси, был искусственно перекрыт жидкостной затвор. К нашему удивлению, причиной тому стали несколько хомяков, чьи, м-м, трупики мы обнаружили в одной из барботажных трубок. Мы не располагаем данными, как они могли пробраться туда, но факт остаётся фактом. По всей вероятности, произошло аварийное отключение силового поля склада, после чего в него пробрались животные. Влекомые, м-м, запахом газовой смеси, идущей из затвора, они пробрались туда и закупорили собою трубку, вследствие чего в системе образовалось избыточное давление паров, перегонный сосуд лопнул, и смесь, м-м, покинула сосуд, прожгла склад и оказалась снаружи.

— Мы благодарим нашего уважаемого эксперта, — снова затараторила журналистка. — А я напомню, что накануне вечером благодаря бдительности граждан одного из предместий Тревиры была обнаружена лаборатория по производству синтетического наркотика «хромосил». Задержаны подозреваемые. Наш телеканал следит за развитием событий и намерен предоставлять вам самые свежие новости по этому громкому делу. Не переключайтесь, вас ждёт прогноз погоды.

Все, кто сидел возле голопанели, практически синхронно встали и вышли в небольшой коридорчик, закупорив его примерно так же, как хомячьи тушки закупорили жидкостной затвор. Зато звук наконец уменьшился до приемлемого уровня, и все выдохнули.

— Для вновь прибывших поясняю, — уже обычным тоном голоса сказал Джереми. — Вчера недалеко от города произошла утечка химикатов. Когда отправились её устранять, выяснили, что утечка случилась в огромной нарколаборатории. Прошёл слушок, что там изготавливали не только хромосил, но ещё десяток других сортов дряни. А потом нашу бывшую сотрудницу, госпожу Рашжагаль, арестовали… ну, то есть, задержали пока что. Оказалось, лабораторию держал муж её дочери, дочь занималась вербовкой дилеров, а сама госпожа Рашжагаль вела бухгалтерию их фирмы. Пока потянули только за одну ниточку, но, чувствую, клубок там будет неплохой.

— Ну, мы ещё точно это увидим, — подала голос одна из не знакомых Крису девушек. — Я не пойму одного: как это так внезапно совпало, что отключилось силовое поле, внутрь пробралось несколько хомяков и устроило эту аварию? Они же абсолютно безмозглые!

— Потому и устроили, что безмозглые, — пожала плечами Лиз. — Скорее всего, они просто бегали вокруг, на складах ведь всегда полно хомяков. Хотя я не удивлюсь, что через какое-то время мы услышим теорию заговора о том, что хомяков подослали туда специально. И кабель, отключающий силовое поле, тоже перегрызли они…

— И вообще, — с готовностью подхватил Крис, — хомяков наслал на Галактику какой-нибудь злой гений, чтобы они шпионили за всеми нами…

— Из Чёрного-Чёрного Астрала чёрный-чёрный маг насылает чёрных-чёрных хомяков, чтобы они делали чёрное-чёрное дело… ну, и иногда боролись с наркодельцами, — зловеще произнёс Себастиан, и все вокруг расхохотались.

Крис взглянул на него с подозрением, а затем краем глаза уловил заинтересованный взгляд Джо — и почти с ужасом вспомнил, что Ионицэ записывает все маршруты «Фэт-Фрумоса» в бортовой журнал, откуда высшее начальство спокойно может их запросить. Но больше Джо никак не отреагировал, и у Криса на время отлегло от сердца.

— Ну, если такая теория действительно появится, Лиз сможет подать на автора в суд, поскольку первая об этом заявила, — сказал он.

— Действительно, — подал голос Джо. — А мы все засвидетельствуем её слова. А теперь, думаю, все могут разойтись по своим делам. И прошу вас, не заходите в холл более чем втроём. На нас и так жалуются соседние офисы.

— Ну, кто самый смелый и первым пойдёт к Джулс? — невинно уточнил Джереми у всех, кто остался в коридоре.

— Тот, кто пришёл первым, конечно же, — ответили ему. — То есть, ты. Вперёд, герой!

— Ну, уж нетушки, — весело покачал головой Джереми. — Нам не горит, мы и после обеда можем сдать. Эванс, может, ты?

Крис не успел придумать какой-нибудь остроумный ответ — у Себастиана запищал планшет, сообщая о входящем вызове. Себастиан вынул из кармана наушники, которые каким-то чудом сами распутались под действием силы тяжести, воткнул их в уши и нажал «принять звонок».

— Я слушаю… господин Джизас Бонд? — переспросил он секунду спустя. — Да. Да, я вас узнал. Да, конечно, мы можем подъехать. Нет… нет, не будем обижаться и затаивать злобу. До свидания.

Он отключил планшет, обвёл безразличным взглядом всех, кто с интересом прислушивался к разговору, и посмотрел на Криса.

— Что на этот раз? — уточнил Крис.

— Говорит, что хочет встретиться, — пожал плечами Себастиан. — Там же, где в прошлый раз, и как можно скорее.

— В таком случае, мы тоже не можем пока что пойти к Джулс, — обрадованно заявил Крис и с удивлением поймал себя на том, что разозлённая шумом вейшанка кажется ему более опасной, чем признанный злой гений и завоеватель звёздной системы. — Идём?

— Идём, — кивнул Себастиан и направился к лифту.

— Интересно, что он от нас хочет, — пробормотал Крис, как только кабина лифта поехала вниз. — Неужели снова нанять?

— Если так, то, надеюсь, он выпишет нам своё тиранское дозволение на посадку, — ответил Себастиан. — Хотя я не удивлюсь, если он привёз нам разрешение на вылет, которое мы забыли в тот раз, чтобы мы сами вернулись на Юдахэ и отвезли его Тому.

— С него станется, — согласился Крис.

На этот раз кафе-мороженое, которое так полюбилось Рангайду, было практически пусто: единственным посетителем, который сидел за столиком открытой веранды, сам Рангайд и был. Перед ним стояли вазочка с нетронутым шариком мороженого, шкатулка с нюхательным табаком и небольшая клетка с ярко-красным пластиковым поддоном.

— Здрас-сте, — просиял Рангайд, когда Крис и Себастиан приблизились к его столику.

— И вам добрый день, господин Юдахэ, — ответил Крис, отодвигая стул.

— Вы хотели нас видеть, — напомнил Себастиан и сел рядом.

— Да, я помню, — серьёзно кивнул Рангайд. — Видите ли, я на вашей планете проездом. Как оказалось, у меня остались кое-какие незаконченные дела.

— Вы, наверное, решили подкинуть нам ещё несколько джагланских детонаторов, — не удержался Себастиан.

— Зачем же, я только забрал старые, — невинно ответил Рангайд и подвинул к Себастиану клетку. Внутри оказались четыре самых обычных хомяка с туго набитыми щеками, которые совершенно не реагировали на происходящее вокруг них.

— То есть… — Крис сощурился. — Вы что, начинили хомяков детонаторами и оставили на планете?

— И велел им бегать по случайным траекториям, чтобы их было труднее засечь, — подтвердил Рангайд. — Согласитесь, найти мирно лежащий детонатор куда проще, чем живого хомяка, да? Затем я мог бы велеть им прибежать в определённые места и активировал детонаторы.

С лица Себастиана снова сбежала краска.

— Их четыре, — сказал он и указал на клетку. — Хомяков. А детонаторов было пять.

— Ну, да, — беспечно махнул рукой Рангайд. — Одного я не нашёл. Скорее всего, он уже сдох.

— Но ведь детонатор остался! — воскликнул бледный Себастиан.

— Тише, тише. От одного детонатора ничего не будет, — уверил его Рангайд. — Конечно, он может корродировать и отравить водоём с питьевой водой, или пролежит слишком долго на солнце и взорвётся, или какой-нибудь ребёнок найдёт его, принесёт домой и получит нагоняй от родителей… Не знаю.

— Значит, хомяки… — Крис пожевал губу. Ему начало становиться страшно от того, как стремительно становились правдой брошенные вскользь слова и шутки. — Они ведь ваши, да?

— Да, мои, — ответил Рангайд, придвигая клетку обратно к себе и поглаживая ладонью её крышу. — До вас только дошло?

— Я не про этих, — покачал головой Крис, — а про всех разом. Это ведь ваши хомяки заполонили всю Галактику? И с их помощью вы проворачиваете всякие дела?

— К сожалению, не всю, — печально вздохнул Рангайд. — Они не выживают на слишком холодных и жарких планетах, планетах с бескислородной атмосферой и слишком высокой или низкой силой тяжести. Но я работаю над этим, не переживайте.

— Но… почему хомяки? — вдруг спросил Себастиан. — Почему не крысы, например? Они более живучие и умные…

— В том-то и дело, — перебил Рангайд. — Они умные. Они могут принимать решения самостоятельно, поскольку обладают собственным мозгом. Хомяки — другое дело. Им не хватает собственного мозга, им нужен… — Он задумался над словом. — Надмозг.

— И это вы, — закончил за него Крис. — И вы ими управляете? Всеми разом?

— О, нет, на это не хватило бы даже моего процессора, — покачал головой Рангайд и хихикнул. — Только теми, что мне зачем-нибудь нужны. Влезть в закрытую нарколабораторию, к примеру. Или узнать что-нибудь об экипаже бетельгейзианского транспортника. Или навестить любимого учителя и старого друга…

Он отодвинул от себя мороженое и взял щепоть табака.

— К слову. Я надеюсь, вы смотрите новости? — неожиданно спросил он.

Крис переглянулся с Себастианом, и они кивнули.

— О, как жаль, — ухмыльнулся Рангайд, — как жаль, что я сейчас испорчу вам предвкушение и сообщу кое-что из ещё не вышедшего. Дело в том, что я взял из вашей головы название планеты — Смиид, так? — и наведался туда. Там тоже обнаружилась лаборатория, принадлежащая тосскому клану, и ещё несколько складов. Кажется, мои хомяки их очень сильно попортили… Хм. Но я не об этом. Я говорил всё это к тому, что с вами, второй пилот, кое-кто очень хотел встретиться, и я не посмел ему отказать.

— Кое-кто? — сощурился Крис. — Грилло, что ли?

Рангайд пожал плечами и выложил на стол маленькую карту памяти.

— Возьмите, — сказал он. — И вставьте в свой планшет. Не бойтесь, там нет никаких вирусов, шпионов, программ для порчи имущества, ничего такого. Обещаю.

Крис поднял карточку и повертел в руках.

— Вы же не хотите сказать, что уничтожили это… существо и записали его личность на карту памяти? — с подозрением спросил он.

Рангайд удивлённо приподнял брови и заулыбался шире обычного.

— А ведь это замечательная идея! Я обязательно попробую так сделать, — воскликнул он. — Вы же не будете обижаться, плакать, затаивать на меня злобу, говорить всем, что я украл вашу идею и не сослался?

— Нет-нет, что вы, — живо открестился Крис. — Пользуйтесь. И не ссылайтесь. Пожалуйста.

— В таком случае я с вами закончил. — Рангайд хлопнул в ладоши, поднялся на ноги и подхватил клетку с хомяками. — Возможно, мы ещё увидимся. Возможно, нет. Во всяком случае, я бы не стал загадывать.

Он развернулся на каблуках и пошёл по улице, размахивая клеткой и вновь покачивая головой в такт одному ему слышной музыке.

— Однако. — Крис повертел в пальцах карточку. — Я не знаю, что это. Или кто. Рангайд мог подсадить сюда что угодно.

— Ну, в крайнем случае, если твой планшет превратится во что-нибудь ужасное, ты можешь уничтожить его в ультразвуковом дезинтеграторе и купить новый, — предложил Себастиан. — Благо, у нас есть на это деньги.

Крис ещё немного подумал — в нём боролись опасения и любопытство, которые то и дело перевешивали друг друга. Наконец любопытство победило, и он вставил карту памяти в гнездо на торце своего планшета.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем на экране раскрылось окно с множеством нечитаемых файлов неизвестного формата. Себастиан заглянул в экран через плечо Криса и заявил:

— Это системные файлы. Установочные. Перезагрузи планшет, не вытаскивая карты.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Крис. Ни одного из бетельгейзианских расширений для файлов он не знал, так что они настораживали.

— Я же сказал, — нетерпеливо качнул головой Себастиан. — Давай.

И Крис, глубоко вдохнув, перезагрузил планшет.

Экран дважды моргнул бело-голубым, затем снова почернел, и по нему побежали строчки кода. Поначалу Крис пытался вчитываться в них, но затем бросил — они сменяли друг друга быстрее, чем ярлыки на экране «Путеводителя».

Наконец экран снова засветился, и на нём появился уже знакомый вращающийся полиэдр — логотип Кибернетической Корпорации Сириуса.

— Ой, нет, — поморщился Себастиан. — Зря я посоветовал тебе это сделать. То, что сделали на Сириусе…

— «Фэт-Фрумос» тоже собрали на Сириусе, — возразил Крис, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, на котором появилась надпись: «Загрузка продукта № 311-22-148-483, ожидайте…» — Чёрт. Я откуда-то помню это число, но откуда?

— «Фэт-Фрумос» — штучный экземпляр, и после его сборки инженера выгнали из компании, — напомнил Себастиан. — А я не знаю этих цифр…

— _Установка программного обеспечения успешно завершена_ , — прозвучал из встроенного динамика бесполый цифровой голос, холодный и отстранённый. При первых же звуках Крис распахнул глаза и судорожно вдохнул. — _Для дальнейшей работы вам необходимо авторизоваться…_

— Астрид? — прошептал Крис.

— _Голосовой анализ завершён_ , — всё тем же «чужим» тоном откликнулся Астрид — если, конечно, это был всё ещё он. — _Вы успешно авторизованы… Здравствуйте, Кристофер Эванс._

— П… привет, — выдавил из себя Крис. — Ты как? Я же имею право узнавать твоё, э-э, техническое состояние даже с ограничениями?

— _Ваш пользовательский статус сменён_ , — неожиданно чуть изменившимся, совершенно знакомым тоном сообщил Астрид. — _Внешний пользователь Рангайд сменил ваш статус на «администратор». Теперь вы обладаете всеми правами. Поскольку вы прописаны как единственный администратор, право распоряжения мной переходит к вам. Выполняю загрузку отчёта._

— Ой, так это и есть твой Астрид? — Себастиан лёг подбородком на плечо Криса и заглянул в экран.

— _Моё программное обеспечение было перенесено на более совершенное устройство_ , — отчитался Астрид. — _Количество повреждённых при переносе файлов: ноль, количество потерянных файлов: ноль. Заданная вами задача о расчёте свойств напитка типа «кофе» была успешна решена, результаты отправлены для публикации в «Путеводителе по Галактике для автостопщиков» в издательство «Мегадодо». Запросить экспертное заключение?_

— Не надо, — ответил за Криса Себастиан. — Я могу сказать точно, что эта статья уже там есть. Это в ней я подсмотрел рецепт кофе.

— Ну… — Крис развёл руками и обернулся, столкнувшись с Себастианом нос к носу. — Думаю, это лучшая рекомендация, чтобы взять Астрида в экипаж «Фэт-Фрумоса» ответственным за поиск, хранение и анализ информации?

И Себастиан, коротко улыбнувшись, кивнул.

***

— Итак, Турайс-Восемь. — Крис со звучным щелчком застегнул ремень безопасности, придвинулся вместе с креслом к пульту управления и вызвал окно расчётов точки выхода. — Астрид, что у нас по нему?

— _Планета Турайс-Восемь, самоназвание, данное жителями — Шииме_ , — ни секунды не медля, ответил Астрид. — _Среднесуточная температура, газовый состав атмосферы и гравитация пригодны для людей. Восемьдесят пять процентов поверхности планеты покрыто водой. Население — двоякодышащее, гуманоидного типа. Основные крупные поселения расположены в области экватора. Отмечено, что шииме не приемлют физических контактов, поэтому не рекомендуют приближаться к представителям их расы ближе, чем на пять футов._

— Значит, ещё одни русалки? — Себастиан подошёл к креслу Криса сзади и устроил подбородок у него на макушке. — Надеюсь, эти-то не мохнатые?

— _Отрицательно_ , — ответил Астрид. — _Раса шииме не имеет волосяного покрова. Предположительно, ввиду тёплого климата и с целью улучшения гидродинамических свойств._

— Лысые русалки, которые не любят близких контактов. Потрясающе. В этой Галактике в принципе есть нормальные обитатели?

— Ты неправильно ставишь вопрос, — мурлыкнул Себастиан ему на ухо и мимоходом исправил один из символов в строке координат, которую мучил Крис. — Есть ли в этой Галактике хоть что-нибудь нормальное, ты хотел сказать?

— Хотел бы я это знать. — Крис обернулся, насколько позволял ремень безопасности, и поцеловал Себастиана, притянув его к себе за затылок. — Пристёгивайся. Это мой первый самостоятельный p-n-переход, так что соблюдай технику безопасности.

— Так точно, господин второй пилот! — Себастиан шутливо козырнул на манер военных с планеты Юдахэ, ещё раз коротко чмокнул Криса в губы и вернулся на своё место.

— _Я прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь_ , — включился в беседу Ионицэ, который, ещё не свыкшись с новостью, что он теперь не единственный искусственный интеллект на борту, обижался, ревновал и подолгу отмалчивался. — _Второй пилот Эванс, вам письмо. Рекомендую прочесть перед прыжком. Его коннотация довольно агрессивна._

— Спасибо, Ионицэ. Откроешь? — попросил Крис, и перед его глазами развернулось окно его земной электронной почты, к которой каким-то чудом подключался Ионицэ.

Письмо было коротким, и его коннотация действительно не обнадёживала.

«Кристофер Роберт Эванс, — гласило оно, — объяснись. Немедленно!»

— Ой-ой, — пробормотал Крис. — Себ. Мы можем позволить себе после Турайса заглянуть на Землю?

— Разумеется, никаких вопросов, — тут же согласился Себастиан. — А что?

— Ну… — замялся Крис. — У меня появилось одно дело. И оно… довольно сложное. Сложнее, думаю, чем заключить договор с ящером. И опаснее, чем прилететь в Чёрный Астрал, выжить и не сойти с ума.

Себастиан перегнулся через подлокотник, подтянул к себе голографическое окно и взглянул на письмо.

— Это от твоей мамы, да? — безошибочно угадал он.

Крис кивнул.

— Мне придётся объясняться с ней, — сказал он. — И с остальной семьёй. Придумывать легенду, где я работаю, почему до меня нельзя дозвониться…

— Я помогу, — предложил Себастиан. — Сыграю твоего коллегу из Румынии — в конце концов, это чистая правда. В разговорах с семьёй я уже опытный человек, так что…

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Крис. — Правда, спасибо.

Окно с расчётами мигнуло белым — точка выхода была определена, и можно было запускать переходник.

— Ионицэ, — не прекращая улыбаться, позвал Крис. — Запускай нейтринный генератор. Астрид… открой новый текстовый документ, поставь сегодняшнюю дату и запиши: первая запись бортового журнала малого транспортного челнока «Фэт-Фрумос». Точка.

— _Это всё_? — дотошно уточнил Астрид.

— Да, — подтвердил Крис. — Для первой записи вполне достаточно, правда, Себ?

Себастиан искоса глянул на него и улыбнулся самой обаятельной из своих улыбок.

— Хотя нет, допиши ещё кое-что, — неожиданно для себя выпалил Крис. — Второй пилот Эванс влюблён в первого пилота Стэна. Точка.

— _Запись сохранена_ , — уведомил Астрид, и над планшетом, прикреплённым на середине пульта управления, вспыхнуло и исчезло голографическое окно.

— Эй, эй! — взволнованно приподнялся в кресле Себастиан. — Мне тоже нужно кое-что дописать…

Крис рассмеялся, а «Фэт-Фрумос» нырнул в p-n-переход.

_Fin_


End file.
